


The Repercussions of Romance

by ashilrak



Series: The Concerns of the Crown [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 110,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Alexander Hamilton won the King's affection. Bearing the King's name and a crown, he realized the challenges were far from over.





	1. Chapter 1

The security that marriage offered wasn’t something Alexander had been aware he had been lacking. Every morning, barring one of them being away from the palace, Alex would wake up in George’s arms to soft words and sweet kisses.

He had expected as much during their designated honeymoon period - the month after the wedding ceremonies they were left to their own devices. George, of course, took the opportunity to spoil Alex beyond compare. Their first few nights were spent in the palace, in the suites they now shared. Alex alternated between bed and bath as George took care of him and food and other refreshments were brought to them. After a few days of being wrapped up in each other, they made their way to the royal vacation property, and let themselves leave the rest of the world behind for a short time. 

But afterwards, once George returned to his duties, Alex had expected less affection, less stolen moments, and more crawling into bed late at night and stern silence. It wasn’t that Alex didn’t think George was fond of him, but he knew how much regard George held for his country. George was not an idle man, and he had spent years living his life a certain way. Alex had expected it to take time for George to settle back into his old routine and adjust it to make room for Alex. 

The first few days went as Alex thought they would, but during their evening meal one day, George set down his fork and looked across the table and asked with a small grin on his face, “So, how are you liking it so far?”

Alex shrugged, “it’s a little boring.”

“I imagine.” George chuckled, “Now, I have a proposition for you.”

“You’re making this sound like a business arrangement, husband mine.”

“I suppose I am, but this is both a personal and an official suggestion.”

Alex took a sip out of his glass, “I see.”

“You’re my consort now, and I’m sure some of the tutors told you different things consorts have done.”

Alex nodded, “Most have chosen to remain a sort of entertainer and lady of the house - organizing social events and perhaps supporting a good cause or two.”

George leaned in and rested his elbow on the table, “but you don’t want that.”

“Not at all,” Alex shook his head.

“Now, I can’t make any promises for the future, as there are many steps between now and then, but I can formally request that you accompany me on my duties, which would include the council meetings.”

“I was under the impression my thoughts aren’t welcome by the council.”

George sighed, “They aren’t. For now you’d remain silent - let them get accustomed to your presence. I remember what happened during your interview with them, and while Adams might not be head any more, his voice will still be heard. You being invited into the room will raise enough of a fuss. I’m sure you’re getting sick of being told that life at the palace is different from anything you’ve known, but it’s true. We have to be careful - every step must be measured.”

“What, so you expect me to stand there and look pretty?” 

There was an edge in Alex’s voice, and he took a small pleasure in seeing George’s eyes close for a moment before responding, “Essentially.”

“George, you know what I think about that.”

“Yes, I do,” George nodded, “however, I also know what you want to do. I want you to achieve your goals, love, you know this. We’ve talked about this. You painted me a picture of a country that is better, stronger, and more united than it ever has been, and I want it to be ours. But, to get there, we need to play by the rules that are already in place.”

Alex pouted, “I understand your view, but I’m not happy about it.”

George snorted, “I don’t expect you to be, but, more importantly, do you want to? You don’t have to - you can settle into the more typical role and wait to enter the political scene or stay out of it completely. It’s up to you - this is just an option.”

A moment of silence passed. Alex smirked and said, “My George, it almost seems like you’re asking me to go to work with you.”

“I suppose I am.”

Alex stood up, “Do you really find yourself missing me that much? I mean, you are terribly busy, and I’m left to myself all day with only the servants for company.”

George leaned back in his own chair and smiled, “I got spoiled during our honeymoon.”

“I suppose we both did,” Alex walked around the table until he was standing behind George’s chair, and rested his hands on his husband’s shoulders, “but if this is only because you miss me, all you had to do was ask.”

“Is that not what I’m doing?”

He leaned forward, sliding his hands down George’s chest as he did so, “I suppose you are. Now, however shall I answer?”

George tilted his head back, “I hope that you’ll decide to join me, it’ll make my days much better.”

“But what about mine?” Alex pressed a kiss to George’s forehead, “You’re going to have to convince me.”

George smiled, “Is that a challenge, Consort Washington?”

“It is indeed, your Majesty.”

Moments later, Alex was straddling the King with a hand fisted in his hair and lips being pressed along his neck. It was a position Alex had become familiar with, and one he loved. He rested his arms on the King’s shoulders and leaned down to bite his husband’s lower lip, getting a low moan in response.

He pressed himself closer to George, “Hmmm, this is hardly a suitable location.”

George looked up at him, eyes dark, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Anyone could walk in on us at any time.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before.”

Alex chuckled, “You’re not wrong, but I want to be on our bed, please and thank you.”

George pressed a kiss just above the hollow of his throat, “Your wish is my command.”

The very next day Alex woke in George’s arms to sweet words whispered in his ear and and a lingering soreness in his muscles from their activities the night before. He smiled at his husband and said, “So, George, what are the plans for the day?”

“I take it you were properly convinced?”

Alex pressed a kiss to George’s nose, “I was. Now, tell me about our day, my King.”

George smiled, “Nothing too trying for your first day on the job, I’m afraid. Our lives are absurd enough that we have planned public appearances, so this morning we will be going to a park. Tonight, there is a fundraiser banquet to benefit the park we attend.”

Alex narrowed his eyes, “Are you saying you would have done those things without me? Are these the official duties you’ve been complaining about?”

“No,” George shook his head, “If it were just me I would not be going to the park, and would instead be going to the dinner accompanied by select members of the council. One of us would give a speech, and then we’d leave. It’d be a much more distant sort of interaction.”

“That sounds terrible.”

George nodded, “It is. But, now that I have you, we’re free to enter the scene and participate rather than serve as some sort of spectacle. Besides, I feel the park would be a nice change from the gardens.”

“If you say so.”

“I do,” George smiled, “besides, it will be our first chance to be caught as a couple by the paparazzi.” 

Alex smiled back, “That’s cute.”

“For now, it’ll get annoying soon.”

“I should make a scrapbook.” Alex poked George’s chest and rolled onto his back, “hmm, I suppose we have to get dressed. Are we coordinating?”

George raised a brow, “do you want to coordinate?”

“It’s our first public casual appearance, I think we should coordinate.”

“Then I guess we’re coordinating.”

Alex called in Gouverneur to pick out his clothing as usual, and when he asked Gouverneur to pick out the King’s clothing to complement his own, Gouverneur said, “Are you sure? I mean, I’m not one of his Majesty’s dressers, it’d hardly be appropriate.”

George snorted, “If I say it’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” Gouverneur said with a small bow, and Alex took the opportunity to offer a small smile. 

He turned to George, “you’re making him nervous.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Breakfast was eaten in bed, and an hour after the trays were cleared they were seated in one of the cars Alex had become familiar with. George’s hand rested on his thigh and his head was on George’s shoulder. 

The park was nearby, and Alex had no doubt that it had already been cleared by the guards for their arrival. The visit was intended to make a scene of sorts, after all. 

The car came to a stop and a minute later the door was opened. George got out first, and held out a hand to help him out. Alex intertwined their fingers and asked, “Are you taking me on a romantic stroll, your Majesty?”

George brought their hands up and kissed the back of Alex’s hand, “if you would permit me to do so.”

“I do.”

The paths were empty, and Alex could almost pretend they were an ordinary couple going out for an ordinary walk. He pressed close to George’s side, and let himself take in the breeze and the crunch of gravel underneath their feet. 

Alex squeezed George’s hand, “this is nice.”

“It is,” George smiled.

He couldn’t hear rustling or see cameras flashing, and he didn’t try to look for them, but Alex was aware of the lenses pointed in his direction. As much as he was enjoying their walk, they were putting on a show. The public was to be reassured that their King and Consort were happy together, and that they could spend time in each other’s company in an informal setting. What people thought of them was just as, if not more so, important as what they did in their roles.

The park wasn’t very large, and on their third loop one of the guards approached them, “your majesties, how much longer would you like to have here?”

George didn’t answer, and turned to look at Alex instead, “What do you think?”

He shrugged, “I could spend a little more time walking around, but it’s up to you.”

“Alright,” George nodded and turned to the guard, “give us about twenty more minutes, then we’ll be on our way. Open the park back up.”

“Sir, we can’t do that.”

George frowned, “and why ever not?”

The guard’s eyes widened, “It’s a security risk, your Majesty. We can’t control that many people.”

“Don’t forget that I served my time in the army, and isn’t that what you’re all here for? This walk wasn’t made public knowledge to those outside of select media sources, there aren’t going to be any families hiding bombs in their kids’ strollers.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” the guard took in a breath and gave a respectful nod, “I’ll tell the others to open the park back up right away.” 

As soon as the guard was out of sight, Alex pushed his shoulder against George’s arm, “you just ruined my plans.”

George looked at him and raised a brow, “what plans?”

“Well, on our second loop I saw this great big tree that seemed to be pretty smooth, and I couldn’t help but imagine how great it would have been to be pressed against it.” 

George’s smirked, “Is that it? I don’t see why your plan still couldn’t be carried out.”

He shook his head, “someone decided to let the general public back in.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

The guards knew better than to say something when they returned to the car with swollen lips and mussed clothing, but Alex knew there’d be pictures and comments posted on social media about it later.

Alex spent the time between the park and dinner leaning against George’s chest in the library, “You know, if this is what you complain about all the time, we’re going to have a talk about the life of privilege you’ve been living.”

George chuckled, “No, this is a very relaxed day. A visiting diplomat was meant to come and introduce themselves to the council and myself, but decided that today wasn’t the day for such a thing, so I am left with this stretch of time and my beautiful husband by my side.”

“Don’t make me sound like a consolation price.”

Alex felt George shake his head from where his chin rested on top of Alex’s hair, “you’re in no way a consolation prize, love. Besides, we’re going to need this time to ourselves before the dinner.”

“Why? It’s just dinner.” 

George’s hand ran up and down the length of his arm, “Yes, but just dinner means interacting with the local lords, ladies, and other people of importance. It’s quite exhausting. I’ve been doing this for years, and for the past couple of years I’ve been boring enough I’ve managed to escape of their attentions. You’re a new source of interest, though we will be saved by the fact you haven’t been formally introduced.”

Alex turned around to face George, “What do you mean I haven’t been formally introduced? Didn’t that happen during the Selection? Or the wedding?”

George shook his head, “No, we’ll need to hold a sort of event. The Selection didn’t count because you were only ever a candidate during that process, and the wedding was one of those odd ceremonies that doesn’t quite qualify - think of it as the thing that made you more than a candidate. As the consort, you’re still hidden, in a way.”

“I haven’t really been kept a secret though.”

George shrugged, “it’s one of those formalities rooted in tradition. You know how the role of consort first came about - it was more of a hidden thing, a secret everyone knew about but never acknowledged. As time passed, the role became a title deserving of respect, but not every king has decided to give their consorts that power. Until I officially announce you, you’re simply my dirty little secret that everyone knows about.”

Alex blinked, “that doesn’t make any sense.”

“Not really, but then again, most of these traditions don’t. Didn’t you learn about this?”

Alex shook his head, “not really? I do remember being told that I needed to be introduced to society, but not why or what qualified as that introduction. I suppose I had assumed that since I had met everyone, it counted.”

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you.”

During the Selection he had been melt with judgmental looks and curious glances, but when he walked into the banquet hall on George’s arm, the same eyes held daggers. George’s stance changed to accompany the new weight, and Alex did his best to follow suit.

He had thought the etiquette classes had been enough - that memorizing the names and favorites of the people in the society he had been thrown into would help him. But, with every new gaze that took him in, he realized just how little he knew - and so, for the first time, Alex remained silent and observed.


	2. Chapter 2

The observing became a habit that Alex had to force himself to fall into at times. 

The council meetings were where he had the most difficulty.

George complained about both the frequency of the meetings and the lack of the meetings. They were sitting in the council chambers, waiting for the others to arrive for the first meeting Alex would be attending. George turned to him and said, “we have too many for what we actually achieve in them, which usually amounts to nothing - but we can’t do anything in them because we don’t meet enough for progress to be made.”

Alex frowned and said, “why don’t you push for something to be done?”

George shrugged, “this is how it is, I’m not sure how I would go about changing something, let alone how to decide what changes are made. Any suggestion I made would need to have reason, logic, and support behind it because the nobility is extremely resistant to any change in the order they’ve come to know and love.”

“What’s your reason, logic, and support behind bringing me here?”

George stared out across the table for a moment before he smiled and turned to Alex, “I’m the King, and I want you here with me.”

“You’re terrible,” Alex laughed.

Anything George was about to say in response was cut off by the sound of the door opening and voices filling the air. Alex sat back further in his chair the way he had learned put him slightly behind George; a position that made it easier to observe and not participate. 

Alex could pinpoint the exact moment the council members were made aware of his presence. The voices faded to whispers and then nothing as the lords made their way into the room. There was a second of stillness, before George nodded once and the lords made their way to their seats around the table.

Baron Von Steuben smiled at Alex, and sat directly across from him, but said nothing. 

Adams was glaring at him, and Alex had to bite down the sneer that rose to his lips when he noticed. George’s hand moved to rest on his thigh, and Alex let himself take comfort from the motion. When Alex looked over, George offered a small smile.

Less than ten minutes later, the seats around the table were full, and the room remained silent. The was the occasional sigh or cough, but no words left anyone’s lips. Alex could see a sort of sparkle in George’s eyes, and he knew the King was finding a small bit of amusement in the situation. 

It was Lord Schuyler who broke the silence, “Good morning gentlemen, your Majesties.”

Alex smiled and George nodded and said, “Good morning, Lord Schuyler.”

The greeting signalled to the others that it was time for the meeting to begin, and unsurprising to anyone, it was Adams who spoke next, “Your Majesty, might I ask what you consort is doing here?”

“You may.” George’s voice was even, and just loud enough to be heard in the room.

Adams’ eyes narrowed when he asked, “What is your consort doing here, your Majesty?”

George lifted his chin, “I asked him to accompany me throughout my day’s work.”

“But, your Majesty!” Adams’ cheeks flushed, “These meetings are official business, and we discuss matters that he has no place in!”

“Lord Adams, the Selection was the last thing that has been achieved in this room, and if I decide my husband has a place here, he does, and my word is final.” George’s tone left no room for arguments, and Adams seemed to sense it as he settled back into his chair and said nothing.

George clasped his hands on top of the table, “Now, onto this official business.”

The words thrown around the table amounted to no more than gossip. Tension rising in the northern and southern courts meant nothing more than some petty comment thrown at the heir of a family. 

The meeting lasted less than an hour, and Von Steuben and Lord Schuyler stayed after a short time to give a more informal greeting to him and George. A wider smile spread across George’s face, and Alex leaned in closer to George and said his own hellos. 

Lord Schuyler left after a moment, but Von Steuben lingered. Von Steuben moved over to stand between George and Alex, and rested a hand on Alex’s shoulder. Von Steuben said, “So, how are my favorite newlyweds?” 

George chuckled, “you’re assuming such familiarity, Friedrich.”

Von Steuben removed his hand but didn’t move otherwise, “I apologize, your Majesty, but your mood does seem to be lightened since bringing this brilliant young man into your life. You never thanked me for that, you know.”

George didn’t say anything, and Von Steuben turned to look at him, “Alex, how would you feel about meeting up with dear Pierre for tea?”

Alex blinked, “I’m not sure.”

“Wonderful,” Von Steuben clapped his hands together, “I’ll ask him how he feels - maybe you two could chat while our King and I had our own talk.”

“Perhaps.”

His presence at the meetings after that wasn’t made mention of again, and Alex got to watch while the council debated about nothing. Occasionally a comment would be made about the state of international affairs - be it the military or other relations - but nothing ever came of it.

More than once, Alex found himself biting on the inside of his lip to stop his thoughts from forming into words. The men would always brings issues to the table - reports put together by their aides who did their jobs for them - and the folders would be passed around, read over, and ignored.

Lord Stirling had tried to push the subject once. Alex had watched as the man stood up and said, “Gentlemen, I know that we try to push such matters off to those who are elected to deal with these things, but I’m afraid that the whispers of government involvement are increasing in volume.”

“Whatever do you mean?” A voice Alex didn’t recognize called out.

Stirling had taken in a deep breath, “They’re saying that there is nothing wrong with our system were it run the way it was meant to, but as the years have passed, they say we’ve grown complacent. The channels all exist, but they’re ignored when used.”

Alex did recognize Adams’ voice, “they can’t seriously expect us to pay attention to every issue that’s brought to our attention, can they?”

Stirling nodded, “Well, Lord Adams, that is what we are meant to do. I have my staff handle it and take care of what they can, so I don’t see all of it, but that is in fact what our duties entail.”

“My duties are in the palace,” Adams said, “we have the elected officials to deal with the people.”

Before Stirling could reply, George raised a hand, “The elected officials are meant to be a go-between for the people and yourselves, and you’re the go-between for the elected officials and me. The channels are still available to everyone, of course, but mostly those are handled by your staff. With that being said, several of the issues should still be brought to you - at the very least a summary of what’s been sent in.”

“Your Majesty, I’m afraid you don’t understand just how much we’d have to deal with if that were the case!.”

George shook his head, “Many complaints and concerns coming in is a sign of problems, and perhaps if these concerns were addressed, the complaints wouldn’t need to be made. Have you been ignoring your duty, Lord Adams?”

Adams shook his head, “Of course not!”

“Then I expect a summary of the five main concerns that have been brought to your attention at the next council meeting,” George looked around the table, “from all of you, not just Adams. I was under the impression that I wasn’t hearing of these things because of our system running smoothly, but instead I find that I wasn’t hearing it because you were not doing the duties that come with being a member of this council.”

Alex took in a deep breath as he watched the reality of the situation dawn on the council. George wasn’t one to make such demands unless the situation necessitated them. He could see that George was not happy with the confirmation that the council wasn’t functioning as it was meant to, and he intertwined his fingers with George’s. 

George squeezed his hand. 

The meeting didn’t last much longer, and not even Schuyler or Von Steuben remained in the chamber for a word with the King. As soon as the door shut behind Lord Duportail, George sunk back into his chair and sighed, “I’m not as surprised as I should be, but I suppose I was being hopeful.”

“It could be a recent development.”

George shook his head, “They’ve all been in these positions for years, I wouldn’t be surprised if I heard that this was the way it’s been going on for all this time.”

Alex leaned in to rest his head on George’s shoulder, “Well, maybe they’ll do as they’re supposed to from now on. In the perfect world, they’ll solve all the minor issues on their own, and we’ll realize that the bigger issues were simply because the people didn’t feel listened to. If the avenues of communication are open once more, that problem is solved. In the worst case, we’ll hear that we’ve unknowingly been living through a revolution, and we’re now a separate body from the rest of the country.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

Alex pushed his face into George’s shoulder and murmured, “You know my feelings on these matters, love.”

“That I do.” George ran a hand up and down Alex’s back for a couple of moments, then asked, “What do you think we should do, then?”

“Well, for now, I think that we should make sure the council are doing what we told them to. Make them have their aides record what the main concerns are on a daily basis - track calls and emails coming into their offices. Have them have monthly meetings with the elected officials working under them. I know that they each have several under them, but I think that’d be a good place to start.” Alex pressed in closer to George, “If the main concerns right now are coming from the common-born level, we have to make sure they know they can come to us with those concerns. When they do, we have to listen to them and address them. Their confidence in us will only grow if they see such actions taking place.”

“All you’re doing is repeating what was declared years ago.”

Alex nodded, “I know, but for some reason, we’ve grown lazy over time and aren’t doing what we’re supposed to. We need to at least do the minimum before we can add to that.”

“Why the ‘we’?” George looked down at him.

Alex took in a breath, “Well, you said that you knew I wanted to get involved in this side of things, and I want to. I might as well get used to it, right?”

“Right.”

“George?”

George’s hand was still rubbing his back, “Yes, love?”

“I think I want to take a more active role. You’re probably right with me not being ready for society, but this is the sort of thing I can do. All the changes are going to take time, even to plant the suggestion of them, so I best start early. And, they’re not going to take me seriously at first. I might as well build any sort of credibility I can with this. These aren’t changes, in so much as making sure they’re doing what they’re supposed to be doing.”

George raised a finger to his lips, “Would you like to me to introduce you at the next meeting? Once I do that, you can’t back out.”

Alex nodded, “I would.”

“I can do that.”

Alex smiled, “Thank you. Now, while we’re on the topic, do you remember that first discussion we had about the nobles becoming lazy in their roles?”

“I do,” George groaned.

“All I’m saying is that I told you so.”

George chuckled, “I’m not quite sure that’s how that works but I don’t think you’re going to let me fight you on this.”

“Nope,” Alex smiled.

George smiled back, and Alex reached up to place a kiss on his husband’s lips. He pulled away, and less than a second later, his lips were captured again. Alex let out a low moan when two strong hands found their way around his waist and moved him onto the table. 

Alex pulled away and took in George’s dark gaze, “You expect me to be able to walk into the next council meeting knowing you fucked me on this table.”

“Yes,” George grinned, “now that you say that, I do.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

George pressed closer and moved to mouth along Alex’s jaw, “I had every intention of making our way back to our room, but you’re giving me ideas that I intend to make reality right now.”

He looped his arms around George’s neck and tilted his head back to give George better access to his neck, “you’re lucky I love you.”

George’s hands squeezed his hips, “Oh, I know I am. So, my dear, how do you want me?”

“Hmmm,” Alex smiled, “I want you right where you are, pressed against me, but I want you to be wearing significantly less clothing.” He moved his arms from around George’s neck and started to unbutton his shirt, leaning forward to press kisses to the revealed skin. “Then, when you’re finally bare to me, I want you to make me beg for your cock, and then you’re going to fuck me until I forget my own name.”

“And what about your own clothes, my darling Alexander?”

Alex pushed the shirt off of George’s shoulders, “You’re on your own for that, my King.”

George’s hands fell from his waist to his thighs, and started to rub circles into the fabric, “You’re not going to put on a show for me?”

He shook his head, “Maybe one day, when I have time to plan for it, but not today.”

“I do hope that maybe one day is sooner rather than later.”

Alex laughed, “I’ll ask Maria, and after she approves, I’ll make it all nice and sweet for you.”

George’s eyes narrowed, “why would Maria need to approve?”

“Well, I’d be wearing something awfully nice for you, and something so nice deserves a dance, don’t you think? But that’s for later,” Alex pulled at George’s belt, “but for now, strip.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next council meeting started the same as all of the others. Alex and George sat in their respective chairs and waited for the members of the council to file in. There were subtle differences in how they presented themselves for this particular meeting. Alex had gotten in the habit of wearing more subdued tones when accompanying George on official business, but today he was wearing the same green that had become his trademark during the Selection. It was a color that grabbed attention, and one that would perhaps signal a change to those who noticed. 

It was freeing for Alex to not have to push himself into the back of his chair and fade into the background, and he sat with proud shoulders and straight posture, ready to meet any challenges certain members of the council would attempt to instigate.

He was already wearing a smile when the council started to trickle in. Even if Alex was not planning on changing his own role, the meeting would have been interesting enough on its own. Every man walking into the room was carrying a briefcase, holding what should be files about the concerns that had been brought to their attention.

George had the habit of opening the council meetings with a pleasant, neutral expression and a gesture toward the head of council. Today, he wore a small smile and stood after everyone was seated, “Good morning, gentlemen, I’m gladdened to see that you are all prepared for today’s meeting.” Nods circled the table. “Before we begin, I have an announcement to make.”

Alex met George’s gaze that was now aimed at him and stood with his hands clasped around his back. George turned back to the council, “My husband and consort has made the decision to step into his role, and as such, you are to respect his voice as you do mine. Any objections?”

It surprised no one when Adams sputtered, “But, your Majesty! The boy is young and he has no experience! How can we expect his words to hold any merit when he hasn’t been taught as we all have?”

George nodded once, “I shall let Alexander answer your question, since he is here to speak for himself.”

Alex cleared his throat, “Lord Adams, I know you have disagreed with some of the opinions I have made known in the past, but I shall inform you that I have been educated on such things. Mind you, I only was able to learn so much as my lack of status barred many doors, but I attended the same seminars and lectures as the nobles did at Columbia when it came to topics like policy and economics. And, I beg you don’t take this as an insult, but it is useful for debate and coming to better conclusions to take in opposing viewpoints, is it not? Thoughts change with the times, and I consider myself representative of the youth, in a way.”

“You can’t actually expect us to listen to you!” Adams banged his fist on the table, “Sure, you might be allowed to sit in this room and speak words, but that doesn’t mean we have to consider them!”

Alex sighed, “I do expect you to listen to me, even if it’s only because you have to. Don’t forget that as Consort you’re technically my subject. I don’t expect every single one of you to agree with every single thing I say, but I do expect you to listen to what I have to share and consider it.”

Before Adams could insult himself further, Von Steuben stood and said, “Welcome, Consort Washington, to the council. I look forward to hearing your thoughts and plans on the current state of affairs, as I’m sure my colleagues do as well.”

“Thank you, Baron Von Steuben,” Alex let a small smile spread across his face.

They all remained standing, and when no one said anything, Von Steuben sat down. Alex followed, leaving George looking over the table. George rapped his knuckles on the wood and said, “So now that Alexander has been introduced, let us get to the meeting. I’m sure you remember what I asked you all to prepare, and now we must discuss every issue that has been brought to your attentions.”

Nods circled the room, and George took that as a sign to sit back down. It was Lord Stirling who moved first. The files were distributed around the room, and Alex opened it to find an organized explanation of the issues Stirling had brought forward.

“Gentlemen,” Lord Stirling started, “as you can see, my district is fortunate enough to be relatively stable and with elected officials who are willing to take charge. Most of the complaints I’m bringing forward are about the separation they feel exists between us and them, be that in many are unfamiliar they actually have a direct representative in the council or they feel we’re uninvolved in their lives.”

Alex flipped through the pages, and found direct quotes from emails and calls that Stirling’s aides had recorded. He looked up and asked, “what are your immediate thoughts on how to close that perceived gap?”

These issues were going to be discussed, and solutions were going to be found when possible. Already, this meeting had a different tone than those Alex had seen in the past, and he was going to keep the ball rolling.

Stirling cleared his throat, “I would suggest making it more clear that we as the council do represent the people. Of course, there are several levels between us and them, but we need to make the relationship more personal. I’ve already arranged meetings with the state-level officials, and I’ve asked them to meet with their district and more local level officials before meeting with me. As for the people themselves, perhaps we should make more public appearances as your Majesties do - give speeches and such.”

Alex nodded, “Very good. My first thoughts after our previous meeting were for the council to hold meetings with their elected officials. How do the rest of you feel about adopting a similar plan?”

There were grumbles filling the room, but no one spoke against it. 

He smiled at Stirling, “Thank you, Lord Stirling. I look forward to seeing how your plans play out.”

“Thank you, Consort Washington.” 

George’s hand moved to rest on his thigh as soon as the title left Stirling’s lips, and Alex allowed himself a small smirk. 

Another set of files was spread around, and Greene told a similar tale, “When I first stepped into my role, I asked my aides to bring anything of major importance to my attention. That was many years ago and I forgot about it. Once I told them to figure out the largest complaints, I asked why I never heard about anything. Most things that are issues are settled at the local level, and very rarely does anything make its way up the ladder. In part, I do believe that is because we don’t make our discussions of policy and law public knowledge.”

It was a neutral statement, but one that made Adams speak up, “Our discussions aren’t meant to be public, Greene. That’s why the elected officials have their own discussions - that’s what’s sent to the news.”

“Of course, Lord Adams,” Greene nodded, “however, I’m simply saying that perhaps any decisions we make that directly affects the people should be brought to their attention.”

It was Duportail who’s voice rose up, “the elected officials’ offices are constantly flooded with complaints about the decisions they might make - we represent such a large number of people that we can’t have them contacting us directly to complain about something it’s rumored we’re set to discuss.”

Greene cleared his throat, “That’s a valid point, and I believe we’d need to iron out the details, but the system in place is meant to help avoid that. The idea is that the issues our elected officials are discussing are to be brought to this very room - with the decision already made. Our purpose is to approve or disapprove these decisions in addition to handling the matters of the palace.”

George raised a hand, “Lord Greene is correct. You have final say for decisions made that affect only your district, should they not go against what is set for the country, but decisions made that affect multiple districts are to be brought to the council. You all are aware of this, we’ve settled matters in the manner for years, I’m not sure why this is a surprise.”

“Then I don’t see the point he’s trying to make about the people not knowing about what is going on,” Duportail spoke up, “if the elected officials’ decisions are publicized, why don’t they just take the next logical steps and contact us?”

Alex sighed, “Lord Duportail, as Lord Stirling previously stated, not all of you make the habit of publicizing yourselves to the citizens you’re responsible for representing. In order for them to contact your offices, they must first know you’re there.”

“Of course, Consort Washington.”

He had expected much more resistance at his additions, but he supposed George nodding along to what he said added enough support to his words for them to be listened to. 

They went around the room, and every council member shared a similar story, and it became more and more obvious to Alexander that there was a disconnect between the palace and the people. He had always known that, had always opposed it, but it was interesting seeing it from the other side. 

Knox was the last one to stand, and every man sighed when the opened the file. Knox didn’t speak for very long, and as soon as he sat down, George stood and said, “I do believe it is time for a short recess. I need to stretch my legs, and I’m sure many of you feel the same. I know there are still matters to cover, or else I’d call the meeting to a close. We shall reconvene in an hour.”

The men filed out, and Alex took George’s offered arm. Von Steuben and Schuyler approached them before they could leave the room. Von Steuben nodded his head, “Your Majesties! I don’t want to waste your precious time, so I’ll keep this quick - would you mind holding a private meeting after we finish this up today?”

A small grin crossed George’s face, “Ah, so there will be actual discussion to be had today?”

Schuyler nodded, “I’m afraid there will be, your Majesty.” Schuyler turned to Alex, “Consort Washington, I have been asked to see if you’d be interested in taking tea with my daughters this evening.”

Alex nodded, “I would love to, Lord Schuyler.”

“I shall tell them right away, I do believe they’ve been bothering the Prince all day.”

George chuckled, “I am sure Gilbert is enjoying it just as much as they are. Now, I need some time alone with my Consort. Off with you.”

Schuyler gave a shallow bow, “Of course, your Majesties.”

George guided them to the garden, and Alex leaned into his husband’s side as he took in the sun and fresh air. When he looked up at George, he saw the King wearing a relaxed smile. 

“So, how did I do?”

A kiss was pressed to his forehead, “you did wonderful, love. But, I don’t want to talk about such things right now. We’re taking a break. I’ll let you interrogate me about everything this evening - after your tea?”

Alex narrowed his eyes, “you promise?”

George kissed the tip of his nose, “I promise.”

He pressed his head against George’s arm, “Good.” 

Alex liked walking through the gardens. They were one of his favorite places in the palace. Not only were they beautiful, but he’d forever associate some of the better moments of the Selection with these trees.

They walked arm in arm for a while before stopping in front of a familiar bench. Alex waited for George to sit down before sitting across his husband’s lap. He grabbed George’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “this is my favorite part about going with you throughout the day.”

George’s arm moved to wrap around his waist, “Mine too.”

Alex sighed, “I was so worried about it being too fast, and I still am, but I think that’s part of what makes it so great.”

“How so?” George pressed a light kiss to his temple.

“The uncertainty of it all - it makes it exciting. There’s so much about you I’m still learning, and it’s like I get to fall in love again every day. Nothing was slow and steady about this, and that’s fine. We have our entire life ahead of us for that. I’m happy to keep on falling as long as I can.”

George quirked a brow, “you’re not worried for the landing?”

“I suppose I am, but even if we end up hating each other, I’ll always have this time to look back on.”

George smiled, “aren’t you a romantic?”

“As someone who was literally brought to a palace to fall in love with a King, I believe I’m allowed to be.”

George nodded, “you’re right.”

“As per usual.”

George pressed another kiss to his temple, “of course.” 

Alex smiled at the King before shifting so he was straddling the man’s thighs, “how much time do we still have for our recess?”

Two hands went to his hips, “Enough.” 

He rested his hands on George’s clothed biceps and rolled his hips forward in a gentle motion, “are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” said before nipping along his jaw, “you’re a terrible influence, you know.”

Alex gasped, “how so?”

“I could barely keep my thoughts straight. Every time I looked at the table I would remember you laid out across it, begging for me.”

“Not my fault,” Alex titled his head back.

“It absolutely is.”

“Uh-uh,” Alex shook his head, “you didn’t have to listen to me.”

George chuckled, lips against his neck, “but you knew I would.”

“You’d listen to me now, wouldn’t you? If I asked to suck you off, if I told you I was going to ride you right here where anyone could see?”

George groaned, “today I am particularly weak.”

“I’m tempted.” Alex said, “I’m very, very tempted.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“We simply don’t have enough time,” Alex said

George pulled away, “what about tonight? After the discussion I know you’ll insist on no matter what state I work you up to.”

Alex laughed, “You know me too well. But yes, tonight can be filled with all sorts of things.”

“I look forward to it,” George said before he pressed a kiss to Alex’s smiling lips.

They returned to the council chambers just in time, with bright eyes and grins on their faces. Von Steuben leered, and George chuckled and shook his head. Adams looked uncomfortable, as was typical, and glared when Alex blew a kiss his way. 

They took their seats, and the Baron was grinning as he remained standing, “Now, onto the matters of the palace and the courts.” Von Steuben looked around the room, making sure to meet everyone’s eyes, “I do believe it is time for another ball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this early because I'm not sure I'll be able to tomorrow :^)
> 
> Also! I am participating in [fight back fic](https://fightbackfic.tumblr.com/whatisthis)! What that means is that in return for donating to a charity, you'll get a fic :^)) I have chosen planned parenthood of greater ohio as my charity, and it would mean a lot if you donated! There are so many incredibly talented writers for a variety of fandoms signed up, so I highly recommend you check it out!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

Alex had settled into life at the palace in the short time he had been there, but he had settled into life at the palace as he knew it. As more time passed after the wedding, the palace began to resemble itself prior to the Selection. 

He knew there would be talk of balls and tea and the courts - had heard George make a passing comment about how he shouldn’t get too used to the free time as the upcoming season would mean their social calendar would be full.

This would mark the beginning of everything.

As soon as the word ‘ball’ had left the Baron’s lips, George sighed and settled his hand on Alex’s thigh. The room filled with the sound of muttering, and Alex could see the council members turning to whisper in their neighbor’s ear while throwing glances his way. 

The Baron coughed to get the room to settle, “Now, we all know that the season is upon us, and since our King has recently married, he is expected to open it.”

George nodded, “What are your plans for this? What kind of tone are you planning on setting?”

“I have my own thoughts and ideas, but I need everyone to contribute.” Von Steuben’s voice was steady, “I don’t see into the dark corners of all of our courts, and this is going to be a critical opening.”

The shoulders of every man in the room were stiff with the secrets they didn’t want to share.

Lord Duportail cleared his throat, “to start off with, I believe we should keep it a domestic affair. There will be international interest in it, of course, I know my french cousins have inquired about the season, but I don’t think it would be best to start off that way.”

Von Steuben chuckled, “of course not, our Consort’s formal introduction is for us and us alone.”

“So we shall avoid international affairs for the time being,” George said, “what are the current feuds of note in the domestic courts?”

Alex knew that it was important to know who got along with who - journals of daughters of noblemen detailed the kind of disasters that occurred after simple mishaps - and he knew it would be difficult to learn the steps to that silent dance, but he hadn’t realized disagreements grew into formal feuds often enough for the question to warrant being asked.

Lord Morgan raised his a couple of inches off of the table to grab their attention, set it back down, and said, “were it later in the year, I’d warn you away from the Southern courts, but the lack of formal socials have helped to prevent anything from rising up.”

“Are you so sure about that?” Adams sneered from across the table.

“I am,” Morgan nodded. He sighed and looked at the King, “Your Majesty, there have been growing connections between the Northern and Southern courts since the Selection.”

Alex took note of the sudden narrowing of Von Steuben’s eyes at Morgan’s words, and looked to George, who nodded.

Morgan continued, “The Jeffersons and Madisons have always been close, so it is unsurprising that they continue to be so. The Jeffersons seem to have cut off ties with the Adams, though I don’t expect that to last very long.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Morgan,” Adams said.

“I believe I do, as you’re not denying it.”

Adams huffed to himself, and Schuyler asked, “you mentioned growing connections?”

Morgan nodded, “Yes, between Lord Burr and Heir Laurens. Two powerful families that previously have never been aligned. Selections always shift power in some way, and I suppose Laurens and Burr became close during their time here, or Lord Laurens is trying to make it appear so.”

Alex remembered John almost fighting Burr with a fond smile, and furrowed his brows at the thought of the two growing closer. George shot him a concerned glance, and Alex shook his head and turned to look at Lord Schuyler.

“From what I know of the two men, I believe any relationship between them, friendship or otherwise, would bound to be interesting.”

Von Steuben spoke up, “quite. Should we expect to see Lord Burr and Heir Laurens arriving hand in hand to our ball?”

“I would not be surprised.”

“Thank you, Lord Morgan,” the baron looked at the file laid out on the table, “Is there anything else to mention right now?”

Morgan shook his head, “I’m afraid I’m not terribly close with any of those families, as they’re hesitant to share with me their plans because I’m on the council, so I can’t offer anything more.”  
“Very well. Are we to invite the Candidates?” 

Von Steuben was looking at him, and George’s hand squeezed his thigh. Alex nodded, “I would think so.”

The meeting wore on, and Alex zoned out as the importance of which foyer they used became the topic of discussion. 

He was pulled back into the conversation when George leaned over and said, “time to pay attention, love.”

The baron smirked and said, “This is our Consort’s formal introduction, which means that he’ll be taking on more of his role.”

“The social aspect, right?” Alex asked.

Lord Schuyler nodded, “that would be correct. I’m sure you know most of this already, but after the ball, you’ll be expected to attend any formal function your Majesties are invited to, as well as more informal gatherings among the ladies and heirs of the local noble families.”

“I am sure that once your social calendar is full you’ll find yourself to busy for these boring meetings,” Lord Adams said, “if you don’t mind my saying so.”

He took in a breath to calm himself, “I have managed a busy schedule for many years, Lord Adams, and I believe I shall continue to do so. After all, if I want my plans carried out, I need to be in the room where it happens, as it were.”

Adams started to say something, but before the words could leave his mouth, George raised his hand into the air and said, “Now, I do believe we’ve covered everything today. We shall start planning the ball, and I’m sure Alex will work out his schedule. I wish you all a beautiful evening.”

The room emptied, and Alex accepted George’s arm as they walked toward the King’s study. They nodded to Lord Stirling as they passed him leaving, trailed by his aides, and took the few moments of silence for themselves. 

They stopped in front of a parlour and George said, “I am meeting with Philip and Friedrich, and I do believe you promised to have tea with the Schuylers, so I shall leave you here.”

Alex blinked, “I forgot about that.”

“I’m glad I remembered,” George chuckled, “now, do behave.”

He leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of George’s mouth, “I’ll have you know that I’m always on my best behavior.”

“Of course, love.”

The guards opened the doors as soon as George turned around, and Alex walked in to find four people sitting around a table, laughing over dainty sandwiches and fine china. 

They looked up when he entered, and Alex smiled as he took a seat at the empty place setting. A servant came over to pour his tea, and a moment later Alex was stirring in his sugar. He could feel the four sets of eyes on him, but he waited for one of them to make the first move.

One of the girls spoke first, “Consort Washington, I’d like to formally thank you for joining us for tea.”

He smiled, “It’s my pleasure - and call me Alex.”

She smiled back, and it was pleasant, but her eyes were calculating, “Then I ask that you call me Angelica. Even if you kept with formalities, I’d still insist, as Miss. Schuyler can get rather confusing when there are three of us.”

“Of course,” Alex chuckled, “Angelica it is.”

Angelica took a sip of her tea, “yes, and these are my sisters, Eliza and Peggy, and the young man on your left is Pierre.”

He looked at Pierre, who smirked, then turned back to Angelica, “So what have I done to deserve the company of the four beauties of our court?”

“Aren’t you the flatterer?” Peggy laughed.

He shrugged, “I try, though I warn you, I’m a married man, it’s all looking and no touching for me from here on out.”

Pierre leaned in closer, “Do you want to touch though?”

“I assure you that I am more than satisfied in my own marriage.”

“What’s that like, to be satisfied?” Pierre asked, “I want all the details.”

Eliza blinked from across the table, “I am more than fine with maintaining my image of our King as a respectable man whose personal desires are unknown to all.”

Pierre laughed, “they’re not that unknown. You saw the same candidates I did, and Friedrich told me Alex here was handpicked especially for his Majesty.”

She frowned, “Well, it hardly matters now does it. The Selection is over and they’re married.” Eliza flattened her hand on the table, “Now, Alex, tell me, is there anything worth mentioning from the meeting. Daddy always says they’re awfully boring, but it’s worth asking.”

Alex set his cup down, “We’re working on making the council actually do their job, and there’s an upcoming ball.”

Angelica leaned in, “Your introduction?”

“Yes,” he nodded, “I suppose it is.”

Peggy sighed, “I remember mine. Yours will surely be much more grand, but you’re already married so it won’t be quite the same.”

“What kind of image are you planning on?” Pierre asked.

“What do you mean?”

Angelica smiled and said, “Oh, you have many options open to you. The courts are a game, and once you figure out the rules and players, you can choose your strategies. As a consort who gained his title from the Selection, it’d be very easy for you to be arm candy, but you want more than that, don’t you. You won’t be satisfied with watching from the sidelines, you’re going to want to be figure in your own right - separate from our King.”

“What gave you that impression?”

Her gaze grew sharper, “the fact that you were in the meeting, of course.”

“That’s fair.”

They were silent, and the servants took the opportunity to take the empty plates and refill their cups. Peggy snatched a macaron off the tray in the center of the table and said, “Well, personally, I know that Daddy’s going to bore us with talk of all of what the meeting was about on the way back, so let’s talk about more interesting stuff.”

He raised a brow, “like?”

She licked a crumb off her finger, “I’m with Pierre, I want to know what the King is actually like.”

Eliza turned to her sister and smacked Peggy on the arm, “Peggy! That’s hardly appropriate conversation.”

Peggy shrugged, “Appropriate conversation is boring, sister mine.”

Eliza huffed, but when Angelica didn’t say anything to support her, she leaned back in her seat, “Fine.”

Peggy smiled, “Wonderful. So, Alex, please share.”

He grabbed a cookie and stared at it, “Why?”

“Because we’re dying to know,” Pierre laid a hand on his arm, “I can tell you so much, I’ll tell you everything I know, I’ll offer up my entire book of secrets for the smallest tidbit of what our King is like underneath all that regalness.”

“Hmmm, that’s an interesting offer.”

Angelica spoke up, “I am curious. Not that I want to steal him from you or anything, but the most I’ve seen his Majesty express is a smile and subtle lovesick expression aimed your way during the Selection’s ball and during your wedding celebrations. He’s a handsome man, and the mystery just adds to the attraction.”

Alex smirked, “He is very handsome, isn’t he?”

“The handsomest,” Peggy said.

“I’m afraid I’ll need you to clarify”

“How so?” Pierre asked.

He took a bite of the cookie, “Do you want to know of the affections and comfort he offers in private, or do you want to know just how long it takes for my bruises to fade?”

Eliza almost spat out her tea, “Bruises?”

Pierre’s tone was much more interested, “I wouldn’t mind hearing about the human parts of our King, but now that you bring that up, I really want to hear all about those bruises and exactly how you got them.”

“Why are you so desperate for details, Pierre? Are you not living enough for yourself?”

Pierre laughed, “Oh, I’m living just enough for myself, I’ve worked hard to get where I am today, but I’m always willing to add a little spice to my life.”

Alex couldn’t help the laugh that left his throat, “the man who was giving me tips on seduction is asking me about my sex life, how the tables have turned.”

“I’m always willing to learn.”

He leaned in closer to Pierre, “then I shall be your teacher.”

Eliza set her teacup into her saucer with more force than necessary, “you’re not actually going to do this, are you?”

“Why not?” he shrugged.

She pouted, “I don’t want to ruin my image of his Majesty.”

Peggy laughed, “I, on the other hand, do not share that concern. Please, corrupt that image.”

Alex shook his head, “maybe another time. I have to keep some sort of mystery, after all.”

“Just a little bit? Something to tide us over?” Angelica asked.

He shrugged, “Fine. The table in the council’s chambers may or may not have been used in a more creative manner recently.”

“Oh my god,” Peggy said, “that’s the greatest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Alex smiled, “Thank you, thank you, I appreciate the praise.”

“Does that mean you’ve utilized other spaces in the palace?” Eliza asked, “Do I really have to take extra care when visiting to watch out for you and his Majesty during a private moment?”

“How much care you take is up to you, but yes, other rooms have been used.”

Pierre put a hand to his chest, “you’re my hero, Alexander, I’ve always had my suspicions there was more to his Majesty than there seemed.”

“The best part is that I don’t even initiate it most of the time.”

Pierre sighed while stirring his tea, “you know, I would have killed to be in your position a couple of years ago.”

“Well,” Alex said, “considering we’re sharing a table, I don’t think you’re that far off. Friedrich is the head of the council, after all. I’m sure you hold more control than most believe.”

Angelica smiled, “Very astute of you, Alexander.”

He shrugged, “just because I’m new to the scene doesn’t mean I’m completely ignorant.”

Pierre examined his nails, “you’re not wrong, which is why I no longer would kill to be in your position. Besides, it’s much safer watching from the sidelines. You’re going to have all the sharks after you because you, Alexander, are the star of the show. Or, I suppose the belle of the ball would be a better phrase.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running a fic exchange for the Hamilton fandom, and I highly recommend you check it out. Details and sign ups can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_Spring_2k17/profile)


	5. Chapter 5

Preparations for the ball started the day after the council meeting, and as soon as Alex finished the last piece of fruit off his plate, Lafayette dragged him from the breakfast table. 

Alex fell into step beside Lafayette, “What’s so important you couldn’t let me finish my breakfast in peace?”

“Planning the ball,” Lafayette laughed, “you are supposed to be involved in that.”

He shrugged, “When I asked I was told it was being taken care of.”

Lafayette nodded, “That makes sense. The servants know by now that you’re not overly invested in these things, and it falls under the duty of the head servant to make sure the ball goes as planned.”

“If they’re taking care of it, why are we involved at all? I’m assuming they know what they’re doing.”

They turned down a hallway and stopped in front of a smaller parlor. Lafayette opened the door and said, “they have all the actual practical elements of it taken care of long before any event is announced, we’re here to worry about the pesky little details called the people.”

“What do you mean?”

Lafayette chuckled, “you’ll see.”

A man Alex recognized but didn’t know the name of stood as they approached. 

“Consort Washington, Prince Gilbert,” the man bowed, “thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to meet with me to discuss the arrangements for the ball.”

Lafayette smiled wide and placed his arms on the man’s shoulders, “It is no problem at all, Nero. In fact, Alexander might just learn something from this. Besides, you know I love it.”

“If you weren’t my prince, I’d call you a gossip.”

Lafayette laughed, “who said those two were mutually exclusive?” 

Nero smiled back and said, “I suppose they’re not, but if I did call you a gossip, my wife would have to invite you over for one of her poker nights.”

“If the invitation is ever offered, I’ll take it.”

“I’ll let her know.”

Lafayette clapped his hands together, “Wonderful, I look forward to it.” Lafayette turned to look at him, “Alex, I’m sure you’ve met him before, but to reintroduce you, this is Nero Hawley, the head servant of the palace and the man behind absolutely everything that goes on here.”

Alex extended his hand, “I remember you, but I’m afraid this is the first time I’ve had to sit down with you.”

Nero shook his hand, “Don’t worry about it, your Highness, you’ve been awfully busy.”

“That is true,” Alex agreed.

Servants came from nowhere and placed a tea service on the low table and left without a sound. Lafayette took that as a sign to sit down, and Alex and Nero followed suit. 

Nero took out a tablet and fiddled with it for a couple of moments before handing it to Lafayette and said, “Now, the guest list is typical with a few additions due to the Selection, and only a small number will be attending the dinner.”

Lafayette looked over the tablet screen, “this seems to be as expected. I see that you’ve decided to use the northern formal dining room. This changes the strategy I had in place for seating arrangements.”

“Yes, your highness,” Nero nodded, “it does complicate things. However, this decision was very thought out. This event is much more rooted in tradition and formality than that of the Selection, and there’s a lot of interest surrounding it. It will be best to remind our guests just where they are from the outset.”

“Very well, I can see why that might be necessary.” 

Alex bit at the inside of his lip and asked, “what’s so special about the northern formal dining room, and what do you mean about strategy for seating arrangements?”

Nero leaned back, and Lafayette hummed and said, “The northern formal dining room is much more traditional. It is in the original part of the palace, and the room itself is reflective of the royal family. It’s not the most welcoming nor comforting space, and it’s not meant to be - its purpose it to intimidate, to represent the power of the ruling family.” 

“I see.”

Lafayette continued, “It’s a beautiful room, and the nobles will recognize it for what it is. What’s more troublesome though is the table. Because it’s more traditional, there’s a single large dining table rather than several smaller ones as is the modern fashion. Seating arrangements are tricky because you need to know everything about everyone to get it just right. With several smaller ones, it’s just a matter of knowing the people. With the single, longer table, there will now be political weight in not just who they’re sitting by, but where at the table they are seated.”

Alex nodded, “similar to the Selection, I’m guessing? In that the closer to the head of the table, the better?”

“Similar,” Lafayette nodded,” yes, but also different. George and you will be seated at opposite ends, so it is those in the middle who are least favored. Theoretically, being seated close to either end is ideal, but that’s not how it really is. There are those who favor King over Consort, or those who wish to get into yours or George’s good graces for whatever reasons they have, and those will feel slighted if seated at what they see as the wrong end of the table.”

“Is this what you meant earlier, when you complained about the details people brought up?’

Lafayette’s brows scrunched together as he looked at the tablet screen, “Yes. I had intended to introduce you to some of the basics of this, and the typical banquet set-up would make it quite simple to show you the main groups among the nobility. This, however, takes much more background knowledge, though in a way it will be much simpler..”

Alex rolled his shoulders, “Well, I guess we better get started then.”

“Yes, indeed.”

Lafayette placed the tablet on the table, and they all sat so they could see the screen. On it was a list of names, Lafayette scrolled through the list and said, “the good thing about a singular table is that we have a smaller number of people to place around it, but it also means that we have to be sure of every person that is invited. Those who are used to receiving an invitation for a meal in addition to a dance will be offended when only one of those two things is there.”

“How do we choose?”

“Well, the table is meant to seat thirty, but to do so would be incredibly uncomfortable. We can’t go much less than that, so I believe we will be having twenty eight total, including the royal household.”

Alex nodded, “Alright, so how much of that is actually up for us to decide?”

“Not much, which is a good thing,” Lafayette said, “we have to invite the council, which takes about twenty seats when accounting for their guests. After the royal household is accounted for, that leaves us with four open seats.”  
“How do we decide who those go to?”

Lafayette turned to him and smiled, “they’re yours, of course. You’re expected to bring in personal connections, to show who your circle is. Of course, you don’t want to be honest in this.”

He blinked, “so invite people who I don’t hate but I’m not actually close with?”

“Exactly! Provide what barriers you can between yourself and the nobles.”

“What do you suggest?”

Lafayette brightened, “What a wonderful question! I would stick with connections that are already known, those who have already been exposed to the attentions of the courts.”

“So, the other Candidates from the Selection?” 

“Yes, and I’m assuming you’re automatic choices are going to be John and Ben.”

Alex nodded, “you’d be correct.”

“Wonderful choices. Ben will show the nobles you’re not letting go of your life as a commoner, but in a way that won’t read as aggressive, since he’s lived in the palace and been on the scene in some way. We’ll have to be careful with John, but political connection-wise, he’s a good choice. However, there are rumors surrounding the two of you.”

“What do you mean ‘be careful’?”

Lafayette shrugged, “When interacting in him, pay special attention to how you appear from the outside. We won’t have him sit right by you, of course. In fact, I think I might put not only Philip and Catherine as a buffer, but Ben as well.”

“So it will be me, the Schuylers, then Ben, and then John?”

Lafayette nodded, “I’ll be seated closest to George, and Von Steuben will be next to me.”

“Do husbands and wives sit across from each other?”

“Not necessarily husband and wife, but yes,” Lafayette nodded again, “that is the traditional way of doing things.”

“And what if they don’t bring a plus one?”

“They will. Most of the council is married, and Friedrich has Pierre. Benjamin is a concern, but we can pair him up with whoever you decide to bring in. I believe that Laurens will be showing up on Burr’s arm, which would place him next to Catherine.”

Alex frowned, “Does that mean I have to include Burr in the circle I present?”

“That is up to you, but given Burr’s position, it is something I would recommend.”

“And I’m sure you have a recommendation for the fourth.”

“I do,” Lafayette shrugged, “but you’re not going to like it.”

“Who is it?” Alex asked.

“Jefferson.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“We could also bring in Madison, but it’d be best to bring in an heir to sit across from Ben. The Jeffersons have power, and it is wise to gather those people up as quickly as you can. Ideally, you’ll be able to settle your differences. Realistically, we can all pray you manage to keep your disagreements private. Also, bringing in Jefferson and having him in a more respected position when compared to Adams will serve multiple purposes.”

“Bring in Jefferson for political and spiteful reasons?”

“They’re the same thing, really, but yes.” Lafayette said. 

Alex settled back into the sofa, “I thought this would be more complicated.”

“As did I.” Lafayette handed the tablet to Nero, “I forgot how small the table was.”

He leaned his head back, “you made all of that seem very logical and simple, yet I am more than sure there is more going on than I can even begin to imagine.”

“I grew up with this. The French courts are even worse, and that was what I was raised in as a small child. America was a breathe of fresh air. I learned the court secrets before I learned my letters. The words whispered in corners were my lullaby, Alexander.”

Alex shut his eyes, “I know nothing.”

“You know many things. It is just this one thing in which you are clueless.”

“How do I fix it?”

Lafayette laughed, “You learn, of course. Lucky for you, you have fabulous teachers at your disposal. Not only myself, but you cannot forget about the lovely Schuyler sisters and Von Steuben’s Pierre.”

Alex opened his eyes and sighed, “I’m going to have to make that a weekly tea, aren’t I?”

“That would be a good idea, yes.”

Three days passed and Alex found himself sitting in the same parlor as before with his four guests. 

Whereas before the mood had been light, there was now a seriousness as they picked at their sandwiches. This meeting held a certain amount of weight, as Alex had been the one to invite them to the palace.

Some might see it as his first move, and they all knew it.

He set down his cup, “I was thinking we make this a regular event, as a sort of reprieve for the five of us.”

Angelica took a sip of her tea, “you are aware that choosing a group of people to meet regularly with isn’t a small thing, right?”

“I am,” Alex nodded.

Eliza smiled over the table, “I’d be honored to be included in your life in such a manner, Consort Washington.”

“I thought I told you to call me Alex?”

She shrugged, “I felt a more formal tone was appropriate in that instant.”

Peggy laughed, “Eliza, you’re ridiculous at times. I, for one, am excited to be included.”

“We’re all a little ridiculous at times,” Pierre said, “and I want to know why you chose us, in particular? I personally was expecting you to stick closer to Tallmadge and Laurens.”

“I’ve been advised to keep my interactions with Laurens to a minimum after certain rumors circulated during the Selection.”

Pierre nodded, “wise move.”

“Thank you,” Alex took a sip of tea, “but no, there are several reasons why I chose you, if that’s how you want to refer to it. Pierre, you know as well as I do that with your position at Von Steuben’s side, you’re expected to stick close to me.”

Pierre nodded.

“And as for you three,” Alex turned to the Schuyler sisters, “I’ve found myself to enjoy your company, and I could use your assistance.”

Angelica raised a brow, “in what way, your Majesty?”

Alex took in a short breath, “you’ve grown up in this, the palaces and courts, you’ve learned to live and breath the unspoken rules and listen to the whispers that go unheard to the untrained ear. I need to be as many steps ahead as I possibly can.”

“And you want me, us, to teach you?”

He nodded, “I’m a quick study.”

“We shall see.”

Eliza cleared her throat, “well, I am more than willing to help you in any way I can.”

Peggy nodded her hair, curls bouncing, “It’ll be fun. Don’t let Angelica scares you, she does it for fun.”

He shrugged, “that’s another thing I wouldn’t mind learning.”

Peggy narrowed her eyes, “intimidating people?”

“Yes, you’re doing it right now.”

She brightened, “Yes! It’s not that hard, that one will be a lot more fun to learn, I promise. Though, I suppose I’m not sure if it can be taught.”

“We learned by copying out mother, I didn’t even set out to do it.” Eliza said before she took a sip of her tea.

Pierre’s shoulder knocked against Alex’s, “That’s something I never quite managed to get down, I’ve always gone the more distant and conniving route than outright terrifying in the subtle manner the Schuylers have bred into their line for generations.”

He looked at Pierre, “that could be useful too.”

“That’s the thing, Alex, anything can be useful if you know what you’re doing with it.”

Alex thought back to the essays and letters he had written and the arguments he had won as he fought tooth and nail to get as far as he could while at Columbia and said, “that is very true.”

Pierre’s voice lowered, “as I’m sure you know very well.”

A servant appeared with a tray of pastries, pausing their conversation. Peggy took the moment to change the topic, “Well then, from you we’ve already learned that the King isn’t as respectable as we might have believed, so I guess we should tell you something in return.”

Eliza giggled, “Oh yes, the gossip is the fun part of all of this. I used to watch as our mother would go off to have brunch with all the ladies of the northern courts and want to know what they were talking about, and now it’s our turn. It is rather exciting.” She pressed her hand against Angelica’s arm, “Oh, can you imagine, this season they’re all going to be pestering us for the details. Angelica, this is going to be so much fun.”

“Oh, I am sure it will be,” Angelica set her cup down and stared at Alex, ”first thing you need to know, before we teach you anything else, is to beware of Lady Adams.”


	6. Chapter 6

King and Consort would be opening the ball, and the season, with a dance. 

This was nothing out of the ordinary for the royal family, but for Alex and George, it meant that they were once more being put through their paces as they spun around the ballroom. 

But their instructor didn’t stay for long after the dance was taught, and left them with the familiar direction to practice at least an hour a day every day so that they would be as close to perfection as possible on the day of the ball. 

As soon as the door shut, George relaxed, “well, I’m glad that’s over.”

“We’re not anywhere near done.”

George shrugged, “but now it’s just practice. We know the moves, we just need to perfect them. Besides,” George smiled, “it means I have an excuse to spend time alone with you every day.”

Alex leaned up on his toes to give George a quick kiss, “we spend time alone together every day anyways.”

“But this is different, it’s romantic.” 

Alex laughed, “you’re ridiculous sometimes.”

“But you love me.”

“That I do,” Alex said. “Now, spin me around the room, my King. Give me the proper royal treatment. I am going to be the belle of the ball, and I deserve to feel like it.”

George’s laugh echoed around the room, “of course, my Consort.”

George’s hand was warm and comforting on his waist, and their fingers intertwined as the swept in wide arcs across the polished floor. Nothing they were doing was complicating - basic motions in time to the music that was playing. 

Neither of them spoke, enjoying the moment. 

By the time the music ended, Alex was out of breath and in need of a glass of water. His cheeks hurt from smiling. They were still dancing, and George’s smirked and guided Alex into a spin and brought him in close.

There were many moments that showed Alex he had made the right decision in choosing to take the crown. His doubts were a constant companion, but tucked close to George, breaths intermingling as they stared into each other’s eyes, it was easier for Alex to forget the hardships and focus on the good.

George’s expression was soft as he leaned down to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead. 

“Thank you,” Alex said, voice low.

“You’re more than welcome, love.”

“How much time before we have to be anywhere?”

George sighed, “not nearly enough for anything you’re thinking of, I’m afraid.”

“Hey!” Alex pulled back slightly, “how do you know what I’m thinking of?”

George chuckled, “because every time I try to do anything you think is too romantic or cliche, we end up in a position we wouldn’t want to be caught in.”

“That’s not my fault.”

“Isn’t it?” George raised a brow.

“I resent the accusation that I can’t handle romance without wanting to get on my knees.”

“You’re the one who said it.”

Alex huffed, “I can’t win this, can I?”

George shook his head, “probably not.”

“Are you sure we don’t have enough time?” 

George chuckled, and moved to Alex’s side and guided him to the doors, “No, besides, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

A pit grew in Alex’s stomach, “about what?”

“Nothing bad,” George pressed a kiss to his temple, “I’m worried about you, is all.”

He didn’t say anything as they walked down the hall, guards nodding as they walked past, the words repeating in his head. George continued to radiate a steady, calming presence as he didn’t say anything. 

They made their way to the library, and when the door shut behind them, Alex asked, “why are you worried?”

“There’s no single issue of concern. There’s been a lot of change. This is different, and I’m sure you’re starting to see the full scope of everything here. I’m worried about you, not the Consort.” George wrapped Alex in a hug, “Sometimes I find the separation is necessary. You’ve been having teas with the Schuylers and you’ve been overseeing the preparations for the ball, along with accompanying me on some of my duties. Every day you’ve encountered something new.”

Alex leaned the side of his head against George’s chest, “I haven’t been overseeing the ball. Admittedly, I haven’t put forth much effort, but the few times I’ve tried I’ve found myself unnecessary and getting in the way.” 

“You’re more involved than you think. You’ve been going with him to his meetings with Nero, and he would have sent you somewhere else without you realizing what had happened were you not wanted.”

He nodded, “I have, and even if that’s right, I’m still not doing anything. All it’s made me realize is how much I don’t know. Not only the people they talk about, but the formalities and the little things that seem so obvious to everyone. I didn’t realize there was a formal meal, I didn’t realize that there were all these unspoken rules about timing dancing and socializing. I watched Laf, Nero, and Gouverneur discuss the pros and cons of fabric choices for twenty minutes. I didn’t realize so much meaning could be assigned to how reflective a fabric was.”

“The details are things that seem overly important while preparations are going on, are ignored during the event, and are forgotten about afterward. You don’t need to concern yourself with them,” George said as his arm went up and down his back in a soothing motion.

Alex closed his eyes, relaxing under George’s hand, and said, “be that as it may, right now, these details are what I’m expected to be concerned with. Until I have actual duties, I am acting as lady of the house in a sense, I suppose.”

“You are still learning, love. Focus on one task at a time. If you’re worried about the actual events of the ball, learn about that. Gilbert will be more than happy to answer the particulars, and I’m sure the Schuylers would do the same. And don’t forget that I’m also here you for, for everything, even if it seems silly.”

“I don’t know why this is so difficult for me,” Alex sighed, “even when there was barrier upon barrier between me and what I wanted, I managed to get it. Why can’t I l get this? I have to get this, this is my life now.”

George’s hand stilled, “It’s not easy to learn because it’s never taught. Tutors are a farce, and any advice people give you is useless. Nobility is brutal because every single noble has been thrown to the sharks time and time again. Those who are lesser, those are are disgraced, are those who couldn’t handle it. You’re doing much better than you even know. As we get through this season, you’ll see it for yourself. You’re not surrounded by peers going through the same experiences, so you don’t see it. You’re seeing Von Steuben and Pierre after they’ve spent years fighting and the Schuyler’s after they’ve entered the scene.”

“I can’t flounder. I have to become what I see, and then improve.”

“And you shall. It might feel like you’re drowning now, but when we go to our first introduction as guests, you’ll see the heirs and heiresses who have lived this life fail in ways beyond your worst nightmares.”

Alex lifted his head, “are you mocking your subjects?”

George chuckled and shrugged, “I was one of them once, and in a way, you are one right now.”

“That’s not comforting.”

“It’s all I can give.”

Alex narrowed his eyes, “you’re not good at this.”

“No, I’m not. Gilbert reminds me of that constantly.”

“Your son has the right idea.”

George smirked, “he’s your son too, technically, by marriage.”

Alex stepped away from his husband, “No, I don’t need to think of that. He’s dating my old roommate. I thought that was bad enough.”

“Focus on the bright side,” George’s voice was lighter, “i’m sure he’s much more bothered by it than you are, which gives you something to use against him if he’s ever too annoying.”

Alex blinked, “That’s, not a bad idea. But also it’s Laf, I feel like he just accepts this sort of thing and moves on.”

“Gilbert is a mystery even to me.”

There was a knock on the door, and Alex turned to see the door open and Lafayette walk in, “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

George was still smiling, “Hello, Gilbert. I was just talking your step-father.”

Lafayette frowned, “I don’t like that.”

“Neither do I,” Alex said.

“Anyway,” Lafayette continued, “Von Steuben was looking for you.”

George nodded, “Oh, yes,” and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek, “very well, I’ll see you this evening, love.”

“See you later.”

George left and Lafayette stepped forward to hug him, “Hello.”

“Hi, Laf,” Alex leaned back, “are you okay?”

Lafayette smiled, “I’m fine, I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Do you want to stay here, or go find somewhere else?” 

Lafayette walked to the side of the room and sat down at the window seat, and patted the cushion beside him in a motion for Alex to join him. 

Alex took a seat and stared out the window, waiting for Lafayette to start. 

It didn’t take very long, “When we were discussing the seating arrangements for the formal meal preceding the ball, I’m sure you remember me saying that everyone brings a plus one.”

“I do.”

Lafayette took in a deep breath, “I think I want to invite Hercules.”

A grin broke across Alex’s face, “That’s great!”

“Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Lafayette’s eyes were wide, and Alex felt his heart melt, “Of course he will!” 

“I’m not asking if he will agree to go to the ball in me in the sense of me asking him out on a date, Alex.” Lafayette bit his lip, “Inviting him into the palace for a formal, royal event will signal to the nobility a level of commitment I’m not sure Hercules would be comfortable with.”

“Oh,” Alex leaned back against the wall and thought for a moment, “that doesn’t change my answer.”

“Are you sure?”

Alex sighed, “as sure as I can be. Hercules doesn’t do casual flings, and I told you before that he’d think about what it entails before agreeing to the first date. It’s scary, I know. Just, make sure you talk to him about it - make sure he knows. Don’t let him go into it blind and you should be fine.”

Lafayette nodded, “would it be better to start off with the serious conversation and potentially terrifying concept of a future together or with other things first?”

“Please don’t tell me what other things entails.”

“Why ever not?” Lafayette waggled his brows, “we’re friends, aren’t we? In fact, if you really support this relationship, you should tell me all the things that you know Hercules likes so I can be the best that I can be for him.”

Alex raised a hand to his face, “No.” 

He smiled and leaned in closer to Lafayette, “and if you try to push this, I’ll tell you everything that George likes. There’s been so much for me to learn, and even more that we discovered together.”

Lafayette pulled away, “that is unnecessary, I don’t deserve this.”

“Well, I don’t want to imagine my quasi-step-son and best friend fucking.” 

“Fine,” Lafayette narrowed his eyes, “maman.”

“No, absolutely not.”

Lafayette smiled, got up, and turned around when he got to the door, “Good bye, maman. Wish me luck with Hercules.” Lafayette blew a kiss his way, and then walked out and closed the door.

Hours later, Alexander found himself sitting at his vanity with Maria running hands through his hair and George sitting on their bed with a book in hand. It was a routine evening, and on stressful days, the kind that Alex looked forward to. 

A fluffy robe was wrapped around his shoulders, and Gouverneur had set out his pajamas for him to change into. Alex took in a deep breath, breathing in the lingering scent of bath oils and whatever concoctions were being worked into the strands of his hair.

He opened his eyes, stared at his reflection for a moment, and asked, “George, would you like to know what Lafayette did today?”

“Do I want to?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to tell you anyway.”

Alex heard George set his book down on the side table, “go ahead.”

“Well, first thing, is that Laf is planning on inviting Hercules to go to the ball with him.”

Alex watched in the mirror as George got out of bed, and turned his head to see his husband sit in the nearby chair, “is he really?”

He nodded, “yes, he’s quite worried about it.”

“Huh,” George leaned back into the chair and tapped his fingers on the armrest, “I didn’t realize Gilbert had those serious of intentions.”

Alex shrugged, “Neither did I, but I do think they’re well-suited.”

“From what I’ve seen of the young man, I don’t disagree.” 

“Hercules is going to have to dance at the ball, isn’t he?” 

George nodded, “the first dance will be us, and then if Gilbert brings a guest, then yes, they would be joining us shortly after.”

“He’s not going to like that,” Alex chuckled. “He’ll be great at it, but he’ll hate it.”

George raised a brow, “why?”

“He doesn’t like being the center of attention.”

“He’s in for a treat then if he agrees.”

“Yes, he is.” Alex reached out a hand, and George took it, grasping tight. “So that’s the first thing.”

“What’s the second?”

“Laf called me mom.”

George’s eyes widened, “he did not.”

“He did,” Alex nodded, “it was terrible.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He fluttered his lashes, “I guess you’re going to have to make it up to me.”

George leaned in closer, “I suppose I do have to make up for our missed opportunity earlier today, don’t I?”

“That you do, my King.”

“Hmmm,” George’s eyes darkened, “Maria, you’re dismissed.”

Alex heard a faint, “Yes, your Majesty,” but did not look away from his husband. His husband whose free hand was fiddling with the ties of his robe. 

Alex smiled, “So, what do you have in mind, husband mine?”

The King’s hand pushed the fabric away and moved to rest at Alex’s waist, “there are a great many things, and right now, you’re much too far away for any of them.”

He moved forward, and pushed George back into the chair by the shoulders before settling on the King’s lap, “is this better?”

George’s hand dropped to his hip and squeezed, “much.”

Alex didn’t have the chance to think of a response because his lips were captured, and George’s other hand wrapped itself in his hair and pulled with light pressure. He wrapped his arms around George’s neck, and melted into the sensation.


	7. Chapter 7

The guests for whom the distance was measurable had already arrived at the palace, and with them came a flurry of activity. 

Alex’s day was to be spent in personal preparations for the ball.

The morning was perfect. It was an early start, but one made enjoyable with warm sun and a soft breeze coming in through open windows. George was a comforting warmth against his back, and an arm was thrown over his waist. Their fingers were intertwined, and Alex relaxed into the embrace.

George was still sleeping, snoring into Alex’s ear, breaths coming out against the back of his neck. 

He heard a faint click, and looked up to find Edward entering from one of the servants’ passages. Edward took careful steps toward the bed, and jumped when he found Alex awake. Edward’s hand went to his chest, and whispered, “I’m sorry, you startled me.”

Alex chuckled, feeling George’s arm pull him in closer at the noise, and whispered, “it’s fine. I’ll wake the King, would you mind sending for a coffee service?” 

Edward bowed his head, “of course. Would you like breakfast to be sent in as well, or are you going to take your morning meal in the parlor?”

“The parlor is fine. Thank you, Edward.”

“It is no problem, Alexander.”

Alex turned around in George’s arms and smiled wide at his husband, “time to wake up, sleepy head.”

George groaned and squeezed him tighter, “I’m awake.”

“I know,” Alex chuckled, “I’m having coffee brought in, and then we’ll take breakfast in the parlor.”

“I heard.”

Alex kissed the corner of George’s mouth, “of course you did.”

George opened his eyes and smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The servants’ door opened again, and Alex looked over to find a familiar young man holding a tray with coffee, “where would you like this, your Majesties?”

“At the foot of the bed is fine.”

The tray was set down, and the man straightened and said, “breakfast will be ready in an hour.”

“Thank you.”

Alex moved out of George’s grip and breathed in the smell of fresh coffee, “you know, the quality of the coffee here played a major role in my decision to marry you.” He grabbed his cup and scooted back on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard, sighing as he took his first sip. 

George joined him a moment later, his own cup of coffee in hand, “are you ready for today?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

George grabbed Alex’s hand and ran a thumb over his knuckles, “you’ll be fine, and I’ll be with you every step of the way. Remember, this is your introduction ball. You’ll be centerstage, yes, but people will be taking you in rather than ripping into you. It’ll be fine.” George pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, “I believe in you.”

“I know I’ll be fine, I’ve always been good at handling the unexpected, after all.”

Another kiss, “that you have.”

Breakfast was a familiar fare of some sort of nutrient-rich drink for Alex and fruit and oatmeal for George. Alex sighed, “I don’t miss this.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t just order an actual breakfast.”

Alex shook his head, “it’s only for today, love, as you very well know.”

“I don’t like it,” George said.

“You don’t have to,” Alex took a sip of the drink, “besides, they like me and put banana and peanut butter in it so it actually tastes somewhat decent.”

“Whatever you say.”

He smiled, “besides, me drinking this should tell you that my outfit this evening is to be very well tailored.”

George closed his eyes, “you did that on purpose, didn’t you? You’ve set out to kill me.”

Alex shrugged, “I mean, you deserve a bit of arm-candy to show off, don’t you?”

“You’re more than arm-candy, Alex.”

Alex leaned in close, “Oh, trust me, I know. This will be fun for me.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Maybe, but that can be later. I have to go start getting ready soon, so kiss me before I go.”

“It’s still so early,” George said, but did tilt his head up when Alex leaned over to kiss him.

Alex smiled, “I’ll see you later, my King.”

Maria, Edward, and Gouverneur were waiting for him in the bathroom with smiles on their faces. Gouverneur stepped forward and went to take the robe off of his shoulders, “this will be familiar for you, Alexander. The bath has been prepared with the normal oils.”

He stepped into the steaming water, sighing as he felt himself relax into the comforting warmth and familiar scents. Maria moved to stand behind him and wet his hair, and Alex closed his eyes when her fingers started to massage his scalp. 

Edward worked with his nails, trimming and cleaning and before putting odd gloves onto his hands. At Alex’s curious look, Edward smiled and said, “they’re hand masks.”

“Hand masks? Is there something wrong with plain old lotion?”

Edward laughed, “of course not, but that will come later.”

“This is ridiculous and I love it.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Maria directed him to lean his head back and close his eyes, and poured water over him, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. She put in some miracle substance and clipped his hair out of the way before running her hands in soothing motions along his neck and shoulders, “your John arrived yesterday.”

“He’s not my John.”

She chuckled, the sound breathy, “I have no doubt in my mind that if you so much as indicated the hint of the desire he’d come crawling back into your arms, that boy is yours as long as you’ll have him.”

Alex let out a breath, “I chose the crown, Maria.”

“I know, and I mean no offense by it, sir. It’s just that these are things that are useful to know.” 

Gouverneur hummed from the corner he stood in, “she’s right, you know.”

“I believe you, but I’ve also heard that he’s been seen on the arm of Lord Burr, more often than not.” Burr’s name sounded bitter as it left his lips, and the three servants chuckled at the tone.

Maria pressed harder into his shoulders, “you don’t like that thought, do you.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, does it?”

Edward looked up, “Well, they’re all your subjects, your Majesty. So yes, in a way, it does matter.”

“Hmmm, I suppose you’re right. Now,” Alex leaned back, “Maria, you surely brought it up for a reason.”

Maria laughed, “oh, i’m just trying to gossip the day away.”

“Continue on, I might as well get some sort of entertainment out of this.”

“And use,” Gouverneur added.

Maria’s hands left Alex’s shoulders, “well, the Candidates that accepted the invitation have all arrived. Heirs Jefferson and Madison have been close as they usually are, and your John has shared a meal with Lord Burr, and then another with your Ben.”

“They’re not all mine, Maria.”

“There are many Johns and Bens in this world, and to differentiate I shall refer to them as I see fit.”

Alex sighed, “you’re awfully sassy, I should have you replaced with someone who shows me the proper respect.”

She swatted the back of his head, “you’d get bored too quickly, and you know it.”

“That’s fair.”

More water was poured over his head, and another concoction was put in his hair. The hair masks were removed, and lotion was massaged into his skin and oil was rubbed into his cuticles. 

The room fell into silence, which didn’t last very long when Gouverneur said, “I’ve heard that Lady Adams is unsure how to handle the current state of things.”

Alex was about to say something when he realized the words weren’t directed at him. More hot water was put into the tub to replace the cooling water, and Edward said, “I heard that too, but I’m not sure how much I believe it. She’s always seemed much more assured and stately to actually concern herself with such things.”

“Yes,” Maria said, “she’s always held herself above the gossip”

Gouverneur chuckled, “and yet she has always stayed in control of it, has she not? She spent years as society’s leading lady, and yet that is a position she no longer occupies. Even without considering Alex, there’s still Ponceau and Lady Schuyler.”

“Lady Schuyler has always worked more from behind the scene, Adams has always been an active voice, making it known that she’s the one whispering in her husband’s ear,” Edward said.

Alex cleared his throat, “Angelica mentioned Lady Adams.”

Gouverneur looked at him, “and for good reason. She is a wonderful lady, graceful and polite, with an intelligence words cannot capture. She won’t do anything to you tonight, so don’t concern yourself with it, but she will be sizing you up, if that’s the right phrasing.”

“I see.”

More water was poured over his head, and his hair was dried with a towel. He was directed to stand and step out of the tub, and Edward and Gouverneur started to lather his body in oils and lotions while Maria put more product in his hair. 

Gouverneur looked up at him, “see that you do, your Majesty.”

He was wrapped in a robe and directed to the vanity, where a plate of fruit and a smaller nutrient smoothie was waiting for him. Maria’s hands ran through his hair, “what are you thinking?”

“I liked the curls at the last ball, but I don’t want the ponytail so stark. I ended up pulling some pieces out to relax it a bit. Could we do an updo of sorts? One that doesn’t necessarily look like it should be on a woman’s head.”

Maria nodded, “That I can do, I have just the thing in mind. Did you like the curl pattern? Do you want it tighter, looser?”

“No,” Alex shook his head, “they were perfect.”

She grabbed a comb, and started to part, separate, roll, and pin his hair against his head. As her hands twisted and clipped away, Maria kept up a constant stream of words, “There’s a lot of talk about the ball. I know that Susan was telling me that the lady she’s acting as dresser for’s gown is identical to the lady’s across the hall from her. Susan is convinced that some sort of catfight is going to break out and cause a scandal of ridiculous proportions.”

Gouverneur laughed from the corner of the room, “Susan always has a flair for the dramatic, you know as well as I do that the dresses probably are only a similar color in certain lighting. The dressmakers all know how these balls go down - I don’t imagine one would dare to knowingly replicate another’s. And, to make something identical on accident? That’s preposterous.” 

“You know those nobles though,” Maria shrugged her shoulders, “if this lady got in her mind that she has a rivalry, I wouldn’t put it against her to set up some sort of spy network for the sole purpose of figuring out what her proclaimed enemy is going to wear to the formal functions.”

“With a personality like that, I don’t doubt that the lady she’s trying to start something with is going to look resplendent while the wench ends up looking like some cheap whore.” 

Alex sighed, “that doesn’t actually happen, does it?”

Gouverneur chuckled, “Oh, you’d be surprised. Everyone likes to think they’re above such things, but the noble life is so boring that they have to create their own entertainment, I suppose.”

“And you don’t benefit from this at all?” Alex raised a brow and met Gouverneur’s eyes in the mirror.

“Oh, of course we do - it’s better than any reality show you’ll find on tv.” 

“I’m surprised there isn’t some sort of show, to be honest. I mean, it’s weird that some lower level noble hasn’t tried to get a spot of attention that way.”

Maria clucked her tongue, “that’d never happen. They like to pretend everything is all well and good between nobles and the common people, but the moment that the feuds and such are publicized the same way hollywood is, there’d be a revolt of some sort for sure.”

“Huh.”

She patted his head, covered in clips, “there, all done, with this part at least.”

Hours passed and his hair was taken out from the pincurls and arranged into something that resembled a waterfall on the back of his head. Makeup was applied, with the three’s help, Alex found himself staring at his reflection in full royal regalia, crown and all.

“This never gets any less unbelievable,” Alex blinked, “like, I’m literally wearing a crown, and it’s mine.”

Maria’s laughter rang out, “and you look amazing.”

He smirked, “Yes, I do.” His hand went up to play at the gold at his neck, “now, announce me to my husband, I need to have a conversation with him.” 

Alex turned and winked at Edward, who laughed and said, “a conversation, sure.”

He reached up to play with a curl, “can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” Gouverneur said, “and I promise that the King also looks ravishing, if you’ll permit me to say so.”

He smiled, “you’re allowed to admire and compliment all you want, myself and my husband. In fact, I’ll extend that to everyone. But? More than that?” Alex shook his head, “that is for me alone.”

Maria stepped forward and brushed invisible lint off of his shoulders, “and I’m sure he feels much the same about you.”

Alex walked into the parlor and felt the air leave his chest when his eyes landed on George. 

There was something about George Washington that spoke of nobility and grace bred into him over the course of centuries. The type of confidence and strength that couldn’t be imitated, something that made the observer think of the times of chivalry and proud generals astride on tall, white horses. 

The King turned away from the window when Alex walked in, and smiled wide, eyes crinkling, “you’re beautiful.”

Alex stepped forward and accepted the offered hand, “I am nothing compared to you, my King. I have the handsomest husband in all the land, and I get to keep you all to myself.”

George brought him in close by the waist, “you don’t even know how captivating you are. It is I who am the more blessed. I’m afraid I might have to defend your honor from anyone who looks at you with want in their eyes. And since that will be everyone, we might be left without a court at the end of this.”

“You can’t kill your nobles, George,” Alex smiled, “but know that I am only yours.”

A kiss was pressed to his temple, “and I thank God every day that you decided I was worthy of you.”

Alex went on his toes to kiss George, focusing on the sensation of his husband’s lips against his and the warmth of the hand through the layers of clothing. 

He pulled away, “I love you.”

George smiled, “and I you.”

The hand against his waist squeezed tight, and then let go. George cleared his throat, “I’m afraid that as much as I would love to step into our bedroom that is mere feet away, I have to ruin this moment with the reminder that we do have somewhere to be.”

“How unfortunate,” Alex pressed a kiss to the side of George’s neck and stepped away, “but I suppose we must.”

George extended his arm, “will you do me the honor of accompanying me to Consort Washington’s introduction ball?”

Alex took the offered arm, “I would love to, your Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've signed up for the April round of the [Fight Back Fic Auction](https://fightbackfic.tumblr.com/whatisthis), so if there's anything you'd ever thought you'd want to see me write, here's your chance! For those who are unfamiliar, fic authors offer up fics, and readers donate to a charity of the author's choice in return for a fic! There are so many talented writers signed up, for many fandoms :^))
> 
> Also! I'm doing Camp NaNoWriMo, so if you're doing Hamilton fanfic for it and are interested in joining a cabin, let me know!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

Following tradition necessitated actions that would be deemed ridiculous in any other context.

As hosts and rulers, George and Alex were expected to formally greet all of the guests. Those were were invited to the dinner had already arrived and made themselves comfortable at the palace. Despite that, every single one of their guests chose to circle around the palace, go through the front entrance, and make their way to the throne room before entering the dining room.

Alex stepped closer to George when they stepped into the throne room. It was empty of people except for them and the guards lining the walls. The room was the most lavishly decorated in the palace, with rich wood, marble, gold, and paintings depicting every King who had ever ruled. The thrones were set against a wall, and were he not being pulled in their direction, Alex would have frozen with the realization that he would be sitting in one for the next couple hours.

He took in a deep breath, “this is bizarre.” 

It was funny how he could forget about the literal crown on his head and then have it seem to weigh him down with the realization of just what it meant to be Consort. 

George chuckled, “I would tell you that you’ll become used to it in time, but you will forever always have this odd feeling in the more formal aspects of our roles. I suppose if we followed the traditions more regularly it’d become a sort of steady, cold comfort. But since we do not, it feels overwhelming at times. It makes me think of all the great, and not-so-great, men who have stood before me. I am bearing their responsibility, constantly, but I only notice it in certain moments.”

“All we’re doing is sitting and looking pretty for people to see us so they feel important.”

“You’re not wrong,” George smiled, “but the thrones are still very much a symbol that feels odd claiming for ourselves, no matter how silly the circumstance.”

Alex accepted the offered hand and took the steps toward the throne - his throne. They stopped, and Alex took in a deep breath, “I don’t know why this is so weird, it’s a chair.”

George rubbed a thumb over his knuckles, “I know.” 

He sighed, and moved to sit down, hand still resting in George’s.

The throne wasn’t comfortable. A stiff back and low armrests meant that he had to support himself and keep his posture. He rolled his shoulders back and planted his feet on the floor, looking out at the throne room from a new perspective, “Alright.”

George pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, let go, and took his own seat. 

The guards must have been waiting, because less than a moment after George sat, more guards followed in, lining the room. The room stilled once more, and George nodded to the guards at the doors, who swung them open and resumed position.

A family walked in, Thomas Jefferson and Benjamin Tallmadge among them. They were graceful and striking as they entered the room, bowing and smiling with practiced motions as they approached. 

George raised a hand and smiled, “Lord and Lady Jefferson, Heir Jefferson and Mr. Tallmadge, I thank you for joining us this evening.”

The man who must have been Thomas’ father nodded, “thank you, your Majesties, for the invitation, may your reign by fruitful and glorious.” Lord Jefferson turned to him, “and Consort Washington, how lovely it is to finally meet you. You’re more beautiful than words and photographs could capture.”

“Thank you, Lord Jefferson. I look forward to seeing you at the ball tonight.”

Lord and Lady Jefferson bowed and left, leaving Thomas and Ben standing before them. Alex relaxed, and let his smile melt into something less practiced, “Ben! It’s lovely to see you again, and Thomas, you’re looking well.”

Ben smiled, “The same goes for you, Consort Washington. And your Majesty, you’re not looking too terrible if you don’t mind my saying so.”

George laughed, “It’s nice to see you, Benjamin.” He turned to Thomas, “both of you.”

Thomas smiled, “Of course, we’ll see you at dinner, your Majesties.”

Thomas’ hand went to the small of Benjamin’s back and they went the same way as Lord and Lady Jefferson.

Once they left, Alex leaned back, “Well, then.”

George reached out a hand, and Alex intertwined their pinkies, “You did great, love.”

The next to come in were Lord Burr and Heir Laurens.

Alex straightened his spine, and focused on John. Burr’s hand was on John’s back, and they were wearing coordinating tones of dark purple and navy blue, accented with gold and black. John’s eyes sparkled in the light of the throne room, and John’s wide smile made him relax.

He took in a deep breath, “Lord Burr! Heir Laurens! How dark my days have been without your presence to brighten them.” Alex’s eyes did not leave John.

Burr smiled, practiced, and bowed, “It is wonderful to return to the palace for such an exciting occasion, your Majesties.”

John followed, “I am gladdened to see that you are well, both of you.”

George said his own greetings, and Burr and John went on their way. 

Alex sighed, “that was strange.”

“I can see how it might be,” George reached out a hand again, “they are well suited, from an outside view, though I am sure your opinion differs since you got to know the two differently from myself and the council.”

He squeezed George’s hand, “I worry, is all. It is nice to see them, though.”

“I’m sure Gilbert told you how to handle that situation.”

Alex nodded, “he did.”

“Very well.” George didn’t let go of his hand when he nodded to the guards to let the next round of guests in.

The council members and their guests were all paraded before them, smiling and bowing as they were meant to, and George’s hand remained around his own. There were a few subtle signs of surprise at the public gesture, and it gave Alex courage. 

George made no effort to present them as a formal, arranged arranged marriage - but each action held different connotations in each setting.

Lord and Lady Adams were announced, and Alex focused in on the woman at Adams’ side. She was resplendent. She glided across the floor with a grace Alex could never expect to capture himself, and she radiated a sort of gravity. All the warnings made sense. Even in a casual setting something about her would have made him pay attention. She attracted it - she was a bright light, intelligence and awareness surrounding her in a sort of aura, her eyes shining as she took him in.

Alex swallowed, tension growing in his spine as she curtseyed before them. George’s hand was still warm around his, and Alex squeezed tight. 

One would expect Lord Adams to speak, but it was his wife who started, her voice like bells, “Your Majesties, how lovely it is to be invited back, and for such a fantastic occasion.” She turned to focus in on him, “Consort Washington, I do not believe we have had the opportunity to formally meet. I am Lady Abigail Adams, and I look forward to getting to know you in these coming years.”

There was nothing malicious in her words, tone, or anything she did, but Alex felt threatened nonetheless. There was a voice yelling in his mind saying that he was overthinking the situation, that it was the fear of the unknown upcoming season and the paranoia sparked by everyone’s comments that was making him look too much into everything. Alex ignored that voice, and worked to make his voice even, “It is our privilege to have you here, Lord and Lady Adams.” He smiled, “I look forward to seeing whatever the future might bring us, Lady Adams.”

She smiled and curtseyed, and her husband remained silent, as did George.

They left, and he turned and asked, “what was that?”

George chuckled, “nothing, love. It was nothing,”

“I don’t know what I expected from the Lady Adams I had heard so much about, but it was very different from what I had expected from Lord Adams’ wife, and even when I tried to merge those two images together I did not accurately predict Abigail Adams.”

“No one ever can,” George said, “she is unpredictable, and most of what Adams does is at her direction. If you ever find yourself agreeing with him, know that you are probably agreeing with his wife. She’s very stubborn, but so is Adams. They’re very well-suited, and very much in love.”

“I see.”

George pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “I used to admire them for how they support one another.”

“Used to? Did something change?”

“Not with them,” George shook his head, “but now that I have you I’ve realized that I can utilize that same admiration for my very own husband.”

Some sort of anxiety filled him, but Alex shoved it down and smiled, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks. 

They turned back around, sat straight and proper, and greeted the rest of those who would be joining them for dinner. 

The last to arrive was Lafayette, with Hercules on his arm. 

Alex’s smile was genuine when he saw their bright faces, and he stood up to wrap Hercules in a hug, “I’ve missed you! I’m so happy you could make it!”

Hercules’ eyes betrayed his nervousness, “it’s certainly not something I’m used to, but I’m happy I decided to come.”

“It’s not that bad, I promise,” Alex hugged Hercules again, “you’ll do great.”

Hercules gave a small smile, “if you think so.”

“I do!” He turned to Lafayette, “I’m happy for you.”

Lafayette was beaming, “I am too, thank you for giving the much needed boost of encouragement, maman.”

He frowned, “please don’t tell me you’re actually sticking with that.”

Lafayette shrugged and turned to George, who had his arms spread out in greeting.

Alex looked back at Hercules, who was looking more nervous, “are you okay?”

“I think so,” Hercules said, “Lafayette told me that we’re sitting next to the King for the meal, and I’m not sure how ready for that I am. Also,” Hercules leaned in closer, “did Laf just call you mom?”

He shoved a hand against Hercules’ shoulder, “I don’t want to talk about it, and you’ll do fine. George isn’t scary, I promise.”

Hercules laughed, “I feel like that’s a lot easier to say when you’re married to the man.”

“Maybe,” Alex shrugged, “well, I see you later? We probably won’t get a chance to talk during the actual meal, but there’s always the ball itself. There’s a lot more freedom to socialize during that, save me a dance, yeah?”

“As if I would pass up an opportunity to dance with the great Consort Washington, the man whose vomit I’ve cleaned up one too many times.”

Alex stepped back, “Good bye, Hercules. Bye Laf, we’ll see you two later.” 

Hercules laughed, “bye, Alex.”

Lafayette shared a couple of words with George, and then the two followed the way of the others.

The guards stepped forward, and the one said, “That is everyone, your Majesties.”

“Thank you,” George replied, “leave us and relay to the staff that they can expect us to arrive at the dining room in about twenty minutes.”

The guard bowed, “of course, your Majesty.”

Alex turned to his husband and raised a brow, “twenty minutes to ourselves in the throne room? Why ever was that necessary, my King?”

George patted his thighs, “come here and I tell you.”

A laugh left his lips, and he stood up and walked over, pulled into George’s lap before he could sit himself down, “I see, what happened to waiting?”

“Well,” George’s breath was hot against his ear, “we have twenty entire minutes just to ourselves.”

Alex pressed a kiss to George’s jaw, “we’re going to have to be careful to keep ourselves presentable.”

George’s hand squeezed his hip, “yes, we will. How do you suppose we do that?”

He shifted to straddle George’s lap and wrapped his arms around George’s neck, “I have a few ideas.”

“Elaborate.”

He leaned down and kissed George, and pushed closer, “Well, we’re rather limited, but,” he snuck a hand down to press against George’s half-hard cock, “I do know how you like my mouth.”

George’ pushed into his hand, “Oh, you know I do.”

Alex pressed another kiss to George’s mouth, and slid down to the floor, “I do hope my knees don’t get stained.”

He moved George’s pants out of the way, and took the head of George’s cock into his mouth, hand around the base. Alex had figured out what it was that George liked best not long into their relationship, and soon George was gasping above him.

The hand in his hair tightened its grip, knocking his crown askew, and Alex swallowed down George’s release.

He sat back on his heels, wiped his mouth with his hand, and smiled up at his husband, “do you feel better now?”

“Yes,” George leaned back into the throne, chest heaving, “I suppose that I do.”

“Good,” Alex reached up to adjust his crown, “and now you get to go through the rest of the evening knowing I’m absolutely aching for you.” He ran his hands up George’s thighs, “How does that feel?”

George groaned, “you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Hopefully not,” Alex stood up, “and now we go to dinner.”

He accepted the offered arm and they made their way through the halls of the palace until they reached the grand doors of the dining room where they’d be taking their meal. 

The doors were opened, and Alex adopted a blank and pleasant face and walked into the room in step with George. The guests were already seated, silent as they approached. 

George pressed a kiss to his cheek, and went to sit at the opposite end of the table. Alex shot a quick smile toward the Schuylers, Ben, and John, and took a seat at the same time as George. A servant pushed his chair in, and after a nod from George, he took a sip of water.

The room relaxed, and polite conversation began to flow. 

Lady Catherine Schuyler turned to him, “Oh, Consort Washington, it’s lovely to get the chance to properly meet you. Philip and the girls have said such amazing things.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Alex smiled, “and I assure you I have been looking forward to meeting you just as much, if not more so.”

Her smile was pretty, but her eyes were just as sharp as her daughters’.

Lord Schuyler coughed, “it’s nice to see you out of the formal settings of the council meeting, Consort Washington.”

“Of course, I have grown to consider your daughters to be friends of mine, and I’d love to be able to extend those feelings toward you as well.” 

Lady Schuyler brightened, “That sounds wonderful, I have many smaller dinner parties planned for this upcoming season, would you be interested, perhaps?”

Alex took a sip of the wine that was poured, “I would be.” 

He shot Ben another smile, receiving one in return, and turned to his first course.

The meal passed in the expected fashion, exchanging pleasantries with the Schuylers, smiles with Ben, and flirtatious glances with the King across the table. 

John did not make eye contact with him once.


	9. Chapter 9

The meal was over, and it was time to open the ball. 

The other guests were already lining the walls of the ballroom, chatting away and attempting to soothe ruffled feathers and give the right compliments. 

The doors opened, and Alex and George stepped forward in time to the music. Their dinner guests trailed behind them, not yet taking the floor. Once they reached the center of the ballroom, George’s hand fell to his waist, and the song changed to the one they had chosen for their first dance..

It wasn’t any special sort of song, just one their choreographer had chosen for them. It was slower, but didn’t drag. It allowed for a graceful and simple dance that would suit them well without too much challenge. 

Alex kept his eyes focused on George’s, losing himself in the romance of it all as they spun around the room. A mental count played in his hand, and George’s hands guided him into the motions, requiring little thought on his part. Dancing was all about the chemistry, and the slight fire that burned under his skin told Alex that they had it.

Their song ended, and faster music started to play as Lafayette and Hercules joined them on the floor. Alex caught Hercules’ eye and laughed at the slight panic on Hercules’ face.

He turned back to George, “Hercules looks like he’s about to have a stroke.”

“Yes, he does,” George watched them for a moment, “I can imagine the nerves are getting to him.”

Alex looked around the room, watching as their guests whispered to one another over glasses of champagne, “the nerves are getting to me.”

A kiss was pressed to his forehead, and a flurry of whispers went around the room, “everything will be fine, love.”

“I know that, but that doesn’t mean I feel it.”

The music changed and Hercule and Alex switched places. Lafayette guided Alex to spin around George and Hercules, “this is going to fun to watch.”

“I don’t imagine Hercules was looking forward to that,” Alex laughed, “I think George terrifies him a little bit.”

Lafayette smiled, “it is only because they do not know each other. Also, I didn’t tell Hercules he’d be dancing with our King.”

“What? Why not?’

“Well,” Lafayette shrugged, “I didn’t want to worry him more than necessary, he was stressed enough about having to learn to dance even without considering who he’d be dancing with.”

“That I understand,” Alex said. “So, how did dinner go?”

Lafayette chuckled, “it went well. George of course didn’t go out of his way to make Hercules uncomfortable, but it could have been more relaxed.”

“It can always be more relaxed.”

“You’re not wrong, maman, you’re not wrong.” 

Alex narrowed his eyes, and Lafayette laughed.

He changed places with Hercules again and found himself back in George’s arms, “so, how did that go? I hope you didn’t scare him too much.”

“Hercules is wonderful, I see why you and Gilbert like him so much.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

George shrugged, “I suppose it doesn’t,” and guided Alex away from the center of the room as the guests started to take their places, “now, let’s go get some champagne and mingle.”

“Ah yes, the mingling.”

George’s hand was warm against the small of his back, and Alex was sure they made quite the pair, “it’s the most important part, love.”

Von Steuben and Pierre were the first to greet them, Pierre tucked into the Baron’s side wearing a small smile. Von Steuben opened his arms, a flute of champagne in hand, “King and Consort have decided to grace us with their presence, how wonderful!” The empty hand settled on Alex’s shoulder, “and you, the star of the evening, how are you feeling?”

“I’m quite well, thank you, Baron.”

Von Steuben smiled and waggled his brows, “you look stunning, let me know if you ever tire of Old George here.”

“That’s enough, Friedrich,” George’s hand shifted from the small of his back to rest at his waist and bring him in closer, “I assure you that I will never give Alex any reason to run to you, of all people.”

Von Steuben’s hand left his shoulder, “Of course, your Majesty. I’m sorry for overstepping my bounds, I’ll make sure it never happens again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” George nodded, mouth stern and eyes shining. 

Von Steuben laughed, “your husband is truly lovely, you can’t fault me for that observation, especially since I’m the one that found him.”

George shook his head, “my husband is beautiful, but so is Pierre, I just hope you don’t mind if I hold the opinion that my Alex is the lovelier of the two.”

“I can’t fight you on the truth.” Von Steuben turned to Pierre, “I do hope you’ll forgive me for saying so.”

“Of course, Friedrich, Alex is as beautiful as he is brilliant,” Pierre said while stroking a hand down Von Steuben’s arm.

Alex smiled at Pierre, “you flatter me.”

“It is your night to be flattered, Alexander.”

George whispered in his ear, “he’s right, you know.”

“Of course, dear.”

Von Steuben leaned forward, speaking in a lower voice, “the compliments will all be focused on Consort Washington’s gorgeous eyes while they whisper among themselves and wonder just what it is that he has set out to do.”

Alex nodded, and George said, “we know.”

“I know you do, but a reminder never hurts.”

“Very well,” George said, “I believe I see Philip, we’ll see you later, Friedrich.”

“That you will, that you will,” Von Steuben looked back at him, “now, Consort Washington, would you do me the honor of saving me a dance?”

“If the night allows for it.”

The baron laughed, “of course, of course. Now, have fun you two.”

Pierre gave a small wave before the Baron whisked him away.

Lord and Lady Schuyler were the next to demand their attention, warm smiles on the nobles’ faces, and the usual greetings exchanged. 

Lady Schuyler spoke first, “Ah, Consort Washington, you were so graceful spinning across the floor,” she settled a hand on his upper arm, “I remember when I was young and beautiful, demanding the attention in the room. I am glad that I didn’t have to compete against you though, because you are a star that is impossible to outshine.”

“I don’t believe that at all,” Alex laughed, “you’re stunning even now, taking away my breath with your beauty and inner light.”

“You’re a charmer, aren’t you?” she raised a brow.

He smiled, “I speak not a lie.”

She turned to Lord Schuyler, “why don’t you talk to me like that anymore, Philip? Do you not find me beautiful?” 

Lord Schuyler chuckled, “I’ve tried but you never believe me, my darling.”

Catherine Schuyler smiled wide and turned back to him. “treasure each compliment while you can.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Alex smiled back.

They all laughed. George leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I’m going to go talk with Philip, Friedrich and some others, would you like to join us or stay out here?”

“It’ll probably look better if I stay out here.”

George pressed a kiss to his cheek.“Very well, we shouldn’t be long.”

The arm left his waist, and Alex was left with Lady Schuyler. He grabbed a flute of champagne off the tray from a passing waiter. “So, how do you normally pass the time at these things?”

“Well, for you it’ll be rather simple. People are vying for your attention, they’re just being subtle about it for the moment since you appear to be in the middle of a conversation with myself,” she said, smiling.

“I see,” he took a sip, “well, Lady Schuyler, would you do me the honor of a dance.” He put the half-empty glass on the tray of another passing waiter.

She dropped into a curtsey. “I’d be honored, Consort Washington.”

He offered his arm. “I’ll admit that I’m not the best at leading these dances, so I’m going to ask for your forgiveness in advance.” 

“You can’t be worse than Philip was the first time we danced. He was so nervous,” Catherine laughed, “I think he stepped on my toes five times in the span of two minutes. I might have turned him away on that alone if he weren’t so charming.”

The music played allowed for a simple dance, moving around the room without having to watch for flinging arms and swirling skirts of ballgowns. There were more people on the floor now, and Alex allowed himself the illusion of blending in, despite knowing that the sparkling crown on his head separated him from the crowd, even if nothing else did. 

Their talk was harmless, and Alex found himself enjoying Lady Schuyler’s company. The more he looked and watched, the more he could see her daughters in Catherine’s face and gestures - the way she looked at him and still managed to take in the room and people around them, aware of every detail of their surroundings.

“You know, Consort Washington, you’re not half-bad as a lead,” she said, “I was worried for my poor feet with the way you were talking, and here you’re better than many of the Lords and Ladies I’ve danced with over the years.”

Her tone perhaps wasn’t the most appropriate for speaking to someone to his station, but Alex appreciated it. “Why, thank you, Lady Schuyler.”

“You are most welcome. Now, our dance is nearing its end, and I spy Angelica standing to our right. I do know you’ve become rather close, would you like to head that way to stave off the vultures for a little while longer?”

Alex paused for a moment before responding, “As I would like to avoid these so-called vultures as long as possible, preferably forever, I find that to be a lovely idea.”

The song ended as Lady Schuyler said it would, and Alex could feel the stares on him, watching for his next move. He extended his arm to Catherine, and together they made their way to Angelica. 

Angelica greeted them with a smile and a small curtsey, “Consort Washington, Mother, it is lovely to see the both of you. You look beautiful, Alexander.”

He smiled, noticing the attention being paid to them by the women Angelica had been talking to. “You look radiate, Ms. Schuyler.”

Catherine let go of his arm, “Oh, I do think I’m going to see what Abigail’s up to. Thank you for the dance, your Majesty. I hope to see you again before the evening runs out.”

“Thank you, Lady Schuyler. I enjoyed our dance, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the ball.”

Angelica was wearing a beautiful peach gown, and her hair was piled on top of her head and shining with gemstones. In her heels, she towered over him. She extended her hand. “I was wondering if I’d get to see you this evening.”

He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, let go, and straightened his spine. “As if I’d ruin my night in such a manner, you’re a necessary aspect of what makes my days so great, as you well know.” Alex knew he was laying it on a little thick, putting up a wall between him and his circle, and everyone else. “Would you do me the honor of a dance?”

“As if I would even dream of saying no, Consort Washington.” 

She took his arm, and they stood side by side, waiting for the song that was playing to end. 

They didn’t need to wait very long, and soon Alex was resting his hand at Angelica’s waist, letting the music guide their movements. “So, how are you? Anything new worth sharing?”

“Oh, yes actually. I was planning on telling you at tea, but now is as good as ever,” she leaned in closer, “my father is in the process of arranging a marriage for me.”

“I see.” He spun them in a circle. 

“Yes, to a Lord Church, from England.”

“Is there anything I should know about this Lord Church?”

She shook her head, “there isn’t much to know. He’s quite boring, but he’s wealthy and of high standing and my marrying him will extend my family’s influence, and consequently yours.”

“Huh,” Alex looked around the room as he thoughts, “that’s something we can use, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” she agreed. “Now, onto you.”

“You know everything that is happening to me at the moment.”

Angelica laughed, “I suppose I do.” Her volume dropped, “but I can only guess at what is going to happen in the very near future.”

“How do you mean?”

“Your dearest John is here, and while he might be here on Burr’s arm, I’ve seen him look at you more often than appropriate, with the amount of longing visible in his eyes.”

Alex swallowed. “I see.”

“Do you?”

He looked to the side. “I don’t know.”

Angelica squeezed his hand in comfort. “And I suppose I can’t expect you to. Just keep in mind that everyone is watching you.” Her eyes narrowed, gaze sharpening, “If you do decide to start anything with John - and I won’t judge you if you do - know you have to be discreet. I’m sure you know that, logically, but actually doing is much different, and much more difficult.”

“I would never!” A brief flash of anger rose in his chest, but in his mind he knew it was useless. Alex had never been able to trust himself to do the right thing in some situations, and there was a part of him that doubted how resolute he’d be if he found himself in John’s arms, thinking back to a simpler time where less weight rested on his shoulders. “But I’ll keep it in mind.”

She was silent, staring him down, before she nodded once. “Good. Don’t forget it. Whatever happens tonight will be remembered. A quieter night gets blurred more quickly, but a real scandal doesn’t get forgotten, and becomes exaggerated as the story is repeated and shared.”

“Right.”

“So, how do you want the night to go, Alex?”

He shrugged. “I want to stick to those I know as much as possible, even though I know that doing so might mean people take me to be aloof and distant, unwilling to socialize with those outside the uppermost tier.”

“That is something I can help you with.” Her eyes focused on someone behind his shoulder, “In fact, your husband has returned, along with my father. As soon as this song ends would be a good time to hand you off. You cannot be ridiculed for sticking by your husband, it is your safest place tonight.”

Alex smiled as he thought of how warm and safe it was in George’s arms and said, “it always is.”

George’s brows were furrowed, but he brightened at their approach, and the arm returned to his waist, a kiss pressed to his temple. “Hello, love. Did you enjoy your dance with Ms. Schuyler?”

“I did, but I’m happy to be back with you, husband mine.”

Another kiss to his temple. Von Steuben laughed, “and here I thought you two would have gotten out of your honeymoon phase by now.”

George smiled, “I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon, Friedrich.”


	10. Chapter 10

Another song, another dance, another small stretch of time focusing on one another with all eyes on them. 

Alex was happy. The world was far from perfect, and he didn’t know what he was doing, worries were threatening to make themself known in any given moment; but in George’s arms, he was content. 

George was smiling, and so was he. “I’ve always thought the waltz was a little boring,” George said, “one day I’ll have to teach you how to swing dance, and then we can actually do something worth watching.”

“Swing dance?” Alex lifted a brow.

His arm was lifted above his head in a spin, and then brought back in. “Yes, it was something I learned in college, actually, away from all the stuffy royal instructors. Martha and I used to do it, never in public, mind you. But it was fun, easy.”

“I would love to.” Alex smiled up at George, and got a kiss on his forehead in return. 

The song, like all others, came to its end. 

One of the better things about the titles of King and Consort was that people did not approach them unless some sort of motion was made. Alex remained tucked to George’s side, making eye-contact with no one, blind and deaf to the world around him based on outside appearances alone. 

“We can’t avoid everyone forever, love,” George whispered.

Alex nodded, and said, “I know, but I don’t really want to go hunt down Ben or Herc.”

“Of course,” George chuckled, “very well, I see the Adams’. We’ll need to speak with them at some point, and I’m sure it’ll be interesting.”

George must have made eye-contact, because a moment later Lord and Lady Adams were greeting them with the appropriate bow and curtsy. Alex nodded back, and kept his eyes on Lady Adams as her husband began to speak, “your Majesties, this ball is every bit as wonderful as I could have dreamed, most suitable for two such as yourselves.”

Alex didn’t really listen to what George said, instead taking in the still-present spark in Lady Adams’ eye, watching as she observed him in the new setting. A smile played at the corner of her mouth. 

The two nobles didn’t stay very long, and as soon as they turned their backs, George leaned down to speak in his ear in a low voice, “that was strange.”

“How so?”

George’s hand at his back guided him toward another circle of people. “It was a perfectly normal conversation - one we might have with any Lord or Lady, not the former head of my council.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“You heard Friedrich’s warning earlier, those are the sort of things one might expect to have slid into a conversation. Adams’ was absent of any sort of comment.” 

Alex looked up to find George wearing his practiced, pleasant expression. “What does that mean?”

George sighed. “It means there are things he is choosing to not tell us. Of course, he might be waiting for a more appropriate occasion, but there was no hint at anything. The Adams’ are two very busy people, and Abigail is not one to spend idle time. I find myself curious.”

They dropped the topic as they made their rounds. People fluttered and preened as they approached. Bows and curtsies greeting them with every new person they met, compliments filling his ears - remarking on his beauty and grace, a snide comment here or there about how much of a surprise it was he was fitting in so well with his background. Those people were turned away as soon as the words left their lips - not giving them the chance to redeem themselves.

Alex took note of the glances that made their way along his body, and he pressed close to George while preening all the same. 

He knew that there were ways people managed to get into balls and formal events during the season. The longer the guest list, the easier it was to sneak in as someone’s plus one. Frederickson had always bragged about his family’s connections, so perhaps Alex shouldn’t have been so surprised when he heard a familiar shrill laughter rise over the crowd.

Alex reached around to grab George’s hand and squeeze it. “I have a really weird question.”

George raised a brow. “Ask away.”

“Would you like to do me a really weird favor and let me gloat and show you off?”

George smiled and shook his head. “Lead the way, I am here to be shown off.”

Alex went on his toes and pressed a kiss to George’s cheek. “Thank you, love.”

“It is not a problem at all.”

They made their way to where the laugh had come from, and the whispering quieted as they approached, no doubt wondering why the King and Consort were making their way over. Frederickson’s back was to them, and the man continued to talk as the people around him dropped into the formal greetings. 

When Frederickson turned around, he saw the crowns before he saw their faces. Alex felt a petty satisfaction rise in him when the man paled and fell into a clumsy bow. “Your majesties, I didn’t expect to meet you this evening.”

“Long time no see!” Alex’s smile was wide, and he rested his hand on his husband’s chest and looked up at George and said, “this is George Frederickson, an old classmate of mine, I think I might have mentioned him once or twice.”

George’s smile was as practiced as any other. “Oh, I think I remember, love. Wasn’t he one of those who didn’t think you’d make it?”

He nodded, but before he could say anything, Frederickson stepped forward, “I would never have said such a thing, Alex, we’ve known each other for years.”

Frederickson cringed under the two glares that were turned onto him, both at the inappropriate behavior and address, and at the lie. “I distinctly you remember you telling me that the only way I got into the selection was by whoring myself out to the council. And even if I didn’t have that memory, because I’ve known you for years, I have no problem attributing that statement to you.”

George raised a hand before Frederickson could say anything else, “I hate to ruin this evening so I’m going to let it slide for now, but do know that the informal address and insult you’ve given to my husband are enough, on their own, for you to be escorted out of the palace by guards and never invited back if we so chose.”

“Of course, you Majesties. You’re too kind.” Frederickson fell into another clumsy bow, and George and Alex turned on their heels and walked away, leaving Frederickson to deal with his new dropped social standing.

“You know, love, that was far from diplomatic of you.”

Alex laughed. “I know, but that is an old grudge.”

“I understand.” George’s hand squeezed his waist. “Now, I think I see Gilbert and Hercules. I believe we owe them another dance.”

Lafayette brightened at their approach, and Hercules relaxed while shooting a weary glance at George. “George, maman, how lovely it is too see you.”

George chuckled, looked Lafayette up and down, and said, “you look like you’ve had one too many glasses of champagne.”

“Never!” Lafayette waved a hand and his composure returned, “it’s more fun when people think you’re under the influence, I swear you’ll never learn.”

Hercules gaped at Laf, but George laughed. “As the young, handsome prince you’re allowed more freedom than me, Gilbert, as you know. You also know I’d prefer if you didn’t act on that freedom, but you’ve never listened and I don’t suppose you will now.”

“You know me so well!” Lafayette’s grin was wider than Alex had ever seen. 

Alex stepped forward and leaned in toward Hercules. “Do you see what I have to deal with? You only see him out of his natural habitat, but together, they’re terrible.”

Hercules emptied his glass. “This entire night has been insane.”

He took another step forward, reaching up to lay a hand on Hercules’ arm. “Are you okay? Laf has only the best of intentions to bring you here, he explained it all to you, right? This isn’t a small thing, Herc.”

Hercules nodded. “I know. And I don’t hate it, it’s just new, and overwhelming.”

“I understand.” He stepped away and turned to George. “Love, I’m going to dance with Hercules for the next song.”

“Have fun.”

Alex turned back to Hercules. “Are you leading or am I?”

Hercules laughed. “As if you could spin me.”

“I could try,” Alex took Hercules’ hand, “we might end up on a pile amidst high society, but at least it’d be fun.” Hercules appeared more relaxed as they got in position. “Oh look, perfect timing. I was afraid we’d have to stand here awkwardly waiting for the next song to play.”

Hercules laughed again. “I saw you with Frederickson earlier. What did you say to him? I’ve never seen him make that face before. It was pure gold. I wish I had my phone so I could show everyone.”

“I simply repeated some of his old words to me,” Alex chuckled, “and I feel like George being with me only sealed it in.”

“The King still scares me.”

“He likes you, don’t worry.” Alex leaned his head forward to whisper, “besides, he’ll do anything for Laf. If Lafayette told George he was going to run away with you to some random private island and elope, George would bend over backward to try to appease him.”

“But he’s still the King, man, I just.”

He stuck out his tongue. “And I’m the consort, and yet that doesn’t suddenly mean we can’t be friends. You’re fucking the crown prince, Herc, you’re gonna need to get over your weird thing with all the titles soon.”

“Okay but,” Hercules’ voice lowered, “it’s easy to forget about it all, okay. Laf asked me to come and of course I said yes, I love him, I’d do whatever he wanted. And like of course I knew about the whole royalty thing, but this is the first time I’m seeing so much of it.”

Alex felt his heart melt. “I understand. I’ve been here for a couple months now and I’m still freaked out by everything. George said that some aspects of it never become totally comfortable, so you’re not alone.”

“That’s not helping, Alex.” 

He shrugged, and then smirked. “Did you say you love Lafayette?”

Hercules looked to the side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Have you told him?”

“No.” Hercules bit at his lip, “I just, don’t know. It’s so early, I feel.”

Alex smiled. “Tonight is the perfect time, if you want my honest opinion. Take a moment for yourselves, go stand on a balcony or something. Make it a moment.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

Hercules nodded and straightened his shoulders, and took that moment to decide to spin Alex in a wide circle. “I think I might do that.”

“Good.” Alex lifted his brows. “Remember, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. We have to keep you two decent.”

Hercules coughed, “Dude. I’ve known you long enough that I know what you look like when you’ve gotten some or are going to get some. Don’t think I didn’t see all your weird looks at the King during dinner. If I followed that advice Laf would probably suck my dick in the middle of the ballroom for everyone to see.”

“Hey!” Alex said louder than intended, drawing attention of the nearby couples, “we’re not that bad. I’ll have you know that I haven’t snuck away to some dark corner with my husband since dinner started.”

“So you don’t deny that something happened before dinner.”

Alex narrowed his eyes, and said nothing.

Hercules laughed. “And that’s answer enough.”

The song ended, and Alex found himself pressed to George’s side once more. He watched as Hercules walked up to Lafayette, accepted the kisses, and guided the man to a door leading out to a balcony. Alex tilted his head back to look at his husband. “They love each other, you know.”

George smiled down at him. “That they do. I know that I’m supposed to encourage Gilbert to find a nice princess of lady of high enough standing, but I can’t bring myself to dim the light in his eyes.”

“Then don’t.”

“I don’t think I will.”

Alex reached over to grab George’s hand and squeezed. 

They stood there for a moment or two, no words exchanged, before Alex caught sight of the back of Ben’s head. “Oh, that’s Ben! Let’s go mingle.”

“Of course, love.”

Ben’s back was still to them when they approached, and Alex poked Ben’s shoulder, hard.

“Ow!” Ben turned around, eyes wide and smile wider upon seeing who it was, “Alex! Your Majesties!”

Alex smiled back, and George chuckled, “Hello again, Benjamin.”

The weight of the gazes on their back increased, as did the volume of the conversations for a single moments before it settled back down again. It was well known that Ben had been one of the final Candidates, and a little drama was expected. 

Alex kept smiling, and asked George, “might I dance with him?”

George nodded. “Of course you can.”

Alex pressed a kiss to George’s cheek, “thank you, love. I shall return to you soon.”

“You better.”

Ben accepted the offered arm, and asked, “do you actually have to ask his permission?”

“Not really,” Alex shrugged, “but it’s good for the gossips to hear. It calms people who think I have too much influence in our relationship, and it also serves to help quiet any rumors that might emerge about our relationship.”

“Do those rumors exist?”

“There are more about me and John, of course, but your name has come up once or twice.”

Ben frowned, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault! It just comes with all of this.” Alex looked around the room.

Ben scrunched his nose, “that sounds annoying.”

“Most definitely.”

“How are you handling it?”

Alex shrugged, “Angelica and Pierre are helpful.”

“Hmm,” Ben looked thoughtful, “I could imagine how that would work.”

Alex had a thought. “Do you want to be more involved? I could bring you into the palace?” 

“You don’t have to do that for me.”

Alex smiled, “oh it’s selfish too, I’ve missed you. Besides, there’s always the chance I could get all manipulative and use you to further my power.” He fluttered his lashes, “oh Benjamin, won’t you please make all the people you know love me and increase public opinion, please Benjamin, I’ll do whatever you ask, Benjamin.”

Ben laughed, loud. “Oh my god, that’s ridiculous. Please never do that again.”

He moved his hand from Ben’s waist and made an x over his heart, “I cross my heart and swear to you that I’ll never say those words to you again.”

“Thank you.”

He resettled his hand at Ben’s waist. “But seriously, would you like to maybe come here for tea some time. I’m that person now, I have weekly teas.”

“Of course you do,” Ben shook his head, “who else goes?”

“It’s me, Pierre, and the Schuyler sisters.”

Ben was quiet for a bit, and then said, “you know what, why not? I have to deal with the attention from the Selection anyway, might as well make it worth something, right?”

“That’s the spirit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm participating in the May round of the [Fight Back Fic Auction](https://fightbackfic.tumblr.com/author%20list), so if there's anything you've ever wanted me to write, I highly encourage you to check it out!


	11. Chapter 11

Their song ended, as all songs did, and before they could return to the crowd, a man approached them. “Consort Washington, may I have the honor of having your next dance?”

Alex turned at the familiar voice, taking in the man who had been avoiding him. John looked as handsome as he ever did, the dark blue and purple tones suiting his coloring. Burr was standing next to John, asking Ben the same question.

John raised a brow at his lack of answer. “Well?”

People were looking at them. Alex deliberated. He took in a short breath and said, “of course.” 

Beside him, Ben followed suit.

It helped that Burr was there, that all four of them had been candidates. Even so, he could imagine the words being whispered between ears. ‘Who did John Laurens think he was to ask the Consort for a dance without the King present?’ ‘How arrogant was their Consort that he thought he could dance with his paramour in plain view?’ ‘Did Alexander have a hook in all of the Candidates?’

Alex clasped John’s hand, and made no protest to how close John brought him in. 

The gleam in John’s eyes that he had noticed so long ago was still present, and a part of him ached for John, guilty for the constant pain he caused. The other part of him, the mentality he had been grooming within himself, told him he could use this. Alex hadn’t quite yet lost John’s devotion.

He let a small smile cross his face, taking in John’s responding beaming grin. “I’m happy to see you.”

“I’m happy to see you too, Alex. Before today, I haven’t seen you since the wedding. How’s it been going?”

Alex looked around the room, eyes landing on George who was addressing a group of lords, looking as handsome as ever. He turned back to look at John. “Things are going well. There’s a lot that’s new, and at times it’s a little overwhelming, but I’m settling in, I think.”

“Well, if you ever need any help, let me know. I’ve grown up with this. Of course, it’s not exactly the same, but I should be able to help some.”

Alex nodded. “Thank you. Now, I keep hearing all about you and Burr. That was unexpected, to say the least.” 

He didn’t have to fake the uncomfortable tone, and by John’s widening eyes, it was noticed. John cleared his throat. “Well, my father encouraged me to continue my acquaintance with him after the Selection. We had been in the same circles, before, but sometimes there’s a separation between the Northern and Southern courts. Lord Burr is highly sought after, and my father saw me as my way into Aaron’s confidence.”

“Aaron?” Alex raised a brow.

John nodded. “Yeah, Aaron.”

“Tell me more.”

“Well, it was tense at first, as I’m sure you can imagine. But Aaron knows the rules of the court better than maybe all of us, and he isn’t one to make big motions without careful planning. If he turned me away too early on, my father would know and would most likely make some sort of fuss. At some point we became more comfortable. If it were anyone else I’d say we were acquaintances, but because it’s Aaron, I’d dare say we’re close friends.”

“Hmmm,” Alex hummed. “The rumors say that you’re more than friends.”

John sighed and said, “we’re not blind to what the world wants for us. We’re both at the age where we’re expected to marry soon, especially since Aaron is a Lord. My father still has some years in him yet, so I have time before the pressure becomes too much. We’re playing into their delusions more than anything else for now. Besides, it makes things simpler. Aaron no longer has to deal with the ladies fawning after his title and fortune, and my father leaves me alone because he thinks I’m acting in accordance to his wishes.”

The song was coming to its close. “I am happy for you, even if you’ve found nothing more than a friend in Aaron. You deserve friends. In fact, please visit me? Would you?”

“I’d love to.” John’s smile was beaming once more, and Alex pushed down the guilt that rose as he began to think up different plans for the future.

“Wonderful.”

George was waiting for him when John escorted him off the dance floor, a sharp gaze aimed at where John’s hands had been on his body. Alex gave John one last smile, and then stepped forward and pressed himself along George’s side.

An arm went around his waist, and he went on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of George’s mouth. George looked at John. “Heir Laurens, I hope you have a lovely evening if I do not see you again.”

John bowed. “Thank you, your Majesty. I wish you the same.”

He stayed pressed tight to George as John turned and walked away. When John was out of sight, George looked at him and whispered, “you’re my husband, you know. My consort. I’m not completely sure Laurens understands that.” George’s eyes narrowed. “Do you?”

If there were less people, Alex would have responded by saying something to turn George’s eyes dark and grind against George’s thigh. However, since they were surrounded by gossiping nobles, he said, “I assure you it was nothing more than a dance between friends. I do know of John’s affections for me.” 

George frowned, and he pressed another kiss to the corner of George’s mouth. “However, I view him as a friend and have no desire to kick him out of my life. That being said, since I know how you feel about him, I fully expect you to make me forget all about John Laurens before the night is through.” He smirked and ran a hand down George’s chest, playing with the buttons of the man’s shirt. “Besides, I’ve been fantasizing about your touch all night, my King. Do you really think that I could be satisfied by anyone else but you?”

Whatever George was about to say was interrupted by the sudden presence of an inebriated Von Steuben. “George! Alexander! My favorite lovebirds!”

Pierre shot him an apologetic look. “I’m very sorry, your Majesties. However, Friedrich simply wouldn’t agree to go to our quarters without personally saying goodnight to the two of you.”

Alex grinned when George’s annoyed frown returned. He turned back to Pierre and said, “ah, it is no problem,” he leaned in closer, “besides, it is probably for the good of all that you did so. You might have just prevented a small scandal.”

“Oh, did we now?” Pierre laughed. “I’m afraid I’m most disappointed in myself, that would have been a treat to see, I’m certain of it.”

“Oh, are you one of those that likes to watch?” 

Pierre shook his head. “No, not usually. I prefer participating. But for you, my dear friend, I might make an exception.”

Von Steuben reached an arm out and grabbed at Alex’s hand. “Alexander! Consort Washington! You owe me a dance!”

Alex took Von Steuben’s hand and gave it to Pierre. “Yes, I do, I’ve been looking forward to it all night. However, I’m afraid that you’ve had too much to drink and it would ruin everyone here to watch you fumble your way against the dance floor.”

Friedrich hiccuped. “You’re right. Good night.” 

George chuckled. “Good night, Friedrich.” 

He and George watched as Pierre pulled Friedrich out of the ballroom. George’s hand squeezed his hip. “This is a regular occurrence, and it’s not only him. These events always start off all prim and proper.” 

Alex looked around. There were those who were fine, dancing and talking with all their usual reserve. There were also those who had decided a night of celebrations warranted a feeling of freedom and giddiness most obtained with the aid of champagne and other pills and potions. He looked up at George and winked. “They do, but I’d be very disappointed if it ended that way.”

“Soon, my love, soon.”

“How much longer should we stay?”

George sighed. “It can last hours more, but we will be able to leave once we’ve either spoken to everyone that needs to be spoken to, or those that we haven’t are three sheets to the wind.”

“How many more people?”

“That is a benefit to being us,” George started walking toward a group of men, “we’re only expected to socialize with our council and close circles.”

“And it’s rather convenient that our council tends to stick together, isn’t it?”

“Oh yes,” George smiled, “it is.”

Knox and Stirling were whispering in each other’s ears when they approached. The men straightened and Knox smiled. “Your majesties, how lovely it is to see you!”

The greetings got repetitive and boring, and they kept their smiles on their faces as they went around the room, throwing in a personalized statement here or there as necessary. 

It was about an hour later they had checked every box and smoothed every ruffled feather. More guests had filtered out and were talking among themselves in the various sitting rooms that had been opened for that purpose. Lafayette and Hercules were nowhere to be found, and Alex guessed they were sequestered in the prince’s rooms.

He placed his hand on George’s chest, licked his lips, and looked up at his husband. “Are we free to go now? Are you going to ravish me now? Undress me, remove one piece of fabric at a time - tortuously slow with soft touches until I’m crying out for you to take me with how much I want you?”

George’s eyes darkened. “I do believe that can be arranged.”

One last look around the room told them that they were free to leave. The closer they got to their suites, the faster they moved, laughing through the halls. When they turned the final corner, Alex found himself pressed against the door, the grooves of the design of the wood pressing into his back. His hands were above his head, and he looked up at George, pressing his hips forward. “Oh, I’ve been waiting for this you know.”

George pressed even closer, their bodies separated only by the fabric. “You have no idea how hard it was to not sneak away to some alcove all night, come back disheveled, everyone would know what we were doing. They’d all know that you were mine.”

“The wait makes it sweeter, my love.”

Alex gasped when George’s teeth scraped against the sensitive skin of his neck. “Would you have liked that, Alex? Walking around, limping, everyone knowing why - fresh marks peeking up over your collar.”

He moaned, and grinded down on the King’s thigh. “Oh, that would have been, ah, fantastic.”

“Maybe John Laurens wouldn’t have held you so close had he smelled me on you.”

“George,” he breathed out, “I had your cock in my mouth not ten minutes before dinner, and more than one person guessed that, ah, something had happened.”

“Mmmhmmm,” George leaned back, looking down at him, “perfect.”

“Something has gotten into you tonight, my King.”

George’s hands moved from his hips to his ass and squeezed. “I had to look at you all night, watch everyone else look at you.”

“Please make me forget about all of them, my King, please.”

His lips were claimed, and Alex moaned into the kiss. George pulled away, chest heaving. “Bed.”

“Yes.”

George pushed open the door, and Alex almost fell backward. George stepped forward and Alex shook his head. “Nope, you said bed,” his head went to the crown still pinned to his head, “besides, I need to take this off first.”

“I rather like you with it on. In fact, you should wear that, and nothing else.”

“Is that so?” Alex smirked, “I’ll keep that in mind. But tonight, the crown must go.”

He had just set the crown on the dressing table, knowing it should be put away with the rest of the royal jewels, when George pressed up against his back, hard cock pressed against his ass.

“I followed your example, and now, I am going to undress you and tease you until you’re crying my name.”

Alex leaned back. “Please don’t wait on my account, my King.”

A hand went around his chest and started with the silk around his neck, removing it with care, brushing along the skin of his with the lightest of touches. Alex leaned his head back on George’s shoulder and closed his eyes. His buttons were undone one by one, and George’s hand ran over the fabric of his undershirt, playing with the top of his pants but never dipping below the fabric.

“Please, George.”

The King chuckled. “Patience.”

Alex whined, “what happened to taking me against the door?”

“You gave me ideas, and I do so love you begging.”

He pushed his hips back. “I’ve been wanting all night, and this is how you treat me?” The hand pressed flat against his stomach. “You know, all I’d have to do is go over a wing or two and I’m sure I could find someone willing to fuck me until I forget my own name without all this nonsense.”

“Don’t say such things, love.” George bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and Alex let out a loud moan. “Or I might just not let you out of this room again.”

“If you were actually touching me the way I needed, that wouldn’t be so terrible.”

“Don’t tempt me, love.”

Alex smiled. “Oh, but I want you tempted. I want to tempt you to fuck me in the mattress right now. We are wearing way too much clothing.”

George pressed a kiss to where he had just bitten. “Since I’m not doing a good enough job, undress yourself.”

Alex debated over what to do with his clothing, but the aching between his legs made him choose the quickest route of leaving the fabric in a pile on the floor. He did not look at his husband when he walked to the bed. He kept his eyes closed as he stretched before lying down, legs spread and arms above his head.

He swallowed when George approached the bed, eyes roaming over his naked body. “You’re so beautiful.” George moved onto the bed to kneel between his legs, hands resting on his thighs. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Kiss me and I might tell you.”

George leaned forward and kissed him. Alex moaned into the kiss, and he bit down on George’s lip when the man pulled away. “Please.”

“Please what, love?”

“I need you. Make me forget all about John Laurens.”

George’s hands moved to under his knees and pressed his thighs to his chest. “You’re terrible, love. Manipulative, that’s what you are.”

“I love you, George.”

“I love you too.”

Alex sighed. “You’re perfect, George. I want you to know that.”

George pressed a kiss to the inside of his knee. “As are you.”

“Now fuck me.”

“You’re so demanding.”

A moment later, a lube-slick hand wrapped around his cock. “Finally.”


	12. Chapter 12

The morning after the ball felt as if it didn’t exist. Alexander awoke in George’s arms, feeling well-used and well-loved. He knew that if he looked in the mirror he’d find his skin littered with bruises and bitemarks, and part of him contemplated sending John a thank you note.

They weren’t expected to join any of the guests for any meals, though the option was there. 

Alex looked around the room and blinked at the crown that was still sitting out. It was funny how it being set out as if it were any other trinket seemed so jarring. His eyes focused on it, observing the intricate designs of metal and inset jewels - the morning sun reflecting off of it, increasing its splendor. 

He closed his eyes, tried to clear his mind, and settled back into George’s embrace.

The rest of the week seemed slow and calm without the preparations looming overhead. Maria, Edward, and Gouverneur kept him updated on all the dirty secrets that had come up during the celebrations, rumors that had spread, and the affairs that had started and ended during the short time.

It was good that the week was quiet. It meant that nothing drastic had occurred, and allowed for word to circulate and the true effects of the ball to show themselves.

Alexander walked into the parlor where Pierre and the Schuylers were waiting with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. 

They stood when he walked in, and a servant pulled out his chair. Alex sat down, and the others followed. “How are all of you on this very fine day?”

Angelica chuckled. “You’re in an awfully good mood, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all.” He leaned back as a servant poured tea into his cup. “I am in a good mood.”

Pierre smirked. “Would you like to share why?”

“I’d love to.”

Peggy laughed. “Then please do.” She popped a small cookie into her mouth.

“Well, our week hasn’t been terribly busy, so George and I have been left to occupy ourselves.” He took a sip of tea. “If you know what I mean.”

A flush rose to Eliza’s cheeks. “I see. Might that have anything to do with the circlet you’re wearing? Forgive me if I’ve misread the situation, but I didn’t think we were in the position to be reminded of your authority, Consort Washington.”

Alex smiled and shook his head. “Of course not, Eliza, I do consider you to be friends, as dangerous as that might be.” Angelica nodded. “But no, the circlet is George’s doing. He rather likes it when I wear them. I’m making my way through some of the jewels - I can’t bare to wear some of the more extravagant ones so casually, but the simple bands I don’t mind being incorporated into my hair.”

“It looks lovely, Alex,” Pierre said. “Friedrich is much the same way. He says it’s a simple pleasure to be able to shower his loves in jewels and lace and fine things. I know we didn’t get here quite the same way, but I find it nice to be reminded of the luxuries we have access to.”

Alex look at Pierre for a moment. “One day, you’re going to tell me every dirty detail of how you got here, you know.”

Pierre raised a brow. “Is that an order, your Majesty?”

“Do I need to make it one?”

“No.” Pierre shook his head. “You don’t. In fact, I’d tell you all about it now, but I’m not sure I want to fill these lovely ladies’ minds with such filth. They’re pure, unmarried ladies after all.”

Angelica snorted.

Pierre smirked, but continued, “besides, I want to talk all about the dirty gossip. We have to follow tradition, and everyone knows that socials following formal events are meant for pouring too much whiskey into our tea and sharing secrets that don’t belong to us.”

Alex dropped a cube of sugar into his tea and stirred. “Well, I only have what I’ve heard second hand from my staff, as I did my best to avoid everyone during the ball.”

Eliza leaned forward. “I noticed that. I was wondering if that was on purpose of it was just because you were being a bit shy, not knowing everyone.”

“I figured I’m going to play the shy consort that’s scared of society but in love with his husband a little longer. I’ll have to join in eventually, especially since I’m acting politically. Your mother mentioned my coming to one of her gatherings, so I might use that as a stepping stone to establish myself without George at my side.”

Angelica nodded. “That’s a good idea. It’ll make clear your continued alliance with my family, while also showing you’re more than a trophy wife at George’s side who likes to fiddle in public policy.”

“Yes, that’s what I was thinking. So, what’s all the hot gossip?”

Peggy grabbed another cookie. “Well, Lady Rosewell and Lady Beverley showed up in dresses that were uncomfortably similar. Everyone knows that such a thing doesn’t happen on accident, so now they’re all trying to figure out which of their husbands is being called out.”

Alex blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well, either Lord Rosewell or Lord Beverley is having an affair with the others’ wife, and the other woman is trying to make some sort of statement. There was probably some sort of argument between the two.”

“I actually heard about that.” He took a sip of tea. “It was either Maria or Gouverneur who brought it up - servant’s gossip, they said.”

Eliza laughed. “You know, I always forget about the servants. I think it’s because I’ve never had to worry about it. If anything ever happen at our own estate, I wouldn’t have to worry about it going anywhere.”

Alexander looked around the room, taking in the men and women standing along the perimeter of the room, stepping forward when a cup was emptied or something fell off the table. Their eyes were open and their ears sharp, observing despite melting into the background of the room. He met each and every single one of their eyes, getting no reaction from most.

He turned back to the table. “You should never forget about them. They know all.” He raised his hand, and a young woman approached. “Miss, I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”

The woman’s eyes were on the ground, and she dropped into a curtsy. “I’m Susan, your Majesty.”

“Susan,” he smiled. “Would you happen to know the details of the Rosewell and Beverley affair?”

She nodded. “I would, your Majesty. I was assigned to Lady Rosewell during her stay, your Majesty.”

“Ooh, wonderful.” He looked at the others, and saw them all wearing the oddest of expressions. “So, who’s having the affair?”

Susan laughed. “Lady Rosewell and Lady Beverley, your Majesty. They have plans to divorce their husbands and run away together in a fashion. I overheard them talking after the ball. The husbands also know. They’ve decided to have fun with it, you see. Go out in a whirl of gossip and live out their days away from the chaos of noble life.”

Alex smiled wide. “Thank you so much, Susan.”

“It is not a problem, your Majesty. I’m glad I could be of service.” She dropped into another curtsey and returned to her position against the wall.

He turned back to the table and grinned. “There you have it. It is Ladies Rosewell and Beverley who are having the affair, though I’ll admit I’m not sure who they are, and servants know all.”

Peggy’s eyes were wide. “That changes so much.”

Alex snorted. “I say this with affection, but you three are so removed from reality if that’s never occurred to you before. Our lovely staff is made up of people, you know. Human beings who see and think and hear, and can make great confidants in all honesty.”

“You, Alexander, are going to change everything, I’m sure of it.” Angelica’s eyes were bright.

“Why, because I know that I’m surrounded by real people constantly?”

Behind him, someone tried to muffle a laugh.

Angelica sighed. “Yes, exactly that.” She leaned forward. “Speaking of changing everything, I saw you dancing with both a Mr. Benjamin Tallmadge and a certain Heir John Laurens.”

“That I did.”

She bit off a piece of her tea dainty. “People have been talking.”

“Wonderful.”

“About you.” Angelica set her fork down. “They say that you’re already having affairs while stringing along the poor King, who is besotted enough to let you sit in on council meetings and have access to such important information regarding the going-ons of the kingdom.”

“Incredible.” Alex said. “I also heard that Miss. Peggy Shippen was caught with her hand down Benedict Arnold’s pants. Which, by the way, I thought was particularly funny because I didn’t even know Benedict Arnold was there.”

The servant who refilled his water glass met his eye. “Permission to speak, your Majesty?”

He nodded. “Permission granted.”

“Benedict Arnold wasn’t at the ball.”

“Oooh, it’s getting juicier by the minute.”

Eliza flushed again. “But Peggy’s engaged to some british lord. She can’t go around doing such things.”

“Ah,” Pierre tutted. “She very well can. In fact, I’m not surprised at all - Peggy has never been the most loyal of lovers. What is shocking, though, is that her match with the british lord is said to be a love match, and we both know how rare those are. I don’t imagine she’d go out of her way to ruin that. Something more is at work here, and it involves the british.” 

Peggy grabbed a third cookie, ignoring Angelica’s pointed look. “And, if Benedict Arnold wasn’t at the ball, but people say she was with Benedict Arnold, who was it? And even if it was Benedict Arnold, why would Peggy go after him? He’s not very handsome, and he has no standing. We only know of him because of the Selection.”

Pierre smiled. “Doesn’t it bring up all sorts of questions? I love it.”

Angelica pursed her lips. “It does make you wonder. But why the british courts? Peggy has always been clever, and she’s always enjoyed having her own kind of fun, but she wouldn’t do this. I know her. It has to do with her fiance, I’m sure of it. But why? I don’t understand.”

“Isn’t Daddy trying to arrange a marriage for you with Lord Church. He’s british. Why don’t you ask him, see if he knows anything?” Eliza’s hand grabbed Angelica’s. “I know he’s not super involved in his side of things, but I’m sure he knows something. He’d probably tell you if you asked, made it sound like you’re just curious about gossip.”

Angelica nodded. “You’re right. I’ll look into it.”

They fell into silence, and Alexander took the opportunity provided. “Did you know that the King is quite possessive, and that John Laurens’ infatuation with me is still very present? It made for a very entertaining evening.”

Pierre grinned. “Oooh, do tell me more. Did he take you against a door? Cover you with bruises? Make you forget everything except his own name? Friedrich always says such things, but he’s quite gentle as a lover. Too gentle. I’ve always been curious. What’s it like?”

Eliza shook her head. “Nope, nope. We’re not talking about this. Sorry. We’re having tea, and this conversation is inappropriate for the setting.”

Alex laughed, and turned to whisper in Pierre’s ear, “It’s good enough that I might be tempted to go out of my way to incite such a thing again.”

“Oooh, playing dirty. I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Angelica coughed. “So, what are you going to do now that people know you’re trying to fiddle with the hard politics?”

“Oh, you know, the usual - actually make changes, make the gap between the nobility and the common smaller, more hiring equality. There’s a lot more, but the first hurdle is definitely making our society less polar.”

She coughed again, less polite this time, more real. “Oh dear lord, you’re actually serious.”

Alex smiled, showing teeth. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

Angelica raised her hand. A servant approached. She sighed, looked down into her cup, and said, “I wasn’t planning on doing this, but might I have a little bit of something stronger to add to this.”

The servant nodded his head. “Of course, Heiress Schuyler. I’ll be back in just a moment.”

The servant turned on his heel, and Peggy shouted after him, “me too!”

Eliza cleared her throat. “Well then. Anyway. Alex, what are your plans for the rest of the day?”

“I’m going to make Maria teach me how to strip-tease, or at the very least help me get the right clothing for it.”

Eliza sighed. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

Their tea couldn’t last all day, so a little over an hour later found Alex back in his chambers, with Maria standing behind him, hands on his shoulders. “Alex, it’s all about posture. I know that all these coaches and tutors and such have gotten you to think that to do anything well it must be with a formal grace. All long lines and slower, complete movements. One that’s meant to distinguish you from others. I think of as the ballet of holding yourself. You just need to get back to your roots, down and dirty. I’ve seen you dance to music, you can do this”

“Okay but that’s different. That’s just me dancing to music, this is supposed to be for George. I’m doing it for someone.”

Maria sighed. “Do you want music? You could always make it a lapdance, less of a show and more just getting right into it. I still can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“You don’t have to.” He looked up to meet her eyes. “I thought I’d ask, but I didn’t expect actual instruction. Just more of an idea of who to ask to actually get the clothing for it.”

She shrugged. “It’s fine, Alex. Besides, it’s kinda fun. But really, don’t trust me on this. This is all me just watching you, I don’t actually know what I’m talking about.”

“I should know this. I can do this while drunk, I have done this while drunk.”

Maria got a considering look on her face. “Maybe we just need to loosen you up a little bit. Hold on, I’ll be right back.”

Ten minutes later Maria returned holding a tray with two shot glasses, a clear bottle, a bowl of lime wedges, and a salt shaker. “Now, I know this probably isn’t the royal thing to do, but,” She set the tray down on his dressing table, “it’s always worked for me, and you’re not the type to turn up your nose at at.”

“I haven’t had tequila in so long,” he wriggled his brows, “don’t you know that tequila makes my clothes fall off?”

“Oh my god.” She laughed. “But huh, I guess that’s a good thing in this scenario.”

They each took two shots, and Maria put some music on. “Our goal isn’t to get wasted here, but let’s loosen you up a little bit, and then we can try again.”

Maria grabbed his hands and stepped close enough to press against him and started to dance. “This should be a bit more familiar to you. I remember you complaining about how stiff and formal everything is, you know how to do this.”

Alex listened to the music and followed Maria’s rhythm, the taste of lime still sharp on his tongue. “I suppose I do.”

They played two songs, and Maria stepped back and sat in a chair. “Now, your Majesty, show me what you’re going to do for our beloved King.”

He reached a hand up to unbutton his shirt, hips still moving to the music. Maria shook her head, “you gotta make it slower than that, make him beg for you to strip.”

Alex narrowed his eyes and smirked. “You’re liking this, aren’t you?”

Maria shrugged. “Let’s consider it some weird form of staff-noble bonding you’re encouraging.”

“Nope.” He shook his head. “That ruined it. Anyone who calls this bonding doesn’t get to see me naked.”

“Alex, I literally help you bathe.”

He stuck out his tongue.

“Real mature.”

Alex laughed. “Do you think I’ll be okay though, for George?”

Maria smiled. “The King is in love you with, Alex. Anything you do will be appreciated. And as long as you let yourself relax enough, you’ll be perfect.”

“Thanks, Maria.”

“Not a problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spot is still open for this month's Fight Back Fic Auction! :^)


	13. Chapter 13

Breakfast that morning was served in the front sitting room within their suites, with Lafayette as a guest. 

Alex brought the steaming mug of coffee up to his face, inhaling the scent. “Prince Gilbert, will you be joining us in the council meeting today?”

Next to him, George snorted.

Lafayette busied himself with pouring too much cream into his coffee. “I’m afraid that I simply have too much to do.”

“You’re the crown prince. The meetings are built into your schedule just as they are for any of us.” Alex took a sip of the coffee, savoring the flavor as much as the caffeine.

“That might be true.” Lafayette frowned at his mug. “But, maman, they now have you to badger and I can be left to roam free.”

George leaned forward. “Alex is planning on introducing his bills today. I feel like that could act as some sort of amusement for you. At the very least, it will stop some of the complaining that you’ve stepped down from your role since the Selection.”

Lafayette shrugged. “While I’m happy that something is actually going to be said for once, I still don’t want to go.”

“Gilbert.” George sighed. “It’s about what you want or what you enjoy doing. This is about duty. You know as well as I do that I haven’t enforced this, but it really is about time that I do.”

Lafayette turned to look out the window. Alex emptied his mug, observed a servant approach and fill it up as soon as it was set down. Lafayette nodded. “I know what my duty is, I’ve just been distracted.”

“I’ve noticed.” George laughed. “First the selection and now young Hercules.”

“He’s older than Alex! You can’t call him young!”

George shrugged. “Moving on. I understand how much you might want to avoid your duties now that you’ve fallen in love, Gilbert - believe me I do. However, you’re going to need to learn to fill both your role as prince, and your role as boyfriend. The title isn’t going away, and I imagine you plan to keep Hercules around. You do have to put in effort to make this work.”

“I know.” Lafayette sighed.

“Don’t worry about coming today,” Alex said. “Just do pay attention to your duties in the future.”

The rest of breakfast passed without anything out of the ordinary, and after the table was cleared, they dressed and headed on their way to the council chambers.

The route through the halls seemed shorter than usual, and Alex felt a heaviness in his limbs that worked against the fluttering in his chest as a result of nerves. He had hinted at it before, hadn’t kept his views to himself, but this would be his first motion.

For a council that hadn’t made a significant change in many years, choosing to leave it to the districts, turning thoughts and ideas into suggestions into legislation would be a journey riddled with all types of pushback and objections every step of the way. 

Alex let out an audible breath. His speaking points played on repeat in his head, and flexed his hands at his sides.

George grabbed his hand. “Relax, you’ve done this before. You know everything you’re saying, and you know why you’re saying it. You know they’re going to hate every word of it, but you’re prepared to explain yourself. It’ll be a horrible couple of hours, but it’ll be worth it. The progress will be unnoticeable for a very long while, but you have to keep pushing.”

He squeezed George’s hand as tight as he could. “I know that, but I also know that no matter how much sense I’m making, some of them will go against it just because it’s new and different. It’s actually not even that new, it just makes sense, so it’s different.”

“Yes, but you have to keep going until there is nothing they can do without making themselves the idiot. You only have to convince the council. There’s ten of them. There’s less room for them to hide behind, eventually people will start to give in and the rest will follow. And, if worse comes to worse, we technically have ultimate power, though I the moment that comes into play the council becomes a formality and the potential for everything to fall to shambles rises to the surface.”

“Right.”

They turned the corner. “Let’s avoid that as long as possible.”

The guards opening the doors seemed to move slower than normal - more hesitant as if sensing his nerves.

The room was empty still, and Alex almost snorted, thinking that this was the sort of thing that supported his ideas. He squeezed George’s hand again. They sat down in their normal seats, Alex not letting go of George’s hand. He glanced toward the clock and saw that there were twenty minutes left until the meeting would start. 

“Why did we walk over so early?”

George shook his head and smiled. “You insisted on it.”

He huffed out a breath. 

George ran a thumb over his knuckle. “Really, love, there’s nothing to be worried about.”

Alex leaned back into his chair, slumping his shoulders forward. “Whatever.”

George chuckled, and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

His hand was still tight around George’s when the council started to file in. There was the usual muttering and weighted glances as the men took their seats. 

Everyone took their seats with the expected greetings and nods. 

Von Steuben smiled at them. “Now, normally I would start this meeting off with an update on recent events, but I don’t think much has changed in that regard.” Von Steuben chuckled at the sudden straightening of shoulders and affronted looks of the other council members. “Besides, we all know that Consort Washington will be leading the discussion today.”

No one said anything, and Alex took that as his sign to stand. “Enough time has passed since the initial movement to start the bridge the gap between the council and the people, what are some things you’ve noticed?”

Lord Greene answered, “There is an initial level of formality and discomfort, but once I expressed concern I realized that the elected officials have a good handle and grasp on the situation. They represent what the people want, since in order to keep their positions, they must maintain the people’s approval. Now that we’re doing our duties in a timely matter, their approval rates are skyrocketing since they’re now able to deliver on their promises and plans.”

“Do you find yourself more invested in the people in our region?”

“I do.” Greene nodded. “It’s been an enlightening experience.”

Alex smiled. “What are the reactions at the court?”

“Well,” Greene cleared his throat, “I’ve found that the Lords tied to the elected officials tend to maintain close relationships. There are some procedures that must have noble approval, which I was not entirely aware of. I have found myself included in discussions I didn’t realize were happening.”

Alex nodded. “Has anyone else had a similar experience?”

Small, stiff nods circled the room.

He flattened his hands on the table. “That brings us to something I have put much thought toward. I am sure you’ve all formed ideas of what I want to achieve, and it doesn’t matter what they are. What does matter is that these are things I’ve thought about for a very long time. Do not forget I studied policy as much as I was able, so my ideas were never completely baseless.”

Adams snorted. “Get on with it then.”

“Lord Adams,” George said, “I know you’re curious, but that is no excuse to treat my husband with such disrespect.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Adams bowed his head.

Alex smiled at George. “Thank you, love.” He turned back to face the council. “I’m sure many of you have realized just how little can be done without your involvement. That has surely come up now that you’re communicating regularly with those under you.”

Lord Stirling raised a hand an inch or two off the table. Alex nodded. Stirling said, “I learned the procedures for our representatives at a young age, but as I distanced myself from them, I forgot some of the details. They have good intentions and plans, but have fallen into the image of filling a useless and meaningless role because they haven’t been able to be of use.”

“Yes.” Alex knocked his hand on the table. “But they have passion, do they not? Their ideas have some sort of energy behind them, yes?”

Knox laughed. “That they certainly do! Once I got them to start talking, they didn’t want to stop.”

“Exactly, Lord Knox, exactly. Is that a sort of passion you’ve found among your fellow Lords?”

Knox froze, and shook his head after a moment. “No, not particularly. There is always the occasional young man or woman who has a peculiar idea or two, but the excitement doesn’t stick around very long once they realize how boring it all really is.”

“Is it boring? In your experience?”

Knox shook his head again. “It can be, but since I’ve started do more, it’s much less so.”

Alex leaned forward. “So you would agree that it is the person fulfilling the role that makes it a meaningless, formal position versus someone who cares and is passionate about the people they’re meant to represent?”

Knox nodded, slow this time, “Yes, I suppose I would.” 

“Wonderful. Now, does everyone else agree?”

Alex could tell that some of the Lords wanted to disagree, could see them thinking over any potential arguments, but unable to. 

He stood back up and relaxed his posture. “Within your own courts, the young Heirs and their siblings, are there those who stand out to you as being well-suited to a role in our government? Anyone you’ve spoken to who has that passion, the energy, the spark? Not even for ruling, but a passion for something you could see put to use?”

Lord Morgan looked up. “I do, actually. Men you’d be familiar with, Consort Washington. Heir Jefferson and Laurens are both brilliant. Laurens has more of a noticeable fire in him, while Jefferson has the ideas. Heir Madison is sharp, but I feel he and Jefferson would work together no matter which role either of them receive.”

“Of those men, which of them are actually set to inherit a title and role?”

Morgan cleared his throat. “Well, they’ll all become Lords, eventually.”

“But of an actual role? A position in where they’ll have the power to put their passion and ideas to use?”

“No more than any other Lord, formally. They’re all very powerful families, of course, but they only have a formal, legal reign over their specific tasks.”

Alex spoke louder, addressing everyone again, “Now, compare in your mind these bright men to the people who would inherit the roles which have more power. What is your conclusion?”

Lord Schuyler smiled and raised a hand. “They’re better suited.”

“Exactly.” Alex sat down, a small grin on his face.

“Are you suggesting we change everything? Hold interviews for lordships? Ignore the training our heirs have gone through in favor of someone who got more rest the previous night?” Adams’ voice cut through.

Alex shook his head. “I said no such thing.”

“Then what are you trying to say?” Adams banged his fist against the table.

“Let the lordships remain as they are, but for positions where one must be more invested in their role to achieve success, appoint those, perhaps. Look at the lords and heirs and others in your court, your own nobles, and think of where they’d best suit. Keep their titles, just change their duties accordingly.”

Lord Sullivan spoke up. “That’s an ingenious idea, Consort Washington.”

“Thank you, Lord Sullivan.”

“I agree,” Lord Duportail said, “it’s certainly something worth considering. In fact, I’d even say we should have considered it a long time ago. We, the council, are chosen by the King from among the different courts, why shouldn’t we choose those who fill the roles within the courts? By simply doing this and working with our representatives, why, we could do in three years what normally takes ten!”

Von Steuben clapped his hands together. “I do believe this is the easiest we’ve reached any sort of agreement. Consort Washington is a blessing in all of our lives.”

“We have done no such thing!” Adams said. “There are men who are especially trained for their positions. You can’t just replaced years of education with learning as you go, duties and formalities are taught from a young age! We are born and bred with these lessons instilled into us!”

“Lord Adams! I’m not telling you to go out into the street and pick the rowdiest child you see from the corner - I’m telling you to appoint your very own Lords, Ladies, Heirs, and other people in your court to where they are best suited! They will have this education that you value so much!”

Adams stood up, kicked his chair back and leaned over the table. “What comes next?” Adams’ voice was quiet, softer, but for the first time Alex heard something that could almost be considered dangerous. “Don’t think I don’t see the groundwork you’re laying out, Consort Washington. Sure, it might not seem so bad right now. You’re right, we have a pool of talent to pull from, it makes sense we take advantage of it. In fact, I could even come around to that.”

“But,” Adams looked around the room, “I see where this could lead. People get used to seeing new people in old roles, they start to like seeing the representatives more involved in the process. People, nobles and common alike, start to think, ‘well, maybe this isn’t so bad. I wonder what would happen if the representatives were on equal footing with us, they have passion and good ideas, after all.’ This could lead to our downfall. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Alex squeezed his hands into fists, could feel the nails biting into the skin of his palm. He let out a breath. “Our downfall is the very last thing I want. Of that I assure you, Lord Adams.”

Adams sneered. “Well, I don’t believe you. Even if you don’t have the intentions, that’s what you’ll bring us, boy.”

The room was shocked still.

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Von Steuben stand up. “Adams! The disrespect!”

“Of course.” Adams bowed his head. “My apologies, Consort Washington.”

He waited a moment, and nodded once. “Accepted, Lord Adams.”

George grabbed for his hand and squeezed.

Von Steuben cleared his throat. “I do believe this meeting is adjourned.”

The council was silent as they filed out of the room, unsure of what to say with the tension still filling the air. The Lords gave him and George the expected small bows as they passed, and Alex nodded and smiled at each of them.

Friedrich was the last to leave. “Your Majesty, I’ll see you soon in your study, I presume?”

“Yes, Friedrich. Thank you.”

“Not a problem, your Majesty.”


	14. Chapter 14

George’s study was not a room Alex could find comfort in. There were signs and indicators of the time George spent there, but it was lacking the warmth of the suite they shared.

He walked in and heard the door click shut behind him. George’s hands settled at waist and a kiss was pressed the sensitive skin behind his ear. “I love you.”

Alex turned around and wrapped his arms around George’s neck. “I love you too.”

Hands stroked up and down his sides, and George’s mouth went down to mouth along his throat. “I was so close to standing up and dressing them all down, finally dismissing Adams for talking to you like that.”

“It was fine, love.”

One of George’s hands went up to unbutton his shirt. “He called you boy. If you’re anyone’s boy, you’re mine. And you’re my Consort, my shining light. He has no right to address you in that manner. No right.” Teeth bit down on the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

Alex gasped, head tilting back. “Oh, yeah, no right. Adams had no right, you’re the only one allowed to think of me like that. Isn’t that right, my King?”

“Exactly.” George’s other hand slid down his back and squeezed his ass. “I’m going to make you forget all about the meeting. I’m leaving tonight for a week, I want you to feel me the entire time.”

He nodded. “Please, I’m going to miss you so much.”

Teeth bit down again, and George pulled him in closer. “I’ve been fantasizing of fucking you over the desk for a while now.”

“That sounds delightful.” He jumped up and wrapped his legs around George’s waist. “In fact, I might have had similar thoughts, and if Gouverneur listened to me, you should find what we need in one of the drawers.”

“You’re always thinking ahead.” George walked them to the other side of the desk and sat down so Alex was straddling George’s lap. “My intelligent husband, my beautiful boy, the shining star of my court.”

“Is that what I am?” Alex smiled and fluttered his lashes.

George’s hands stroked his thighs “You’re much more than that.”

“Right answer.” He tilted his head down and captured George’s lips in a kiss.

George groaned and Alex smirked and kissed along George’s jaw. “So you’ve been wanting to fuck me over the desk?”

“You have no idea.”

His hand snuck down to toy with the buttons on George’s shirt. “Is that what you think of when you’re sitting here, left alone with all the paperwork you don’t want to go over. Do you look at the edge of the wood and picture the imprint it’d leave in my skin? My hands desperately struggling to find something to hold onto as you make me forget everything but your name?”

“How do you do that?”

He pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of George’s shoulders. “What, talk?”

“Yes.” George’s voice was deep.

Alex pulled George’s undershirt up, and pressed his hands to the now revealed skin of George’s shoulders. “Practice makes perfect, love.”

“Keep going.” George’s hands moved to undress him. “Tell me exactly what it is that I do when I’m alone in here.”

“Oh, you try your best to stay focused, you really do. You even manage it for a couple of hours, but boredom can get to even the most hardworking of us. Your eyes start to glaze over, and you find yourself reading the same page over and over again.”

Alex gasped when George’s fingers tweaked his nipple and then chuckled. “And eventually you just can’t take it anymore. You contemplate sending for me, but knowing if you did you’d never return to your work, and it really does need to get done. You’re the only one who can do it. You compromise with yourself and take a break. The papers are shoved to the side, and you make sure there aren’t any servants around. You spend yourself in your own hand while picturing my moans filling the air of this very office.”

“I do love the sounds you make.”

Alex ground his hips down. “And I love when you get me to make them.”

George played with the top of his pants. “Take these off and bend over the desk.”

“My pleasure.” He smiled and did as he was told, pushing back into George’s hands that parted the cheeks of his ass. 

Alex bit his lip when George licked over his entrance. “Oh, getting right, ah, to it then.”

“Unless you’re protesting.”

He shook his head. “No - I don’t think I ever could.”

George had a way of taking him apart like no one else could, it took almost no time at all until he was near sobbing into his arms from the sensation. “I, oh, George, ah, please.”

“Please what?” 

“More.” 

George’s hands left his skin and he heard a drawer open and the sound of a cap. “It was very thoughtful of you to think to provide this.”

“I try.”

A lube-covered finger circled his spit splick hole. “You succeed.” 

He moaned as one finger turned to two and bent just so to brush against his prostate.

“You’re so good for me, love.”

George’s fingers stretched him in the way they had so many times before, and he was aching for more. “Please, just fuck me already. I’m ready.”

“If you say so.” A kiss was pressed to the back of his thigh and George’s fingers withdrew. 

George bent over his back and kissed the skin of his shoulder, and Alex felt the head of George’s cock at his entrance. He let out a low moan as George slowly entered him. “You always feel so good.”

“Ah, you have no idea.”

He closed his eyes and hid his face in his arms. One of George’s hands settled on his hip and the other fisted in his hair. He could feel the edge of the desk against his hips, and shifted his weight to his toes to push back into the thrusts.

Neither of them noticed the quick open and close of the door.

Some time later, they were sitting in the chair once more, half-dressed. Alex’s back was pressed to George’s chest, their fingers intertwined. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

George kissed the side of his neck. “I’ll miss you too, love. It’s only a week though, we should be fine.”

“Why can’t I go with you?”

“It’s an annual visit to the Western Courts that was planned before I married you. I very well could bring you, but I assure you it’d be very boring.”

Alex sighed. “Fine.”

“Besides, I’ve heard that it’s healthy for couples to spend time apart.”

He chuckled. “It almost sounds like you’re trying to avoid me.”

“Never.”

There was a knock on the door. George called out, “enter.”

Von Steuben peaked his head through. “Your Majesties, are you decent?”

“No.” Alex poked George’s thigh with a chuckle. “But come in anyway.”

Von Steuben shut the door and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. “Now, I feel that you two should know that I did stop by earlier. I encourage such activities, but do be glad it was me who walked in and not, let’s say, Adams, for example.”

Alex felt the heat rise in his cheeks and pressed back into George’s chest. “Did you enjoy the site, at least?”

George’s arms wrapped around him. “I appreciate your discretion, Friedrich.”

Von Steuben laughed, hand going to his chest. “Oh yes, your Majesties, it was quite the sight. However, it was not meant for my eyes, and as such I will pretend it never happened.”

“Thank you.” George settled his chin on Alex’s head. “Now, I’m sure you’re here to discuss the meeting.”  
Friedrich nodded. “Yes. Your boy is making quite a bit of sense, he’s laying the groundwork, and it could be for anything.”

Alex cleared his throat, reminding Von Steuben that he was right there. 

“Will Alex be staying with us?” Von Steuben raised a brow and looked at Alex, a small quirk to his lips.

George was silent for a moment and squeezed his hand. “Yes, I do believe he will be, unless he has other plans.”

He shook his head. “No, I think I’ll stay.”

“Very well.” Von Steuben leaned forward and put an elbow on the desk. “Either of you feel free to answer, but what exactly are you doing, Alex?”

He took in a deep breath and exhaled, blowing the air out through his lips. “I’m trying to bridge the gap between the nobles and the common people. Obviously, as long as the nobility exists, or any form of government, there’s not going to be a true sense of equality since there are always going to people in charge of others. However, I think it’s gotten worse over the years. People have settled into their roles and society has become more polarized.”

Von Steuben looked at him for a moment, thinking. “You’re trying to get it back to where it’s supposed to be, as you did when you pointed out the council wasn’t doing their jobs.”

“Exactly.”

“People aren’t going to read it like that. If this is not done properly, it might end up in some sort of rebellion. Maybe one that starts among the commonborn if the right people get it in their heads that you’re fighting for getting rid of the nobility.”

Alex bit at his lip. “I’m not. We need a governing body, and it needs to be powerful. I just think that the power should be shared with people who are elected and appointed, not just people born into the positions.” 

“It’s more likely the nobles will turn against us. This could be bad.”

“We’ll just have to be smart about it then, won’t we?”

Von Steuben looked at him again, and Alex was reminded of the first time he saw the man and the feeling that the baron held more power than one might realize. 

“George, what do you think?”

Alex tensed. George squeezed his hand.

“I think.” George sighed. “I think that we should function as we are meant to. However, I’m not sure anyone knows what we are meant to be doing. Any change we try to implement will be met with resistance, and we can only hope it stays within the palace and courts. I’m not entirely sure the risk is worth the reward.”

Von Steuben nodded. “That right there is the crux of the matter, isn’t it?”

Neither he nor George said anything.

“I think I’ll get going then. There’s a lot to think about.” Von Steuben stood up and bowed. “Thank you for your time, your Majesties.”

The door shut behind the baron, and they both remained silent.

Alex bit at his lip, trying to fight against the anger and frustration rising to the surface. “You don’t think the risk is worth the reward.”

“Alex, love, there’s no guarantee.”

He stood up and started to pace. “There’s no guarantee of anything, George. Yes, it’s a risk, but it’s one that we need to take. If we don’t do something now, it’s never going to happen!”

George sighed. “We can’t afford a rebellion, Alexander. Not now, not ever. Any change needs everyone to agree to it for it to go over well. You are right in that we need the commonborn to feel like they have some sort of say, that their agreement matters, but we can’t involve them and then have them disagree.”

“If we don’t do it no one will, George!” He balled his hands at his side, nails cutting into his palm. “We can’t just leave a trail of hints and hope our successors know what we’re trying to say and are braver than us! It’s just going to get worse! The more time passes the more accustomed the nobles become to their lifestyle and the less they’ll want to change it! The rest of this country is going to continue to pick at the issues.”

Alex stopped and turned to face George. “I’m literally just asking us to do what we’re supposed to do, whatever that might be. I know you grew up on words of duty, you know what you’re supposed to be doing, you just need to do it. I know you can, I know that you want to, and now is the time to act.”

George raised a hand to his cheek. “I know. It’s a lot. It would be a huge move, one that would be noticed internationally. It’s not just us talking among ourselves, this would be a legal change that affects people around us.”

“And all those people are just as affected by us not acting, it’s all the more reason to do so!”

George nodded. “I know. But, I’ve lived my life and ruled for this long without ever considering this sort of change, Alex. There is a voice inside of me saying that it’s the right thing to do, damn the consequences, I can’t just leap head first into this. I need to think about it.”

Alex walked around the desk, and laid a hand on George’s shoulder. “And you’re going to think about it?”

“Yes.” 

He pressed a kiss to George’s head. “Thank you.”

An arm went around his waist and pulled back down into George’s lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too, but I’d love you more if you let me do this.”

George sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of his hair. “I need time to think about it, love, that’s all. I can’t promise anything right now, because if we go through with it and it goes wrong, it will go very wrong. However, I promise you I’ll think about it this week. And, I want you to do something for me while I’m gone.”

“Of course.”

George squeezed his hand. “I want you to sit down and think about it. I know you already have, but I need you to think about every possible way this can go wrong and how to go about preventing and solving those issues. I want you to think about every way it can go right, and the ways it would go right if we did it.”

He scrunched his brows together. “You want me to essentially make this into a report, don’t you?”

“Similar to the ones we’d receive before making any decision, yes.”

Alex nodded. 

“Does that work for you?”

He leaned his head back on George’s shoulder. “Yes. It does.”

“Good.” George’s hand started to stroke his arm.

“I want you to know that I’m very persuasive. I’ve told you about my writing, and I’m sure you read my recommendations and such from professors. This is something I’m very good at.”

George chuckled. “You’re very confident.” 

He shrugged. “I’ve had to be.”

A kiss was pressed to his temple. “I suppose you have.” 

George’s arms wrapped around him tighter and pulled him in closer, and they sat in silence, Alex’s eyes drifting shut.

When a servant came in about an hour later to inquire about their plans for their afternoon meal, she found the King and his Consort wrapped around each other, snoring lightly in the chair. She smiled to herself, turned off the lights and shut the door.

She turned to the guard standing to the side. “Their Majesties are asleep. If I do not come by to do it myself, I’d suggest waking them in an hour if they have not already done so.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm signed up as an author for June's [Fight Back Fic Auction](https://fightbackfic.tumblr.com/), and my charity of choice is Planned Parenthood of Greater Ohio. There are plenty of talented writers and other creators who are offering works in return for a donation, and it's definitely something I suggest checking out - it's fandom for a cause :^))
> 
> Also! I'm running a Summer Hamilton Fic Exchange! Sign-up by May 31st, and fics will be due at the end of June! Check out details and sign up [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_Summer_2k17/profile)!


	15. Chapter 15

Maria’s fingers ran through his hair. “Why are you insisting on looking so nice today? Is there a special occasion I’m unaware of.”

“Not really.” Alex shrugged. “John is coming for tea.”

She raised a brow, Alex looking at her reflection in the mirror. “Oh, is he now? Is Lord Burr joining him or will this be a personal visit?”

“It’s just John.”

“Alex.” She dropped her hands and moved them to her hips. “Why is John visiting you for a private tea during the first time the King is out of the palace for more than a few hours?”

He raised his hands. “I didn’t plan on it!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I promise! I extended an invitation to tea, and his father happened to come to the capital this week. John came with his father, and I couldn’t exactly take back the invitation.”

“Right.” She relaxed and returned to brushing his hair. “Even so, you know why I don’t like this.”

“You’re not in a place to approve or disapprove of my actions.”

“Hmm.”

They did not exchange another word for a couple moments, and Alex felt the weight of Maria’s disapproving gaze. “That was rude of me, I’m sorry.”

She brushed lint that wasn’t there off of his shoulders. “I hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“I do too.” He opened his arms, and she leaned into the hug. “I know it doesn’t make it any better, but if anything comes of this, know it’s not out of a lack of devotion to George. I hope I don’t have to, but there are some favors I need from John, and he might be so willing to grant them otherwise.”

Lips were pressed to his cheek in a kiss. “Good luck, have fun. I’ll try to direct extra attention away from you.”

“Thank you.”

“As long as you remember you don’t deserve me, we’ll be fine.”

Alex laughed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to.”

The walk to the garden was a familiar one, and Alex chuckled to himself as he sat at the table set beneath the familiar tree. He took a sip of water, leaned back into the chair, and let his mind wander. He needed John to work with him, and to do that, he’d have to play a game.

He heard a quiet cough, and looked up to find a guard escorting John. The guard bowed. “Your Majesty, Heir Laurens here to see you for lunch.”

Alex smiled. “Yes, thank you.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

John was wearing a powder blue shirt and a wide smile. Alex stood up and opened his arms, stepping forward to hug his friend. “John! It’s so nice to see you! I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. It’s nice to see you without all the formality.” John’s face was tucked against his neck.

He stepped away. “I thought the garden would be a nice spot for lunch.”

John laughed. “It’s perfect.” 

They sat down, and John didn’t stop smiling. “So, John, how have you been?”

“Oh, you know,” John shrugged. “The usual. My father has been complaining recently, but he’s off my back a little bit since he things I have that thing going on with Burr.”

Alex raised a brow. “Has he said anything about you visiting me?”

“He knows better than to complain about it, I’d raise some sort of fuss, and technically, I don’t think I can actually turn down an invitation from you.”

“Huh.” He took a sip of water. “I should keep that in mind.”

“Not that I ever would.”

He gave a small smile. “So, what has you dad been complaining about?”

“Recently it’s been more about Adams, which is weird, but I’m just accepting it at this point.”

Alex leaned in closer. “What has he been saying about Adams?”

“Well,” John leaned in, mirroring him. “That last council meeting of yours had Adams coming down to the Southern court to meet with the Lords there. Apparently he thinks you’re about to turn the entire world upside down, and he wanted to be the one to tell them.”

“Are you involved with this at all?”

John shook his head, chuckling. “Not really. My father will probably start pushing for it soon, but for now, I’m still safe.”

“Huh.” Alex sat back. “It’s interesting that Adams is going out of his way to do this, don’t you think? I mean, to me he hasn’t seemed like to type to try to strengthen relationships and connections like this. He’s stuck much more to his own ilk in the northern courts. Lady Adams is the one who tends to foster those sort of friendships.”

John nodded. “No, you’re right. It is worth wondering about. I didn’t really think about it that much, to be honest, but now that you say that. Huh.”

A servant walked forward. “Consort Washington, Heir Laurens, would you like your afternoon meal served out here or would you like to move to a dining room?”

Alex look at John and raised a questioning brow and received a shrug in response. He turned back to the servant. “Out here would be lovely, thank you.”

She fell into a curtsey. “Of course, Consort Washington. We’ll have it right out.”

They both watched as she walked away. 

John chuckled. “You know, it’s weird to hear you be called Consort Washington.”

“Why?” He leaned his elbows on the table.

“I think it’s a combination - I knew you first as Hamilton, and the fact that Washington has this weird royal ring to it, you know?”

Alex nodded. “No, I get it. It’s taken me time to get used to.”

“Hmm.”

The lull in conversation was filled when their meal was brought out.

Alex speared a bite of chicken with his fork. “Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy every meal I’ve had here, but there are times I feel like I’d literally kill someone for a pizza.”

John laughed. “That I understand. The meals here are even more balanced than what we have at home. Does it ever get boring?”

“Oh the endless combinations of lean proteins and vegetables? Not at all.”

“Why don’t you just order take out or something?”

He grabbed his glass of water. “One, I feel like the staff would have a collective heart attack if they found I had somehow managed to sneak some sweet and sour chicken in over the meal they had spent hours working on. Two, Lafayette has told me that his attempts on ordering pizza have not worked out so smoothly.”

“I,” John paused, “can imagine that, actually. You could probably get someone to go pick it up for you though.”

“Hmmm, that’s an idea.”

John smiled. “Only the best for you.”

Alex looked around and saw that the garden was empty of visible staff. He took in a breath and set his fork down. “Hey, John, I have a weird question to ask.”

“Go for it, whatever you want.”

“Do you know what your father and Adams are planning?”

John shook his head. “Not really. My father’s complaints have been more about Adams as a person - how he’s not the type to understand the rhythm of doing business, usually with some sort of comment about northerners not understanding how to do things properly. He’d probably tell me if I asked, but I’ve never felt the urge.”

Alex set his glass down and leaned forward, hunching his shoulders together over the table. “Could you?” 

“What, ask my father what Adams wants?”

He nodded. 

“Why?” John set his glass down and crossed his arms.

Alex licked his lips, a plan forming. “It’d be helpful. We all know that there are eyes and ears everywhere, I suppose I’m just trying to figure out my own. Call it a network if you will.”

“You want me to figure out what my Father is doing and tell you?”

He nodded again.

John narrowed his eyes. “Alex, I get why you want it, but I don’t know how comfortable I feel doing it. He’d start to question it. A question here or there might be okay, but to get the sort of information you’re after, well, that’s a bit more finessing. My father is an expert at it. I’d have to either be more subtle than I’m capable of being, or be upfront.”

He smiled. “What’s wrong with being upfront?”

“Well.” John huffed. “Either I’m honest and tell him I’m passing along the information, or I lie and pretend I actually am taking interest. I’m terrible at lying. My mother used to always say my eyes always give me away, and that’s not something that’s changed.”

Alex sat back and sighed. “Why’d it have to be a lie, though?” 

“What do you mean?”

He bit at his lip, watched John’s eyes focus on his mouth for a moment. “You could actually take interest. You’re going to have to do it at some point, so really it’s just procrastination at this point. Your father is encouraging you to focus more on Burr right now, that’s true, but you could even connect those. Say you’d be a better match for a Lord if you were a more active heir. It’d be better for your family if you went into a marriage with Burr on more equal footing.”

“Woah, who said anything about a marriage?”

Alex shrugged. “That’s the end goal, isn’t it? Maybe not in a personal and romantic sense, but you cannot say it’s never crossed anyone’s mind. Your father is pushing you toward that, isn’t he?”

“Well, of course. You just made it seem finite. And I guess it’s weird coming from you, is all.”

Alex kept the smirk off his face. “Marriage is rather finite, I suppose. But even a legal vow such as matrimony comes with some flexibility.” He leaned in again, maintaining eye contact. “Why is it weird coming from me, John?” 

John closed his eyes. “You know why, Alex. You know damn well why. I don’t need it from you too, of all people.” 

He reached over the table and passed his thumb over John’s lip in a quick motion and then pulled his arm back, standing up. “Come with me.”

John’s mother had been correct, his eyes expressed everything that was running through John’s mind. Alex stepped away from the table and caught the motion of an approaching guard from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and said, “No worries - we’re not leaving yet, we’re just going to take a short walk.”

“Of course, your Majesty.”

They walked down a familiar path, one they had occupied during the Selection, with Ben at their side. It was private, one of the few places on the palace grounds that was secure enough that guards were not needed beyond the perimeter. The thick trees and plants hid them well. The gardens Alex had fallen in love with were one of the inner courtyards, for private use, and as such were allowed to grow more wild. 

John was silent, shooting him glances. Alex stepped closer and grabbed John’s hand, giving no reaction to John’s quiet gasp, but squeezing back when John’s fingers entwined with his own.

Alex stopped. Next to him, John smiled, relaxing. “This was our tree. Well, I guess it’s not really our tree. But us and Ben always sat here, so I guess I kinda began to think of it as ours. I know it’s stupid, but eh, what can I say.”

He turned to face John. “I think I like it being our tree.”

“Really?”

Alex stepped closer. “Yes.”

John’s tongue appeared for a moment to wet his lips and then John turned away. “Alex, what are you doing? What are we doing here? You know exactly how I feel, and I know you’re in love with the King. You are honest to God, truly in love with the King. You’ve told me and I can see it. I wanted you to look at me like that, Alex. When I came to the ball there was a small part of me that was hoping you had changed your mind and would pull me to the side and we’d run away forever. But that’s not what happened, is it? 

He raised a hand to John’s cheek and turned John’s head. “John.”

“What? Alex what could you possibly have to say to me? This isn’t okay. It’s never going to be okay. You decided that we’re to go on different paths, Alex. You can’t keep doing this to me. I want to stay friends with you, but we need to keep that line drawn. You can’t make me hope, make me think there’s a possibility for something more.”

He stepped closer, less than an inch of heated air separating them. “John, shut up.” 

“What?”

Alex closed the small space between them and connected their lips, biting down softly on John’s lower lip. He pulled away, smiling. “Shut up.”

“Oh.” John blinked. “Is this for real? If it’s not, Alex, this isn’t funny. This isn’t a joke. It’s not just me getting hurt. Do you know how badly this could go for you? Your everything could be ruined, Alex. Sure, nobles cheat all the time, but that’s in arranged marriages. You and the King are known to be a love match. This wouldn’t just hurt your reputation, Alex. This would break the King’s heart. I’m not worth it.”

He kissed John again. “I said it before, shut up. You’re worth it if I decide you’re worth it, John. It’s my life, my husband, my reputation. It won’t be easy, but I want you to be a part of it, and I don’t think friendship will be enough for either of us.”

John nodded. “You’re right. It wouldn’t be.” 

A kiss was pressed to the side of his neck, and Alex tilted his head for better access. John sighed and whispered in his ear. “You’re risking so much for me, I suppose it’s only fair I do the same. Whatever you need, I’ll do. It’s about time I take my place in politics anyway. I’ll get closer to Aaron and give you his side of things. It’s the least I can do.”

Alex kissed John, tangling his hands in the dark curly hair and felt the satisfaction curl in his chest.

John’s hands dropped to his hips and pulled him in as to close the space between them. John’s lips moved to mouth along his jaw and down his throat, pausing between kisses to say, “Alex, I love you so much. I feel in love you with you right away. I never stopped. You’re perfect, you’re actually perfect. I don’t deserve you.”

He nodded but kept silent. There was a sense of guilt festering in the back of his mind, but he ignored it. He couldn’t afford to be guilty. This would be worth it. It would help them. Alex fisted his hand tighter in John’s hair and yanked slightly, smiling at the low sound that escaped John’s throat. “John, you’re the perfect one here. Just remember, we’ll have to play by some rules.”

“Rules?” John’s voice was a whisper in his ear.

Alex nodded. “Yes, rules. We can’t let others know, John. We’ll need to be more than discreet. When I say others I mean servants and guards too. We have to quiet and careful.”

“Of course.” John nipped at his jaw. “I can be careful.”

He sighed. “That means no marks, John.”

John laughed. “I’ll try my best.”

“I’m serious, John. No one can know.”

John pulled away and met his eyes. “Of course. I, just, of course.”

He pressed a kiss to the corner of John’s mouth. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign up for the [Hamilton Summer Gift Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_Summer_2k17) by May 31st!
> 
> I'm signed up as an author in [The Fight Back Fic Exchange](https://fightbackfic.tumblr.com/), so it'd be awesome if you checked that out! My charity of choice is Planned Parenthood of Greater Ohio.


	16. Chapter 16

George’s arrival was a quiet affair. The King had never been one to favor fanfare, and so Alex stood in the room that served as their informal foyer, waiting for his husband to walk in the door. There were guards at his side, as well as Nero waiting against the wall, a report ready if the King wanted to hear it.

Alex was brimming with words and thoughts, the energy flowing him as he ran over different ways of telling George everything he had figured out. He ignored Nero’s amused look as he bounced on his toes. 

The memory of the taste of John on his lips burned a deep pit in his stomach, but Alex did his best to ignore it. George could never know.

It hadn’t advanced past the garden. John had wanted more, but Alex had stood firm. He had stepped away, forcing space between them. A kiss to John’s cheek and a hand waved toward a familiar bench had smoothed their interactions into something more accepted by the standards of propriety.They had sat, talking, fingers entwined, sharing small tales of the time that had passed between their last conversation.

Alex had been careful not to talk too much about George, and John had told him all sorts of stories about the Southern courts and how Burr really wasn’t all that bad once you got to know the man. 

He had learned so much from John’s casual remarks. All the things he wanted to share with George, but had to figure out a way to explain how he found it out. 

He took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself and shifted his weight. 

The guards moved to open the doors and Alex straightened his shoulders and let a smile spread across his face as he saw a familiar shadow cross the threshold. 

George was there, and Alex fought the urge to run forward. It was ridiculous to think about, but he had missed his husband more than he had expected to during the week. George was as handsome as ever, standing tall, exhaustion visible in his eyes. George’s eyes widened slightly when their gazes met, and the King’s lips curled into a smile.

Alex stayed back to the side, watching as Nero approached and dropped into a formal bow. He couldn’t hear the words heard, but George gave a shake of his head and Nero bowed again and left the room. 

George turned to him and smiled wide, opening his arms. Alex’s smile spread into a grin and he laughed and ran forward, jumping into George’s embrace. “I missed you so much.”

The King laughed. “I missed you too, love.” A hand went to the side of his face, thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. “The calls just aren’t the same.”

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to George’s palm. “They really aren’t. I”m happy you’re home.”

“As am I, as am I.” The King dropped the hand from Alex’s face, but kept an arm around his waist. “Come on, love. Let’s go to our rooms, I’ve had a long day.”

They turned a corner and found Lafayette waiting for them. “George! You’re back!”

“Why yes, Gilbert, thank you for noticing”

Lafayette smiled. “It’s good that you’ve returned. It’s not the same without you.”

George chuckled. “While I’m glad to know that my absence has had its effect, I feel no guilt in reminding you that perhaps it wouldn’t have been so noticed had you come with me as you were meant to.”

“Pah.” Lafayette waved his hand. “There are personal matters to deal with, in my life and within the palace itself.” 

“Of course, of course.”

Lafayette stepped forward and wrapped his arms around George in a hug. “It’s nice to see you. We can talk in the morning, after you’ve gotten reaquainted with maman, yes.”

Alex coughed. “This is a tad bit uncomfortable, Laf.”

“You deserve it.” Lafayette stuck out his tongue. “Besides, you ignored me all week, I get to make fun of you.”

“That’s fair.”

Lafayette leaned over to kiss his cheek. “As long as you admit it. Now, good night. To both of you. I’ll see you in the morning.”

George nodded. “Good night, Gilbert.”

They both watched as Lafayette walked away. As soon as the prince was out of sight George looked at him and asked, “did you really ignore him?”

Alex shook his head. “No, he took the opportunity to go to New York and visit Hercules, I think. I kept myself busy too, but I’m more inclined to split the blame.”

“Of course you are.” George’s arm brought him in closer. “And you said you kept busy?”

He nodded. “Yes! I’ve been thinking more about the possible long term effects of everything like you asked and typing up the report. I’ve been talking to people about what words have already spread around. Angelica suggested I take her mother’s invite to get a better ear for that sort of thing.” 

“That’s not a bad idea. The Schuyler’s are a good friend of the Washington’s, and have been for some generations now.”

“That is what we were thinking.”

“Yes.” George pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But, as riveting as this is, I’m afraid I’m tired of all of this for a while. I’ve missed you, love.”

“We can talk about it in the morning then, if you’d prefer.”

George nodded. “That sounds great, but for now, I want you very much.”

“What happened to being tired?”

“Well,” George smirked, voice dropping, “there are some things I’ve always managed to find energy for.”

“Is that so? In that case,” he licked his lips, “I have a surprise for you.”

George raised a brow. “A surprise?”

“Oh yes, one I do think you’ll be rather fond of.”

“Then consider myself intrigued.”

He went up on his toes to press a kiss to the corner of George’s mouth. “Maria helped me with it.”

George chuckled. “That clarifies nothing.”

“Good.”

The rest of the walk through the winding halls to their suites was spent in silence, Alex pressed to George’s side, happy just to know the other was there.

George opened to door, finding the entry parlor looking as it always did. “I thought you said there was a surprise.”

“I never said where the surprise was, George.”

The King looked at him. “I was expecting candles, rose petals, maybe even a string quartet. I thought you were going to romance me.”

He laughed. “Do you want to be romanced?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Alex smiled and shook his head. “Maybe another time, but for now.”

“For now?”

He stepped forward until there was no space between him and George and wrapped his arms around George’s neck. “For now, you get to enjoy your surprise.”

George’s hands went to his hips. “How do I get to enjoy my surprise?”

Alex went up on his toes again to kiss George, moaning when the kiss became deeper. “You’ll find out.” He stepped away and grabbed George’s hand. “Come on.”

They walked into their bedroom and he pushed George back until the King was sitting on the bed. “You see, a while ago you expressed interest in a passing comment I made.” Alex brought his hands to the top of his shirt, and undid the first button.

“Hmmmm.” George leaned back onto his hands. “I might remember that. Are you going to put on a show for me, husband mine?”

He smirked. “I don’t know if I’d go so far as to call it a show.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be tantalizing. I can barely keep my hands off you as is.”

Alex let down his hair and went to remove the circlet but George shook his head. “Keep it on.”

He nodded and dropped his hands to undo the rest of the buttons, and then paused. “I was trying to figure out what kind of music I wanted to use for this.” Alex walked forward and placed his hands on George’s sholders and bent his head down to whisper in George’s ear. “But, I figured we wouldn’t last very long, and I do like hearing how I make you feel too much to cover it with music.”

“I forgive you.” George’s voice was the low pitch Alex had grown to love so much.

He sat down on George’s lap and moved his hands down George’s chest, dragging his nails along the fabric. “Good.” He rolled his hips forward and George’s hands settled on his thighs, barely touching. “How do you want me to undress? Slow and carefully, showing an inch of skin at a time, or do you want me naked and trembling beneath you in as little time as possible?” He dipped his head down to bite along George’s jaw. “I really don’t care, this is for you, after all, my King.”

George’s hand moved up to fist in his hair and pulled hard, forcing a gasp out of Alex, and brought him down for a kiss. When George’s grip relaxed, Alex lifted his head, chest heaving hard. George pulled his hips closer. “Just for me? Perfect. I don’t care how, I just want to see you wearing significantly less clothing, love.”

Alex pulled his hands back and brought them up to his buttons. He leaned back and undid one. “Is that better?” 

“Alexander.”

He undid another button. “Hmmm?” He fluttered his lashes and smirked, undoing another button.

“You’re a tease.”

He circled his hips, feeling George hard under him. “Just for you, my King.” The lie burned on his lips. He pressed them to George’s throat.

Alex unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders. George pushed it down, trapping his wrists behind him. “Perfect, just perfect.”

“I can’t do much without my hands.”

George raised a brow. “Is that a problem?”

“I’m supposed to be doing the work here.”

George said nothing for a moment, but soon Alex found himself lying on his back on the bed, George over him. “I guess we’ll just have to improvise.”

George’s touch was what Alex had been missing, and for the first time in days, his mind was cleared of all thoughts of John Laurens.

One of Alex’s favorite feelings was waking in George’s arms with the sun coming in through the windows, shining on skin littered with freshly-formed bruises.

Maria brought in their coffee with a brief look aimed his way, which Alex ignored, and together he and George got ready for their day. The circlet was grabbed off the floor where it had landed after being thrown in some far off direction the night before. 

The transition between modes was something Alex still had difficulty adjusting to. Every morning, Alex would watch as George took on the role of King, posture changing as he drank his coffee and read whatever papers were put in front of him that morning. George’s eyes were always soft when he looked at Alex, but as they settled into their routine, a small part of Alex longed to go back in bed and spend eternity in the soft sheets.

He took George’s hand in his after their morning meal was cleared away, and together they walked the path to the King’s study.

George took a seat behind the desk and gestured for Alex to sit on the other side. “And now I’m afraid we must discuss official business, husband mine.”

“Yes, my report.” He placed the thick folder on George’s desk. “Do you want the thorough explanation of what’s written, or a quick, verbal rundown?”

George opened the folder and flipped through the pages. “I assume that this is a thorough analysis.”

Alex nodded.

George shut the folder and leaned back into the chair. “I’ll read it later, summarize it for me.”

“Well.” Alex took in a breath. “My end goal is exactly the same, and I do believe it’s possible with cooperation.”

“Anything can be said to be possible. What’s important is how.”

“It won’t be easy.” Alex flexed his hand at his side. “It’ll require genuinely persuading people. We need them to believe in it enough that acting in their own interest coincides with working in our interest. The key to that, once we get the ball rolling, will to be always looking ahead.”

George sighed. “It’s not that simple. There is no way of knowing what any one man’s true motivations are. Sure, we might guess and assume, but you never know. To try to manipulate that motivation to work in our favor isn’t something easily done.”

“No.” Alex shook his head. “No, it’s not. And I suppose the key distinction will be in we don’t need them to believe in it wholeheartedly the same way a pious man believes in his god. They just need to believe that working with us will benefit them, it needs to be understood as a fact. You don’t need passion to argue a fact - it’s just something that’s accepted as reality. We need a majority, but once we have that, everything will fall into place and work as long as we put in the effort.”

“This isn’t a democracy, Alex. A majority is a nice sentiment, but it’s not as simple as a majority voting and your dreams becoming reality.”

He leaned forward. “It’s not, and it’s not going to be, but one strength of a democracy is that people feel involved, their opinions appear to be considered. We use that, and that’s it. We have to listen and make a show of acting on suggestions and such. All the while, we’re working for our own goals. We use that feeling of involvement while acting the way we wish. That feeling of involvement is what will get people to go along with it, that feeling of involvement is key.”

“Alright, let’s say I understand and agree with everything you’re saying.” George placed his hand on the folder holding the report. “After I read this, I might. But, right now, I hear a lot of ideas but I still don’t understand how.”

He looked to the side, admiring a portrait on the wall. “This is why you need to be completely on board with this, George. People genuinely like you. I’m decent with the ideas and planning, and I’m even good at the information gathering, but you’re the one that needs to carry it out. You need to be the one to start it. Let them become involved. Adams doesn’t like me, but even he’ll listen to you. You need to present it as something totally different from what I’m saying - maybe even say that I don’t know what I’m talking about. Let them hear it from both of us, and then let them come together to form that majority.”

George nodded. “I see.”

“So what do you say?” 

“You’ve told me barely anything, but I know that if I let you speak more you’ll convince me.” George smiled. “I thought about it while I was away, and while something needs to be done, I’m still not sure on the particulars. And, whatever we choose to do, it’s not something that can be done lightly.” George sighed. “We could do everything perfectly, everything according to plan. We could carry out thousands of scenarios and guarantee the success of the option we go with, but if the wrong person hears word of an odd bit of conversation, it could lead to ruin. I’m not even that worried about the nobles. They’re not that rebellious. But the commonborn? They’re more handy, more rebellious. That puritan work ethic this country prides itself on has pros and cons, you know. And these plans? They might take them as rallying cry.”

Alex snorted. “I highly doubt it. This country is too patriotic to actually itself apart. I don’t think they could gather properly to sort themselves out.” He waved his hand. “In fact, by the time they got situated, we’d have the army or whoever we wanted surrounding them.”

George raised a brow. “Do you honestly believe that?”  
“Yeah. I do.”

“Hmmmm,” George hummed. “And if you were among the men whispering of a rebellion?”

Alex grinned. “Well, that’d be completely different.”


	17. Chapter 17

Alex was buzzing with excitement. George stood next to him, posture that of the King he was. 

“Gentlemen,” George said, looking around the room. “You are the men that I have handpicked to be in this room. You are the men that I trust with more than my life, but my country. This council makes up the very foundations on which everything within our borders lies one. It is us, you, who are responsible for the success of each American citizen, for the success of our people, our friends and family.” The council’s eyes were on George, surprised by the change from the typical tone of their meetings.

George continued, “Now, I know that there are doubts within your hearts, and I know that those doubts are there because of the great concern you have for our cause.” 

Alex and George had spent hours discussing, going through each and every point Alex had included in his report. They had settled on a strategy, and Alex’s chest was full as George said the words he had spent so long agonizing over.

“I know the games you play.” George met each of the Lord’s eyes, spending perhaps a second longer on Adams. “I know that you’ve been having doubts. I understand, I had my own. The seed was planted the first day Consort Washington arrived at my side, accompanying me on my duties. This wasn’t what you expected, and this scared some of you.”

Alex stepped forward and cleared his throat. “I don’t know why you were scared. There was a part of me that believed you should have no reason to be scared if you weren’t doing something wrong, and it made me wonder just what you were doing wrong. I saw the opportunity I had longed for my entire life - the chance to be on the front lines and make a difference.”

Someone snorted.

“I know that sounds naive.” Alex shook his head and laughed. “Childhood dreams of changing a world I didn’t understand.” He shrugged. “And perhaps that’s right, and maybe I don’t know what I’m doing. But, I do know that I’ve read the documents that this country was built on, and I’m finally having the chance to make some of those ridiculous childhood dreams come true. I don’t think I went about it the right way, but I don’t think I’m wrong. Things need to change, and I think I’m the breath of fresh air all of you needed to bring these changes.”

“Childhood dreams aside,” George said, “changes do need to happen. I’ve spent hours figuring out exactly what Consort Washington has been trying to say, and I’ve discussed them with others.” Eyes darted to Von Steuben and Schuyler, who both nodded at the silent question. George continued, “This is what I have to say to you about what we’ve decided on: we needed a new set of eyes and we needed someone who cared just as much as we do. We have both of those things in Consort Washington. However, Consort Washington does not have the experience and background needed to make these sort of decisions.”

This was something George had insisted on, had said that if Alex’s plan was to work, their conflicting words couldn’t come across as people who just weren’t communicating. One of them needed to take a step back, and it couldn’t be George.

George waited a moment for the words to sink in. “Despite Consort Washington’s lack of experience now, we still must listen to him. At this point in time, he is in the perfect position to give us insight to how an outsider views our actions while still seeing enough of the truth to give some judgement. As the years go by, he will no longer be so inexperienced, and his voice will become louder. Until that day, until the time that Consort Washington can support his ideas, we will be taking small steps to ensure that his path will be smoother.”

“Your Majesty,” Lord Adams spoke up. “What do you mean by taking small steps?”

“Excellent question,” the King replied. “You remember the instruction to establish more communication between yourself and the nobles and elected officials in your regions, yes?”

Lord Adams nodded.

“We will be implementing actions along those lines. We have grown lax in our roles, gentlemen, and we are simply going to undo that. In other words, we’ll be acting on our powers and following through with our duties as stated in our founding documents. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Alex smiled at George’s side, seeing none of the distrust in the Lords’ eyes that had welcomed him into the room. It was easy to see why so many approved of George as King, why even those who might not like him would be hard-pressed to find a replacement. 

Lord Stirling smiled and said, “Well, your Majesty, I look forward to our future and the growth your planned actions are sure to bring.”

“As do I, Lord Stirling,” George said. “I appreciate your enthusiasm. Some of what you have brought up at the meetings about your own experiences in your region have been taken into consideration. For now, the only actions I ask that you take until our next meeting are those which Consort Washington asked you to earlier. We will do this one step at a time, as to ease the transition. The hope is that within the next several years, our country and government will be as effective as well all know it can be.”

“Well spoken, your Majesty.” Lord Knox then turned to Alex and said, “Consort Washington, I would like to thank you for your involvement in this. It won’t be easy, but I do feel it was time.” Lord Knox sighed. “I’ve spent some time thinking about what you’ve said previously, and while I don’t agree with everything, I do believe you and the King have legitimate points: there are certain duties that we as the council are meant to uphold, and we haven’t been doing that.”

Alex smiled, nodded, and said, “Thank you, Lord Knox, I appreciate your kind words.”

George settled his hand at the small of Alex’s back, and said, “I know that it might feel as if much has been achieved, but I do believe that this is something we all need to think about. I want this to be a collaborative effort. If you have any questions, any kind of concern whatsoever, do bring them up. Consort Washington and I are the ones who have designed the original plan. Lord Schuyler, Baron Von Steuben, and myself have revised it. We will be discussing it further today, and I am welcome to the idea of more meetings and discussions on a smaller scale to address any individual issues that might arise.”

Lord Stirling lifted his hand off the table and asked, “Your Majesty, are we to keep these discussions among ourselves, or might we also discuss with those in our district?”

George turned to Alex with a questioning look. Alex cleared his throat. “I would recommend discussing with them what affects them. They are going to notice changes as you become more involved, and planning ahead is always advantageous. However, do it in a way that does not cause any worry.”

“Of course, Consort Washington,” Lord Stirling said. “Very well stated, thank you.”

“Thank you, Lord Stirling.”

Von Steuben clapped his hands together, bringing the attention to him. “Well, this meeting was certainly something, don’t you all agree?”

Nods circled the room, some more weary than others.

“I do believe it is time to end today’s session,” Von Steuben said. “We all have a lot to think about.”

The men filed out of the room, and it wasn’t long before Alex and George were alone in front of the table. George pulled Alex close and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m going to be meeting with Philip and Friedrich, will you be joining us?”

Alex smiled at George and shook his head, trailing his fingers across George’s chest for no other reason than because he could. “No, I have plans with Angelica.”

“Philip’s daughter?” George asked.

“Yes.” Alex nodded. “Besides, you should probably actually discuss it with them. I’m sure they’re curious about what they’re already supposed to know.”

George chuckled. “You’re right, of course.”

He pressed a kiss to the corner of George’s mouth. “I usually am. Now,” Alex shoved at George’s chest, “go do your kingly duties while I go gossip over tea and cookies.”

“Of course, love.” 

“Oh, and it probably looks like you’re showing favoritism to the northern courts by including Schuyler. It’s not a secret that Adams isn’t in your favor right now, which I support, but it’ll probably be good to make sure the other courts are on your side as well in case he decides to run somewhere and garner support of some sort.” Alex bit on the inside of his cheek, hoping that George would get what he was trying to say. The King needed to reach out to the Southern courts if what John had said had any merit. 

George’s hand squeezed his waist. “I know how this works.”

“I know.” Alex sighed. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, love. I’ll see you later today, in the evening at the latest.”

“I love you.”

George smiled. “I love you too.”

A final kiss was pressed to his forehead, and they exited the council chambers and went their separate ways. 

Angelica was waiting for him in the parlour, already drinking tea with the fancies and service laid out in front of her. She stood when he approached.

“Angelica!” Alex reached for her hand a placed a kiss on the back of it with a smirk. “How lovely it is to see your gorgeous face, you’re looking as incredible as ever.”

“Still the flatterer, I see.”

Alex let of her hand and said, “Of course, as if we’d have it any other way.”

The corner of Angelica’s mouth lifted in the suggestion of a smile. “As you say, your Majesty.”

“So,” Alex said. He took a seat, smiling at the servant who approached to pour his tea. “How goes it?”

“My is growing suspicious now that I’m no longer pushing back so hard against my engagement, but he’s also grateful enough that he hasn’t said anything about it.” Angelica circled the rim of her cup with her finger. “I’m currently trying to think through how I’m going to balance my political duties with Church’s.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m the Schuyler heiress,” Angelica said. “I am meant to become Lady Schuyler. If I were marrying someone here, I’d simply have a dual title and my husband and I would have two heirs: to his family and to mine.”

Alex took a sip of his tea.

“But sinch Church is English, I’ll be marrying into the British courts. It would be difficult for me to fulfill my duties as Lady Schuyler if I were in another country.”

“I see.” Alex nodded. “What are your options?”

Angelica sighed. “I’ll probably hand the title down to Eliza.”

“Is that a good thing? A bad thing? Would you rather not?”

Angelica played with a ring on her finger, and said, “it’s not a bad thing, I’ve just grown attached to becoming Lady Schuyler. It’s part of the reason I was so against the engagement in the first place. I’ve always wanted to be more politically involved.”

“I know that the other heirs play a larger role, or at least have the ability to, based on what John’s told me.” Alex leaned forward. “Why haven’t you done that? It’s not like you wouldn’t know what you’re doing.”

Angelica frowned. “My father thinks he’s doing what’s best for me, by keeping me away from it as much as he can. He’s always had me follow Mother more than him.”

“I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing,” Alex said. “Your father is a brilliant man, but your mother is something else entirely, at least from what I can tell.”

“No, you’re right.” Angelica reached for a cookie, and broke off a piece of it. “I believe he’s conflicted, is all. But, what my father is worried about doesn’t matter right now. I’ll be marrying Lord Church, and the details will eventually fall into place. As the engagement progresses, I’ll able to answer all sorts of questions for you.” 

“Right.”

Angelica smirked and looked at him with a glint in her eye. “But, back to what you said earlier.”

“Hmmm?”

“John, you’ve talked to him recently.”

Alex nodded. “Yes. I invited him to palace while George was visiting the western courts.”

“What?” Angelica choked. “You take the first opportunity your husband is gone to invite the man who’s rumored to be infatuated with you? Are you mad?”

“When you put it like that,” Alex muttered, looking to the side. The usual servants were lining the walls, stepping forward when needed to clear a dish or pour tea. He took the napkin from his lap and set it on the table. Alex turned to Angelica and said, “I’ve been inside all day, and the weather is rather lovely this afternoon. Would you enjoy accompanying me for a stroll through the gardens?”

Angelica raised a brow. “I’d love to.” 

She took his offered arm, and they walked through the halls to the nearest courtyard. Alex looked straight ahead and said, “I invited him as a friend. We had lunch in the gardens. I assure you there were only good, respectable intentions behind the invitation.” Alex sighed. “We did have a genuine friendship during the selection, Angelica. There were things that warped it, but it was the type of friendship that made me think had I met him in class or at a club in school we would have been just as close, if not closer. In fact, I’d say closer.”

“Right.” Angelica’s hand squeezed his arm. “But, circumstances being what they are, things are different.”

“Yes. Things are very different.” The doors to the courtyard were opened by a guard, and they continued down the path. Alex continued once they were out of earshot of the guards and servants, “Intentions, for example, are often very different from reality.”

Angelica’s hand squeezed his arm once more. “What are you saying?”

“I intended, and hoped, that I’d be able to resume our friendship. I was hoping I’d be able to ask him and see how things are going on in the southern courts and find out just what the intentions are for him and Burr.”

“I was wondering about that.”

Alex nodded. “But I could tell right away that it wasn’t enough for him. I knew the possibility was there, I’m not an idiot, but I was hoping it wouldn’t come to it. I need him in the southern courts, Angelica. Adams has been visiting with the Lords there, we need his eyes and ears.”

“What did you do?” Angelica asked, voice tight.

He dropped his gaze to the path in front of them, eyeing the contrast of his shining black shoes to the grey stone. “I might have started an affair.”

Angelica’s nails were sharp through the fabric of his shirt. “Alexander, you did not.”

“I needed to. He’s agreed to act more in his role so he can give me better information. Like I said, Adams has been visiting with the southern lords. Adams didn’t like when I spoke in the council meetings, he doesn’t like me, doesn’t like that I have ideas of my own. It’s possible that if he gets the idea into his mind, he’ll go out of his way to find other nobles who agree with him. That could go bad, very bad. We don’t need any sort of dissent on that scale, especially with the changes we’re going to be making in the next couple of years. We need as many people on our side as possible, and if that means I entertain John’s crush on me, so be it. It needed to be done.”

“I suppose it did, congratulations on thinking like a noble.” Angelica’s voice was low. “But, I hope you know what you’re doing, this can go very wrong, very quickly.”

“It’ll be worth it,” Alex replied. “It has to be.”


	18. Chapter 18

Alex handed the reports off to a servant to be distributed to the council before the meeting, thoughts swirling through his brain. The reports were important at a personal level, something he had dreamed of being able to be the one to put together. He swallowed and nodded to himself. This was the first step of many, after all.

 Something that had never made sense to him was how the budgeting and funding was handled. By all rights, such things needed to be approved by the council since actions taken by a state or region had the possibility of affecting their neighbors. In reality, the council looked at the national budget when needed, trusting their regions and the states within those regions to handle their funds as needed.

 He had wanted to start of with something more obvious, something everyone would see and notice. Alex had wanted to restructure the public schooling system, wanting to transform it into the great equalizer it was meant to be. George had grabbed him by the hand and told him no, saying that was a project in and of itself, and much too controversial to start off with. 

It was Philip who had given him the idea, saying, “Consort Washington, I know you and the King have said that your goal is ultimately long-term, but can we afford to look that far ahead?” after Alex compromised and agreed to put the school on the long-term agenda. Ideas came from everywhere, and when Philip said ‘afford,’ Alex’s mind jumped to the national budget.

The first official demand the King had made of the council since the announcement was to go over their regional budgets. George and Alex had been met with sputtering and a look of outrage or two, excuses trailing off of the councilmembers’ lips. “But, your Majesties, that falls under the responsibility of our treasurers!” “Different states within our regions have different needs!” “There is a system in place to deal with this that we’re not a part of.”

George had given them an unimpressed look and said, “You’re very much part of this process. Yes you have your treasurers, but ultimately the state budgets are to be cleared by you and then you’re to go over the regional budget and bring it before this council for approval after the changes have been made as part of our ratification process for the national budget.”

In that moment, Alex had realized just how much work needed to be done, and paragraphs of arguments had started to outline themselves in his mind. The system meant to be followed wasn’t the most efficient, and it took a while to wrap your head around at first, but it was something that could be worked with. The council had admitted to not playing their role - a key component was missing. The complaints about the cyclical nature of communication within the government that had so often been discussed in his classes made so much more sense.

 After that meeting, Alex had called together the council’s chief aides. “I need summaries and reports regarding the financials and budgeting of the districts you work for. I would like the information covering this exact moment in time, and I would like to know what changes, if any, are made once the Lords become involved.”

Alex had spent hours with George, pouring over the information once it was received a little over a month later. 

The reports he had compiled and just handed off showed what changes had been made and how each region used their funds in a way that could be understood at a glance. The original had been pages long, and more time had been spent editing and reframing the data than on writing the first draft.

He needed the council to understand how much better off they were when the lines of communication were functioning as they were meant to. The treasurers and people in charge had known what they were doing, that much had been evident. Few changes had been made, but Alex had seen the patterns. 

“George, do you think we’ll be able to actually get them to discuss this, or will it be more badgering and complaining?” Alex asked, reaching for George’s hand and squeezing tight.

George smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his temple. “We’ll direct the meeting, love. And Philip and Friedrich will both contribute, the pages of notes you’ve given them will ensure it.”

“Hmph.” Alex clutched his folder to his chest and said, “I suppose we better get started then.”

Alex had expected to open the floor to the council and have Adams declare him a mistake. Instead, he said, “I’m sure you’ve all had the chance to look at the information I’ve provided you. I believe that getting a first hand look at the workings of the regions is for our benefit,” and was met with nods and no words of disagreement. 

“Lord Adams,” Alex said. “I have to admit I expected more feedback from you.”

Adams huffed and said, “I cannot fault you for having us do a duty we’ve been willingly shirking, Consort Washington.”

Alex smiled. “Why, thank you, Lord Adams. What thoughts do you have on this?”

“I worked closely with Lord Schuyler throughout this process.” Philip nodded his agreement. Adams continued, “I’ve always believed it important for the states within our regions to work together, so this was no different.”

“And?”

“Looking over how the funds are allocated, it was easy to see where some things might have fallen through due to our lack of involvement.” Adams sighed and shook his head. “The individual states have an excellent hold on things, and are treasurers have made it work. However, it is more difficult for them to come together to work as a region without someone working and leading with all of the information. The treasurers only see what they’re given, after all. We’re the only ones that have access to all of the information. They needed us to be there.”  

Alex nodded and looked around the table and asked, “Do all of you agree?”

There were no negative responses, and after the meeting, Alex found himself sitting across George’s lap in the King’s study. He leaned his head against George’s shoulder and asked, “So, what did you get out of that?”

“I think,” George took in a breath, “that they’re realizing you’re not set out to ruin them.”

“That’s a good thing.”

George chuckled and said, “Yes, yes it is. However, don’t think they aren’t aware of the possibility of what they’ll see as ruination in the future.”

“Of course.”

“Especially because they see you’re not out to ruin them.”

Alex looked up. “What do you mean?”

“They won’t not want to go along with the changes, which means that there will be change.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

George shook his head and said, “No, but they’ll see it as such. Change is scary.”

Alex snorted. “Change is inescapable.”

“True,” George replied. “Now we wait.”

“Yes.” Alex reached for George’s hand and run his thumb over it, the repetitive motion soothing.

“They’ll discuss it among themselves, and obviously the lords and representatives and other officials within their regions have noticed, so there will be talk.”

“Are we going to do anything about it?”

George hummed. “In a way. We, the two of us, aren’t going to actually go out and interrogate people to see what they think.”

“You know,” Alex blinked. “That could work, though. Not like, everyone of course. But, I could invite lords and such for tea to talk.”

George clicked his tongue. “No, sorry love.”

“Fine.” Alex huffed. 

“I’ll be visiting with them, though. I have my formal visits to the different regions and courts as every king before me has done, and most of the time nothing much happens.”

Alex nodded, still running his thumb over George’s hand. “Yes, you left me alone in the palace for an entire week for nothing.”

It hadn’t been for nothing, but George didn’t know about John and George wasn’t going to know about John. There was a letter waiting for him, tucked into a drawer in his vanity. Maria had whispered into his ear while she had placed his circlet upon his head. “Your John has written to you, I’ve hidden it away. You’re lucky that most of your mail goes through us, you know. Even luckier that I had decided to grab it from the mailroom myself instead of waiting for it to be delivered like usual. The less people know about this, the better.”

He’d have to read that letter away from George’s eyes. It would be suspicious if he rifled through his drawers and then ran away to a side room or bathroom. The technicalities of  having an affair rooted in emotional connection had escaped him when he first kissed John. Alex shook his head to clear the thought.

George’s arm wrapped around him and brought him in closer. “It wasn’t for nothing. The formalities seem useless while happening, but without them we’d be in shambles.”

“Hmmm, I suppose,” Alex said. “So, you’re going to be showing direct involvement?”

“Yes.” George nodded. “I guess you could consider it stepping into an active role as King, be more than a figurehead.”

“You’re not just a figurehead, love.”

George shrugged. “I’m as good as one.”

“If you ask anyone I’m sure they’ll disagree. In fact,” Alex played with one of the buttons of George’s shirt, “to me, you’re much, much more than a figurehead.” He bit his lip, “I’d love to show you just how much more you are, if you’d allow me, my King.”

George’s hand squeezed his hip, and he pushed up into the touch. He needed a distraction from dealing with the stress of thinking about John. George’s eyes darkened. “Why should I allow you to?”

Alex looked at George through his lashes and said, “because I can be so good for you, your Majesty. Please let me.” He licked his lower wip. 

The hand he was still holding pulled away and wound itself in Alex’s hair. “You’ll have to persuade me.”

Alex unbuttoned the top of George’s shirt. “It’d be an honor, sir.”

There was very little Alex wanted in that moment than to curl up in George’s lap and fall asleep, but George had meetings, and Alex had the excuse of needing to clean up. He walked the familiar path, guards and servants shooting him smirks when they saw his kiss-swollen lips and mussed hair. Alex returned each look with a smile of his own, knowing better than to think anything of it.

Maria was sitting in the window seat when Alex walked in, book in hand. She looked up and said, “I was wondering when I’d be seeing you.”

He shrugged. “Is this was you do all day? Read and lounge in the sun while pretending that I’m going to walk in at any moment.”

She laughed, voice ringing like bells in the room. “That’d be quite the life, wouldn’t it?”

“Not half bad, I’d say.” Alex sat down next to her, closing his eyes the relish the feeling of the sun warming his skin. “This is nice.” Maria didn’t say anything, and after a moment he opened his eyes again to find her looking him over. “What?”

She set the book down, folding the corner of the page she was one. “You’re like a cat.”

Alex laughed. “I am not.”

“You say as you’re stretching and trying to fit the most of you in the sun as possible.”

He stretched his arms above his head and said, “I’m an island boy, you can’t blame me.”

“Hmmmmm.” Maria poked his arm. “Well, island boy, I think you need to take a bath.”

“Well, that is part of the reason I came here. Are you saying I stink.”

She sighed and said, “you smell like the King, c’mon.” Maria stood up and started to walk toward the bathroom.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Alex stood up and followed her, taking off his clothing and handing it to her before sitting in the tub that was starting to fill with water. “Happy?”

“Sure,” Maria said. She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the usual oils, this bottle decorated with orange flowers. “Is there anything else you need right now? A book? The normal bath chat?”

Alex ran a hand down his face. “Could I have the letter?”

“From your John?” she asked.

He nodded.

“Of course.” Maria turned around and walked out, leaving Alex to his thoughts.

It’d been long enough that he should probably make arrangements to see John again, at least give him some sign of encouragement. Maria came back and handed him an envelope, his name written across the front in John’s handwriting.

Alex opened it.

_ My Alexander, _

_ I cannot explain just how happy I am everytime I think of you, to know that at least part of is mine. It is everything I’ve ever dreamed of never being able to have. You make me so happy, Alex, I can’t explain it. It’s incredible. I never really thought this sort of feeling was real but it is and it’s because of you. You’ve changed my life, and I love you so much. _

_ I told my father that I am now interested into stepping into my role as heir. He was surprised at first, telling me he didn’t expect me to be the one to make the motion. When I told him it was because of Aaron he relaxed, so I guess that’s one less thing to worry about. _

_ Aaron is still Aaron, and there’s a part of me that feels like I’m lying to him. We don’t have a romantic relationship, but I’m not blind enough to think he doesn’t see the potential of one. We’ve both talked about our shared dislike of arranged marriages and the coldness that can be found there. I hope that I can continue to approach such discussions with him as a friend, rather than a lover. _

_ I want to see you again, Alex. Please tell me when I can.  _

_ I love you,  
_ _ Your John _

He sighed and handed it to Maria. “Can you burn this? Or get rid of it? Do something to make it go away forever please.”

Her eyes widened. “You don’t seem very happy. I thought you’d be happy to get word from your loverboy.” Maria leaned in close. “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.”

“Ugh.” Alex sank into the water. “I don’t want to think about it. He’s far from subtle. If anyone else had seen it everything would have been ruined. And here I was thinking he’d be better at this.”

Maria’s eyes scanned the letter and she said, “I mean, it is incriminating but it’s also nothing more than you’d find in any other affair. In fact, I’d say it’s tame. In John’s mind, I’m sure the only person he actually fears seeing this is his father, the King, or Lord Burr. He grew up like this, he’s not thinking of the guards and servants going through and sorting your mail. Correspondence between you and your John is worth commenting in a joking sort of way, but nothing startling enough to open and read.” She turned around, but before stepping through the door she looked back at him and said, “it’s a good thing you and the King are so disgustingly in love, you know.”

He sank further down in the water, now up to his lower lip. 

He needed to see John, but not for the reasons John wanted. He needed to know how the southern court was reacting to the council stepping in and doing something for one. Alex needed to know if Adams had made a fuss about this too. Angelica would tell him about the North, and she already knew about John.

Alex would need some connections in the other regions, but for now north and south would have to do. He had the nobles, now he needed the commoners. 

It was time to invite Ben and Hercules to tea. 


	19. Chapter 19

The room was devoid of the usual servants lining the walls. Today they were to be served by Nero, Maria, Gouverneur, and Edward. 

Alex smiled at Nero, standing at his side, and said, “Thank you for agreeing to this, I know serving tea is something that no longer falls under your responsibilities.”

“It is an honor, your Majesty.” Nero looked around the room, eyes wandering over the walls, and said, “besides, I’ve been witness to many such discussions. I’m honored to think I’ve been chosen to be involved rather than observe.”

“I couldn’t think of anyone better.”

It had been a risk to involve Nero, but one that Alex was sure to pay off. Edward had given him the idea after he had asked about the day’s rumors while taking his bath, had said, “I’m sure we don’t hear the half of it, old Nero is the one that really knows everything. I’m not sure how he does it with how busy he is, rarely talking to anyone for more than a second. But, more than once, I’ve seen him wrangle things before anyone knows what happened.”

He had met with Nero, under the guise of learning the details of party planning and other such duties the courts had expected him to take up. Nero had been stiff, talking without saying anything, eyes sparkling with amusement. It was the eyes that gave it away, that he was waiting for Alex to stop dancing around it. Alex had always preferred direct communication, so it was with a sigh of relief that he allowed himself to speak as he wished.

Nero had responded with a grin, “I will serve you and your guests tea with your personal servants if that is your wish. Between now and then, I shall keep my eyes and ears open, and I’ll send you updates regarding the season’s trends along with the rest of your mail.”

Maria approached the table and dropped into a shallow curtsy. “Your Majesty, the first of your guests have arrived. They will be here shortly.”

“Wonderful,” Alex said. He ran a hand through the ends of his hair. “Do I look okay?” He stood up and held out his arms for Maria to examine.

She laughed. “You look fine, but your circlet is a little crooked.”

“Fix it for me?”

Maria stepped forward and adjusted the metal band, smiling at him. “There, perfect. Now, I have to go ready your tea, your Majesty.”

She pressed a kiss to his cheek and walked away. Alex sat back down, and Nero raised a brow and said, “I know it’s been said you’re particularly close to your personal staff, but I didn’t realize just how so. If I didn’t know you and the King better, I’d say you’ve been taking advantage of some of the less-frequently spoken of duties of the palace servants.”

Alex shook his head. “No. We’ve grown close, I consider them to be dear friends. Few people have been with me at the palace the same way they have. Even George, whom I love dearly, didn’t know me when I first arrived, for obvious reasons.”

Nero hummed. 

There was a knock on the door before they opened to reveal Hercules, smiling bright. “Alex, my man, long time no-see.” Nero coughed, startled by the casual address. 

Alex jumped up and ran forward into Hercules’ arms, squeezing as tight as he could, cheek pressed to Hercules’ chest. “Thank you so much for coming, I feel like I haven’t talked to you in ages.”

“That’s because you haven’t,” Hercules said, laughing. He wrapped his arms around Alex and spun him around. “I’ve been in the palace, but whenever Laf doesn’t have me doing something you’re busy.” Hercules set him down.

Alex’s smile was wide. “Where is Laf? I’m surprise he hasn’t tried to whisk you away.”

Hercules shook his head, “Oh no, he doesn’t know I’m here. I told him I’d be at the palace today if he had time, but I said I wouldn’t be here until the evening.”

“Good idea.” Alex laughed. “Well, are you ready for a fancy gossip tea? Ben, John, and Angelica will be joining us.”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Hercules shrugged. “Is there a specific place I’m supposed to sit?”

“Not really, wherever is good. John will probably want to sit by me, but other than that.”

“Rad.”

The others arrived, and despite John’s hurt look at seeing they weren’t alone, introductions were made and soon they were all sitting around the table waiting for the conversation to start.

Alex had planned this, wanting both the practicality and the dramatic effect of everyone around the table together. Maria was standing between him and John, pouring his tea, while Edward and Gouverneur were doing the same elsewhere. Nero stood by his shoulder, standing straight and ready for instruction. He took in a deep breath. 

“So,” Alex said. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.”

Angelica snorted. Hercules gave him a flat look and said, “you did not just.”

“I did just.” 

Ben shook his head, and took a sip of tea. He set his cup down and said, “your Majesty.”

Alex turned to look at Ben. “Yes?”

“You’re a loser.” Behind Alex, Nero cleared his throat. Maria chuckled.

She put a cookie on his plate and said, “he’s not wrong.”

“Thanks Maria, you’re a dear.” 

Angelica spoke up, “so, why have you gathered us here today?”

“Right!” He leaned forward. “I wanted to know what you all thought about the budget thing.”

John looked at him and asked, unimpressed, “you made me come all this way to talk about the budget thing?” Alex sighed. John was not happy with him. He’d have to deal with that. Maria was still standing between him and John, she’d help disguise any movement. Alex slid his arm over under the table cloth and settled it on John’s thigh, squeezing it for a brief moment. John’s shoulders relaxed the slightest bit. 

“It’s more than just a budget thing. But yes, I want to know what you think of it.”

Ben shrugged. “I didn’t know there was a budget thing.” 

“Neither did I,” Hercules said. “But if I asked around I probably know people that do.”

Gouverneur looked up and caught Alex’s eye. “Your majesty, it’s far from my place to speak on such things, but among the servants and staff there’s a positive reception. They all like you though, so they might be biased.”

John’s hand moved to cover his own. John said, “at home, people haven’t really formed an opinion on it. It's a change, but they can't really have a public outcry over being made to do their jobs without some sort of backlash. The council seats are coveted positions, they can't complain about them. If there’s upset among the nobles, it’s at the lower levels. There’s talk of people being upset because the closer attention being paid means that any corruption that might exist has a higher chance of being found out. Of course, if there are people upset about that, they can’t really make a fuss publicly.”

“What is the budget thing?” Ben asked.

Angelica answered for Alex, “His majesty over here wants to even the playing field among positions filled by nobles and positions filled by the commonborn. Step one in his plan is apparently making people do their actual jobs. He just made the council look over the budgeting process like they’re meant to instead of leaving it to their treasurers and secretaries.”

“Huh,” Ben said, “that’s not a bad idea. A friend of mine’s, Abe, dad is a judge. He probably knows about it, I wonder what he thinks.”

Alex took a bite of his cookie. “Could you ask him?”

Ben looked at him for a moment, silent, eyes considering. “Yeah, I think I could.”

“Get back to me one that.” Alex pointed at Nero and said, “Either come in or send a letter. This is our head servant, Nero Hawley. Address the letter to him if it’s about this, or anything similar that comes up in the future. If it’s personal, don’t worry about it, and do what’d you’d normally do.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed, and he ran his finger over the rim of his teacup. “You’re having me ask my friend with connections to the local court system what he thinks about an action implemented by the government, and then you’re having me tell you what he says through specified means.”

Alex took another bite of his cookie and said, “yep, that sounds about right.”

“Or,” Edward said, replacing an empty pot, “you could send it to myself, Gouverneur, or Maria if it’s more urgent but you can’t visit in person for whatever reason. However, letters going to the head servant can be interpreted as scheduling requests or other such activities. Because of the Selection there’s still some interest surrounding you, so people are more likely to pay attention to letters from you.”

“If it’s urgent?” Ben asked, brows raising. “You’re making it sound like this will be a continuous thing.”

Alex shrugged. “I mean, ideally it will be a continuous thing.”

“Oh my god.” Hercules set his cup down and looked over to Alex. “You’re completely serious. What is this? A spy movie?”

“We gotta live on the edge, Hercules.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“You’re dating a Prince. Life is ridiculous.”

Hercules started to mumble to himself and leaned back into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex moved his hand from John’s thigh and leaned over to rest his chin on Hercules’ shoulder. “So, will you do it? Be the best friend ever? Prove that all those years of suffering with me as a roommate has actually blossomed into a true, deep friendship where we can trust each other with everything and anything? Even potentially state secrets and plans of revolution should the time come?”

“What the fuck?” Hercules eyes widened. 

Alex pouted. “Please?”

Hercules sighed. “Fine.”

“Perfect!” He wrapped an arm around Hercules in an attempt at a hug. “Don’t tell Lafayette, at least not yet.”

“The things I do for you.”

Alex smiled wide and said, “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Ben laughed. “Alright, you’re both ridiculous.”

Alex waggled his brows. “Don’t you want to join in on the fun?”

“Not today,” Ben said. “But, I do have an idea, regarding the info thing.”

“What is it?” Angelica asked.

“Well,” Ben started. “We have to figure this out, right? If we’re all going to be involved, and I’m assuming that since we’re all here you want us all the be involved.” Alex nodded. Ben continued, “Well, first thing is that we need to trust each other. I know John, obviously, and I know Alex. I don’t not trust Hercules, he seems like a loveable dude.” Hercules smiled. “Miss. Schuyler, on the other hand.” Ben turned to look at Angelica. “You, I don’t know.”

She nodded. “All you need to know is that I’m entering into a potentially happy arranged marriage because there’s the chance I might be of use to Alex there if things go international.”

“Okay.” Ben let out a breath. “Okay. So, I have Abe. I also have a friend, Caleb, who knows everything about everyone so I could ask him too. They’ll tell me, and I’ll tell you - either by talking to you in person, or by sending something to Nero or one of your personal staff.”

Alex nodded and said, “there will be more details to figure out later, probably, but yeah, that’s about it.”

“That’s not enough people,” John spoke up. “If you really are trying to look at everything - I know what you want for the Southern courts - this isn’t enough. We’re gonna need to make a network, aren’t we?”

Maria walked over and patted John on the shoulder and said, “that’s what we’re here for, Heir Laurens.”

John jumped. “What do you mean?”

“Heir Laurens,” Nero said. “You’ve been surrounded by servants and staff you’re entire life. So has every noble. The people who’ve worked under me for only a couple of months know more about the inner workings of the palace than many of the other nobles who have been in and out of here for decades.”

John sat back in his chair, eyes wide. “They’re always there, aren’t they?”

Edward laughed, “yes, we are.”

Gouverneur put another cookie on Alex’s plate and said, “the trick is making us like you, which his Majesty here has done rather well.”

Nero placed a pack of envelopes on the table. “I have connections with staff in all of the courts. I’d recommend requesting changes in staff accordingly, and using them to their full potential. Palace servants are expected to dedicate all of themselves to the nobles they work under. Of course, many know of certain aspects of this, but there is a lot of missed potential.” 

Angelica grabbed an envelope and said, “you’re telling us to have them spy for us.”

“Yes,” Nero replied. “I am.”

John grabbed the other envelope. “Clever, and I’ll have access to Aaron’s as well, won’t I?”

Maria shot Alex a look. Nero said, “potentially, depending on your relationship with him.”

John nodded. “Very well.”

“Is everyone okay with this?” Alex asked, meeting everyone’s eyes.

He was met with nods. Hercules but in, “I’ll try reaching out to people. But, for now, I’m going to go find Laf. Good bye.” Hercules stood up and squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll see you all soon, I’m sure.”

Ben followed Hercules’ lead. “I’d best get going too. I actually came down here with Abe, he wants to go try this one restaurant I think.” Ben leaned down to kiss Alex’s cheek. “It was nice seeing you, Alex. I might come back before we leave if that’s cool. I do want to actually sit down and talk with you, you know.” 

Alex smiled up at Ben, “I’d love that.”

The door shut behind Ben, and Nero also took his leave. 

Angelica cleared her throat. “Laurens, I want you to know I know about your thing with Alex and while I don’t approve, I wish you luck.”

“It’s a good thing I don’t need your approval then,” John said, eyes narrowed. 

Angelica took a sip of her tea, glaring at John over the cup, but said nothing. 

“In fact,” John said before reaching for Alex’s hand and leaning closer to him, “since everyone in this room knows, I think I might just,” John mouth along Alex’s jaw, “take advantage of that.”

Alex pushed John away. “Not here.”

Angelica set her tea down with a clatter and stood up. “I’ll just be going then.” She pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple, staring John down as she did so. “Alex, I’ll be seeing you later. Good bye, Heir Laurens.”

The door had just shut behind Angelica when John moved to straddle Alex’s lap, hands resting on Alex’s shoulders, muscles tense. “Why do you let them all kiss you like that? I was right there, Alex, right there. I tried and you pushed me away. Why?” John eyes were wide, full of feeling. 

Alex sighed. He pulled one of John’s hands from his shoulders and pressed a kiss to the back of it, lips lingering on John’s knuckles. “Because they mean it as a friend, a small comfort, tactile affection. You, my John, have deeper feelings. And,” he brushed his lips against the inside of John’s wrist, “your touches always inspire me to think of actions less acceptable in public.”

John nodded, relaxing. He looked down at Alex and his eyes darkened. “We’re not in public now.”

Gouverneur cleared his throat.

Alex chuckled and said, “John, all three of my personal staff are still here with us. I consider them to be friends of mine. There’s no need to subject them to more of this than necessary. Privacy is preferred, my dear.”

John leaned down a kissed Alex, biting down on Alex’s lower lip as he pulled away. “Privacy is overrated.”

Edward called out as he, Gouverneur, and Maria walked toward the exit. “We’re leaving. We’ll keep an eye out, your Majesty.”

Alex didn’t reply, too occupied with John’s lips and the feeling of the warm body moving on top of his. 

\-----

Hours later, after John had left, Alex sat in the bath. Maria’s hands were massaging shampoo into the roots of his hair, and she said, “your John is rather impulsive, isn’t he? Sex in the tea parlour isn’t too bright of an idea, Alex.”

“I know.” He sank lower into the water. “And I try to do something, but then he kisses me and it’s all too easy to forget everything else.”

“Hmmm, I see.” She paused for a moment and then said, "Alex, you know what your John said about having access to Lord Burr's staff?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Alex asked.

She sighed. "That only happens upon engagement at the earliest."

Something in his chest panged. "Oh." 

Maria removed her hands from his hair. “Time to rinse, lean your head back.”

Alex closed his eyes and let her pour the warm water over his head.


	20. Chapter 20

The days are long and the years are short. 

Alex gripped George’s hand tight as they left what felt like his millionth council meeting. The meetings all blended together - the next step of their plan introduced after the success of the last one, and the desperate protests as some members of the council tried to reach for reasons why it couldn’t be done.

There were never any reasons to grab onto, Alex made sure of it. 

Ben had been the one to take over, acting as a sort of rallying point between Alex and the still-growing network. Every morning, Alex would get a letter handed to him by Nero. Most of the time it was pleasantries, telling him about how Ben’s week had been, how he’d met a nice boy named Nathan. 

Other times, there’d be sentences slipped in, telling Alex about how Abe had heard his father discussing the new actions he was now meant to take as a judge to guarantee equal sentencing for nobles and commonborn and the changes that would occur as a result. 

John was still the most helpful, choosing to relay his information right to Alex rather than through Ben. John was a usual sight in the palace, walking arm in arm with Alex through the gardens. 

“Adams has started to visit more often, like he did right after you took action,” John had said, looking away from Alex.

“Why do you think that is?” Alex had asked.

John had shrugged. “I’m not sure. I know that things settled down the slightest bit because I think they decided among themselves to wait and see, thinking it would take years for anything to happen.”

He had snorted. “It has taken years.”

“In their minds, it’s taken only seconds, Alex.” John had elbowed his side. “They’re not used to someone who actually cares.”

Alex had looked up, the sun warm on his face. He closed his eyes to bask in the rays, letting John guide their walk. “They obviously care themselves if they’re talking about it.”

“Yeah.” John had sighed. “The last time Adams was over, we just discussed what’s been changed. For the most part, what you’ve been doing doesn’t effect any nobility, which is good and bad.”

“Explain.”

“They can keep on acting as if nothing affects us, because it really isn’t doing anything yet. But, it’s that old fear of giving too much to them will make them realize just how much they don’t have.” John’s voice became sharper when he said, “I’ve always known I’m privileged, but I’ve been reading up on it and even talking to Ben and stuff has made me realize just how privileged I am. I’ve taken so much for granted. We really need to fix this - we’re all people, aren’t we?”

Alex had opened his eyes and looked at John, seeing the fire burning in John’s own eyes. He had smiled, and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of John’s mouth. “Yes, we do and we are.”

John had smiled wide, and the anger melted into the affection Alex had come to know and recognize as just his. “You’re doing the right thing, Alex, and I’m so happy to be playing my part. They’re just a bunch of angry old me, their time is now, but it will end when we figure it all out.”

That had been two months ago - the last time he had seen John in person.

The invitation to the wedding of Lord Burr and Heir Laurens had come two days after John’s visit, without a single warning. Alex had known the wedding was coming, a sort of looming dread every time he caught sight of the band on John’s finger. 

George pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple, bringing him back to reality, and said, “Love, I’ll be right back - I’m going to go talk to Friedrich for a moment. I’ll meet you in our rooms in about an hour.”

“See you soon,” Alex said, letting go of George’s hand.

They were leaving that night, planning on being their for the entire day leading up to the Burr wedding. It was a formality to invite the royal family more than anything else, but Alex had insisted. It was for John, the same John who wouldn’t mention the wedding to Alex’s face but would write him letter after letter begging him to be there. 

John had wanted Alex to be best man, said it was the closest he’d get to having Alex be at his side on his wedding day. The crown offered an excuse to hide behind, and Alex took advantage of it. Ben was acting as John’s best man - it was better that way, serving to keep Ben in a position where he could see and be seen.

Alex walked into his and George’s rooms and sat down on the chaise lounge, throwing his arm over his eyes to protect them from the sun streaming in through the window. 

He heard footsteps, and his legs were lifted up and put on someone’s lap as someone joined them. Alex moved his arm and looked up to find Gouverneur smiling at him. “You seem a little put out, is there anything I can help you with?”

Alex groaned and pushed his head back into the pillow. “I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong?”

He looked at Gouverneur for a moment before answering, “we’re leaving for John’s wedding tonight.”

“To Lord Burr, isn’t it?” Gouverneur patted his hands on Alex’s ankles. “I’m sure that will be quite a sight.”

“Is it selfish of me to be mad that John’s getting married? Am I allowed to be jealous?”

Gouverneur chuckled and shook his head. “Objectively, it is selfish. You can’t give him all of yourself, so why should he give you all of himself? However, love hardly follows any logical pattern, Consort Washington.” Gouverneur gave him a meaningful look. 

Alex sighed again and pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “I’m in love with George. I love the King. I am honest to god in love with George Washington and that hasn’t changed. I don’t know what I’d do without him - if he just told me he had stopped loving me, my heart would shatter. If I found out that George’s affection for me had waned, that I had been replaced with someone else beautiful and young, my soul would leave my body. I’d be an empty husk.”

They’d been so busy in recent months that they’d had only the shortest spurts of time alone together. They kept their mornings and evenings as they always had, but even those grew shorter than shorter as more of their day was taken up by various responsibilities. 

Alex dragged his hands down his face and peeked through his fingers at Gouverneur. “What am I doing?”

Gouverneur patted his ankles again. “You are a young man in love, but you are in love with two people. It’s double the trouble.”

“I have so many regrets. I want to tell George, I hate keeping this from him. But I can’t. I need John, and I can’t break George’s heart like that. I miss him, you know. I hardly see him. I think I just need to spend a day alone with George and everything will be okay again.”

Gouverneur clicked his tongue. “Alex, you see him every day. And, a day alone with the King won’t fix the John situation.”

“But I can hope.”

“Maybe you only think you like John so much because you don’t see him often - distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Pah,” Alex said, and turned to look out the window.

Gouverneur pushed Alex’s feet to the floor and stood up. “Eventually, you will need to figure this out. But, for now, your things are all packed for the wedding and so are the King’s. Now, I’m going to freshen you up and then you and the King will be leaving us poor staff alone at the palace for a couple of days.”

Alex sat up and asked, “why do I need to freshen up? I’m literally just going to be sitting in a car and then we’re going straight to the New York royal estate.”

“Ah, what you’re forgetting,” Gouverneur winked, “is that you’re going to have all that time alone with the King - just what you’ve been wanting and needing.”

The drive to New York wasn’t short, but it was familiar. 

Alex was pressed close enough to George’s side that he might as well have been on the man’s lap. George’s arm was tight around his waist, and his cheek was pressed to George’s shoulder. “This is nice,” he said.

George chuckled. “I didn’t realize you liked sitting in a car for hours on end.”

He shook his head and leaned closer to press his lips to the revealed skin of George’s collarbone. “No, but it’s nice being with you without being completely exhausted or having hundreds of other places to be.”

George smiled down at him and tilted his head down to kiss him, nice and slow, taking advantage of the time they had. George pulled away and said, “hmmm, I guess.”

“You guess?” Alex shifted so he was straddling George’s lap, looking down at the King. “That’s it?” 

George smiled and trailed a finger down the side of his face. “You know I love you.”

He pressed a kiss to George’s lips. “I guess.”

George laughed, and Alex smiled wide and felt the tension he had been holding in his chest loosen. This was what he had been missing.

They’d be arriving at the Burr estate the next morning with the rest of the guests, but they’d be staying at their own estate. The driver came around and opened the door, and Alex took George’s offered arm as they looked around.

“I haven’t come up here in quite some time,” George said. “I imagine we’ll be up here more frequently, for both business and pleasure. It really is quite nice, and I know how close you are to Heir Laurens. We’ll be able to time our business with your visits so he doesn’t have to come down to the palace so often.”

Alex raised a brow. “Do you not like it when he comes to the palace?”

“It’s not that.” George sighed. “It’s just I’ll feel better about it once he’s married.”

He pressed close to George’s side. “Hmmm, well, enough talk about Heir Laurens.” Alex would have enough of that to deal with tomorrow. He fluttered his lashes up at George. “I do believe there’s a bed in this lovely home of ours that’s waiting for us.”

George’s hand moved down his back and squeezed his ass. “Hmmm, you’re right.”

“I usually am.”

\-----

The next morning Alex woke in George’s arms, at peace for a moment before he remembered just why the bed they were in was unfamiliar.

The servants attending them were unfamiliar, nervous while dressing him, afraid for their fingers to brush against his skin. His hair was kept loose, and his makeup was minimal. The crown on his head was grander than his usual circlet, but still a perfect compliment to the one adorning George’s head.

Alex stood in front of the mirror, checking to make sure everything was just right. George stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. They looked handsome together, that much was undeniable. He swallowed and straightened his shoulders. He could do this. Alex would enjoy the time he had with George, no questions of bills and decisions following their every move. He wouldn’t ruin John’s day. A wedding was a beautiful thing. He leaned back into George’s chest.

“What are you thinking about, love?”

Alex smiled and looked up. “Our own wedding, it feels like it as just yesterday, doesn’t it?”

George pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “It does, and yet it’s already been three years. How the time flies.”

He reached down and intertwined his fingers with Georges, their rings clinking together. “And I’ve loved every moment of it.”

“As have I,” George said. “Now, to the dreaded socializing."

Alex groaned and George laughed.

The wedding was beautiful - clean, elegant, perfect - just as Alex had expected it would be. John was radiant, and Burr’s smile seemed genuine for once in his life. John had always told him his feelings toward Aaron were that of a friend, but Alex wondered if the same was true for Burr. He had understated the extent of his feeling for George to John, why wouldn’t John do the same to him?

The reception was less chaotic than Alex had remembered his own. He stayed tucked against George’s side, smiling and sharing small-talk with the nobles that approached them for conversation - all surprised to see them at the wedding. 

Alex kept a glass of champagne in his hand when he wasn’t dancing, the warmth spreading through his limbs and intensified by George’s own carefree grin, so rare outside of their suites. Alex pulled George over to their table and asked, “what has you all wound up?”

George shrugged, “I think you were right, we needed a sort of vacation. This isn’t perfect, of course, but for once, we’re not the center of attention.” George looked over to where John and Aaron were seated at the head table. “It’s freeing.”

“I suppose.” Alex pressed his cheek against George’s shoulder.

“We should probably go see to the newlyweds, you know,” George said. “And I’m sure John would like to see you.”

The edge of a bruise from the night before peeked up over his collar, and Alex knew John’s eyes would land on it right away - they always did. He reached down for George’s hand. “Let’s go be the fancy royals we’re supposed to be and impress them with our grace and beauty.”

George laughed. “Of course.”

John and Aaron were holding hands when they approached, Aaron’s smile wide and John’s eyes sparkling. The two bowed their heads, and Aaron said, “Your Majesties, thank you for gracing us with your presence on this happy day.”

George smile was the small, polite one he wore at the balls and public events. “Lords Burr, it was a privilege. Your wedding was beautiful.”

Aaron nodded. “Thank you, your Majesty. I appreciate your kind words.”

John’s eyes caught his, asking a silent question. Alex nodded, and John stood up. “Aaron dear, do you mind if I steal a moment or two of the Consort’s time?” John looked to George, “with the King’s permission, of course.”

George raised a brow, but nodded. Aaron said, “of course, don’t take too long.”

John leaned down to press a kiss to Aaron’s cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I’ll be at our table, love,” George said. 

Alex nodded, and went to follow John through a door outside. He fell into step beside John and said, “that was hardly subtle.”

John shrugged. “It’s my wedding, and both Aaron and the King let us go, the gossips won’t have anything to say if we don’t take too long.”

“I suppose.” Alex looked at John, taking in the full white suit, embroidered with the Burr colors. “You look stunning, you know.” 

John looked to the ground. “Even on my own wedding day I don’t measure up to you, Alex.”

“You don’t look happy, John.” The sparkle that was in John’s eyes had disappeared, and his lips were turned downward.

“I am,” John said. “At least I think I am.” John looked to the side, away from him. “I don’t know. I am friends with Aaron, I’m not upset at marrying him. It’s just,” John sighed. “I saw you and I suddenly realized how much happier I would have been had it been you.”

Alex shook his head. “You can’t say that, John. You can’t.”

John stopped walking, and turned around to face him. “Yes. I can. It’s true. Aaron’s a friend, but he’ll never measure up to-”

He shook his head again, hair whipping around his face. “No. I need you to stop talking.” Alex felt tears burn at the corner of his eyes. “You are going to grow to love Aaron. This is your wedding. We’ll always have each other, John. Always. But, I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” 

Alex clenched his fists at his sides and looked John in the eye. “I need you to let yourself fall in love with him. We can never be together the way we want, John. You deserve the happiness that I can’t give you.”

John’s hand came up to his cheek. “But Alex-”

“Promise me.”

John was silent for a moment. “I promise.” John’s hand lowered and his finger ran over the visible edge of his bruise. “I guess you’ve already let yourself think that, haven’t you?”

“I don’t have to let myself think anything, John.” Alex’s eyes narrowed. “You mean so much to me, but that doesn’t mean I’m any less in love with George.” 

John nodded. “Kiss me.”

“What?” Alex looked around. “Anyone could walk over at any time! We can’t!”

An arm went around his waist and pulled him to walk forward until John’s back was against the wall and their chests were pressed together. John looked down at him, leaning closer, and said, “kiss me.”

He looked around, and with a single second of hesitation, wrapped an arm around John’s neck and kissed him.

Alex pulled away and licked his lips. “You need to let go of me, John. We have to be careful, especially on your wedding day.”

John smiled. “It was worth it. It’ll always be worth it.”

Alex nodded. “Whatever you say, John. Now, let us return to our husbands.”

John’s brows furrowed. “Huh, that’s weird.”

“A little,” Alex chuckled. “Come on.” 

They walked back into the ballroom that served as the reception hall, and Alex watched as Aaron smiled wide when John approached. He walked back to his own table, and relaxed at George’s smile. John was an almost he had been clinging to, and would continue to do so. George was his husband, a man who had become his constant.

He reached for George’s hand and entwined their fingers, something settling in him knowing their hands still fit together just like they were meant to. John was a necessary factor in getting his plans taken care of. George was his husband, his love. 

He smiled up at George. "I love you."

"I love you too," George said, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

Maybe Alex just needed the reminder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been working on a collab fic with theinevitablesense called The Murder Monologues that I think you should all check out ;^))


	21. Chapter 21

An envelope with his name written on the front was waiting for him, sitting next to his coffee looking as if it was nothing more than an invitation to tea. George was in his bathroom, and Alex shot Edward a questioning look. The handwriting was familiar - John - but John’s letters had become less frequent since the wedding. 

Edward nodded. “It came this morning, separate from the rest of the mail. I think it’s rather important.”

“Thanks,” he said. He reached for the envelope and flipped it over in his hands. It had been months since John had sent anything, busy with setting up home and adjusting to his new role as Lord Burr. Alex tapped his finger on the corner, and after another second of hesitation, slid his finger under the fold of the paper and opened it.

The letter was several pages long - John must have been waiting to send this.

_ Alex, _

_ It’s been some time since I’ve sent anything, so there is quite a bit to say. I’ve been meaning to come down to the palace for a visit, but have found myself unable with all the chaos that comes with making a new home. I now understand just why it took so long for us to get back in touch after your own wedding, I’m sorry if I ever complained too much. Aaron has brought me into his home and the staff have been welcoming, but there is still a transition. There are responsibilities as a Lord’s spouse - a new Lord myself, I suppose - that I had never thought about. _

_ The Northern courts are different from the Southern courts, and yet I have to go between the two of them. I am still close with my father - I am still Heir Laurens - but now I am also close with Aaron. My father seems to expect me to put him first while at the same time advising me to prioritize Aaron. We both know that neither of them are where my focus is truly aimed toward, but I do believe that for them ignorance might be better. _

Alex frowned. Edward handed him his cup of coffee and said, “your John still has much to say to you, your Majesty. I’m sure you hoped something would change, but it doesn’t look like it has.”

He shook his head.

“This is not my place to speak,” Edward continued, “but you know you can use this, even if you don’t want to.”

Alex looked up to meet Edward’s eyes for a moment. “I know. Thank you, Edward.” He took a sip of his coffee and looked back to the letter.

_ I’m treated with more respect now, I’ve found. It’s not that my opinions weren’t valued before, but I guess people are listening more now. You were right - again. I didn’t realize how much I doubted you until those doubts were proven false. I haven’t been speaking much. Aaron has told me it is better to listen and form opinions and wait for the right moment to strike. I don’t agree with that, and the words are always burning on the tip of my tongue, but at least while playing the games in the North I am more inclined to listen to him. _

_ You don’t care for Aaron’s advice, for many reasons. Besides, that’s not the point of this letter. I have yet to find real friends in either court. I’ve never been close with Jefferson and Madison, and moving north hasn’t helped that. The Schuylers are the faces I’m most familiar with, but even they are hesitant. Angelica is as polite as any young heiress, but there’s something about her that tells me she doesn’t like me. I know why, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. I think she’s jealous _

_ I know I’m rambling but it’s so much easier to speak in person. I miss you, Alex. You’ve become one of my confidantes, and this letter feels so impersonal. I shouldn’t bore you with my personal struggles. Aaron is a lovely husband, and we’ve settled into a friendly arrangement. I’ve tried to take your advice into consideration, but it’s slow-going. He is my husband, and I should view him like that. I am hesitant to initiate anything more physical, unsure of just where the boundaries should be. I know you don’t feel the same worry with the King, and I try to comfort myself with that, but it doesn’t work. _

George walked from his bathroom, a robe thrown over his shoulders. Alex looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled. George returned it with a grin of his own and looked toward the letter with a question in his eyes.

Alex shrugged and said, “it’s from John, he’s been too busy to visit.”

George nodded and reached for his own cup of coffee, sitting down on the sofa by the window, news reports in hand. Alex bit his lip and continued to read.

_ Aaron says I speak too much of you, and while that is true, I’ve also found that speaking of you gives me more information than when I remain silent. The Schuylers hold a great affection for you, and they are unafraid to share that with the people around them. The opinion of you in the northern courts for the most part is positive. They don’t quite view you as belonging, but they see potential in you. The biggest complaints among them is that they’ve yet to meet you. Lady Schuyler has made mention to me that you still need to join her at the Schuyler estate for an event - I’m assuming doing so would solve that problem. _

_ Unfortunately, the Schuylers do not represent everyone. Lord Adams still doesn’t like you, and while I don’t like him, it’d be foolish for me not to recognize that there are people rallying behind him. Adams doesn’t speak much in response to my comments when I’m with Aaron, but he has no shortage of insults when I stand by my father’s side. _

_ The worst part is that those same insults are repeated by many. They don’t like you, Alex. I know you’re going to read that and not care and not want to react, but you have to care. It’s getting to the point that it’s an actual problem. They’re no longer just talking, Alex. Your actions have inspired them to start to take their own. Rebellion is a strong word, but I fear that’s exactly what’s happening here. _

Alex sighed and hoped John was exaggerating. Men talked all the time, it had to be nothing. His eyes flitted over to George. He shook his head and kept reading.

_ They aren’t military men, they don’t think like that, won’t act like that. This isn’t a scene from the days of old where any argument could tear the very foundations and ruin any future of a government. They’re a bunch of old men who don’t like you for different reasons but all agree that they don’t like you. Some of them even approve of what you’re doing, but don’t like that you’re doing something. Their reasons can be as simple as not liking that you’re getting all the credit. _

_ I know that you’d be more than willing to let others take control at the local levels - would likely encourage such action. But, that’s not going to happen. These men don’t know how to do, only talk and delay action. That’s what’s happening this moment, and that’s why the concern isn’t as large as it could be. However, Jefferson and Madison, for instance, do not have their same fears. If they get it in their mind, I’m worried there could be terrible things in store for you. _

_ They’re panicking, and they’re going to continue to do so until you stop. Every time I visit with my father he has more guests. Their panic is starting to turn into discussion, and I’m terrified for you. I don’t know what they’ll do, and I like to think they’re too comfortable with their lives to do anything, but if the right man starts to speak, I can’t say that confidently.  _

_ I don’t have ears in all the rooms of the Northern courts, and I’m hesitant to ask Aaron. Dissent is expected in the south, so while it might make me uncomfortable, it’s not a surprise. Adams’ stronghold is in the North. I don’t know who he has on his side. I’ve been forcing myself not to act, despite that there is nothing I’d like more than to punch Adams’ grin off his face every time he belittles you _

Alex chuckled at the image of John punching Adams to defend his honor.

_ My father is hosting a dinner party next month. The guest list is longer than usual. I believe that this might be a turning point. He has invited nobles from all over, not just already close acquaintances and connections that need to be fostered. _

_ I know you’re probably thinking of all the ways you can fix this, no doubt planning on showing up yourself or getting someone else to. There is no need, Alex. I’ll be there as your eyes and ears, as I always am. They won’t act differently around me, at least not to the degree they would around you. _

_ That’s enough of this. There is so much going on around us constantly, but that’s just our lives, I suppose. You’re so much more important than all of that and you haven’t left my mind in months. Despite what you said about setting you to the side and focusing on my own marriage, I don’t think I can. I can’t just do that, you’re too good for that. You’re the closest friend I’ve had, and your touch burns in a way that no one will ever be able to compare. _

_ I plan on visiting the palace soon. I’ve made mention of it to Aaron, and he is much more comfortable with the idea now that we’re married. He didn’t make a fuss before, exactly, but he is ever aware of the rumors so he always advised to take care. I wish to be able to meet with you privately, in addition to our more visible meeting, if that is alright. Please let it be alright. There are many more things I must tell you even now - things too sensitive for a letter. Between now and then, the list will only grow. _

_ Until Next time,  
_ _ John _

Alex folded the letter back up and placed it into the envelope. Edward stepped forward and he handed it off. No one else could see it.

He set his coffee to the side and got off the bed to walk over to George. The King looked up at him and set the papers to the side. “You don’t look too enthused.”

He sat down next to George and pressed his cheek to George’s shoulder and said, “Lord Laurens is throwing a dinner party.”

“Okay?” George raised a brow. “And what does that have to do with anything?”

Alex looked to the side and clenched his fist. “John told me because he thinks that it’s going to be a big deal.”

“How so?” George asked.

“Laurens is inviting more people than usual, and John said that the only thing all these people have in common is that they don’t like what we’ve been doing.”

George leaned back and tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa. “Ah.”

He flexed his hand on his thigh. “Yes.”

“Do you think something is going to come of it?”

Alex bit his lip. “I really hope not, but I do think we need to pay attention. I mean, at the very least we need to know what happens.”

“Love,” George said. “I understand your concern, but these sort of things happen all the time.” George’s hand moved up and down his arm in a soothing motion. “I think that Lord Burr might be making a big deal out of nothing. He’s likely stressed from the change, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

George nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “As sure as I can be, love.” George reached for the reports to continue to look over them, and Alex looked to the side. Edward caught his eyes for second before tossing John’s letter in with their discarded breakfast.

Alex let out a breath. He’d have to figure this out on his own.

He’d let up for the next couple of months, not give the nobles any more immediate traction. Things needed time to settle back into place. He’d use to the time to get in touch with Ben and Hercules, get a better ear and see if the nobles’ feelings were being noticed by the greater people.

The Lords could throw any sort of fit they wanted, but until they actually did something, they were fine.

Alex closed his eyes and pressed his cheek back against George’s shoulder, breathing in his husbands’ scent. His mind was spinning with all sorts of possibilities - ranging from George being right and Laurens’ dinner being the typical shared meal to the opposite end of the spectrum with alliances for the next world war being drawn up in dark corners.

It’d be fine.

He’d make it fine. People went against royals all the time and nothing ever came of it.

John had talked about the Schuylers. Alex would get back in touch with them. He couldn’t act against those who didn’t like him, not without a backlash - Ben had said as much when Alex had been brainstorming out loud one day. He couldn’t get into an argument with Henry Laurens, but he could except Catherine’s invite.

If people were unsure of him because they didn’t know him, Alex had no problem introducing himself.


	22. Chapter 22

“Maman,” Lafayette said from across the table. “You’re going to the Schuyler’s for the weekend, right?” 

Alex nodded, taking a sip of his wine. “Do you want to go to New York with me?”

Lafayette grinned. “I’d love to, I miss Hercules.”

“Of course.” He turned to George and asked, “is that okay?”

George sighed. “Leave me all alone at the palace, why don’t you?”

“You could come with us, love.”

George shook his head. “No, it’s important you go. Besides, I’d have to leave early Sunday morning anyhow.”

Lafayette cleared his throat, and said, “I’ll go get my things together, send a servant for me when you’re ready to go.”

He watched as Lafayette walked away, and as soon as the doors closed behind the Prince, Alex reached over for George’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” George said, squeezing his hand. “It’s good for you to get out of the palace, really. The timing is unfortunate, but I’d be going either way.”

Alex bit his lip. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.” George pushed away from the table. “Come on, love. We do have some time now before you go.”

He stood up, and still holding hands, they made their way to the gardens. The gardens were as beautiful as they ever were. Alex had begun to associate parts of them with John, but other parts - like the bench they were walking toward - would always belong to him and George.

Alex pressed into George’s side. “I don’t like not seeing you.”

“Neither do I.” George pressed a kiss to his temple. “But, it’s not good for us to be constantly on top of each other either.”

He laughed. “As long as you understand that the day you return we’re locking ourselves in our rooms for the entire day.”

George pulled him in closer and bit the shell of his ear and whispered, “oh, I look forward to it.”

Alex swallowed, mind turning to all the things they could do - had done- on their bench. “George-”

“Yes, love?” George squeezed his waist tight, fingers digging in a way Alex loved - a way that could lead to bruises and marks Alex would trace his fingers over through his clothing. 

“I don’t think we, ah, have the time.”

George sat down on the bench and pulled Alex into his lap. Alex was straddling George’s lap, and George’s mouth was making its way along his jaw and down his throat. “We can always make the time. I am King, after all. If anyone hints at a complaint about your schedule, have them address their concerns to me.” George bit down and Alex moaned.

He took in a deep breath. “I need, uh, them to like me.”

George’s hands squeezed his hips and pulled his closer. “They’ll like you just fine once you start talking. You’ll charm them just like you charmed me.” George pulled away and narrowed his eyes. “Actually, don’t charm them exactly like you charmed me.”

“Why not?” Alex asked, smirking. He rolled his hips. “Jealous? Don’t like the idea of all these men and women visiting with the Schuylers wanting to know what I look like under your colors? What my skin tastes like? What it’d be like for them to caress the marks you’ve left on me?” 

George groaned, a deep sound that was music to Alex’s ears. “You can’t just say those things. Now, I don’t want to let you go anywhere.”

He chuckled and rolled his hips again. “It’s a good thing you don’t let me do anything, isn’t it?”

“I can only hope I’ve ruined you for all others the same way you’ve done to me.”

Alex tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “If you want to make use of this time, love, you’re going to have to hurry.”

George’s hand came up to un-do the buttons of his shirt, and teeth scraped across the revealed skin. “I’ll see what I can do.”

\---

It was around two hours later that Maria was brushing out his just-dried hair, smoothing it back into a ponytail. She grabbed a curling iron the twist the ends into something more manageable and said, “you know, you could have been on the road by now had you not gotten distracted.”

Alex snorted. “He’s my husband, I’m going to let him distract me however he damn well pleases.”

“And now you get to spend four hours in a car with the Prince.” Maria shook her head and laughed. “He’s going to know exactly why your trip was delayed, you know. You’re going to have to deal with his knowing looks the entire time.”

“If he really bothers me I’ll just start telling him just what George likes in bed. I’ve done it before. It works.”

Maria laughed again and set the curling iron down. She patted his shoulders and said, “there, you’re all ready. It’s a shame you’re not bringing us with you. Just be sure not to do anything too complicated for the actual event.”

“I’m only there for the weekend, it’s not worth bringing an entourage.”

“Whatever you say, your Majesty.” She dropped the circlet, more elaborate than he wore day-to-day, onto his head. “I can’t believe I almost forgot your crown.”

\---

They took a detour to the city to drop Lafayette off. Lafayette had leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before he had gotten out of the car and grabbed his bags before Alex could have the chance to join him and say hello to Hercules. Alex had opened the window and had gotten a wave and a cheeky grin from the Prince. 

The Schuyler estate was beautiful in its own right, but almost quaint after so long spent at the palace. It wasn’t often he travelled alone, choosing to have friends visit him, or to stay on George’s arm or at Lafayette’s side. A lunch in the city wasn’t quite the same as a weekend away.

Alex took in a deep breath as the door was opened for him, stepped out and nodding to the servants frozen in bows and curtseys. The formalities never seemed so stark when he was with someone, and the servants at the palace knew better than to follow them to the rule when there weren’t guests.

These men and women were unfamiliar, their eyes darting to the crown on his head and the blue and gold of his clothes. Catherine and Philip were waiting outside the doors of their home, welcoming smiles on their faces. Catherine stepped forward, arms outreached. “Consort Washington, how lovely it is to see you! Thank you for honoring us with your presence!”

He stepped forward and returned the grin. Her embrace was familiar by now, and he pressed his lips to her cheek. Catherine’s eyes were gleaming with their usual light. He said, “thank you for inviting me. I’m sorry it took so long to arrange.”

Philip looked down at him, and reached out to pat his shoulder. “It is no worry, we understand that the Consort has a range of duties. Truly, your grace us with your decision to spend so much time with my family.”

“Speaking of your family,” he stepped back. “Where are your beautiful daughters? I had hoped to connect with them this evening before your other guests arrived tomorrow.”

Catherine laughed. “As if we’d expect anything else. I assume they’re waiting for you in the front drawing room, your Majesty. I’ll have your bags taken to your rooms, and then Suzanne will show you to them.”

Suzanne didn’t look him in the eye once, and it was almost a relief when the doors opened to find two familiar faces on the other side. Eliza looked up at his entrance, “Alex! We’ve been waiting for you!”

He smiled and walked in, hearing the door close behind him. “My dear Betsey, you look as lovely as ever.” He sat down in the free spot next to Peggy, who moved to sit closer to him, their knees knocking against each other.

Eliza smacked his arm. “You flatterer, more ridiculous than ever now that you’re not on your home turf.”

“Maybe I’m always this ridiculous and you just don’t notice at the palace because you’re too in awe of my majesty.” He smirked and turned to Peggy and asked, “Isn’t that right, Margarita?”

She laughed, throwing her head back. “You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you?”

“I’ve sent for tea,” Eliza said. “It should be here soon.”

“Wonderful.” He leaned back against the sofa, and Peggy shifted to lay her head on his shoulder. “You know, it never ceases to amaze me how exhausting travel can be.”

Eliza shook her head. “Tell me about it.”

“But, Alex,” Peggy poked his side, “if I know you at all, the King probably had something to do with that exhaustion.”

The door opened, and Alex was treated to the sight of a woman almost dropping a tray of tea upon seeing the two unmarried Schuyler daughters draped over the consort. They didn’t say a word as she set the tea on the low-set table at Eliza’s nod, and remained silent until she left them alone again.

Eliza sat up to pour the tea. “They’re not like this usually, you know. I’ve become quite close with my own assigned staff at Angelica’s urging. It’s made things much more pleasant, surprisingly.”

He shrugged and accepted the cup offered to him. “I tend to forget about these things too - the palace has spoiled me. But I will admit that there’s something nice about being able to walk down a hallway not lined with guards.” 

“What’s wrong with guards?” Peggy asked.

“Because sometimes I don’t want to wait for them to clear out to suck George’s dick.”

Peggy snorted and Eliza almost dropped her tea. Eliza shook her head. “You know, at this point, I really should be used to you saying these things.”

“But if you were used to it, it wouldn’t be nearly as fun.”

\---

It took Alex longer than usual to get ready for dinner the next day - the servants assigned to him too nervous, unsure of what to do with the circlet and clothing signalling his rank. He had wanted something less obvious, but George had told him it’d be odd if he didn’t wear such things. 

He sat down in the available chair in the side-parlor the Schuylers were waiting in. “Hello.”

“Hello, your Majesty,” Catherine said. “I’m sure you’d like a quick summary of what to expect before our entrance.”

Alex nodded. “That would be nice.”

“I have invited more than I normally would, for your sake. Your presence has not been announced, which will give the impression of this being a friendly visit rather than a political one.” Catherine smirked. “This will make us look better, and should also signal to people that tonight is not the time to interrogate you on your policies.”

He smiled. “That’s perfect, thank you.”

Philip nodded. “It is not a problem, I know how tedious it can be to discuss the same matters time and time again.”

Alex stood up and offered Eliza his arm. “Shall we get going, then?” 

Eliza laughed. “You know, we should walk in separately.”

“Pah,” he shrugged. “Remember, I’m a family friend. And I’m married, so I’m acting as escort rather than suitor.”

Philip chuckled. “Consort Washington, I’m afraid that all the eligible Lords will be afraid to approach my daughter should you act as such.”

Alex offered his other arm to Peggy, and all five of them walked to the formal dining room with grins on their faces. It was perhaps less formal than it ought to be, but it would serve its purpose. Eyes focused in on them as they took their seats, silence filling the room. Alex sat across from Eliza, next to Philip - Peggy sitting by Catherine at the other end of the table.

Philip cleared his throat, raised his glass, and said, “Thank you all for joining us this evening. I’d like to welcome all of you, and I like forward to the night ahead of us.” He took a sip of wine from his glass, and the swell of the voices returned.

Alex was still very much aware of the glances aimed his way, curious. They recognized him - if not by face than by the crown. He smiled across the table at Eliza as he took a sip of his wine, and she shook her head at him wearing a smile of her own. They had become close in the past years. Angelica had married, and Alex had continued to invite Eliza and Peggy for tea. It was funny how friendships developed. 

The man sitting to his left cleared his throat and said, “Consort Washington, I must admit it is a surprise and a pleasure to see you.”

Alex took a sip of his wine to delay his reply and raised a brow at Eliza, trying to ask her what the man’s name was. She shook her head and mouthed, ‘Clinton.’ He set his glass down and smiled at her.

He turned to face the man and said, “Lord Clinton, it’s great to finally meet you! And I invited myself after Eliza mentioned it in passing.”

Clinton nodded. “I see. I didn’t realize you were so close to Miss. Schuyler.”

“Oh no,” Alex replied, smirking. “I’m quite close with the entire family. I first met the girls during the Selection, actually. Philip has been on George’s council for years now, so it was a only matter of time before I met Catherine. They’ve been nothing but kind to me, I really do feel as if I’ve found a family among them.” 

The people around them were listening to him, trying their best to make it appear that they weren’t. Clinton blinked, surprised at just how much affection he was showing toward the Schuylers, no doubt. “That is quite lovely, if you don’t mind my saying so, Consort Washington. I’ll admit that I’ve heard you described as cold, which is surprising now that I see you’re very much not.”

Alex laughed. “Oh, I don’t mind at all, and I’d say I’m more shy than anything.” Across the table from him, Eliza snorted into her glass. 

Clint smiled. “Well, it is an honor to properly meet you, your Majesty.”

“The honor is all mine.” 

The night continued on in that fashion. They moved from the dining room to the parlors, and as hours passed, more and more people approached him. Eliza remained at his side, and laughed along with him as the same questions and greetings were repeated by the Lords and Ladies of the Northern court. 

Eliza handed him a flute of champagne and said, “I see you looking around. The Lords Burr were unable to make it due to prior engagements with Lord Laurens.”

Alex ignored the pang of disappointment. A part of him had hoped for the chance to see John, maybe sneak away into an empty room. “Might that have to do with why the Adams’ are also absent?”

She nodded. “I hate to assume such things, as I didn’t inquire as to their reasoning, but that does seem likely.”

He took a sip of his champagne, and then set it down on the tray of a passing waiter. He offered a hand to Eliza and asked, “would you like to dance?”

“This isn’t a ball, Alex.” Eliza giggled, cheeks flushing pink. “It’d be rather strange, wouldn’t it?”

Alex shrugged. “There’s music,” he looked toward the string quartet in the corner, “and I do feel as Consort people might follow my lead just to avoid offending me.” He wiggled his brows. “So, would you like to dance?”

Eliza set her own glass to the side and placed her hand in his. “Fine. You’re ridiculous, you know.”

There was no spot in the room set aside for dancing, but Alex spun Eliza around and an area cleared around them. He heard Catherine laugh, and soon she and Phillip were spinning alongside them. The music grew a little louder, and Alex smiled at Eliza. “See, what did I tell you?”

“Look at you, you come along into our humble home and turn our dinner into an actual party, how lovely. I’m hardly dressed for the occasion.” 

He chuckled. “You’re dressed perfectly.”

The song ended and Peggy slid in the middle of them before Eliza could say anything more. “Oooh, my turn. I want to dance with the consort.”

Alex settled his hand on Peggy’s waist. “You’re spoiled, not even waiting your turn. What if someone else had wanted to dance with me?”

“My house,” Peggy said. “My dance.”

He laughed. “Very well.”


	23. Chapter 23

Alex took a bite of his toast. He was having breakfast with the Schuylers before heading back to the city to see Lafayette. “I know I’m repeating myself, but thank you for having me.”

Catherine reached out to pat his hand. “It was a pleasure to have so much time with you.”

“You’re always welcome,” Philip said. “Not only because you are the Consort, but because you’ve made my daughters and wife fall in love with you, so now I’m obligated to keep you close to keep them happy.”

“Well, I shall be the last one to complain about that sense of obligation.” He took a sip of his coffee. 

Eliza reached over and grabbed his arm. “It was so nice seeing you, Alex. I know you have to get going, but I really wish you didn’t.”

“If you find yourself closer to the palace this upcoming week, do visit. George will be away, so I’ll be rather bored.” He grabbed Eliza’s hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles. “You’d be a welcome distraction.”

She pulled her hand away, giggling. “You’re ridiculous.”

“It’s part of my charm.”

To their side, one of the Schuylers’ servants cleared their throat. “Your Majesty, your bags have been packed into the car.”

Alex smiled over at them. “Thank you, I’ll be there shortly.”

He stood up and before he could take a step he had his arms full of Peggy. She smashed her face against his chest and said, “I’ll miss you.”

“It won’t be long.” He pressed a kiss to her curls. “I promise.”

“It better not be,” Peggy said, voice muffled against his shirt. She pulled away and smiled up at him. “I’ll see you eventually.”

Lafayette had chosen to drive out to the Schuyler’s and go to the palace from there. Alex sat down in the car and looked at Lafayette. “You really don’t want me to see Hercules, do you?”

“Of course not!” Lafayette shook his head. “I was actually planning on us getting dinner or something - he misses you too.”

“Then why didn’t we?” Alex asked.

Lafayette shrugged. “It was the timing. Hercules had to go to work, and I knew I wouldn’t want to leave if he came back.”

He reached over and patted Lafayette’s knee. “I get it.” He pulled his hand back.

They spent about twenty minutes in silence. It was odd, but Alex could see that Lafayette was thinking over something. He leaned against the side and stared out the window. The familiar drive passing by in a way that was almost soothing. He had expected to see John at the Schuylers’, he hadn’t made arrangements to see John while George was gone. He’d be alone for next couple days, Lafayette going off to do whatever he did. Alex sighed and started to plan his next letter to George.

It was silly, but George had responded well to the first letter Alex had sent to wherever the King was visiting. He now had an entire drawer full of letters and postcards and other such things from George. 

Lafayette cleared his throat. Alex looked over to find Lafayette’s hands resting on his own legs, squeezing tight. Alex turned to face him and asked, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Lafayette shook his head. “I’m just, scared’s the wrong word.”

“What is it then?”

“Well,” Lafayette said. “I think I want to propose to Hercules.”

Alex felt the smile spread across his face. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

Lafayette’s eyes widened. “What do you mean you’ve been waiting for this?!”

He shrugged. “I mean, you’ve been ridiculously in love for years now. We both know that you being in a relationship this long, or at all, is no small deal. It was only a matter of time.”

Lafayette sighed and shrank back into the seat. “I know. I had planned on asking him this weekend. I had just really settled on it and then you were coming up to New York so I figured it was some sort of sign and then I didn’t do it.”

“Why not?” Alex asked.

“I was scared. I don’t want him to say no.” Lafayette lifted a hand to run it over his hair. “I know that if he did it wouldn’t be because he doesn’t love me, but, that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt just the same.”

Alex scooted closer and said, “I think I get it.”

Lafayette leaned over and put his head on Alex’s shoulder. “He knows I’m the Prince and he knows what that means and he’s been going with me to events and such for a while now so he’d know exactly what it’d mean.” Lafayette breathed out. “Hell, he lives that life now. He was just telling me how people recognize him as my boyfriend. The only real differences are that he’d have to move to the palace and stop working.”

He wrapped his arm around Lafayette’s shoulders and squeezed. “You don’t want to ask him to do that, do you?”

Lafayette shook his head. “No, I really don’t. He loves it. And sure, he could continue to sketch. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to set aside a room or rooms for him to have a workshop. It’s good to have a hobby.” 

Alex snorted.

“But,” Lafayette continued. “Part of what he loves is working with the people. He loves listening and talking and getting to know everyone he works with and for. That’s what he’d have to give up, maman. He can’t work as a tailor, it’s servants’ work.”

“I know, I know.” He ran his hand up and down Lafayette’s arm, trying to soothe him. His mind went to his most recent note from Hercules; people were too caught up in their own affairs to really pay attention to the changes going on around them. Even the people directly affected seemed to care more for hiding their lovers than anything else at the present time. 

“He loves you, though,” Alex said. “He loves you so much. And, you’re right, you’d be asking him to sacrifice a lot of what he knows and loves - what he’s worked toward for a really long time.” Lafayette pressed closer to him. “But, speaking as someone who has done that, I’d say it’s worth it. I think he’d say the same thing.” And Hercules wouldn’t really be giving up his gossiping tendencies, just adjusting them. “Besides, he’ll fit in wonderfully among the ladies of the court.”

Lafayette snorted. “They’d love him, wouldn’t they? Once they were forced to actually interact with him.”

“He does have that effect.”

They stayed like that for a while. When Lafayette did move, he pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek and said, “thanks, maman.”

He smiled back. “You’re welcome. I think you two are lovely together, you know that.”

“I do.” Lafayette’s returning smile was brighter than the sun. 

\---

The week without George went slowly. Peggy and Eliza weren’t able to come down for tea.

Alex read a letter from Angelica - letters were best for private correspondence, preferred by the nobility for that reason. Peggy Shippen - now Andre - was still mentioned in relation to Benedict Arnold, and it still remained a mystery as to why. 

“A Benjamin Tallmadge, here to see you,” the servant by the door called out. 

Alex lifted his hand. “Let him in.”

He was still in the suites he shared with George, not yet dressed for the day. The door opened, and Ben walked in, a small smile on his face.

Alex stood up and walked over to wrap Ben in a hug, “Ben! It’s been so long!”

Ben returned the embrace and stepped away. “I know! I haven’t been able to find the time to visit in person, I’ve missed you.”

He took Ben’s arm and guided him toward the sofa. It was funny, in a way, that there was such little concern over having Ben in his rooms while had he done it with John there would have been an outrage. He sat down and said, “I don’t want to hear anything about your letters, how have you been?”

Ben relaxed into the cushions, shoulders losing their tension. “It’s been well, actually. School just let out so I suddenly find myself with a lot of freetime. How’s all the finagling going for you? On your side, at least?”

“It’s frustrating,” Alex said, turning to look out the window. “I have what I hope is a decent grasp on public opinion, and a vague inkling of what’s happening throughout the courts. John tells me quite a bit, but the damn nobles are so careful about not offending people that I’m never sure what’s actually being said.” He sighed, and turned back to Ben. “And then I have to somehow take what I do know and use it without making it obvious I know. It’s hell. I’m terrible at it.”

Ben chuckled. “Well, you’re not doing too badly, I don’t think.”

“I can hope. You know,” Alex titled his head to the side, “you’d be better at it than I am. You’re good at this sort of thing, collecting the information and using it. You’re more manipulative, more subtle. You’d be able to bat your lashes and have the council vying for your attention. They all hate me, at least a little bit. Even those who’ve grown to respect me resent me a little for not being someone they could groom.” 

Ben could manage that sort of thing, and more than that, Ben would have been better for George. A different kind of marriage, surely. Perhaps even more traditional. Alex swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. Ben wouldn’t be cheating on George.

Ben looked at him for a moment, a considering look in his eyes, and then shook his head. “No. I might have been what they wanted, but we needed someone like you, Alex. You’re the one with all the ideas, I’m more of a follower. I build off of other things, you create them. Besides,” Ben scooted over and knocked their shoulders together, “the King has only ever had eyes for you. We could have grown to respect each other, maybe have that sort of love that you hear about in arranged marriages. We wouldn’t have been unhappy, but we would have been lacking. I don’t think we would have had the same passion, that spark.”

Alex thought about it for a moment, his skin burning for someone’s touch, itching under his clothes. He took in a deep breath and asked, “you know I’m fucking John, right?”

He looked over to see Ben staring at him open-mouthed. Alex stared at Ben for about ten second before Ben gathered his wits and said, “no, I must have missed that.”

Alex snorted. “Some spy you are.”

“Why?” Ben asked.

He shrugged. “Because.”

“I am less surprised than I should be.” Ben’s brows furrowed together. “I’m assuming there’s more to it than just cheating on the King, but still, Alex, that’s not what I’d call a good idea.”

“Oops.”

Ben’s eyes widened in realization and he said, “you’re doing it for information, aren’t you? He’s your eye into the courts.”

Alex nodded. 

“John’s married now, though. I was at the wedding. You were at the wedding.”

He lifted a hand to examine his fingernails and said, “Yes. I’m also married.”

“That’s not going to end well.” Ben poked his arm, hard. “You’re both too volatile. But whereas you’ll prioritize your goals above your relationships, John’s much more invested in people. That’s going to be a disaster.”

Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch and said, “oh trust me, I know.”

Ben patted his arm, same place he had been poked. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

\---

Alex was expecting to wake to the smell of coffee and Gouverneur’s urging voice that morning, just like any other day. Instead, there was a heavy arm around his waist and lips pressed to the back of his neck. “Alex, my love, time to wake up.”

He turned around and found himself staring into George’s eyes, and a sleepy grin spread across his face. “My King, what a surprise. I didn’t expect you until later.”

“I had hoped to arrive last night, but had a long day so I fell asleep rather early.” George captured his lips in a kiss, and Alex groaned into George’s mouth. George pulled away and said, “I hope you don’t mind me waking you, I’ve missed you. Couldn’t stop thinking about you all week.”

Alex hitched his leg over George’s thigh and grabbed George’s shirt. “I don’t mind at all.”

George kissed him again, more forceful this time. He pushed up into it, and wrapped an arm around George’s neck. Alex ground his hardening cock against George’s hip. “I’ve been without you all week, haven’t even touched myself, wanted to make it feel better when you finally did get here.”

“You’re out to kill me,” George whispered. Lips went from his mouth along his jaw and down his neck, biting at the junction of neck and shoulder. Alex pushed into it, the touch just what he had been missing. 

“You being dead would, ah, be contradictory to many of my plans,” Alex gasped out, “my King.”

“I like it when you call me that, you know.”

Alex smirked. “Oh, I do know.” He rolled his hips. “My King.”

George pushed Alex onto his back and moved on top of him and said, “My consort.” George took Alex’s wrists in hand and pinned them to the bed above his head. “My beautiful consort.” George let go of his wrists and said, “stay still.” Alex’s shirt was was pushed up, and George moved to press kisses and bites along his chest and down his stomach. “Mine.”

He pushed up into the touch, keeping his hands where they were. “Yours,” Alex said. 

\---

George ran a washcloth down his chest, the water sloshing around them in the bathtub. “You’re so beautiful, you know,” George said. “Stunning, really.”

Alex reached a hand down to squeeze George’s thigh. “My handsome King, such a flatterer.”

“Nothing less than you deserve.” George set the washcloth to the side and leaned back, his arm going around Alex’s waist.

“How were the central courts?”

He felt George shrug. The king pressed a kiss to the back of his head and said, “the same as they ever were. They’re accepting the changes, adapting well. Many of the nobles in the court there come to the palace less frequently, so it’s funny to see how some of them react.”

“What, to you?” 

“Yes. In fact,” George laughed, “I was with Stirling, and this was planned to be a more formal dinner from the start, but apparently one of the ladies hadn’t quite grasped that I’d be there. I sat down and the next thing I hear is glass shattering and the following commotion. She dropped her glass with all of her tittering.”

Alex chuckled. “Well, you’re certainly worth tittering over.”

“Says you who never tittered.”

He shrugged. “What can I say? I knew from the beginning you were nothing but an old man who just wanted to sit in the gardens all day and play with his pretty young side piece.”

George squeezed him tight as a hug. “I love you, you know.”

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to George’s neck. “I love you too, Now,” he sloshes his hand through the water. “It’s getting cold.”

“Of course, dear.”


	24. Chapter 24

John came to the palace less often now, more responsibilities and higher expectations for how his time was spent as Lord Burr than there had been as Heir Laurens. 

There escapades were always planned, arranged around the times that George was out of the palace. They still had their lunches and days in the city when the King was home - their friendship was no secret, after all. 

Alex put more salt on his fries, laughing along with John as he did so. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me, we’ve talked about this!”

“Yes, yes,” John said. “I know. The palace starves you with its balanced meals.” John took one of the fries from his plate, chuckling at Alex’s glare. “You know, if you looked at anyone the way you looked at cheesecake, I swear they’d literally melt into the floor.”

Alex dipped a salted fry into the ketchup and bit down on it. “Turn into a cheesecake and we’ll test that out.”

John took a bite of his salmon and said, “honestly, if I ate like you did when we went out, I might as well be a cheesecake.”

Alex shoved another handful of fries in his mouth, taking a special sort of joy in the surprised looks he got as he did so and said, mouth still full, “fuck you. You’d make a terrible cheesecake. Fat free and made with lies, paraded around by a suburban housewife in front of the children who grow up believing such deceit.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” John took a sip of his water, and Alex sipped his coke. “One day, your precious tailored clothing isn’t going to fit and it’s going to be your own goddamn fault.”

“It’s all in moderation, Johnny-boy.” He shook his head. “One coke and a thing of fries every month or two isn’t going to do anything to me. And trust me.” Alex licked his lips. “I have plenty of ways to burn off those extra calories.”

John’s eyes darkened. “Is that so?”

Their waitress chose that moment to approach and cleared her throat and said, “your Majesty, Lord Burr, is there anything else I can get you?”

Alex looked down at his empty plate and back up at John, who shook his head. He looked back up the waitress and smiled, noticing her pretty blush. “No, but thank you. You’ve truly done a wonderful job this afternoon.”  
The waitress walked away, cheeks beet-red, and Alex kept the smug grin on his face. He looked at John and said, “I still got it.”

John reached across the table and smacked the side of his head. “You’re ridiculous.”

Alex’s smile grew wider and more genuine. “And don’t I know it.”

\---

One luxury Alex knew he’d never grow sick of was the wardrobe he had as Consort, and the shopping trips he was expected to take to keep it full. Tailored and chosen clothes were all well and good, but there was something invigorating about walking into the stores that had always made him aware of how little money he had and be waited on hand and foot.

The entourage added to the glamor of it all. 

Peggy grabbed a leather jacket embroidered with roses and shoved it in his direction and asked, “how about this?”

He laughed, “I don’t know when I’d even wear that.”

“To the club, maman,” Lafayette said from across the store. “Live the VIP lifestyle.”

Alex snorted. “Oh yes, I’m sure that would go well.”

“The King might surprise you.” Lafayette laughed, and to his side, John choked. “Now, I wouldn’t want to go if George did, but otherwise you’d be dancing by yourself surrounded by guards.”

“And that is exactly why that’s not happening.” He shook his head. “No clubbing with guards for me, thank you. They’d be too sober for it to be any fun.” Alex sighed and ran his hand over the leather.

“Fair enough,” Lafayette said. He grabbed an almost metallic green jacket and handed it to Alex. “Here, try this.”

John poked his shoulder. “Oooh, it’s your green.”

He gave the leather jacket to a nearby attendant and clutched the floral fabric close to his chest, “ooooh, you’re right. I miss my green.”

Eliza snorted. “You only wore it for, what, a couple of months? It’s hardly yours.”

“It’s trademarked, Betsey,” Alex said. “Consort green - you can google it.”

“You’re a load of shit, Alex.” Peggy handed him another pile of clothing. “Try this, I want to see you model for us.”

John smirked and said, “yeah Alex, model for us. America’s next top model: consort edition.”

Alex stuck out his tongue, and the small shop filled with laughter, John’s eyes never leaving him.

\---

George was away, doing business in the city, and John had come to see him. They were in one of the parlours, sitting on opposite ends of a small sofa, windows open to let in the breeze. There was the usual array of tea and fruit laid out on the short table in front of them. Alex reached for a strawberry and bit down. John’s eyes focused in how lips, and he made a show of licking them after he set down the remaining leaves.

He was still relaxed from their activities before. He ran his hand through his now loose curls and said, “so, my dearest John, tell me: how goes the marriage with Burr? I feel we only ever talk about me and other less fun things.”

John shook his head, a small smile on his face. “You’re plenty fun.”

“I am genuinely curious though,” Alex said. “I never got to know him very well, and it’s important to me you’re happy. I want you to be happy, you’re my friend.”

“Of course,” John said, smile wider. “Well, you and Aaron are very different.”

“How so?” 

John shrugged. “Well, you’re more intense I suppose. He’s soft and almost distant - what I would have expected and hoped for in an arranged marriage if I’m being honest. He’s not pushy, and we do get along. Of course, there are things we want or need the other to do, but in general we live our separate lives.”

Even when Alex had been caught up with John, focusing more of his attention on his lover rather than his husband, his marriage had never been cold. The passion was always there, even if with a guilty tinge on his part. He tapped his fingers on the armrest and asked, “Do you like him? Love him? Is there at least some feeling there?” He bit at his lip. “I just can’t imagine a cold marriage being pleasant, but I can’t exactly imagine Burr being warm either.” There was something off-putting about Burr that gave Alex the sense that the man didn’t let many people close to him.

“There’s an affection,” John said. “I wouldn’t call it passion, but we live well together as a married couple. There’s a give and take there.”

“So more like friends?” It wasn’t that Alex hadn’t accepted John’s marriage, but there was a selfish part of him that revelled in John’s attention being on him, even as the logical part of him knew it served to make things more difficult - made the potential for disaster that much greater. 

John nodded and said, “much more like friends. Like I said when we got engaged, it really was more the convenience factor that lead to the marriage at all. Aaron needed to get married at some point as a Lord, and my father didn’t want me marrying down, so it worked.”

“So everyone’s happy.”

“Not everyone,” John said, frowning. “My father is having second thoughts. I know I missed you when you visited the Schuylers - he had asked me to visit, and of course Aaron came with me.”

“Weren’t the Adams there too?” Alex asked.

John scratched at his ear, “yeah, but that was for something different.”

“We’ll get back to it then.”

John sighed. “Sure,” he said. “Anyway, while my father is still satisfied with the titles and such, he’s realized that a marriage between two men won’t lead to a natural-born heir.”

Alex raised a brow. “And he’s just now realizing this?”

“I wish I could tell you how he ignored that.” John chuckled. “I don’t know, but he’s been trying to poke and prod at me to see how we’re going to get around that.”

“How do you mean?”

“Oh, you know.” John’s knee started to bounce. “Whether or not we’ll have an official surrogate or claim a bastard or bring in consorts.”

Alex blinked. A servant came in and brought in a new pot of tea, replacing the one that had gone cold. He said, “I can honestly say I’ve never thought of it before.” 

John’s eyes went wide with surprise. “Wait, really?” 

“Yes, really.” He shrugged. “It’s never come up, I guess, between me and George. And it’s not like people are coming up to me like ‘hello yes how do I have a kid?’”

John looked at him for a second before bursting out into laughter. “Okay,” he said. “That’s fair. And you have Lafayette, so I suppose there’s never really been a concern.”

“How would the official surrogate work?” Alex asked.

John looked out toward the window and leaned back a little bit. “Oh, you know, we ask someone - an unmarried noble woman - to carry our child. Now, most people will use artificial insemination, but occasionally you’ll have those who’ll do it the old fashioned way, if you know what I mean.” John waggled his brows.

“But how do you decide who’s kid it is?”

John waved a hand and said, “oh, that depends. Aaron and I will have multiple children. At least one heir for him, and at least one for me.”

Alex twirled a piece of hair between his fingers. “Who do you think you’d ask?”

“My father has told me I should ask Martha Manning, while I’m sure Aaron has someone else in mind.”

“Huh,” Alex said. He stood up and swung his arms at his sides. He looked toward John, “do you want to go walk through the gardens?”

“Is this an actual walk, or a walk where certain things will be discussed and put into action?” John asked.

He smirked. “It will be whatever you want it to be.”

John reached for his hand, and Alex let their fingers brush together before he pulled away. He smiled, “You know how it is.”

“Alex,” John’s voice showed a hint of frustration. “They all know.”

“Nuh-uh.” He shook his head, biting his lip, hair flinging around his face. “They all think they know, we can’t provide solid proof, can we?” He stepped toward the doors leading out to the gardens and looked over his shoulder and said, “now, come on.”

As soon as they turned the corner behind some tall bushes, John’s fingers were laced tight between his own. Alex knocked his shoulder into John’s arm. “Happy?”

John smiled bright, eyes crinkling. “Yes.”

\---

Alex’s head was on Eliza’s lap, her fingers running through his hair. “You know,” she said. “Of every rumor I heard when you were chosen to be consort, the John situation wasn’t the one I expected to be true. The rumors haven’t stopped, you know. They’ve only gotten worse.”

He frowned and looked up at her and said, “It wasn’t supposed to be. During the Selection was one thing - even George knew about that. But now?” Alex sighed. “That wasn’t planned.”

His legs were over Peggy’s lap, and she using his ankles as a sort of table for her book . She snorted and asked, “what do you plan?”

“I plan plenty of things!” Alex replied. “If I didn’t plan anything, you wouldn’t be here. Isn’t that right, Betsey?” He got no response. “And as for the rumors, well, they’ll always be rumors.”

Eliza said nothing, but her nails continued to scratch at his scalp and Alex closed his eyes, melting into the touch. Her other hand held a book of her own, and he was sure her eyes were scanning the pages, Eliza losing herself in the characters and the story.

The room was silent but for the breeze through the leaves outside and the occasional turning of the page. It was peaceful. Any amount of time could have passed before he heard the doors open and felt a hand wrap around his own. 

Alex opened his eyes to see George smiling down at them. “I was wondering where you got off to,” he said. “Gilbert told me the Schuylers were visiting, and I know you favor this parlour.”

He brought George’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to George’s knuckles. “How rude of you to seek me out and ignore our guests as if they aren’t even here.”

George chuckled and pulled his hand away. The King walked around the other side of the sofa and sat down in one of the empty armchairs. “Alex is right, that was rude of me. How are you two?”

Eliza set the book down. “I’m great. It’s always a pleasure to come down and spend time at the palace.”

Peggy said, “I like spending time with Alex, thank you for allowing us to visit so often.”

It was funny to see how people changed posture and tone when George walked into a room. Alex chuckled, “George, leave, you’re making them uncomfortable.” He smiled wide and reached his arm out across the space separating him and George.

“Of course.” George laughed and squeezed his hand for a second. “Love, I’ll see you soon. Miss. Schuyler and Miss. Schuyler, I’ll leave you to enjoy your last couple of hours in peace.”

George moved to stand up and pull his hand away, but Alex squeezed it for a second until George looked at him and said, “I love you, my King. I shall see you later.”

“See you later, love.” 

George walked away, and a moment after the door shut behind him Peggy snorted and said, “being in the same room as you two is honestly like watching some old romantic period drama but more up close and personal than I’d ever want to be.”

“Thanks.”

Peggy picked up her book again. “It wasn’t a compliment.”

Eliza’s hand returned to stroking his hair and she asked, “how do you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “You love the King, and yet you also seem to love John. How? How does that work?”

Alex sighed and said, “George is my husband, my forever. John is, I’m not entirely sure. He’s a what could have been that’s grown out of hand.” He covered his face with his hand. And the worse part is I don’t want to cut him out of my life. That’s how it started, in case you were wondering. He couldn’t stay being friends, wanted more. And I thought I was being smart when I gave it to him.”

The room descended into silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Maria sat next to Alex on the sofa in the royal suites, her chin resting on his shoulder as they both read the most recent letter from Ben. 

“You know,” Maria said, leaning over to get a better look at the words on the paper. “The fact that the commonborn even know about the changes going on is going to make the southerners angrier.”

Alex folded the paper and shoved it in his pocket. “It’s not just the southerners.”

“You know what I mean.” She got off the sofa and offered him a hand. “Now, time to primp and preen for your John.”

He stared at her extended hand for a moment before taking it and getting to his feet. Alex let go and said, “I’m not feeling the primping and preening today.”

“Then no primping and preening today.” Maria smoothed her hands over her skirt and looked to the ground. “You know, you don’t look too happy that he’s visiting. You’ve been less happy lately.”

Alex sighed and said, “Maria, you know I consider you a friend,” he reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder and squeezed before letting go. “But, I really don’t want to talk about it right now. You’ll be the first to know as soon as anything happens, because you always are.

“Very well, Consort Washington.” His title was reserved for times she felt he had reverted - stepped back into the role of noble and servant rather than friend. It was an awkward balance they maintained, and a shift in tone would fill the air with tension. She turned away from him and headed to the closet. Her voice called over, “what would you like to wear today? Since we’re not primping?”

He looked outside and saw the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. “Today’s a sweater day. Green. John likes me in green.”

“Of course.”

A couple minutes later, Maria emerged from the closet with different green knits draped over her arms. “Well,” she said, “you have a couple options.”

The green looked as well on him as it ever did, and the fabric was soft on his skin. “Is George still eating breakfast or has he started his day already?” Alex asked, admiring his reflection in the mirror.

Maria looked down at her tablet, finger flicking across the screen. “He isn’t due at a meeting for another half hour or so, he’s probably drinking his coffee still.”

“Wonderful.”

George had his cup of coffee in hand, different papers spread before him on the table when Alex walked in.

“My King,” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to George’s temple. “You didn’t wake me up. I missed you this morning.”

George’s lips quirked in the faintest suggestion of a smile, and he reached out for Alex’s hand. “Well, my love, I do know how late you were up last night. I thought you deserved some rest.”

“Dirty old man.” Alex laughed, and sat down across the King’s lap. “I much would have preferred to see you.” He rested his head on George’s shoulder. “My morning’s without you are meaningless. We’re both so busy anymore that I feel like I hardly see you.”

The King’s hand hooked under his chin and pulled him close for a chaste kiss. George’s eyes were sparkling, “we’ll have to remedy that, won’t we.”

Alex wrapped his arms around George’s neck. “I suppose we will.”

“I know you’re supposed to go out with Lord Burr today,” George said. “Stay here instead. He’ll leave, and the time that you would have spent coming back to the palace can be spent with me.”

He smiled wide. “That sounds like a splendid idea.”

“I love you.” George pressed another kiss to his lips, and patted his hip. “Now, off with you. I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you later, my King.”

Maria was waiting for him in the hall and fell into step beside him. “We won’t be going out today,” he said. “John and I will just be staying in the palace. George said I’ll be able to spend to the extra time with him.”

“Is that a good idea?” Maria asked.

He shrugged. “We shall see.” John was an affectionate man, and the touches grew more intimate when not in front of a crowd. Alex had learned that if he didn’t want things to advance for whatever reason, it was best to stay out.

John walked into the library wearing his usual grin, stride confident and shoulders straight. It was familiar, and despite the lack of certainty Alex had been feeling about John, the pattern was easy to fall into. He stood up and opened his arms, pressing his face to John’s chest.

“So,” John stepped away, hands going to his shoulders. “One of the guards told me we wouldn’t be going out for lunch.” John waggled his brows. “Is there any sort of reason?”

Alex shrugged. “George asked me to stay in today.”

“Huh.” John’s eyes narrowed. “Well then.”

He raised his hand to John’s cheek and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, I wasn’t against his decision. We’ve both been busy lately - everyone’s been busy lately - it’ll be nice to spend an hour with my husband instead of alone in a car as I otherwise would have.”

John nodded, still not happy, but said, “Fine. Of course.”

Alex lowed his hand and grabbed for John’s own, intertwining their fingers. He started toward the window seat. “Come one, it’ll be nice to just talk. I like the library. It’s a good place.”

John smiled, relaxing the slightest bit. “Well, you’re here. Of course it’s a good place.”

They sat down, thighs pressed together. Alex ignored the uneasy feeling in his chest and said, “we’ll eat here, or wherever you’d like. George will get mad at me if I forget to eat, and the servants know to keep track of that sort of thing.”

“Right.” John took in a deep breath, and let it out, taking a moment for the air to rush through him. “Here’s fine.”

The servants waiting were sent on their way, leaving Alex and John alone in the library, the guards standing outside the doors their sole company. Alex grabbed John’s arm. “Are you okay?”

John blinked at him, and smiled, a soft hint of the expression. “I’m fine, much better now that I’m here.” John chuckled leaned closer, pressed a kiss to his cheek before tucking his face against Alex’s neck. “I’m always better with you.”

“You just seem off.”

“Hmmmm,” John hummed, lips brushing against the sensitive skin of Alex’s neck as he shifted. “You know, I realized something the other day.”

Alex lifted his hand to scratch at John’s hair, fingers scratching at his scalp. “What did you realize?”

He could feel John’s smile. “I love you,” John said. “I’m been in love with you for years now, really. Being  _ in love _ is something, but I just realized I love you, all of you. Every part of you. The type of love where you still manage to take my breath away with a look and yet I only feel truly settled when we’re pressed together like this, just sitting, taking in the other’s presence. I love you, Alexander Hamilton, with my whole heart. My entire being. I love you.”

“Washington,” he whispered, the name slipping out before he could stop himself.

John pulled away, face confused. “What?”

“Washington. My name is Washington.” And just like that, what John was saying - what John was trying to do registered. Alex’s chest grew cold, seizing tight. “No, you’re not in love with me,” he said. His own voice sounded far away, an echo in his ears. “You can’t. You don’t. You’re lying to yourself.”

John’s warmth which had been comforting now felt suffocating. He pushed John off and started to pace. “Surely you can’t be that stupid, John. Right?”

“What do you mean?” John’s eyes were wide, voice faint. Alex could see the beginnings of a fire burning. He knew John - understood John. This was not going to end well. “Alex? What are you saying?”

He shook his head and started to pace, hands flailing out at his sides. “You can’t love me, not in the way you think you do. You’re not allowed, you can’t. It doesn’t work.”

“It works just fine!” The sharp note Alex had expected was there. He could use that, he could work with the anger. “I love you! I’ve been terrified for months about this! I finally tell you and this is what you do! What’s the matter with you? Has the King hurt you this much that the idea of love is that terrifying?” John voice rose and rose, and by the end of it, he was near-screaming.

Alex shook his head, hands coming up to grab his hair. “No! Don’t speak of George like he’d ever hurt me! Not like that, not on purpose. I am in love with George Washington, King of the United States of America. I might have loved you, in a different lifetime. But I don’t now! Not this one! We don’t fit, John!”

John’s hand shot out to wrap around his wrist, stopping him from pacing. “We fit just fine!”

“No!” Alex shouted back. “We don’t! We can’t! This was never meant to last, John!”

“What do you mean?” John stepped closer to him, getting in his face. “What do you mean?!”

Mere inches separated them, and for the first time, Alex wasn’t trying to get closer in an attempt to distract John from the turn their conversation was taking, wasn’t trying to get John to stop talking with a kiss, didn’t care to taste John’s sweet lips. He huffed out an angry breath. “I mean,” he said, “that this, us, has always had an expiration date. I can’t live my life like this anymore. I’m never leaving George, and I can’t keep lying to him like this. I never planned on it.”

“Alex! You can’t-” John started, but was cut off.

There was a knock on the door, and Alex and John remained as they were when it opened and footsteps sounded on the floor. “Your Majesty,” Gouverneur said, and Alex had never been so relieved to hear his voice. “It was suggested to me that it might be time for Lord Burr to leave.”

“Not a bad suggestion,” he bit out. If he hadn’t been so angry, furious as he watched his plans crash down around him, his chest might have felt a sort of pang at the flash of heartbreak that crossed John’s features before the infamous mask of nobility settled in.

“Very well,” John said, voice colder than Alex had ever heard. “I shall see you around, Consort Washington.”

His eyes watched the back of John’s head until the doors closed behind him, and Alex fell back down onto the window seat. He rested the back of his head against the glass, could feel the tears burning in his eyes.

A weight settled on the cushion next to him, and Gouverneur asked, “are you okay, your Majesty?”

Alex shook his head. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, you know.”

“It was never going to be easy,” Gouverneur said, running a comforting hand along his arm. “It was going to happen, you said it yourself.”

“No!” he spat out. “It was supposed to be amiable. It was never going to be perfect, but this? This was the last thing I wanted. He’s never going to talk to me again! I know John, he’s not thinking clearly. He’ll have the entire time it takes him to get home to brew on this, it’s only going to get worse.” Alex raised a hand to cover his eyes. “Oh lord, what have I done?”

Gouverneur pulled his hand away, sensing that Alex wanted - needed - to be alone. “You did what you had to do.”

He groaned. “I’ve ruined everything.” John was his only eye and ears into the Southern courts. Ben gave him a good enough idea of what the people were thinking, but the nobles? He needed an in, and now that was gone.

Alex pressed his hand hard against his forehead, focusing in on the pressure, trying to not think of John and everything that could go wrong. His entire world was narrowed to the dull ache and the tense worry.

A warm hand settled itself on his shoulder and squeezed. Alex startled, hand falling from his face. He looked up to find George kneeling in front of him, a concerned look on his face. George’s other hand came up to cup his cheek. Alex leaned into it.

“Are you okay?” George asked. “Gouverneur seemed worried. He asked me to come talk to you, said you had a falling out with Lord Burr and still seemed upset.”

Alex leaned forward and pressed his face into George’s neck, wrapping his arms tight around the King. “I reacted poorly to something John said,” he muttered into George’s neck. “Very poorly. He’s going to need a very long time to cool down, if he ever would decide to forgive me.”

George’s arms came up in a comforting embrace and squeezed him back just as tight. “It’ll all work out in the end, my love. It always does.”

“This time I’m not so sure.”

A kiss was pressed to his temple. “It will,” George whispered, “because no matter what happens - no matter if the entire country turns their backs on us - we’ll have each other.”

A sob tore through Alex’s chest.

“C’mon, love,” George said, stepping back to hook an arm under Alex’s knees and pick him up. It was almost laughable, and Alex was sure they made the sight - the King carrying his Consort like a new bride through the halls of the palace

\---

There was tension sitting in Alex’s shoulders as he walked into the chambers for the meeting. It would be the first meeting in many years he didn’t have a clue what had happened or been hinted at in the whisperings in the South. No longer did he had John there to guide the conversation toward different subjects. As he stared across the table, he felt a vague terror, and an old familiar sense of determination rising up in him.

He didn’t need John. He could do this. He still had all his other eyes and ears. Even if John managed to get Burr on his side, confessed the truth and persuaded Lord Burr to join the opposing side and fight against Alex from the North, the Schuylers would be defending him.

George’s hand was resting at the small of his back, and Alex leaned into it, seeking what comfort he could before he stepped forward. George dropped his hand.

The room filled, the Lords and aides coming in and taking their seats. 

Lord Adams was absent.

Alex inhaled a sharp breath, and turned to look at Lafayette, raising a brow. Lafayette returned his look for a brief moment before settling into something more presentable. They all took their seats.

Von Steuben cleared his throat and said, “Lord Adams has other matters to take care of. There is nothing out of order here, since no new legislature is scheduled to be discussed today. We have been spending much time on such serious topics, that we have forgotten what really binds us together: our relationships, our dear friends and family.” Friedrich smiled his shark-grin. “I’m sure Lord Schuyler will be more than willing to keep us updated on the going-ons of the Northern courts.”

“Of course,” Philip said, nodding his head.

The men relaxed into their seats, and the voices rose into their usual flow.

Lord Stirling shared news of an elopement, and Duportail laughed over the less formal infidelity happening among his own court. Alex took mental note of every word spoken, seeing the strings connecting the people and what their positions in the game all were. It was a sort of revelation.

He filed each name away, but remained passive, listening, glaring at Adams’ empty chair.

Alex’s ear caught on a familiar name.

Lord Schuyler was speaking. “I’m sure many of you are aware of my daughter’s marriage to Lord Church of the English courts, as well as Peggy Shippen’s marriage to Lord Andre. None of us are blind to the rumors, and I’m sure you remember whispers of something connecting Lady Andre to one of the Selection’s Candidates - Benedict Arnold.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Lord Morgan asked.

“Well,” Philip said. “Angelica just told me that she saw Arnold at Andre’s estate while having tea with Lady Andre.”

George knocked his knuckles on the wood of the table. “What does Arnold have to do with anything? I feel comfortable saying he never seemed all that bright. I know that candidates have been known to go to foreign courts in the past, but he never stuck me as the type.”

“No.” Von Steuben clicked his tongue. “Arnold isn’t there to be some old Lord’s sweet young thing, he’s there for a reason.”

“Any ideas as to what that reason might be?” Alex asked.

Von Steuben lifted his shoulder in a shrug. “One or two, but nothing more than feelings at this moment. I don’t want to go about causing a ruckus until I’m more certain.”

The King nodded and said, “very well, keep us updated should you find anything out.”

“I always do, your Majesty.”


	26. Chapter 26

Alex looked over the table at Pierre and took a sip of his tea, the liquid burning hot on his tongue. He set the cup down and spun the handle around, occupying the silence for no other reason than because he could. A small measure of control, one last place he could exercise it as everything else around him spiralled out. 

The minutes ticked by, and their pots of tea were refilled. It was a game that Catherine had taught him.

Alex stirred a single cube of sugar into his tea and set the spoon down. “It’s been a while since we’ve had the chance to talk,” he said. “I’m very sorry about that.”

Pierre smiled, the dangerous one that Alex had so-long admired. “There is no need to apologize, your Majesty. I understand how busy your schedule can be. Thank you for inviting me, especially with the added luxury of privacy.”

He nodded. “It was no trouble at all.” Alex paused a moment, knowing that Pierre would take the opportunity to take control of the conversation the instant it was available. He continued, “I find myself with much more time now that those I consider friends have had their lives take them in directions that leave much less room for myself.”

“You could always have them make room for you,” Pierre replied.

Alex shrugged and tilted his head to the side. “Then it feels forced, and while in some situations that is useful, I genuinely do seek out friendship.”

“Hmmmm,” Pierre hummed. “Do you consider me a friend? A genuine friend?”

“I’d like to, but we never had the chance to become such.”

Pierre’s eyes narrowed, and he said, “I hate to lay the blame at your feet, your Majesty, but I have received few invitations these past few years, and this is the first that is not as part of a group.”

He stared at Pierre, neither breaking eye-contact. He had known it would be like this, but that didn’t make it any simpler. Alex was holding onto the fact that Pierre wanted to be there. It wouldn’t have been out of place for Pierre to refuse the invitation - short notice after so long of minimal contact. 

“I offer my sincerest apologies,” Alex said. “I have been caught up with my duties - both assigned by others and assigned by myself. People can be tricky and time-consuming to deal with.”

“Ah, yes, people.” Pierre smirked. “They certainly can be. Tell me, Consort, about the people in your life.”

Alex chuckled, knowing exactly which tidbits Pierre was going after. “You’ll need to be more specific,” he said. He took a sip of his tea, sweeter than he preferred. 

Pierre took a delicate bite of a macaron. He finished the pastry and said, “I want to know if the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?”

“Oh, dear Consort,” Pierre said. “You know very well.”

Alex brushed invisible lint from his shoulders. “I know of many rumors, I try to keep up-to-date on such things.” They were delayed, of course. He had to wait for the words to trickle down to Hercules before he’d hear what was being said. It was a flawed system. 

“John. I want to know about John.” 

“Oh yes.” Alex leaned back into his seat and looked to the side. “Lord Burr and I were very close for many years, it makes sense you’d be curious about him.”

Pierre raised a brow and asked, “were?” I was under the impression you still are.”

“We had a falling out.” He raised a hand to the side of his face and leaned into it, his wedding ring on full display. It was a useless gesture, in most cases, but Pierre’s eyes landed on it - so used to filing away details of wealth and status.

Eyes settled back on his face. “Do tell,” Pierre said. “I’ve heard all sorts of whispers about how you’ve been keeping John as a lover since the Selection. Someone has even claimed they saw you embracing during Lord Burr’s wedding ceremony - his own wedding, if you can imagine.” Pierre waved his hand. “No one believed her, of course.”

Alex took another sip of his too-sweet tea. “Why wouldn’t they believe her?”

“Why would they?”

He shrugged. “Because it’s true.”

Pierre’s eyes went wide, and he set his cup down to lean forward, honest curiosity visible on his face. “Oh, you must tell me everything.”

He smiled - too wide to be genuine - and asked, “why should I trust you? Like you said, no one would believe we’d have the gall to act with such passion in such a public manner, and rumors are hardly uncommon.”

“Well Alex,” Pierre replied. “We’re dear friends, why wouldn’t you tell me?” 

And that was what he needed - verbal acknowledgement of what he already knew. Pierre was far from trustworthy, but he knew how to stay above and ahead of the rest. It was advantageous for Pierre to play to his favor, just as it was advantageous for Von Steuben to act in favor of King and Country. Long term goals took precedence.

“Of course.” He leaned back into his seat and relaxed. “Well, Lord Burr and I had a falling out.”

“Of what kind?”

Alex shrugged and said, “Lord Burr is an impassioned young man, and did not take too kindly to the idea that I did not see our dalliances continuing very far into the future. My husband, the King, being put above him in priority was not something he took very well.”

Pierre nodded. “I always had the feeling you were hiding something, but I can honestly say I didn’t expect it to be an affair.” Pierre tapped his fingers against his lips. “You and the King have always been obnoxious, and Lord knows I’ve heard you discuss the man enough in private to know it was genuine.”

“My heart is multi-faceted.”

“But you didn’t want John, not really.” Pierre clicked his tongue and shifted in his chair. “How interesting. It’s exactly like the stories the commonborn continue to paint of us.”

Alex raised his arms up and held them out to his sides. “What can I say? I guess I still hold certain delusions.”

“Don’t we all?” Pierre asked, chuckling. “So, if the rumors of John are true, what about dear Benjamin?”

He shook his head. “Not in the way you’re thinking. Benjamin is not a lover of mine, never was. The closest was a shared moment or two during the Selection, but we have remained solely friends since.”

“But you keep in contact with him still,” Pierre said.

“I do,” Alex said, nodding. “Like I said, we’ve remained friends.”

Pierre looked at him, calculating look present once more. A moment passed. Pierre said, “you don’t have friends for pure pleasure, Consort. Ben’s useful to you.”

“He’s a man of many talents.”

Pierre tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. “But how is he useful to you?” Pierre asked. “What does he do? He’s appeared at events, always at your invitation. What could someone who has chosen the common life possibly do for you?”

Alex waved his hand. “The same thing John did.” He crossed his legs.

“The only things those two have in common are the Selection and you.”

He shrugged. “That might be so,” he said. “But they’ve both been very useful to me, John much more so in the past. Now, not so much.”

Pierre’s eyes widened with realization. “That’s how you’ve been doing it.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Pierre snorted. “You’ve been having John tell you what’s going on in the Southern courts, maybe even the North.”

He leaned his head to the side the slightest bit and said, “I don’t - didn’t - need John in the North.”

“The South then.” Pierre leaned back into his chair, relaxing. “Friedrich was wondering how you did it, how you’ve been avoiding trouble from them. He was expecting more of a fuss, but it never came.”

Alex frowned. “And now it will.”

“You need my help.”

“Not entirely,” Alex replied, shaking his head. “I’m losing sources, but you wouldn’t be able to do what John did. It’s less I need your help and more your support would be appreciated.”

Pierre nodded and said, “and you know me well enough to know that I wouldn’t be entirely with you unless I knew why.”

“Essentially, yes.” 

“Very well.” Pierre smiled. “I will accept.”

“Thank you.”

A servant entered the room and cleared his throat. He dropped into a bow and said, “Your Majesty, the King is requesting your presence in his study.” 

Alex straightened his spine and stood up. “I see,” he said. He patted the servant on the shoulder. “Tell the King I’ll be right there.” 

He watched as the servant left the room and turned to Pierre. “George is meeting with Friedrich, would you like to come with me?” 

Pierre stood up and took Alex’s offered arm and said, “I won’t attend the actual meeting, but I can go in the gardens while you discuss whatever has come up.”

“Of course.” Alex patted Pierre’s hand. “We’ll talk again later.”

They turned down the hall, guards snapping to attention as they walked. Pierre smiled at him and said, “I look forward to it. Thank you, your Majesty, for the opportunity to get to know you once more. It’s an honor.”

“The honor is mine.” They stopped in front of a set of doors leading out.

Alex walked the rest of the way to George’s study unescorted, and when he arrived, the guard standing in front knocked on the door and announced his presence. 

George, Friedrich, and Philip looked up when he entered, and the King extended a hand. Alex stepped forward to stand at George’s side, their hands clasped together. George looked up at him and said, “I figured you’d like to be present for our discussions.”

“I would, thank you.” He pulled his hand away and sat in the chair one of the servants brought over for him. Alex looked across the desk to Philip and Friedrich. “Hello.”

“Your Majesty,” Friedrich said, inclining his head. “Thank you for joining us.”

“Not an issue.” He pulled his hand away from George and settled it in his lap, clasped in the other. “So, gentlemen, what are we discussing today?”

George cleared his throat. “I’m sure you noticed that Lord Adams wasn’t at the previous meeting.”

Alex nodded.

Philip continued, “Lord Morgan asked to meet with me the other day, inquiring into any recent activity in the Northern courts.”

Oh. The effects of John’s absence were already becoming apparent. Alex swallowed. “Has there been any unusual activity?” he asked.

Philip shook his head. “Not that I know of,” he replied. “Catherine hasn’t said anything either. Lord Adams hasn’t been as visible, but that’s been ongoing. I was less surprised than I wanted to be when he wasn’t at the council meeting.”

“What about Lady Adams? Has she also been absent?”

“No.” Philip chuckled. “For Lady Adams to be absent as often as her husband would cause an outrage.”

“Of course.”

Von Steuben raised a hand. “If I may interject,” he said. “Adams has been known to be grumpy and irritable, this isn’t the first time he’s done this. But what’s worth noting is what Morgan had to say.”

“Yes.” George sighed. “Morgan isn’t the type to really stand out on his own, so for him to come to us - Philip, no less - says quite a bit on its own. But then he told Philip he was only inquiring because Adams has been spending time with Lord Laurens.”

Alex nodded and said, “but we’ve known that.”

“But now we fear they’re conspiring,” Von Steuben added. “Morgan doesn’t have definite evidence, but he has strong suspicions.”

He turned to George. “Love, I’ve been saying this for quite a while now.”

“I know, I know,” George said. He tapped his fingers on the desk, a steady rhythm. “But this is different. Morgan doesn’t have definite evidence, but Greene does.”

Alex shifted his weight in his chair, leaning in closer to George. “What do you mean?” he asked.

The tapping continued. “Greene said that Lord Jefferson invited him for a private dinner, and during that dinner prodded him for his opinions taking place on the national level - asked about his opinions on you, Alex.”

John had never mentioned Jefferson in more than passing. He didn’t have a suggestion.

Von Steuben looked at him and said, “Consort Washington, you’ve managed to guide us in a way that avoided anything happening until now. Men with much more experience have failed in much less tasking scenarios. I’m not sure how you did it, but you must continue.”

“Lord Morgan did not receive an invitation from Jefferson,” Philip said. “He said that it might be because he’s shown more verbal, public support for you. Greene keeps to himself more, and we guess that Jefferson decided to take his chances.”

He nodded. “Do you know what Greene told Jefferson?”

George shook his head. “He did not say, but did tell me he’d keep an eye out.” 

Alex was silent for a moment, and looked over the three men in the room with him. He took in a breath and then asked, “do you trust Lord Greene?” The tapping stopped.

Philip coughed, Von Steuben said nothing, and George’s gaze grew more intense. “He’s a member of my council.”

“Yes,” Alex said. “But if Jefferson were to approach Greene, were to introduce him to a group of likeminded, powerful men; do you trust that Greene would act in your best interest?”

“Greene is a powerful man is his own right,” said the King.

“I’m not saying he’s not.” 

Von Steuben cut in, “your Consort might have a point, your Majesty. I only know Greene as well as I do the other members of the council. I don’t know his innermost thoughts, and he keeps more to himself. If they’re seeking him out, that could be the sign of something larger happening. Do you know for certain he wouldn’t participate?”

George shook his head. “Is anything ever certain?” he asked. 

He had known there was something building, that plans were being formed. He had even guessed that John wasn’t telling him every single name - not on purpose, just by absent-mindedness, not being present at the court all the time meant that it was easy to let things slip by. And now he didn’t even know what Lord Laurens would let slip during dinner.

“No, my love,” Alex replied. “It is not.”


	27. Chapter 27

John inhaled a deep breath and exhaled through his nose, the air whistling. He rolled his shoulders, and after a final moment of steadying himself, raised a hand to knock at the door. 

Aaron’s smooth, familiar voice called out, “yes, what is it?”

“It’s me,” John said. “I have something I want to tell you.” His blood was running hot, still stinging from Alex’s rejection - Alex, of all people. The one man John had thought he could trust, could devote his entire self to him. Alex in all of his glory and splendor, radiating light like he was the goddamn sun. 

He took in another breath. 

“Come in.” 

John’s hand went to the doorknob, resting there, still for a moment before he turned it and let himself in. Aaron didn’t enjoy servants coming in and out of what he designated his more private areas. John had never been in Aaron’s study.

It was a day of firsts. 

Aaron closed his computer when he came in, the tension must more apparent with not even that separating them. John sat down and looked at his hands, thumbs twiddling in his lap. It was ridiculous, that what had been burning so hot just moments before felt so small under the newfound shame. 

Despite all the scenarios John had been prepared to deal with since he was a child, admitting adultery to your husband was not one of them. 

He looked up to find Aaron’s eyes narrowed in concern. He swallowed. Aaron sighed and asked, “is everything okay, John?”

“No,” he shook his head. Alex had been an imagined constant for John, and for him to take it all away without a care. It was beyond cruel. “I had a disagreement with Consort Washington.”

“Oh?” Aaron raised a brow and asked, “over what?”

John clenched his fists tight and met Aaron’s gaze, the burning, pulsing feeling coming back. There was a single second of hesitation - the knowledge that Aaron would take this opportunity as he saw fit, and there was nothing John was going to be able to do to stop it.

He nodded to himself and said, “Consort Washington has been having an affair these past couple of years.”

Aaron’s eyes widened, but he collected himself. “Did you confront him about it?”

“In a way.” He flexed his hand. “He was having the affair with me. I was having a multiple-year-long affair with Consort Washington.”

Aaron’s mouth dropped open, speechless. He closed it quickly and blinked at John. Aaron cleared his throat. “I see. Who ended it?”

“Consort Washington.” It was easier - and yet so much more difficult - to refer to Alex as such. Alex was his, Consort Washington belonged to the King. A bitter reminder. Hard to swallow.

Aaron nodded, eyes focused on some point far away as he got lost in his thoughts. Aaron’s gaze cleared and he asked, “why? He wouldn’t do it without reason.”

John snorted. Some reason. He flexed his fingers again. It was one thing to admit to an affair - but to admit to being in love with the Consort? That was something else. His heart continued to beat heavy in his chest. “You’re right,” he said, “He wouldn’t do it without reason. I told him I loved him, and he broke it off.” John had said it before. He didn’t know what had made this time so different. Maybe it was because he had meant it.

“I see,” Aaron said, leaning back in his chair. He flattened his hands against the wood of his desk and pressed down, saying nothing. John watched as Aaron’s knuckled paled with the pressure. Aaron sighed and the tension dissipated. 

“Well then,” Aaron breathed out. He cleared his throat. “Thank you for telling me.”

Aaron wasn’t meeting his eyes. John felt something like sadness, but it was overshadowed by the pulse of red-hot feeling that was slowing - the realization of what was about to occur starting to settle in. 

“You are familiar with Heirs Jefferson and Madison,” Aaron said.

John nodded.

“Well,” Aaron continued. “I’ve been in touch with them, and their fathers have been working closely with your own and Lord Adams. They all seem to have some misgivings about the liberties that Consort Washington has taken since his marriage to the King.”

John swallowed and said, “I see.”

“I believe they’ll be very interested in this.”

“I agree.” John nodded, almost regretting bringing this to Aaron in the first place.

His husband reached a hand over the table and grabbed for his own, rubbing a thumb over the back of it. Aaron said, “I’m sure this wasn’t easy for you, and while I can’t say I’m elated to find out you’ve been having an affair behind my back, I am glad to know you trust me enough to come to me.”

“Of course.”

Aaron let go. “And Washington will pay for hurting you enough to make you do this.”

The pulse was back, stronger than before.

\---

It was different approaching the Jefferson estate knowing he’d be walking in with something Jefferson wanted, that it would be Jefferson vying for his attention and favor. 

Aaron’s hand was at the small of his back, and the guards announced them. The room was grand - the setting almost as dramatic and as formal as the palace. John had long ago become used to such things, and the pattern they fell into offered a sort of comfort.

Jefferson stood to greet them, arms open wide, smile even wider on his face. Madison was at his side, much more subdued, but no less interested in their arrival. “Welcome, Lords Burr, to my humble abode. You grace us with your presence.” Jefferson dipped his head. “Thank you so much for accepting our invitation.”

To John’s side, Aaron inclined his head in turn and said, “thank you. I know how busy you are, I appreciate you fitting us in.” Even had Aaron not approached them with information, even had it been public knowledge just what Jefferson’s role was, their request couldn’t have been refused without causing a small scandal if they so wanted.

“Anyway!” Jefferson clapped his hands together and turned on his heel, gesturing for them to follow him through the open doors. “We’ll talk over tea.”

The table was already set, and as soon as they sat down, servants approached to pour their steaming tea into the delicate cups. 

“So, Burr, what news do you have. You said it was rather important,” Jefferson said, examining a cookie in the light.

Aaron nodded and picked up his cup, turning the handle toward him, and said, “I believe it is best for my husband to tell.”

Madison looked at him and asked, “is that so?”

“Yes,” John said, nodding. “I might as well come right out with it, don’t you think?”

Jefferson shrugged, “you’ve been spending too much time up North.”

“That might be so,” John agreed. “But, this is important.”

Madison took a sip of tea. “Very well, do go on.”

“Well,” he said. “I’m sure you both remember that Consort Washington and I were rather close during the Selection.”

Jefferson waggled his brows and said, “and you’ve remained close since.

John nodded. “Yes, and we were close in exactly the manner you’re suggesting.”

“No.” Jefferson’s eyes went wide. “You’re joking.”

He shook his head.

Madison tapped his fingers on the table ands aid, “we have to tell Adams, somehow tell the King. Right now a lot of support for the Consort comes from a support for the King. We add tension to the marriage, and everything will fall apart. It’s perfect.”

Aaron and John both sipped at their tea while Jefferson and Madison had a silent conversation.

\---

Adams had somehow arranged it. There was no doubt in John’s mind that the King wasn’t going to greet him with kindness. Even if Alex didn’t breathe one word of it to the King, the lack of his presence would be noticed. Their friendship was no secret.

They approached the doors leading to the room the King was waiting for them in, and he squeezed Aaron’s arm tight. John pressed closer to Aaron and said, “you know, he probably thinks I’m coming to try to get to the Consort after our argument. I don’t know what the Consort told him after, but, he probably thinks I’m trying to go through him in case the Consort won’t talk to me outright.”

“That is a possibility,” Aaron agreed. “But we both know that’s not the truth. He isn’t going to take it well.”

John thought back to the love that was always so evident in the King’s gaze and shook his head and said, “no, he is not.”

The guards at the door motioned for them to stop. They knocked, and a moment later, the doors were opened, leading into a room John had never been in before - one of the King’s formal receiving rooms. 

He and Aaron dropped into the bows, and the King nodded at them and said, “welcome, Lords Burr.” 

They sat down as directed, John sitting closer to Aaron than usual, taking all the comfort he could under the King’s intense gaze. Aaron inclined his head and said, “Thank you, your Majesty, for taking the time to meet with us.”

“Lord Adams insisted that what you have to tell me is vital importance.” The King paused for a moment. “I was rather intrigued when he insisted it was better Alexander not accompany me.”

John swallowed. Aaron squeezed his knee.

“Your Majesty,” Aaron said. “I’m sure you are aware of your Consort’s and my husband’s past friendship.”

The King nodded, face as stoic as ever. John had heard the Consort say more than once how loving the King could be, how kind and bright his smile and eyes were when they were alone. Despite the kindness the King had shown him, John could never quite bring himself to believe it. 

“Well, I’m sure you’re also aware they had a falling out,” Aaron said.

The King nodded again, slower this time, intrigued. The King shifted in his seat, leaning into a more relaxed posture, and said, “this is something I already know, I hardly see how this is vitally important. I hope you do understand that there are other things that require my time.”

John was tense, and there was a ball rising in his chest, and with how painful this exchange was going to be, there was no use delaying. The blood rushed in his ears. 

“Your Majesty.”

The King’s eyes turned to him, narrowing. The King’s attention was a weighty thing, even after the private meetings and meals John had shared with him during the Selection. “Yes, Lord Burr?”

“The falling out I had with your Consort was over a private matter, one that we did our very best to keep under lock and key,” the words tumbled out. “He was very adamant about it being very under lock and key, I didn’t always agree with that, that’s part of what we argued over, and I’m sure-”

“What did you argue over, Lord Burr?” the King asked.

John swallowed and looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He took in a deep breath before looking back up, staring the King straight in his eyes. “Well,” he said. “I was having an affair with your Consort, your Majesty.”

Aaron’s hand squeezed his knee tight. 

The King’s shoulders stiffened, his once relaxed posture much more forced as he didn’t move. Even his chest still from lack of breaths. A moment passed, and the King’s chest deflated and an audible stream of breath passed his lips.

“I see,” said the King, voice colder than John had heard. “This is the news Lord Adams had reached out to me to make sure I heard. I was very curious what made him insist on such a thing, after all, it’s been so long since I’ve heard from Lord Adams.”

John nodded. The King squeezed the handle of his chair tight enough to make his knuckles pale. His hand relaxed, the King taking notice of his body’s physical reactions to his no doubt deep-set anger.

The King’s eyes never left John’s face, and he felt the tension build in his chest. The minutes ticked by in silence, the air heavy between them. The Consort would have been welcome in any other setting, and other set of circumstances and Consort Washington would have walked in and brightened the room until it relaxed into something more palatable. John would spend the time trying his best to catch the Consort’s eye from across the room. 

“You used past-tense, Lord Burr.” The King broke the silence. “You said there was an argument.”

John licked his lips and said, “yes, I did, your Majesty.”

“Tell me about this affair.” The King was a commander at heart, John was sure of it, for the simple order cut through him and had the words escaping his lips before he could become aware of what he was saying.

“I guess it started during the Selection,” he said. “But he broke it off, saying he didn’t want to go into the marriage already with a lover on the side.” John snorted. “I’ll admit I don’t remember most of the details.”

The King nodded. “Oh, I knew about you two during the Selection.”

“Yes, I suppose you did.” John’s mouth was dry. “Well, your Consort was very busy for a long while, leading up to and after the wedding.” He squeezed his hands together tight, trying to focus on something. “It wasn’t right away, but one day when I was visiting the palace, he kissed me.” He looked to the side. “The rest is history.”

“I see,” said the King. “And the ending of this affair? What was the cause?”

John snorted, not even caring about the rudeness. There was nothing polite about this situation. “You were.” 

Aaron squeezed his knee in warning, but John ignored it, and looked back up at the King.

The King’s eyes narrowed further before relaxed. “Dismissed,” the King called out. “I wish you well, Lords Burr.”

They stood up and bowed before being rushed through the door by the guards. 

The Consort was waiting in the hall outside, eyes widening when he saw them. 

John looked straight ahead and followed the guard leading them to the exit.

\---

The hall was silent after the Burrs left. 

Alex swallowed, a bad feeling filling his being. 

He turned to go into the parlour George was waiting in, brushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear as he did so. 

A servant emerged, and instead of moving to the side with a dip of the head as Alex had come to expect, she shut the doors with her back to him, hands over the door knobs.

Alex cleared his throat, “excuse me.”

“Consort Washington,” she said. “The King does not wish to see you.”


	28. Chapter 28

It was Nero who approached him after the last plate of his evening meal was cleared away. It was rare that Nero showed what he was feeling, and Alex could see some odd sort of concern in his gaze when Nero bowed to him. 

“Your Majesty, I have been asked to inform you that the King has decided to take leave for his trip early to get a better handle on the situation.”

So George had run away. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Lords Burr had decided to share with the King. Alex sighed and leaned back in his seat, his hands folded together in his lap. 

“Very well,” he said. “Thank you for informing me.”

Nero bowed again. “Of course, your Majesty.” 

Maria greeted him with a gentle smile as we walked into the suites he shared with George, and grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. “I’ve heard what happened,” she said. “I’m sorry that this is how the King found out.”

“I am too.” Alex pulled his hand away and looked to the side. “I just need to distract myself from it a little while. Force myself to relax before it gets worse.” George had left, not wanting to even look at him. People always said it got worse before it got better, and by Alex’s guess, this was the calm before the storm.

Maria walked behind him to push him forward toward the bathroom. “C’mon,” she leaned against him when he didn’t move. “You’re going to take a bath and we’re going to act like everything is perfectly fine and gossip our hearts out and maybe I’ll send for chocolate and wine and I’ll massage your shoulders or something.”

He trudged forward, the bottoms of his shoes brushing against the floor. “Fine.”

“Do you want me to send for Edward and Gouverneur? Or do you want to be alone. I can always prepare the bath for you and let you just sit if you’d prefer.”

Alex shook his head. “No,” he said. He thought on it a little bit. Sometimes, having all three of them was perfect - the steamy air filling with laughter and idle chatter as they filed away and buffed until he shone. Tonight he needed something softer, sweeter. “No, let them continue on with their evenings.”

Maria shut the door behind them and ushered him to the middle of the bathroom and stepped in front of him to start to undo the button of his shirt when Alex made no move to do it himself. “Do you want to be left alone then?”

“No,” he reached up to wrap a hand around her wrist, “stay please.” 

Something that he hadn’t noticed had been stirring settled inside of him when Maria bit her lip and nodded and said, “of course.” She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders after dealing with his cuffs and yanked on his undershirt and said, “now, while I am capable of helping you, you usually take off your own clothing at this stage.”

“Right.” Alex finished undressing, and Maria went to run his bath, the air starting to fill with the scent of the combination of oils and bubble bath she put into the water. 

The hot water of the bath served to offer some semblance of comfort, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the worry. 

Maria’s fingers massaged his scalp as she lathered his hair with shampoo. “Alex, there’s no easy way to deal with this.”

“No, there’s not.”

She sighed and removed her hands from his hair. “What did you expect to happen?”

George finding out was something Alex had chosen to not think about, a thought that would pop into his mind and he’d shove away, replacing it with something else. He sunk into the water and focused his eyes on the wall across from him, mind filling with possibilities - each more terrible than the last.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath, holding it in before letting it out, an audible sound in the near-silent bathroom. 

“Are you okay?” Maria asked.

He shook his head. “Not really.”

She rinsed the shampoo out of his hair in their normal routine, giving her time to compose her thoughts, letting Alex dive even deeper into his own. He needed a distraction, and the perfect one was right there. He took in a breath and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. There was no polite way to approach this.

Maria’s hands went to his shoulders and started to knead at the tense muscle. “Is there anything I can do to help?” she asked.

Alex tapped his fingers against the rim of the tub. It was convenient, really. Maria dug her thumbs into a knot and Alex moaned, pushing into the touch. Maria stilled for a single second before continuing. 

He waited a moment before saying, “there is something.”

“What is it? I am here to serve you in any way you need, your Majesty.”

Ah, so she had caught the change. Years spent in such intimate company did end up with the ability to read these things. Alex tilted his head back and said, “you’ve said that before.”

Maria looked down at him, her hands frozen on his bare shoulders. She nodded. “Yes, I have.”

“I,” he started, reaching a hand out of the water to brush his fingers against her cheek, “find myself in need of a distraction.”

She bit her lip and nodded, her hands sliding down his chest. “Of course. Whatever you need.” 

Alex smiled up at her. “Join me,” he said.

Maria stepped back, and he heard the the sound of a zipper as she started to undress. Alex reached a hand back and pulled her to the side of the tub and said, “let me watch.”

His eyes wandered over her as Maria’s skirt fell to the floor. She pulled the pins from her hair, and a tangle of curls tumbled over her shoulders. Maria undid the buttons of her shirt one-by-one and pushed it off her shoulders. Smooth skin and soft curves were revealed as layer after layer fell to the floor. Soon, she stood bare before him, and Alex reached out a hand again, guiding her into the tub to straddle his lap.

She was beautiful, and he lifted his hand to push her hair behind her ear. Maria’s hands went to his shoulders, steadying herself, and she looked at him and said, “I’ll admit that there has been a part of me wondering if you’d ever ask for this.”

Alex rested his hands on her hips and said, “the thought has crossed my mind.” He looked up at her, saying nothing for a moment before he asked, “how okay are you with this really?” Maria opened her mouth to say something but he shook his head and continued, “I know it’s part of your duties, I know you knew that when you accepted this assignment. However, I need to know if you are genuinely okay with this.” 

She nodded, and instead of saying anything moved closer to him, her breasts pressing against his chest, and bent her head down to capture his lips in a kiss. Maria lifted her head and said, “I did more than wonder, you know. I hoped.”

Maria’s hand trailed down his chest and stomach to wrap around his cock, and Alex’s hips rolled up into the touch. He gasped into Maria’s mouth and said, “I really want you to ride me.”

She bit down on his lip. “It’d be my pleasure, your Majesty.”

\---

For every possibility that Alex had prepared himself for in the event of George’s absence, the surprise announcement of Lady Adams’ presence was not one of them. 

The servant in front of him was staring, waiting for some response. He cleared his throat and nodded. “Very well,” he said. “Take her to one of the more formal parlours.” Anything to help ease the situation. She had caught him off-guard, and Alex couldn’t let her know that. “Send for tea in about twenty minutes, send for me in about twenty-five.”

The servant nodded her head. “Of course, your Majesty.”

He brought a strawberry to his mouth and bit down, thinking as he chewed. Lady Adams was here to see him. The same woman who had once been society’s leading lady, who no-doubt continued to leave her mark every where. Alex had never met with her one-on-one, always encountering each other in public settings - parties and formal dinner where nothing more than acknowledgement of each other was expected.

Lord Adams’ known dislike for him meant that interactions were kept to the minimum. Lord Adams had been going to the Southern courts. John had never made any mention of Lady Adams, but Alex supposed he hadn’t thought of it. 

She knew about the affair - there was no other reason she’d be here. Alex swallowed the berry and ran a hand through his hair. This would be an intriguing conversation.

Alex wouldn’t be expected to be in full dress, but a circlet would be useful. His relationship with the King might be at a point where it could fall away into nothing in the blink of an eye, but he still had his title. He took in a deep breath. He’d be calm and in control. He was the Consort, and he was capable of acting like it.

“Excuse me,” he said to one of the servants waiting at the wall. “Could you send for one of my personal staff? Tell whoever you come across first that I have received an unexpected guest and that they are to bring me my usual band.”

The servant nodded and said, “right away, your Majesty.” 

It wasn’t long before Gouverneur arrived, velvet box encasing his circlet in hand. Gouverneur sat down next to Alex, put the box on the table, and said, “we thought this one might be best.”

The gold crown nestled in the velvet was one of George’s favorites - delicate and light enough that Alex found it easy to forget about, but intricate enough in design that it portrayed something Alex had never been able to put his finger on. 

He bowed his head forward, and let Gouverneur arrange his hair. “Where’s Maria?” he asked. “She usually does this.”

Gouverneur shrugged. “I believe she is visiting your tailor.”

“Fair enough.” Alex pulled back, and ran his finger along the edge of the metal resting on his forehead. “How does it look?”

Gouverneur smiled and said, “you look magnificent as always, your Majesty.”

One of the palace servants approached them with a slight curtsy - she was unfamiliar, not one that Alex had interacted with enough to recognize. “Your Majesty, tea has been sent for yourself and Lady Adams.”

“Thank you,” he said, nodding. Alex looked back at Gouverneur. “Do I look ready to face the formidable Abigail?”

Gouverneur laughed. “Is anyone ever?”

“I suppose we shall see.”

\---

Lady Abigail Adams was just as Alex had remembered, but much more intense without a crowd to serve as a distraction and buffer. 

He stirred another cube of sugar into his tea, his spoon silent, not clinking against the sides. If she was following protocol - no matter how unorthodox it was of her to arrive without invitation - she would remain silent until he spoke. 

Alex set the spoon to the side and took a sip of the tea. Much too sweet. He set the cup down in front of him and looked up at Lady Adams, the learned polite, blank expression of nobility on his features. “Lady Adams, it’s lovely to see you. It feels as if an age has passed.”

“Yes, your Majesty, I agree.” Her gaze was bright, as shrewd as Alex expected it to be. She set her own cup down - position a direct mirror of his own. “Thank you for taking time out of your day to see me this morning, I know my visit was unannounced.”

“Yes,” he said. “It was.”

Lady Adams was still in the same way that George was - the same way that Alex had always admired. Her chest rose the slightest bit with her breaths, but that was the only movement. “Your Majesty, I’m sure that your curiosity as to why I am here is part of the reason you’ve decided to entertain me in the first place.”

He nodded, slow and sure.

“It was my husband who reached out to the King to persuade his Majesty to grant an audience to the Lords Burr,” she said. “It is not widespread knowledge - only those involved and a small, trusted circle are aware of your affair.”

Alex’s shoulders were tense, and he could feel each muscle in his neck and throughout his body. He exhaled - a sharp whistling sound - through his nose. “I see.”

Lady Adams leaned forward, more relaxed now - an attempt to make Alex trust her, no doubt. She nodded and said, “I suppose I’ve come to offer advice.”

He raised a brow. “And why would I want your advice?”

She raised her shoulder in the daintiest of shrugs and sat back up. “There is no reason why you should want it, and so I will ask your permission to give it.”

Alex pressed his hands flat to the tops of his thighs and pressed down with the slightest pressure - the focus point was what he needed more than the sensation. He nodded and said, “permission granted.”

Lady Adams straightened again. “Despite how it might appear at first, an affair is nothing to worry about.”

Nothing to worry about? His husband wouldn’t even look at him. “I disagree,” Alex said.

“Of course you do, your Majesty,” she replied. “You have only seen the reactions of those who are actually affected by it, but outside of that? An affair is nothing to blink an eye at. If anything, they’ll ridicule those who are making a mockery of such a thing.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Lady Adams smiled. “There might be surprise, after all you’ve been very affectionate with the King, and people have grown to believe you genuinely love each other.”

Alex swallowed the bitter lump forming in his throat. “We do,” he bit out, sounding harsher than intended.

“Of course.” She waved a hand through the air in a graceful motion. “We’ve all fancied ourselves in love with our husbands, your Majesty. I still do, and you feel the same. Anyway,” she continued. “The affair will be the gossip for perhaps an hour at most, but I get a feeling you’re not worried about the gossips.”

He gave no response.

“No,” she said. “You’re worried about the King’s reaction.”

There was a fire burning in Alex’s chest now, and it daggers waiting on the tip of his tongue, but he held them back, the servants standing behind Abigail giving him reassuring glances. He couldn’t afford to react, not in the way he wanted. He took in a deep breath.

“Perhaps I am,” he said, voice level.

Lady Adams smiled, the faintest life to the corners of her mouth. “I am far from close with the King, but I’ve known him for many years now. Above all, he’s a reasonable man.” She twisted her tea cup around in front of her. “As long as you’re honest with him, I believe all will be well.”

Alex pressed down harder against his thighs and said, “honesty has always been the best policy.”

Her smile widened, more shark-like. “Exactly.”


	29. Chapter 29

Several days passed by before Alex received word of George’s return to the palace. 

There were so many ways he could have chosen to go about greeting George - not doing so, a polite hello, an angry shout - the list could go on. 

Alex was in the hall, George’s staff behind him, waiting to greet and take care of the King and his belongings. George had been his source of comfort for so long, and the anxiety boiling in his stomach and spreading through the tips of his fingers and toes was making those memories seem like long-forgotten dreams. 

He took in a deep breath. Had he been waiting with his own staff, he might have gotten a firm touch or a comforting glance, now he got silence. Alex had never been close with George’s personal staff - those that had worked with his husband for years before Alex had even arrived at the palace - but they weren’t very fond of him at the moment.

At the door, the guards snapped to attention, and the breath rushed out of Alex’s chest. 

George was as handsome as ever, standing tall and proud, still in full dress. Alex’s heart ached in his chest, and he wanted nothing more than to step forward and feel George’s arms wrap around him and pull him in tight. Instead he stayed still, hands clasped behind his back. He would wait for the King to acknowledge him.

The King’s eyes passed over him a couple of times. George extended his conversations with Nero and the head guard and his personal staff, and Alex remained with his feet rooted to the same spot. 

The guards and servants filed out one by one - each with their own task - until it was King and Consort left alone for the first time in much too long. Alex swallowed against the lump in his throat, and did his best to prevent the tears prickling the corners of his eyes to fall down his cheeks. He had known this would hurt, but when all he wanted to do was step forward, it was terrifying not being able to trust in George’s reaction.

The King’s face was blank when he took a step forward and raised a hand to push a piece of hair behind Alex’s ear. “Consort, we find ourselves in a predicament.”

Alex nodded.

“Tell me,” George said. “Did you have an affair with Lord Burr.”

Alex waited what was perhaps a full minute before nodding, his eyes burning.

The King sighed and turned away. “Very well,” he said. “You will move into the Consort suites at once.”

A sob forced its way out of Alex’s chest, and there was nothing he could do to prevent the sound from filling the air. He took in a shaky breath, attempting to calm himself. “Of course,” he said. “Whatever your Majesty desires, I shall inform my staff of the change right away.”

The King nodded, and the sound of the heels of George’s shoes clicking on the floor as he walked away echoed in Alex’s ears. 

It was rare that Alex found himself alone, and as he looked around, he took the opportunity to fall to his knees in the middle of the ground and let his harsh breaths fill his lungs. His cries would echo, and Alex wasn’t sure he was ready to be surrounded by the sound of his own sobs. He snorted as he wiped a hand down his face, fingernails knocking against the edge of his circlet - one that George had always been fond of.

He tore it off his head and threw it across the room, the sound of the metal clattering. Somehow it was worse than the sounds of his own pain. Somehow. 

\---

The consort suites were cold and unused, empty for so many years. They connected to the Kings’ rooms, and Alex supposed he ought to be thankful for that small kindness - that he wasn’t forced into another wing of the palace.

The rooms were smaller, but not less grand than the King’s. They were meant to be for the King’s spouse or favorite lover - the separation expected from nobility, not meant to signify actual distance. But, after years of sharing a bed and living quarters with his husband, Alex felt as if there were miles between them.

Edward ushered him into the front parlour - just cleaned - and shut the door behind him. “Your Majesty,” Edward said. “I know that this is not what you wanted, but we’ll make due.” Edward turned him to face a door on the wall. “The King is right through that door, Alex. Yes, this is far from an ideal situation, but he could have forced you far away. By all rights, this is where you should have been this entire time.”

Alex nodded, unable to form words just yet, throat aching. Edward guided him toward the unfamiliar sofa and pushed him down onto it. “Gouverneur has sent for some tea - chamomile with honey. We’ve moved what we have been able to over, and we’ll finish it up when you’re in your bath. Maria’s drawing it now.”

“Thank you,” Alex whispered, nodding. “I, it means a lot.”

Edward kneeled in front of him and grabbed for his hands. “I know that you sometimes don’t feel like you entirely belong - this is probably making it worse. I say this as someone who feels the same way.” Alex blinked. Edward continued, “our situations are very different, but imagine my surprise when I found someone intelligent and welcoming during the Selection instead of someone cold and vain.” 

“But you’ve stayed with me all this time.” Alex hiccuped, eyes watering. “You’ve seen me do some terrible things.”

“Yes, I have. We have.” Edward smiled up at him. “But, we’ve grown to care for you, Alex. It might not be the most appropriate, and I know you probably feel like the world is falling apart - and in some ways, it might be. But, I’ve been here for you this long, and I’m not planning on leaving you anytime soon.”

A sob rang through Alex’s chest. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you so much.”

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, and Alex looked up to find Maria standing at the side with a small smile on her face. “You’re bath’s ready,” she said. 

Alex nodded. “Thanks.”

\---

With George’s constant travels, waking up in a different bed wasn’t new or unfamiliar - but the unfamiliar walls and drapery very much were. Alex took in a deep breath when he woke up at Gouverneur’s urging, the smell of coffee filling his nose. 

Alex knew that George was going through the same routine on the other side of the wall opposite his bed. He sat up and accepted the mug of coffee handed to him. He breathed it in and looked up at Gouverneur and said, “thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

The circlet he had thrown yesterday was sitting on his dresser, and Alex sighed as he stared at it, getting lost in thought as he examined the light glinting off the metal. George had made it clear that fidelity was expected, that they had a love match. It was more than finding comfort in someone else, it was a breach in trust. But, George hadn’t taken his title away.

Alex took a sip of coffee and nodded to himself. There was a way to fix this. It might take a while, but he would let George lead the way. 

\---

The weeks passed by, and Alex adjusted to the consort suites. Every night, he’d stare at the door connecting his room to George’s and wonder what would happen if he turned the handle and walked in. Would George greet him with a smile? Turn him away? Would Alex walk in to find George buried deep in some willing body?

He shook his head to clear the image from his mind and stepped into the bathroom, settling into the usual morning routine. Maria hands were comforting as they went through his hair, and Alex relaxed into her touch. 

“Eliza and Peggy and coming today,” Maria said. “That’s something to look forward to.”

Alex sighed. “It’ll be nice to see them.” It’d be nice to see anyone.

He had gone through his days as alone as he could be. George wasn’t speaking to him, and neither was John. There had been a letter or two from Angelica and Ben, but Lafayette had left the palace to stay with Hercules for the time being. 

Maria pulled the hair from the front of his face back into a clip - he hadn’t been wearing his circlets - and asked, “have you thought about cutting your hair?”

“Uh.” Alex leaned his head back to look at her. “No. Why?”

She shrugged. “Just a thought.” Maria pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and then patted his shoulders and said, “all set. The Schuylers will be here within an hour or two, I’d imagine. I’d recommend eating something beforehand so you don’t fill yourself up on pastries.”

Alex snorted. “Those pastries are the one source of unbalanced nutrition I get in this place, if you think I’m giving those up ever, you’re clearly misguided.”

“Is that why you always have tea versus brunch or actual meals?” Maria asked, laughing.

Other meals had never occurred to him, but Maria didn’t need to know that. “Perhaps,” he said.

He walked into the front parlour where a tray of fruit and oatmeal was waiting for him. Alex looked at Maria who had followed him and said, “see, fruit, that’s healthy.”

“Eat up, your Majesty.”

Alex took a special pleasure out of picking up and biting into a macaron as soon as he walked into the room Eliza and Peggy were waiting for him in after they arrived.

Peggy raised a brow. “Wow, your manners never cease to amaze me, your Majesty.”

He shrugged and chewed and swallowed the pastry. “I apologize.” He stood up and bowed. “Welcome, Miss. and Miss. Schuyler, to my humble abode. Do feel free to call me Alex while we are in such an intimate setting.”

Peggy snorted and leaned back into her seat. “Much better,” she said.

“You’re welcome.” Alex put the remaining macaron in his mouth.

Peggy shook her head and reached for a cookie of her own. “So, how’s it all going? It’s been a while.”

“Margarita!” Eliza whispered, tone sharp. She leaned in to swat at Peggy’s arm.

Peggy’s eyes went wide and she shook her head. She swallowed her cookie and asked, “what else am I supposed to say?” 

“I don’t know! But something that might not bring up such unpleasant thoughts! Do you remember nothing that Mother taught us?”

Alex could recognize a rising domestic spat when he saw one. He cleared his throat and raised a hand. “It’s fine, really. I promise.”

Eliza turned to look at him. “Are you sure.”

“Absolutely,” Alex said, nodding. “But yes.” He looked over to Peggy. “It’s been a while.”

Peggy opened her mouth but Eliza spoke first, “how are you? Really?”

“Things are going about as well as you’d expect,” he said. “What rumors are going around?”

Eliza shook her head. “Not much, actually.” 

“Yeah,” Peggy said. “It hasn’t been long enough that a riff of any sort has been noticed and Lords Burr going back and forth between North and South and the palace is hardly out of the ordinary.”

Alex relaxed and reached for another macaron. He examined it between his fingers - it was perfect, identical to every other one presented before them. “I suppose that makes sense.”

“But the rumors aren’t what we care about, Alex,” Eliza said, looking at him with wide, honest eyes. “Are you okay? I know you were planning on ending it with John, so I’m sure that’s not what’s bothering you. But, Alex, you’re not wearing your crown.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side. “I don’t wear my crown every day.”

“No,” Eliza agreed. “But, you wear it when you know you’re going to see George.”

She was right. Of course she was. He huffed out a breath. “We both live busy lives.”

“George didn’t take it well, did he?” Eliza asked.

Alex stood up and started to pace, hands balled into fists at his sides. He liked to think he had gotten a handle on everything, but this was too much to say while sitting still. “How could he have taken it well, Eliza? He left without acknowledging my presence, and the first thing he asked me when he came home was if it was true!”

“You can’t really blame him,” Peggy said, reaching for another dessert.

He shook his head. “I can’t, you’re right. But that’s not the point! He’s not letting me look at him! Let alone talk to him! We work together! We can’t go on like this!”

Eliza frowned. “Have you tried to talk to him?”

Alex sighed. “I haven’t confronted him or anything, but I have asked after his schedule. His staff won’t tell me, but I’ve gone where I know he’ll be and he just isn’t there. I maybe catch a glimpse of him as he’s leaving. It’s like he’s not even here! But worse! Because at least before when he was gone I was able to read his letters and smell the sheets! But now I have nothing!”

Eliza reached over for his hand, stopping him from continuing to pace. “Sure, you might not have him, but he’s just taking time to cool off. He’ll come around, I’m sure of it.”

“But what am I supposed to do until then?” he asked. “Eliza, part of the reason I wanted to break it off with John was because I wanted to be with George. I never intended on having the affair.” His voice was starting the break, his emotions so close to the surface. “You know that.” He sat down in between Eliza and Peggy. “But I needed to know what was happening and John was the best way and the only way he’d do it was if he thought I loved him.” Alex leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his chin resting in his hand.

Peggy’s hand went up and down his back in soothing motions. “It might feel like forever,” she said. “But it’ll all blow over soon. The King knew about your relationship with Lord Burr during the Selection, I am sure that he’ll grow to see it as you do.”

Alex shook his head. “I don’t want him to see it as I do - I don’t want him to see me as I do.” He bit at his lip and fisted his hands in his hair. “He’ll hate me - he’ll think I was only ever him for the title. Oh no, there’s no way this will end well.”

“Shh, Alex,” Eliza said, her hand settling on his other shoulder. “It’ll work out. Like you said, it’s not practical for you two to keep on like this. Once everything settles, it’ll be as good as new. You’ll see.”


	30. Chapter 30

Things didn’t get better. Time passed, and things went on the same as they had been. George was never where he was supposed to be, and Alex felt like he lived alone. Had it not been for Maria, Edward, and Gouverneur, he wouldn’t have felt it an exaggeration to say he was isolated. 

He took in a deep breath as Maria brushed through his hair.

“You know,” she said. “I know that this isn’t easy, and I know that I don’t understand everything you’re feeling, but you’re going to have to accept this as your new reality at some point.”

Alex frowned, and his head was pulled back when the brush caught on a tangle. “He’s my husband,” he said. Another tangle. “Did you not put conditioner in it or something?” he asked.

“Sorry,” Maria whispered. “I might not have brushed it all the way through before. And yes, you’re correct, your Majesty. You are in fact still married to the King.”

“Then why doesn’t he act like it?”

She shook her head, and set the brush down. “You know why.” She started to section his hair off to braid. “You just need to talk to him, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

Alex huffed. “That’d be a lot easier if I could actually get the chance to talk to him.”

“There’s a council meeting coming up. Unless he decides to broadcast that there’s trouble in paradise, you’re going to have to spend that time together and appear to all others to be as in love as you previously were.” Maria pulled his hair tight, slicking each section with gel to make it smooth and to make it stay. “We can doll you up a little bit for that. Subtly, of course, but mascara and a pretty crown never hurt anybody.”

He shook his head. “That won’t work.”

“Not on it’s own, maybe,” she said. “But, the King is attracted to you. It might help more than you’d think.”

“Fine,” he said, letting out a breath of air. “Whatever you say, oh expert.” 

\---

The summons itself was not a surprise - Alex knew better than to think he’d be trusted to act in the way George wanted him to without instruction. They needed to present a united front, and that needed to be decided upon prior to any interactions they had with those outside their close circles.

Maria had curled his hair, but had refrained from one of the more elaborate circlets. That he would save for the council meeting. Alex had the feeling that this conversation wouldn’t be pleasant. 

Alex raised his hand to knock at the door when the guards didn’t move to do so. He lowered his hand to his side, his nails curling into his palm. He took in a deep breath, an attempt to force himself to be calm. He focused on the grain of the wood of the door, his eyes trailing along the natural lines and curls. There was nothing relaxed in his posture, and he was hyper-aware of the churning in his chest.

An eternity passed before he heard - for the first time in weeks - George’s voice. Something sharp rang through him. The sound was so familiar, and Alex yearned to find comfort in it, but he was going to keep as distant as George was. He broke this, and he would respect George’s boundaries until he could fix it. 

His hand turned the handle, and he stepped into the familiar space of George’s study. The door fell shut behind him, the sudden slam bringing Alex’s attention back to the world around him. The King stood with a straight back and raised chin behind his desk, looking as regal as ever. Alex’s hand started to rise of its own violation - perhaps to mime the motion of stroking the King’s cheek, but he brought it back down.

“Your Majesty,” he said, voice shaky and quiet. Alex swallowed and forced himself to stand tall and proud. He might have made mistakes, but he was still the Consort. “You asked to see me.”

George nodded, and gestured toward one of the chairs across the desk. Alex sat down, hands clenching the armrests. He bit down on his lip, needing the sharp sensation to distract him from the weight of George’s gaze.

The King took in a breath and folded his hands on top of the desk and said, “Consort, I’m sure you’ve gathered by now that I wish to prevent the current state of things from getting out.”

Alex nodded.

“It will not be mentioned by anyone,” George continued. “It is almost a guarantee that everyone we see tomorrow at the council meeting knows. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of them were involved.”

Alex opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get out a sound, George shook his head. “No,” the King said. “You, Alexander, are obviously at fault. However, it was brought to me in the manner that it was in an attempt to catch us - catch me - off-guard. You’ve mentioned the possibility of certain men and women who have opposed some of our past decisions working together to achieve some sort of goal.”

Alex nodded, curious where George was going.

“Such things are normal.” George sighed. “However, that was a direct action, and I’m worried about what they might be planning amongst themselves if they’re confident to pull off such a move.”

This was the point in the conversation where Alex might have walked around the desk and placed his hands on George’s shoulders, squeezing tight and offering words of reassurance - that they’d be able to figure out anything that came at them as long as they had each other. “Sir,” Alex said. If George wasn’t going to show any hint of their relationship in this conversation, neither was he.

George nodded.

“Would it be incorrect of me to assume that we must act in way that makes them believe their move was ineffective?” Alex asked, voice more similar to its normal tone. “Present a united front and continue on as we had planned?”

“Yes,” George agreed. His fingers started to tap out a pattern on the desk, and George looked down at his hand. “We are running a country together, since you decided to become involved. I suppose we are business partners, for lack of a better term,” George said. “We must set aside any personal disagreements for the betterment of our nation.”

Alex smiled, bitter and sharp. “Of course, your Majesty.”

He wanted nothing more than to lean over and press a kiss to the furrow between George’s brows, to raise his hand to cup George’s cheek and rub his finger over George’s cheekbone. There was a familiar feeling building in the back of his throat - the words that were begging to be released, to be let out into the air and dealt with. It wasn’t an easy feeling to force down, but Alex had had practice at it over the years. 

“To what degree would you like to appear as normal?” he asked.

George looked at him, considering. Alex could see the different possibilities flitting through George’s brain. The King raised a hand to up his chin and said, “it would be best to appear as if nothing has changed.”

“I suppose,” Alex agree.

“However,” George added. “I don’t think that’s entirely possible.” 

Alex looked down at his lap, squeezing his eyes shut tight. “Of course. I shall follow you lead.”

“See to it.” George leaned back in his seat. “You are dismissed, Consort. I shall meet you here before the meeting.”

Alex stood up, hands resting at his sides. He bowed his head and said, “I shall see you in the morning, your Majesty.”

Something told him now wasn’t the time to try to explain to apologize. There was a discomfort in George’s gaze that Alex wanted to see gone. He’d wait until tomorrow, after the meeting. If they arrived together, they’d leave together. That gave him plenty of time to persuade George to give him the chance, at the very least. 

This time, the guards did open the door, and Alex nodded his thanks at the both of them. 

\---

Alex had never thought himself an actor - had grown up wearing his heart on his sleeve - but he supposed the palace might have changed him. It was agonizing, being pressed close to George’s side, their hands and knees brushing together as they moved and talked around and over each other. He had to accept each touch with a smile and a flirty glance, just as he had done for the longest time, just as he wanted to do once more. 

It was tortuous, but Alex supposed that Adams’ shock and surprise made the entire ordeal worth it. He’d throw his entire soul into a grinder if it meant making Adams suffer. 

The meeting ended, the men filing out and leaving Alex and George alone. 

He took in a deep breath and turned to the King. It was now or never. George was still seated, which meant that even if George left as soon as he started to speak, he’d have at least a moment to get the words out. Anything to lessen the ache of guilt.

“George,” he said. “I would like to speak with you.”

The King shook his head, not looking at Alex, and said, “Consort, if you would like me to make an appointment to see you, I would advise scheduling one. My time is very valuable.”

Alex stood up, forcing some of the turmoil he was feeling into the motion. His chair slid out behind him, and he banged his hand on the table. “We can’t leave something like this between us! We need to discuss it! Answer questions! Demand explanation! Clear the air!”

George’s eyes narrowed. “We cannot just clear the air, Consort. You seem to be misunderstanding the situation. You have very near ruined me, and a quick meeting isn’t going to remedy that.”

Alex had known that George was upset, had known that George was unhappy, but it wasn’t until he looked in the King’s eyes that he saw hint of the true extent of George’s pain. The King’s normal shining, bright eyes were now pointed and hard - no longer the comforting source of warmth that had filled Alex’s heart. 

He looked down at his hand for a moment, swallowing past the sudden emotion. He could do this. He wasn’t the only one hurting. George would understand. “I know you’re hurting,” he said. “But so am I. We need to sit down and talk about this! You haven’t given me the chance to explain myself!

“You’re hurting?!” George asked, sounding so far away from the emotionless King he had been pretending to be. He stood up. “You’re not the one who had your husband’s lover admit to an affair while seeming so proud of himself!” The folders on the table were swept to the side. “Oh no, Laurens didn’t say a word really, nothing that wasn’t rehearsed and gone over multiple times on the way to the palace, but I could see the thoughts behind his eyes. I knew what he was thinking.”

Alex winced, and George stalked closer, angry. “I could see the thought playing on repeat. He was so proud himself, thought he won. Thought he got one over on me. I didn’t want to believe him, you know.” 

“Why did you?” Alex whispered.

“Because I always knew you were too good to be true.” 

Alex looked up, eyes watering. “George-”

“No.” The King raised a hand. “Leave.”

“But-”

“Leave.” There was no room in George’s voice for anything other than acceptance.

Alex nodded to himself and turned away from the King, gathering his emotions so that by the time he stepped into the hallway, he didn’t look like such a mess. 

Maria was the first one to greet him when he walked into his suites, her eyes wide and concerned, her hands fisted in the fabric of her skirts.

She rushed forward and reached for his hands. “Alex,” she said. “Is everything okay? How did it go?” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist tight and pressed his face into her neck. “He hates me,” he said, muffled. “He can’t stand the sight of me.”

Maria’s hand came up to cup the back of his head and she pressed a kiss to his temple and said, “that’s not true. He’s angry, that’s all. He’s a reasonable man, once you explain yourself-”

“He won’t let me explain myself,” he bit out. “That’s the problem. I know I could make him understand. He wouldn’t be happy, but he’d understand, and that’d go a long way. But he won’t let me talk.”

“Because he knows you’ll get him to come around,” Maria whispered, nails scratching his scalp, comforting. “He doesn’t want to forgive you, he wants to stay angry, but he knows he’s going to eventually. Let him take his time.”

Alex gripped the fabric of her shirt and let out a sob. It wasn’t easy, but Maria was right. She was right and she was there and he needed to distract himself. He couldn’t afford to let himself be so bothered by what George was doing. He had plans to carry out, and he had always known deep down that things were going to go south at some point. George was right, it was all too good to be true.

He took in a deep breath, inhaling Maria’s spicy floral scent. George was off in some other part of the palace but Maria was in his arms. 

Alex turned his head and pressed his lips to Maria’s pulse point, hearing her sharp intake of breath at the touch. “Alex,” she said. “Are you sure? You’re hurting. This isn’t going to help, not really.”

Instead of giving a verbal response, he pressed his lips to her skin again and let go of her shirt to drop his hands to the zipper of her skirt. Maria sighed, and tilted her head to the side to give him better access, her hands dropping to his belt and fiddling with the buckle. 

Alex shoved her skirt off of her hips onto the floor and backed her against the wall. “Well,” Maria breathed out. “If this is what you want-” Alex started to unbutton her shirt “-then I am, ah, more than willing to be a distraction.”

He pulled away from her neck with a smirk. “Good,” he said. 

Maria finished with his belt and pushed his pants down, and mirrored his actions and started on his shirt. When Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips, Maria pushed into it, low moan filling his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign-ups for the [Hamilton Fall Gift Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_Fall_2k17/profile) are open until September 15th! :^))


	31. Chapter 31

It was easier than he wanted it to be. It still hurt, knowing that George was keeping him at arm’s length, but it was a matter of pushing it to the side. Instead, Alex focused on gaining what he had lost when John left. 

“Hercules,” Alex said, walking around the room to stand behind the sofa Hercules was seated on. “How much longer are you planning on staying at your shop?”

“Uh,” Hercules started, looking up from his cup of tea. “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean - how far out can we plan on you being there?” Alex started to pace. “Obviously, don’t change anything, we can work around whatever you’re doing - not the other way around.”

Hercules shook his head. “I’m not planning on leaving?” 

Huh. Lafayette must not have proposed yet. Lafayette had been avoiding him, always pretending to be too busy to accompany him for anything. “Alright then,” Alex said. “Perfect. Have you heard anyone mention the names Arnold or Andre, by chance?”

“I don’t think so,” Hercules said. “But I can keep an ear out.” 

“Great.” Alex stopped pacing and turned to face Ben, sitting on the other end of the sofa. “I know you kind of run everything on your own, but how are things on your end?”

Ben set his cup down and said, “Abe had gotten more involved with his father’s work. He says that for the most part things are running as they’re meant to, but there are some changes they haven’t implemented. There’s a little pushback.”

“Do you know why?” Alex asked.

“I asked him, and he said something about a lack of support.” Ben shifted to lean against the arm of the sofa and said, “They were just given the directive, but where before they had more of an explanation and people coming to monitor their progress, that’s not there. There isn’t any sense of urgency.” 

Alex nodded and started to pace again. They were at a lull phase - waiting to see how things were going to fall into place. Alex inhaled a sharp breath, frustration growing. Waiting did not mean a lack of action. He needed the council back - they were getting lazy again. 

Pierre called out from the other side of the small table, “Alex.”  
“Yes?” he asked, looking over.

Pierre cleared his throat. “Well, I think there might be a reason for that lack of urgency.”

There was always a reason for everything. Alex gave Pierre a flat look and said, “yes, the council isn’t doing their job. This isn’t new.”

“No,” Pierre said, shaking his head. “Well, I mean yes, but not all of the council.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Pierre said. “I do believe the Woodhulls are in Adams’ region.”

Alex looked at Ben with a raised brow and asked, “is that true?”

Ben nodded, “I do think so.”

“I certainly don’t know everyone in our region,” Eliza added in. “But, Woodhull isn’t a familiar name, and I’ve at least met most, if not all, of their officials under my father and their spouses. I’ve always had a memory for that sort of thing.”

Peggy nodded her agreement and said, “yes, I think Woodhull is under Adams.”

“Do you think this might vary by region?” Alex asked. “That those who do not agree have not been doing their duties fully?” 

Pierre snorted and said, “it’d be far from surprising and you know it.”

Alex sighed and continued to pace. “I know that but that doesn’t mean I have to be ecstatic about it.”

“Of course not,” Ben said, standing up and approaching him. Ben laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping his pacing. “But it does mean that not everyone is against you. Abe hasn’t told me every detail - this entire thing really isn’t his strong suit - but I know many of the people he work with don’t have terrible feelings toward you and the new changes, they just don’t know how to deal with them. The disconnect is in the lack of instruction.” 

“Right.” Alex looked to the side. “That’s been the struggle from the beginning, hasn’t it?”

“What has?” Hercules asked.

He walked away from Ben, toward the window, and said, “they don’t like change. Actually, it’s not even they don’t like it, but they’ve been doing the same thing for so long that they need to be walked through each and every change. They need their hand held, and not all of the council members have been putting into place the directives that would guarantee the hand holding.” 

“How are you going to fix that?” Eliza asked.

Alex sighed and walked back over. He placed his hands on the back of the sofa Hercules was on and leaned against it, looking down at the fabric. “I’m not sure.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’d say to ask the King, but I’m hesitant to ask any favors of him.” He looked back up. “We need a collective effort. If this continues on - eventually the disparity between regions will be noticed.”

Ben looked at him with a look of dawning realization and said, “if it’s noticed, people will think there’s a civil war brewing between the courts. Even when people have complained about the government failing, it’s always been every region failing equally.”

“Yes,” Pierre said. “The same insistence on unity in decisions that had slowed the council down for so many years is what prevented problems from being noticed. Things don’t look so bad when you don’t have something better to compare it to.”

Alex started to tap his fingers on the sofa. “This is what we were worried about,” he said. “It was a risk we accepted when we started to implement things, but we must make it our priority to resolve this. We can’t have the petty disagreements among the nobles getting out to the commonborn.”

Hercules coughed.

“This means that Adams and whoever else he’s gathered by this point has probably gotten more ground than we realized.” Alex groaned. “If we’re just noticing this now - this isn’t new. We haven’t introduced anything new in months.” Since before George had found out. 

John would have been useful right then. 

He looked at Peggy and asked, “do you have any ideas?”

Her eyes went wide. “Me?” 

“Yes, you.”

Peggy shrugged and said, “not particularly, no. You need an in, obviously, but I’m clueless as to how.”

“Or,” Ben said. “We need someone who’s already there to feed us the information.”

“No,” Alex said, shaking his head. “We had that, and now it’s gone. John would notice, I’m sure of it, and I don’t know what he’d do once he did. We don’t need to involve any more people here.”

“What about someone who’s already involved?” Peggy asked.

He raised a brow. “How do you mean?”

“Well,” she said, shrugging. “Angelica sends you letters from England, right?”

Alex nodded. 

Peggy continued, “I’m of marriageable age, despite how much my father might like to avoid that.” She smirked. “I’ve always been known to be a bit of a wild card. It really wouldn’t be too much of a surprise if I were the one to run off and elope.”

Alex choked. “What? What are you saying?”

She shrugged. “I could go marry someone who’s involved in the plot. I’m associated with you, sure, but as the youngest it’s not actually thought I’m close with you.”

“As much as I hate to say it,” Eliza said. “She has a point. You’re known to be friends with Angelica, and it’s not odd that you and I are close. But Peggy? That’s a little odd to anyone who doesn’t know us.”

He hummed. “Who would you even marry?” 

“Lord Jefferson wants to marry his son off, but Thomas doesn’t want to.” Peggy said. “If I approached him saying I wanted a title as a third daughter, he’d probably give me Thomas’ hand.”

“Thomas?” Ben asked. “Doesn’t he have a thing for Madison?”

Peggy nodded. “He does, but Madison is engaged. It’s expected that Heir Jefferson will marry Heiress Wayles, but his father doesn’t want him to marry down. Heiress Wayles is an old friend of the family, on Thomas’ mother’s side.”

“Why would Lord Jefferson approve such a rapid marriage to a northerner over an old friend?” Alex turned to Pierre. “You know more about this sort of thing than I do.”

“Peggy might actually have a good point.” Pierre raised his cup in Peggy’s direction. “The Wayles are bankrupt and their legitimacy has been brought into question multiple times historically. If Peggy approached Lord Jefferson correctly, he’d see it as stealing a daughter from under a political opponent’s nose. He’d see Peggy’s presence as a source of pride.”

Alex shook his head. “Okay, so say you get Lord Jefferson, but what about Thomas? He wouldn’t go along with it. Even if you guys actually got married, he’d keep you away from everything.”

“No,” Pierre said. “That’s the best part. A new bride - especially one as scandalous as Lord Schuyler’s youngest daughter - would mean that Thomas would have to become more involved. He wouldn’t be able to hide away on his father’s estate anymore, or stick to Madison’s side when he did participate. And, he’d have to bring Peggy with him.”

“There’s no way that would work,” Hercules said. “They’d have to see right through it. They can’t be that stupid.”

Pierre shrugged. “Thomas will, almost certainly, but as long as they settled into the expected pattern of an arranged marriage, he can’t really complain. Andm he’d have to treat Peggy as every husband treats their wife, which would mean that while she might not be discussing his political pursuits with him in the middle of the night, she’d attend the same gatherings and have tea with the Ladies of the Southern court.”

“But,” Ben said. “You’re telling me that Lord Jefferson would knowingly marry his heir to his opponent’s daughter because she asked him to. He’d accept someone working against him into his family because it’d be petty. This intelligent man, potentially at the head of what could turn into a coup, would willingly bring it all down to spite someone.”

Peggy hummed and nodded. “Yes. Isn’t it great?”

Hercules shook his head. “Y’all are insane.” 

“It’s all in good fun,” Pierre said, shrugging. 

“Peggy,” Eliza said. “Are you sure you want to do this? You’d be married to Thomas Jefferson. This isn’t something that’d be over in a couple of weeks, or even a year. This is potentially - almost certainly - the rest of your life. This is a whim. You got this idea just now. You can’t be serious.”

Peggy waved a hand through the air and bit into her cookie. She chewed for a second, and after she swallowed it she said, “you gotta live life on the edge.”

“Oh my god,” Alex said, raising a hand to his face. “This is insane. It’s not going to work.”

“Yes it will,” Peggy said.

He shook his head. “No, it’s not.”

“Why wouldn’t it?” she asked.

Alex looked up at her and said, “because John knows we’re close, he was a part of this. He’ll know what you’re up to as soon as he sees you.”

“No,” Peggy said. “I don’t think he will. I think it was Aaron that made him do it, I don’t think he wanted to. He was angry at you, but if he really does love you - he’ll help you. I think I’ll get him on my side.”

He leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. “Peggy,” he said. “I can’t let you do that.”

Peggy giggled and said, “you know, me doing it against your will is only going to increase the chances of it working.”

“That’s not,” he looked back at her, “that’s now how that works.

She shrugged. “Eh, only one way to find out.”

Alex felt a dawning sense of horror as Peggy set her cup down and dropped into a curtsy and said, “good bye, your Majesty. It was a pleasure to spend the day with you.” The words were frozen in his throat as she walked out, her skirt swishing behind her.

He turned to Eliza and asked, “she’s not going to actually do it? Right? I told her not to - she’ can’t, it’ll ruin everything!”

“She’s not stupid,” Eliza said, looking over at the door Peggy just walked through. “But,” she continued. “It’s also Peggy. If she decides she’s going to go run off and elope with a southern gentleman, that’s exactly what she’s going to do.”

Pierre laughed. “And I mean, maybe it’s better she does it this way.”

“No,” Alex said, shaking his head. “This is so stupid. She can’t.”

“I think she is,” Ben said. “But I think what Pierre means is that maybe she goes down and does it - no matter how stupid it is - and does what she tells the Jeffersons she is going to do. Months pass - maybe a year or two - and they see that she genuinely isn’t having any contact with any of us, and the suspicions would stop.”

Eliza hummed. “The servants would keep track of her correspondence and such - just while serving her, not with any malicious intent. If Lord or Heir Jefferson inquired as to her activities, they’d be able to answer honestly that Peggy hasn’t spoken with anyone outside of the Southern court.”

Alex walked around to sit down between Ben and Hercules on the sofa. “Well,” he said. “I guess she’s either going to do it or she isn’t and we’ll deal with it as it happens.” He raised his hands to rub at his temples. “This is so ridiculous.”

Hercules leaned over and bumped his shoulder and said, “You did this to yourself.”

“I know.”

\---

The breakfasts with George were something Alex had started up again, using the excuse that their activities and plans needed to be coordinated and in the morning was the best time to do it.

They were more painful than Alex had expected them to be - seeing George not in full dress, often just out of bed and waking up as he finished his coffee. It was a domestic sight, and one that Alex had been missing. And yet, he had to swallow it down and remind himself that just because it felt like before - before he had ruined everything - it wasn’t. 

George set down his fork and asked, “are you still close with the youngest Schuyler?”

“Yes,” Alex said, looking up. He reached for his cup of coffee. “I haven’t heard from her since she and her sister were here for tea a couple of weeks ago.”

“Her engagement to Heir Jefferson was just announced,” George said, voice the same tone as if he were commenting on the weather.

Alex almost spit out his cup of coffee. “What?!” he asked. So Peggy had managed it, somehow. 

“It’s an unexpected pairing, that is for certain.” George frowned. “I bring it up though because it makes me question many things. I asked Philip about it, and he said that he didn’t hear this from Miss. Schuyler, but from Lord Jefferson. It seems strange for her to cut off ties to her family when they appeared to be so close.”

Alex nodded. “Very strange.” He looked to the window and said, “I wonder what kind of couple they might make. I never would have put them together.”

“Well,” George said, looking down at his plate. “I suppose we’ll find out next month.”

“Oh? What’s next month?” Alex asked.

George gave him a funny look and then sighed and said, “our anniversary ball.” 

Oh. That. He had been avoiding thinking about that.

It was difficult enough to act as if nothing was wrong between him and George when there was etiquette to be followed, but at their anniversary ball? He and George had never been known as a subtle couple, and any moment that Alex wasn’t draped over George would be questioned - so out of the ordinary it would be. Large gatherings bred gossip, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face the nobles with the rift still open between him and George.

“Well then,” he said. “I suppose we’ll need to prepare for that.”

And god dammit if he wasn’t going to beautify the hell out of himself. He could be eye-candy, he could make George’s eyes linger on him more than the King had been allowing himself these past months. 

He looked up at the King and took a sip of coffee. He needed George, and he was willing to play dirty to get him back.


	32. Chapter 32

The crown sitting on the table in front of him was a monstrosity by all rights - an older piece worn by one of the first queens. It had a political purpose then, it served to mark America’s place among the older monarchies. They were new and they were different and perhaps they were against everything the developed, old world stood for - but they could be just as ostentatious as the rest of them. 

Maria was arranging his hair, adding in layers of hair extensions to bulk up the style so the curls cascading down the back of his head would be endless. “You’re going to have a terrible headache from that, you know.”

Alex shrugged. “Oh, I know.” It was beautiful, the kind of thing that would have made him stop by and admire it in a window years ago - wondering what it would take to be able to wear it. “But it’ll be worth it.”

She hummed her agreement, and continued to pin the hairs in place. 

The hours flew by as his hair was styled and makeup was applied to his face, each action intending to make him as perfect as possible. 

Maria clasped her hands on his shoulders and said, “alright, time to get you dressed.”

The outfit he had chosen was much more traditional than what he had worn in the past, stiffer fabrics, each detail added in with the intent of portraying wealth and status. The navy blue was accented with gold and black, and the rubies and sapphires in the crown were mirrored in the other accessories and embroidery. 

Gouverneur kneeled at his side and said, “I cannot believe you’re making me sew you into this.”

Alex snorted. “It needs to be a perfect fit.”

“And it will be,” Gouverneur said, poking him with the needle. 

Alex glared. “That was unnecessary.”

“I disagree, your Majesty.” Gouverneur snorted. “Besides, I do believe your plan to seduce the King will be successful, but I don’t think you’ve thought this through.”

“What do you mean?”

Gouverneur stood up. “He’s not going to be able to get you out of this. All this hard work will be reduced to shreds when he ends up literally tearing it off of you.”

“Hmm,” Alex mutterred. “Now, that’s an image.” 

Maria snorted. “You’re ridiculous.” 

There was a knock at the door, and Edward opened it to allow Nero to step through. Nero bowed his head and said, “your Majesty, the King is waiting for you.”

“Of course,” Alex said. “I’ll be right there shortly.”

Gouverneur helped him with the rest of his clothing, and Maria put the crown on his head. She smoothed her hands down his chest and said, “there you are, stunning as ever, your Majesty.”

Alex grabbed for one of her hands and raised it to his lips to press a kiss to her knuckles. “Why, thank you. Coming from a lady as beautiful as yourself, that is the highest of compliments.”

“You flatterer,” Maria said, pulling her hand away. There was a sad look in her eyes, which Alex chose to ignore. “Now, go get the King back.”

\---

Alex’s breath rushed out of his chest when his eyes landed on George. What felt like a costume on him looked like it belonged on George, the cut tailored to and flattering his body just right. Alex would have regretted his decision for their clothing were it not for the familiar, dark look in the King’s eyes. 

He stepped to George’s side and smiled and said, “you look very handsome tonight, my King.” It was a small risk falling into old patterns, but George just smirked down at him.

“I’ve wondered what you would look like in this,” the King said, eyes flicking down along his body. “It’s better than I hoped.”

Even through the thick layers, the hand at the small of his back burned as George guided him toward the throne room. 

The routine was familiar, this time with added congratulations on their continued marriage. 

Alex did not miss the admiring glances being thrown in George’s direction, could feel the frustration building in his chest as one two many Ladies spent too much time staring at the King, eyes wandering over handsome features and broad shoulders. 

He liked to think they had kept it to themselves, but Alex knew better. Even if they did their best to act as if everything was as perfect as it had always been, their best wasn’t good enough. Rumors spread like wildfire, and what had once been a suspicion became certainty when people found out just how Lords Burr had earned their place among the Southern Court as more than Lord Laurens’ guests.

The guard’s voice took on an odd tone when he called out, “Lords Aaron and John Burr.” 

Alex stiffened in his seat, and his eyes focused in on John. The same John who once looked at him with flirting, playful glances now stared at him with an unfamiliar coolness. Aaron’s chin was held high, and his bow was just deep enough to be considered respectful. “Good evening, your Majesties,” Aaron said. “I congratulate you on another happy year of marriage, and I wish you any more.”

Alex remained frozen and George nodded his head and said, “Thank you, Lords Burr. We hope you enjoy the evening.” The King’s tone was cold, and Alex didn’t need to look over to know the blank expression on George’s face.

\---

The anxiety weighed heavy in Alex’s stomach as they walked into the ballroom. Dinner had been bad enough, but at least there was a certain tone expected. But the ball itself? The alcohol flowed and people would gather and gossip and they might as well have been throwing themselves to the sharks. 

He took in a deep breath and stepped closer to George. “Ready?” he asked.

George’s hand went to the small of his back and said, “of course. Are you?” 

Alex shook his head and George chuckled.

From the other side of the door, he heard a voice announce, “and now to present their Majesties, King George the Eighth and his Consort Alexander.”

The large space was silent when they walked in. Alex looked around at all the faces, familiar now, but malicious. The dance floor was empty, and he was hit with the realization that they were expected to open the ball. 

George stepped in front of him and bowed. “Might I have this dance?” The smile on the King’s face left Alex breathless once more, so long it had been since it was directed at him.

He placed his hand in George’s and the music began - the very same they had danced to on their wedding. 

Apologies and pleas and I love you’s were on the tip of Alex’s tongue, but he kept his mouth shut. It had been so long since he had been in George’s arms, so long since he had allowed the world to melt away around them, and even if it was pretend, he wanted to cling on to it. 

The music ended, and Alex was forced back to reality. George brought Alex’s hand to his lips for a kiss, and Alex couldn’t prevent the gasp at the sensation. George said nothing, but guided him to the side of the room as couples walked onto the floor. 

It was Von Steuben and Pierre who approached them first, glasses of champagne in hand and wide smiles on their faces. “Your Majesties!” Von Steuben said. “I am gladdened to see you two getting along.”

Pierre stepped in front of Friedrich. “He means that you two look well. In fact,” Pierre said, smirking. “I’d say you look more than well. Stunning, even, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

George laughed, and the sound was music to Alex’s ears. “No,” George said. “I don’t mind. I happen to think we make quite the fetching pair, no matter the circumstances.”

“The traditional look suits you, George,” Von Steuben said, laughing. 

“I’ve always thought so,” George said, holding out his sleeve, the light playing off the gold stitching. 

Von Steuben lifted his glass. “Now! To your Majesties, I raise a toast.” Von Steuben wriggled his brows. “To you and the wonderful fun I hope for your sake you have.” 

The two walked away, laughing, after draining their glasses. Alex turned to George and said, “I worry about those two, at times.”

The King nodded, smile fading. “Don’t we all.”

Ah, so perhaps there was less hope after all. Alex straightened his shoulders and raised his chin. It would be fine. Perhaps he lost himself in their game of pretend, perhaps George was too good an actor. It didn’t matter. He had a goal, and he was going to achieve it. He tightened his grip on George’s arm, and allowed himself to be guided to Lord and Lady Adams. 

Abigail’s smile was more genuine than her husband’s, but neither shone bright. 

“I am surprised to see you so well,” Lord Adams said. “With how busy you’ve been. I’m sure the hours being spent working are wearing on the both of you. You deserve a vacation, I’d say.” Adams laughed, and his smile grew almost cruel. “Perhaps a second honeymoon, to rekindle those old feelings.”

Lady Adams placed a hand over her husband’s chest and added on, “If anyone deserves time to relax and fall in love again, it’s you two.” She looked over at Alex. “Sometimes it’s best to take the time and really talk and get to know each other again. Communication is the basis for any relationship, and with how busy we all are, sometimes little chats can get pushed to the wayside.” 

Alex’s fingers curled into George’s arm, but he said nothing, swallowing down the insults and keeping the polite grin on his face. George said, “perhaps you’re right. Thank you. Now, I hope you two enjoy yourselves tonight.”

“Of course,” Abigail said, nodding her head. “You as well, your Majesties.”

The flitted around the ballroom, people of all sorts approaching them with congratulations. Alex continued to sip on his champagne, keeping the smile on his face, and pressing close to George’s side. 

He and George had been an exception to the rule of infidelity among the nobles, and Alex kept watch of every wandering hand and lingering gaze now that it was known that it was no longer the case. Too many Ladies stepped close to the King, placed their hands on his upper arm, fluttered their lashes as they giggled at something George said.

The King did nothing to stop the advances, and Alex felt the jealousy burn deep. Sure, he had made a mistake, but George was still his husband. His husband who he hadn’t been able to touch, to kiss, to feel for months, and here these harlots were rubbing themselves all over the King even though he was right there.

Alex turned toward George, pressing his front against George’s side - the same way he had done for years. He pressed his cheek to George’s shoulder and glared at the women dressed in gorgeous gowns of green silk - his shade of green. The King didn’t stop him, the hand at the small of his back shifting to his hip to hold him close. 

One of the woman raised a brow at him, but turned away when he narrowed his eyes further. 

George guided him in another direction and said, “you know, Consort, I’m wondering what’s gotten into you.”

He stayed pressed close to the King, a sort of possessive glee flowing through him when the Ladies’ eyes darted to the hand still on his hip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my King.”

“Of course you don’t,” George muttered. 

Alex saw their intended goal - Lafayette and Hercules were standing in a corner, holding court over the young men he recognized as Von Steuben’s. They were the boys who were after Pierre’s spot. They were cold-hearted, ambitious, and willing to do whatever it took to get what they thought they deserved. Pierre was better at it than all of them, and in another life, Alex could see himself fitting in among them. Now though? Now he saw their eyes widening when they approached, the King no doubt their new target.

He inhaled deep through his nose. Women he could deal with, women he could handle, could even understand George wanting a different touch. Lord knows he had turned to Maria for more than one reason. But the boys? The young, beautiful, fit boys who knew the perfect way to make themselves appealing - knew what it was that made men want them. Men like the King, who had devoted himself to some pretty thing before. 

Lafayette must have caught sight up them, because his eyes widened and he said, “your Majesties! You have arrived just in time!” 

There were sofas in this corner of the ballroom, and George took a seat in the middle of one after some of Von Steuben’s boys cleared to the side. Alex joined the King, ignoring the subtle glares directed his way. 

“What have we arrived just in time for, Gilbert?” George asked. “Because here I thought we were just saying hello.”

“Oh no,” Lafayette said, shaking his head. “I am afraid I’m going to steal your thunder tonight.”

Alex looked up at Lafayette with a question in his eyes, and for the first time in months, Lafayette acknowledge him with a wink and a quirk of the lip. George leaned into the back of the sofa and placed his hands on his knees, a relaxed and open position - one Von Steuben’s boys noticed, one that no doubt made them want to kneel in the open space between George’s feet - and said, “go ahead, steal my thunder.” 

“Right.” Lafayette nodded to himself and wiped his hands on his pants. He muttered something to himself and then turned to Hercules. 

Alex squeezed George’s arm tight.

“Hercules Mulligan,” Lafayette started. “The man I’ve grown to love more than life itself, I have a very important question for you.” 

Hercules’ eyes were wide, but he nodded for Lafayette to continue.

The prince dropped to a knee, and Alex heard several people gasp in the background, the muttering ceasing as attention turned to their corner.

“Hercules Mulligan, would you do me the incomparable honor of being my husband?”

“Yes! Yes! Of course!” Hercules was wearing the biggest smile Alex had ever seen, and he couldn’t stop a similar one from crossing his own face.

Hercules pulled Lafayette up and squished the prince’s face between his hands, punctuating words Alex couldn’t hear with kisses. 

“You!” Hercules shouted, looking over at Alex, after pulling away from Lafayette. “You knew!”

He shook his head, laughing, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Hercules stalked over to him and pulled him up to grip him on the shoulders. “You knew” Hercules said. “That’s why you kept asking me about my future plans! You knew I was going to say yes! You knew my life was going to change!”

Alex wrapped his arm around Hercules in a hug and said, “I didn’t know all the details, but I had a hunch!”

“I would have appreciated a warning!” Hercules laughed. “I’m about to start crying in front of all these people.” Hercules pulled away and looked at him, still smiling wide. “Thank you, Alex. If it wasn’t for you, I never would have met Laf.”

He shook his head. “You two are so in love, it’s beautiful. I’m glad I got to play even a tiny part in that.”

Hercules squeezed him tight again. “Right. Now,” Hercules looked over to Lafayette, love shining in his eye. “I’m going to go try to sneak him off to some far off corner.”

“Good luck,” Alex said, laughing. 

“Thank you.” Hercules dropped his hands from Alex’s shoulders, and started to walk to Lafayette, who was surrounded by inquiring nobles.

Alex supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised, but nothing could have stopped the sudden spark of rage when he turned back to George to find that one of Von Steuben’s boys had taken his place against the King’s side. 

There were several things he could have done, ranging from causing a scene to letting George have his fun. But Alex looked around and saw that people were flocking toward Lafayette and Hercules, distracted by the idea of the upcoming nuptials, and Alex walked over to where the King was sitting and forced his fingers around a handful of the stuff fabric of George’s jacket and pulled the man up. 

Alex didn’t look up to see the expression on George’s face, and instead pulled him through the ballroom until they were standing in an old favorite alcove of theirs. He let go of George’s jacket and raised his other hand to George’s chest, stepping close to the King. 

He look up at George, and when he saw nothing in the King’s eyes to discourage the action, Alex pulled on George’s jacket, went up on his toes, and pressed their lips together, trying to put everything George hadn’t let him say into the kiss. 

Alex didn’t know what to expect when he pulled away, chest heaving. He had thought that George might push him away and return to Von Steuben’s boys, perhaps George would shake his head and they’d return to the crowd as if nothing had happened.

Instead, George smirked and stepped forward, pushing Alex back against the wall. The King’s hand came up to tangle in his hair, fingers getting caught on the pins, heavy crown being pushed to the side. George pressed against him like this was intoxicating, and Alex tightened his fingers in the fabric of George’s jacket. 

The King looked down at him and said, “I’ve missed you,” before leaning down to connect their lips again, hot tongue seeking entrance to his mouth.


	33. Chapter 33

The crowd was spreading back out, now that time had passed since the Prince’s sudden engagement. Alex looked out over them, catching his breath, trying to think of the ways to get past them. George pressed his thigh between Alex’s legs, and Alex had to bite down on his lip to force himself not to make a sound. 

He looked back up at George, so close, hot breath over his face. “I need you,” he whispered. “But here is not the place.”

George chuckled. “It could be,” he said, bending his head down to press a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“It could,” Alex agreed, nodding. “But my King, you see, there are too many things I have planned for you for us to stay here.”

George kissed the sensitive skin of his neck again. “You’ll have to convince me.”

There were several things Alex could have done, images and thoughts rushing to his mind. With the King pressed against him like this, the possibilities were endless. He pushed on George’s shoulders, turning them around and switching their positions so that it was he who was pressing George against the wall. 

Alex smirked up at the King, and just because he could, he pressed a kiss to George’s soft lips before dropping to his knees. He looked his lips and smirked wider when the King looked down at him, brow quirked. He raised his hands up to press to George’s clothed things, and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against George’s half-hard cock.

George gasped, a small sound, but one Alex knew and had missed. “Do you still want to stay here, my King?” he asked, digging his fingers into the muscles of George’s legs. 

The ball was still going on not that far away, and a curious look or a drunken stumble would give them away in an instant. George’s hand went to his hair, pushing his crown off his hair, clattering on the hard ground. Alex let out a sharp sound at the feelings of pins ripping out of his hair that had been holding it in place. 

George pulled on his hair, making Alex tilt his head back to look up at the King. “That wasn’t very subtle, consort mine,” George said. Alex let out a quiet moan, anticipation building in his chest. It had been too long - too long without George’s touch, too long without hearing those words on the King’s lips. 

He bit down on his lower lip and brought his hands up George’s thighs. “No,” he said. “I suppose it wasn’t. But you never answered my question, my King.” 

George raised a brow. “You haven’t figured it out by now?”

Alex released George’s cock from its confines and wrapped his hand around it. George made a small sound, and Alex smiled and said, “I might have a few guesses.”

He leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the slit. It had been too long, and the combination of the taste of George on his tongue and the feel of the hand pulling his hair had him aching in his own tailored pants. 

The sound of conversation from the ball was still trickling in, and Alex knew there was nothing secretive in what they were doing. He wouldn’t be surprised if some of the nobles thought George had taken one of Von Steuben’s boys instead of him, with how the King had been acting toward him. 

Alex took more of George’s length into his mouth, opening his jaw and flattening his tongue, wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t fit. George groaned above him. “Do you know how many times I’ve stood outside of your door?” the King asked. “Ready to barge in and take you again?”

He pulled off, hand stroking. “Why didn’t you?”

George shook his head and said, “doesn’t matter.” Alex leaned forward again, and licked a stripe up the underside of George’s cock. The King groaned, deep from his chest and said, “please.”

Alex chuckled. “No.”

The King whined, and Alex smiled. “I have plans, remember,” he said.

George took in a deep breath and tugged on Alex’s hair. Alex leaned back, going with the motion, but bit his lip to stay silent. “You expect us to get from here to our suites with no one taking notice?” George asked.

“No,” Alex said. “I expect that they already know, and that us leaving with no further explanation will only be confirmation.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” the King asked. “Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

He shrugged. “As much as I would - and I definitely would - I think you’d like for everyone to see that I’m yours again.”

George tugged on his hair one last time before letting go. “You’re right,” he said.

Alex leaned back on his hands and said, “I usually am.” The joke was an old one, and even with the taste of George still heavy on his tongue, the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. 

The King straightened out his clothing and looked toward the crown on the ground. “Pick that up,” he said. “I’ll carry it for you.”

George helped him off his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him in close again. “We’re going to move fast,” George said.

Alex nodded, and away they went. 

It wasn’t a long walk to the nearest exit, but in the short time it took for them to get there, the ballroom quieted and Alex could feel the weight of all the eyes on them.

George’s arm around him tightened. “Pay them no mind,” he said.

There were less people in the halls, but the guards and servants gave them the same wide-eyed looks - so long it had been since the King and Consort had been seen running through the palace in such a manner. 

Alex had expected to find himself pressed against a wall again, or forced to his knees as soon as they made it to their private wing. Instead, George seemed to calm down the closer they got - steps more their usual pace. He felt someone like fear rush through him - not that he thought George would hurt him, but at how much it would hurt if George changed his mind now, after Alex had gotten a taste of what he had been longing after for so long.

They walked into their suites - the King’s now, Alex supposed - and George’s arm remained tight around him. George’s servants opened each door, seeming to be just as surprised by what was happening. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he let out a sharp yelp when he found himself carried bridal style in George’s arms. He brought a hand to his chest and looked at the King, “what was that for?”

“It’s amazing what you find you miss when you can’t have it,” George said, chuckling. 

They were in the bedroom now, and Alex was laid out on the bed, George following to lie on top of him. This was familiar, this he could work with. 

George’s eyes seemed to be looking into his soul. He swallowed. George pressed a kiss to his lips - softer than before, more gentle. “You’re beautiful,” George whispered. “I’ve missed you so much. Like this, underneath me, during my meals, lying in bed. It’s been terrible without you.”

“I’m right here,” he said. “I’ve been here this whole time.”

“Yes,” George said, nodding. “I suppose you have been.”

George kissed him again, and Alex pushed up into it, intensifying. The urgency from before came back with each passing second, and soon Alex was pushing his hips up against George’s clothed stomach, seeking the friction. 

George’s one hand went to Alex’s hair, and his other went to the buttons of Alex’s jacket. “You have no idea how good you look in this,” George said. “I’ve been dreaming of you in this for years, it feels like. When I was told what you wanted us to wear I almost went to you, you know. You were with Eliza, and I almost stormed in without a care for her.”

“Was that all it took?” Alex asked. “Knowing what I wanted us to wear?”

“I almost cancelled the entire ball when I saw you,” George said, voice muffled against Alex’s neck where he was biting along.

Alex brought his hands to the buttons on George’s own jacket and said, “well my King, I’m right here.” He pressed up into George’s warmth. “If I had known that all I needed to do to have you back was to ask what you thought of this, I would have done it a very long time ago.”

George groaned and bit down on his collarbone. The buttons of his jacket were undone and the layers were shoved off his shoulders and thrown in some random directions until his chest was bare to the King. George’s head ducked down to nip along his chest, and Alex gasped when a tongue lathed over his nipple. “You know,” he said. “You’re still wearing too much clothing.”

\---

Some time later, when their clothing was strewn across the room and they were lying together, relaxed and taking in the other’s presence, Alex traced a finger over George’s cheekbones. “I love you,” he said.

George’s eyes fluttered open and he said, “I love you too.” A kiss was pressed to Alex’s forehead. “What’s on your mind?” George asked.

Alex took a moment to take in a deep breath, filled with the knowledge that if he didn’t ask now he never would, and the thoughts would fester inside of him until they blew over in some sort of mess. “I don’t understand,” he said. “How have you forgiven me?”

The King’s eyes grew serious, and the rest of George’s face was just as blank. George sighed and pressed another kiss to his forehead. “I took a very long time,” he admitted. “And I don’t want to know how right or wrong I am, because this is what I’ve settled on, but I did figure out a way to accept it.”

Alex swallowed. “How?” he asked.

“You were honest from the beginning,” George said. “And you said you didn’t know what was going on, you were handling everything so well, it’s not surprising you slipped up somewhere. Selfishly, I would have preferred you to fudge a number in a budget or let the wrong secret slip at a dinner, but I don’t always get what I want.”

Alex reached for George’s hand and squeezed it, feeling some sort of emotion rise in his chest.

“I’m sure you felt a little lost,” George continued. “And it was John, of all people. He was familiar, and the boy’s always had a rebellious streak in him. It wouldn’t take much urging for either of you. And, well, I’ve heard one too many stories of common born marrying into nobility being caught up with the wrong people, following the wrong advice and ruining something.” George turned to look away from Alex. “Many people aren’t subtle with their infidelity. It’s not unusual. I have told myself that you were simply doing what you thought you were meant to.”

“But-” Alex started.

“No,” George said, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hear anything more of it, love. It happened in our past, and it won’t happen again.” George raised a brow in question.

Alex nodded, biting his lip to stop the words from spilling out of him.

George pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “It won’t happen again and we can move on. Focus on ourselves, each other, and our work.” The King smiled. “Now, I am very tired, and am looking forward to a full night’s rest with you in my arms.”

He pressed his cheek to George’s shoulder, snuggling down into the familiar heat of his husband. He had missed this. Maria had been a comfort, but was nowhere near a good replacement for the King. 

The words still swirled in his chest, and the exhaustion faded away as urgency took hold. George’s breaths evened out, but Alex tensed, feeling the need to move and get away and share everything. 

Lady Adams had once told him that it was best to be honest. 

Alex snuck out from under George’s arm, replacing where he had been with a spare pillow. 

Sometimes, when the feeling was itching at him like this, it was best to handwrite. Alex went into the parlor and turned on one of the reading lights. That would do. He looked up toward the open door and took a quiet moment to watch George sleep. The rise and fall of the King’s chest was slow and even, lulling, calling for Alexander to go back. He tightened the robe - George’s robe - around him and grabbed his old journal off the shelf.

It was the one he had used during the Selection - most of it filled with his own handwriting, some of John’s doodles having made their way into the corners and margins of the pages. Alex’s finger traced over the sharp edge of a leaf John had drawn - had taken Alex’s journal from him and handed it back with a proud smile. It was a flower - a rose. He took in a deep breath and flipped to the back of the journal. 

The blank pages promised a million things, but as Alex put his pen to paper, he focused in on the single on that mattered - the truth needed to be told, and he needed to be the one to tell it.


	34. Chapter 34

Light was streaming in through the windows when Alex called for Nero. His hand was sore and stiff, his eyes burned, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed back to George’s arms. It was done. He had written everything down in the journal during the Selection, before he found himself without the time to do so. And now, the entire story was down on those pages. 

Alex clutched the leather bound book to his chest as Nero dropped into the usual bow. “Nero,” he said. “I need you to take this and share it.”

“Your journal?” Nero asked. “But, your Majesty, that’s private. Who could you possibly want to share that with?”

“Everyone,” Alex said. “I need you to share it with everyone. The Selection journals are often published, the same shall be done with this.”

Nero’s eyes widened and he took a moment to gather his words. “Consort Washington,” he said. “Only the candidates who didn’t earn the crown publish their journals. It’s a grab for a few more minutes in the spotlight, you can’t possibly-”

“I can,” Alex interrupted. “And I will. And you’re going to do it for me.”

Nero sighed, but straightened his spine and nodded. “Which publication would you like it to be sent to, your Majesty? I can send it to multiple, if you’d like - to account for the preferences among the different courts.”

“You misunderstand,” Alex said, curling his fingers and pressing his nails into the leather still clutched to his chest. “I don’t want it in the nobles’ newsletters or whatever they’re called, I want it published, just like any other journal. By royal demand, if need be.”

“Your Majesty-”

“Nero,” he cut in, shaking his head. “As the Consort, I am demanding you do this for me. I don’t care what it takes, and I don’t care what personal reservations you might have, you’re going to do it, and you’re going to do it in the quickest manner possible or face consequences. Is that understood?” Alex quirked a brow in question.

A moment of silence passed, Nero’s judgemental gaze boring into his own. “Of course, your Majesty,” Nero said, frowning, but hand outstretched. “I shall make it a priority.”

Alex nodded and handed the journal over. It remained in-between them, both of their hands holding tight, before Alex could force his grip to relax. “Thank you,” he said.

Nero dipped his head. “Of course, your Majesty.” Nero turned around and walked to the door. His hand was resting on the handle, Alex just moving to return to the bedroom, when Nero’s voice called out, “might I offer congratulations on making up with the King?” There was an edge to the words - a silent ‘while it lasts’ handing in the air.

“Thank you,” Alex said. “Keep my updated on the progress of the publication. My name, of course, is permitted to be thrown around. Though, I expect you don’t need to hear me say that.”

“Of course,” Nero said. “Good day, your Majesty.”

The door clicked shut behind Nero, and Alex let out a sigh, tension melting out of his shoulders but a new sort of anxiety and nervousness taking its place. He took in a deep breath, and let the breath fill his chest. He exhaled, and felt the breath rush up his throat and out of his nose. Alex flexed his fingers at his side, paying attention to the aches of his knuckles. It was an old pain - one he had gone far too long without feeling. Despite what Alex was sure was to come, he let a small smile cross his features. He was back in control, he had George back at his side and, despite the scandal, he still had the power he had built up over years.

He turned his head to look into bedroom, George’s arm still wrapped around the pillow. His smile widened.

Alex padded over to the bedroom and stood at the side of the bed, taking the chance to look at George in the morning light. George’s face was soft like this, relaxed without the weight of ruling a country on his shoulders. He looked like any other man, the royal airs he put on gone when lost in dreams.

He went forward to kneel on the bed at George’s side and leaned down to press a kiss to George’s forehead. “Time to wake up, love,” he whispered.

George’s eyes opened and a warm smile spread across his face. “Do you know how nice it is to wake up to your face again?” George asked. He reached for Alex’s hand and pulled it toward him to press a kiss to it. “I love you.”

For a short moment, Alex felt guilt at the disaster that was sure to come, but he pushed it down and smiled back at the King. “I love you too,” he said. “I’ll send for coffee.”

The King tugged on Alex’s wrist. “Later,” he said. “For now, come here. We’re not expected anywhere for a long while.”

\---

The days after the balls were always lazy. They were some of the few times they were able to relax at the palace, enjoy the other’s company without a worry for what was going on in the outside world.

They were in the gardens lying on a blanket George had one of the servants fetch for them. Alex’s head was pillowed on George’s chest, and his fingers were tracing patterns over George’s shirt.

It was the calm before the storm, Alex knew.

George’s arm was thrown over his waist and George said, “we should come out here at night one time, lie here under the stars.”

“That’d be nice,” Alex agreed. He pressed closer to George. “That’d be really nice.”

Nero had told him that the journal had been sent out and that it had been jumped on before he could think of a way to label it. Production and distribution would be starting soon - digital copies being released first. The digital copies would bring it to the stage, the physical copies would serve as a reminder.

George’s hand slid down his back and snuck under the waistband of his pants. “You know,” George said. “We’re all alone in these beautiful gardens.”

Alex flattened his hand against George’s chest and looked up and asked, “are you proposing we do something with this opportunity?”

A kiss was pressed to his lips. “Yes,” George said. “That is exactly what I’m saying.”

\---

Alex was sitting in the parlour, drinking his coffee and reading over a letter from Angelica when the doors burst open and George stormed in, brows drawn together and a tablet clutched in his hand.

“What is the meaning of this?!” the King roared, slamming the tablet down on the table.

The headline was was bold on the screen:  **_Consort Washington Bares All In First Royal Leak_ **

Alex swallowed and set his cup down on the table, avoiding looking at George. He had known this would happen and had damned the consequences anyway. He had expected this, and yet he found himself unable to look the King in the eye for fear of the betrayal, hurt, and rage he knew he’d see there.

He was sure that there were dozens - hundreds - of headlines just like that one. Seeing it like that, knowing that any person who had internet access could read it, put a new perspective on it. He took in a deep breath, trying to fight the sudden overwhelming pressure he felt.

Alex looked up and met the King’s gaze and winced. It hurt to see the outright fury. He bit his lip and said nothing.

George’s eyes narrowed and he leaned in close to Alex and asked, “Alexander, did you do this? Was there a leak or did you give this to them?”

He remained silent - of all the skills he had gained as Consort, holding his tongue was both the most difficult and the most-used. Something must have shown on his face, because George’s face took on a resigned expression.

“Alex-” George started before cutting himself off by rubbing his hand down the length of his face. “Do you understand what you’ve done?”

Alex nodded.

“No,” George said. “I don’t think you do.” George straightened his spine and picked up the tablet. “I’m going to go read this,” he said. “And then I’m going to call for you and you are going to come immediately and we’re going to address the upcoming series of disasters you’ve no doubt brought upon us.” George looked toward the door. “I’m praying for your sake that the article is making it seem worse than it is, but I know you. This is likely an understatement.” The servants bowed their heads and rushed to open the door when George started toward them. Before turning the corner, the King looked at Alex and said, with pain in his eyes, “the worst thing about this is that you’ve proven them all right.”

The looks the servants gave him were pitying as they closed the door behind the King. Alex looked back down at his cup of coffee, staring at his reflection in the surface of the dark liquid. It was funny how one could feel invincible while doing something, because he had. It had seemed like the best option. But now? Now he was filled with an aching regret.

The hours ticked by in an agonizing manner - the pause between ticks of the clock seeming the grow longer. Alex would have stayed where he was in the parlor had it not been for Maria coming in - no doubt called for - and pulling him from the chair by force.

“Come along, Consort Washington,” she said, gripping his hands tight and leaning backward. “We need to get you dressed for the day, at the very least.”

Her face wasn’t showing its usual kindness. She was upset, no doubt just as hurt as George was. Alex hadn’t needed to include her in his story to get the point across - clear up the rumors surrounding him - but he had, and they both had to bear the consequences.

“Maria,” he started, following her down the hall. “I’m so-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” she cut in, not looking at him. “After this long serving you, I know you rather well, Consort Washington. I’m not surprised, not really.”

Somehow that hurt more.

Gouverneur and Edward were absent, and Maria’s movements were stiff as she pulled an outfit from the closet. It was his usual formal dress, but plain. He didn’t need to catch the King’s attention today.

Alex took a seat by the window and looked out, admiring the play of the rays of the sun on the glass as scenario after scenario ran through his mind - each worse than the last.

He knew George, and no possible version of the events featured a happy King.

The clouds and sun moved through the sky, and someone came and dropped off a tray with lunch that Alex didn’t touch.

It was late afternoon when he heard someone clear their throat. Alex looked up to find one of George’s personal servants, standing with his arms behind his back.

“Consort Washington,” he said, tone cool and professional. “The King has requested your presence as soon as possible. He is waiting for you in his study.”

Alex nodded and said, “thank you.” He stood up, his knees aching after being still for so long, and brushed invisible lint of the front of his shirt as a sudden tension rushed through him. He had been anxious all day, filled with a sort of dread as he prepared for the worst, but not that was intensified tenfold. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose and took a step forward.

The halls were silent as he walked through them, and each second that passed had the lump in his throat growing more prominent. It had been so easy to put the words on the page. Words were familiar and comforting, an old craft that was the reason why he even was where he was. Alex supposed it made sense they’d seal in his downfall. Writing was an escape, the consequences a harsh reality.

He stopped in front of door to George’s study, shuffling in place as he waited for the guards to announce him.

When Alex walked in, the King’s eyes were sad, and his hands were folded on the desk in front of him, tablet nowhere in sight. Alex took a careful seat across from the King and waited.

George sighed. “Alex,” he said. “We will be discussing the personal details of your affairs.” George paused, letting the plural hang in the air between them. “But, for the moment, we must set that aside and focus on the larger consequences.”

Alex swallowed, but nodded, his hands clasped tight together in his lap.

“We’ve been facing opposition for a while now,” George said, still calm. “We know that they’ve been trying to find others who share their views and convince those that don’t. You’ve given them the perfect argument. One of our major concerns when initiating the first phases of change was how the nobles would take the lessening of the gap between nobility and commonborn. Now,” George continued. “The size of that gap has been in flux since this nation was founded, but it’s always existed. One place where it has always remained very, very large is in personal matters.”

The sound of rushing blood filled Alex’s ears.

“You, Alexander,” George said. “Have managed to close that gap in one fell swoop. It’s almost impressive.”

Alex took in a deep breath and said, “more than almost.”

George’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “You don’t understand the repercussions of this, my Consort.”

“What?” Alex asked. “Why is this so offensive? This sort of thing happens all the time! Maybe not in this exact situation, but the fact that people have sex with people other than who they’re married to is hardly a new concept!”

“You don’t understand!” George shouted, curling his hands into fists and banging them on the table. “It’d be different if you were some Lady that held a meaningless title with no power! But you’re not! You’re not! You’re the Consort! The importance of us presenting a united front isn’t something you should need to be reminded of! This display of yours shows our people that there are internal divisions among the courts. We’re in charge of running this country, they put our faith in us! We’ve kept at it this long because they have believed we are raised in such a way that these things don’t happen! We’re supposed to be able to deal with these things with no one knowing they ever happened! This shows a level of immaturity I did not expect from you.” George closed his eyes and took in a calming breath. “You will never be taken seriously again, Alexander. You’ve potentially ruined  _ everything _ . We have many responsibilities, and to maintain this illusion was one of the most important.”

“I do understand!” Alex replied, leaning forward in his chair and matching George’s tone. “I think it’s you who has lost their grip on reality! Do you really think so lowly of the citizens of your country - your subjects - that you think they believe that? Do you really think that this illusion really exists? That they don’t know what happens?”

“Perhaps I don’t,” George admitted. “But my own beliefs matter less than the fact that you’ve provided evidence. We could spend days arguing what people believe and it would make no difference. People can be persuaded with proof, and with reason, people will start to dig and take notice of everything that has happened in recent years. This could be the catalyst for a revolt. The right commonborn - a group of fundamentalists, outraged by a same sex marriage and then the infidelity on top of it -  gets in touch with the right noble, something you’ve made much simpler now than it ever has been, and this-” George spread his arms to his sides- “is all going to burn to the ground, and very possibly from the inside out.”

Alex shook his head and said, “I hardly think-”

“It doesn’t matter what you think!” George interrupted. “Even if this is fine and nothing more than gossip and a scandal along those lines comes out of it, everything from this point on will need to be perfect. I’ll be the cuckold King, but anything else happens, I’ll be the King who couldn’t rule his husband let alone his country. I’ve given you too much power, and this is what you’ve chosen to do with it! And Alex?” George asked. “I’ve had this country a lot longer than I’ve had you.”

Something in his chest twinged. “What do you mean?” Alex asked.

George leaned back in his chair and laid his hands on the table and said, “at this very moment? If I were to choose between being the best King for my country or being the best husband to you? If I was given an ultimatum between you and my position as King? I’d be calling a lawyer to start drawing up the divorce papers.”

“George-”

The King shook his head and said, “and if it comes down to that, it’ll be your fault.”

“George,” Alex repeated. “Please-”

“So now we simply must hope it doesn’t come to that,” George said. The King chuckled. “And if I know you, you’d prefer a mob banging on our front door rather than admit that you were wrong.”


	35. Chapter 35

Alex took a sip of his tea, he liquid burning hot on his tongue. He ignored it and kept the cup raised to his lips. The amber liquid was sweet and lemony, his habit of filling time by adding things to his tea holding strong. 

He held his head high despite the weight of the judgemental looks thrown his way every couple of minutes or so. He had known that they wouldn’t understand, that most of them wouldn’t approve - but it had needed to be done. 

The doubt had been strong for a time, but it had disappeared the moment George looked at him from across the table over their evening meal and said, “I do understand now why you had the affair with Lord Burr. I still hate it, hate to think of you in his arms, but I understand why you did it.”

The King had gotten the full truth, and that was all that mattered.

That had been a week ago, and it didn’t mean that dealing with everyone else’s disapproval was any easier. 

“You know,” Hercules said, breaking the silence. “The more I think about it, the less surprised I am.”

Ben snorted.

Alex lowered his cup and asked, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know,” Hercules said, shrugging. “I feel like I know you fairly well, and this is completely something you would do.”

Eliza leaned forward and said, “I don’t get it. I really don’t. I know that you’re probably looking at it differently but I don’t know how you could have possibly thought this was a good idea.” Eliza had always been supportive in the ways that mattered, perhaps not approving his decisions, but being there for him. It was an unexpected pain that shot through his chest at her disapproval. “Like how did you even reach this conclusion?”

Before Alex could open his mouth, Hercules answered, “to prove he was right. Someone - it only needed to be one person - said something and he needed to prove something.”

“What could that have possible achieved?” Eliza asked, voice rising. “My father tried to tell me not to come!”

“It looks to me that he didn’t do a very good job.” Pierre asked.

“He knows I would have come anyway,” Eliza said.

Pierre hummed in acknowledgement and took a sip from his cup,

“Doesn’t your father like Alex?” Ben asked.

“He does,” Eliza said. “But he’s worried that people will connect us to some of the Consort’s decisions. No one would fault us for our previous friendship if we ended our association with this, but by continuing to come...if anything comes up - political or even violent - we’ve made it known what side we’ll be on.”

“I didn’t realize it was that bad,” Hercules said. “I know Laf has been a little worried about something, but I figured it was just general palace stuff.”

“Oh no,” Pierre said. “It’s worse. People are wondering why the King hasn’t made a statement. Most are surprised Alex is still here, in all honesty.”

Alex tensed, George’s words repeating in his mind, I’ve had this country a lot longer than I’ve had you. “I’m surprised too,” he said, the words slipping out.

“What do you mean? Eliza asked, eyes wide. “Do you want to leave? Is that why you did it?”

He shook his head “No,” he said. “But right after he read it, George told me that if it came down to it, he would be more than willing to divorce me if that’s what was needed of him. Between me and the country, I’m a lot easier to get rid of.”

“Really?” Hercules asked. “You can’t be serious.”

Alex nodded and said, “I love George with all of my heart and I do believe he loves me. He might not like me, but I could have already been forced from this palace and no one would have said a word. He had a life before me, and continues to have a life outside of me. I’m only a part of it.”

Hercules nodded, face becoming shadowed with some sort of realization. Alex wouldn’t be surprised if Hercules was thinking of Lafayette. Nobility was a hard pill to swallow at times.

Pierre looked over at Hercules and said, “they raise all sorts of questions. They wonder why Alex is still here, they want to know the domestic situation, what they’ll do about heirs, and what kind of message it’s sending to have a commoner consort ruin everything and not call an end to the prince’s own engagement. And of course they’re all panicking about their own lives becoming gossip for the commonborn.”

“What do you mean do ‘what we’ll do about heirs’?” Alex asked, leaning forward.

Pierre gave him an odd look. “Lafayette’s the only heir. The crown would go to you in the event of the King’s death, sure, but you’re not an heir. A lot of people don’t fully accept Lafayette since he’s not a Washington by blood, not even by name, really. To all outward appearances, the family line has ended with the King. You can’t give birth,” Pierre looked to Hercules, “and it’s not like you can either. The royal line has essentially ended and is doomed to be left in the hands of commoners unless you figure something out.”

Alex sat back, mind whirring. He set his tea to the side. “If the Washington line ends, everyone will be scrambling to figure out who takes our place. We could get surrogates, couldn’t we?”

Hercules’ eyes widened. Eliza nodded and said, “you could, but you haven’t made plans to do so. A surrogate - especially for your line - is tricky business to arrange. There’s a lot of politics that go into such a decision.”

“Of course there are.” Alex sighed and looked back down at his tea. “Well, I suppose the nobles’ concerns aren’t unexpected.”

“They do like to make a fuss,” Pierre said. 

Ben laughed and said, “you say that like it’s exclusive to those with titles.”

Alex looked over at Ben and narrowed his eyes. “How has it been received actually? I’ve only heard what the nobles think that has done about the common perception of the royal family.”

Ben nodded and spun his cup around so that the handle was on the other side. “The news is covering it, of course. They are putting all sorts of spins on it since they’re not being guided by a press release. The palace has yet to give an official word, which some are taking to mean that it’s nothing worth fussing over, while others are taking it as some sort of denial tactic.”

“Okay, so that’s the new. What about the people?”

“Well,” Ben said, laughing. “You have some of the particularly odd ones getting genuinely worked up over it. More conservative folk are being particularly annoying, but for the most part - especially in more casual contexts, it’s become a joke.”

Eliza sputtered. “What do you mean? How could they make a joke out of it?”

“How could you not?” Hercules asked. “It’s like the definition of an overreaction, it’s kind of funny. ‘Oh he’s not listening to me? Well then, I’ll make him listen’ by doing something ridiculous sort of suburban wine mom named Susan humor.”

“That’s doesn’t make any sense,” Eliza said.

Alex shrugged. “I mean, it’s not the intended result, but it’s hardly the worse thing that could come of it.” Being a joke wasn’t a good image to have, it was the sort of thing that would weaken his influence over people, but he could accept it. 

“Ben,” he said. “How bad is the negative reaction you’re seeing. What’s being said, beyond the jokes?”

“The shock part of it has faded by now,” Ben said. “It’s been long enough that’s it no longer that moment of oh my god. The news cycle is quick. What’s being discussed now is the same that was being discussed when the Selection was announced and when you and the King got married. A lot of the conservatives are throwing the same fit over a same sex royal marriage - saying that it goes against tradition to have a marriage with no chance for natural born heirs. Someone tried to make a claim of line-theft on the King’s behalf against Lord Burr, but obviously they had no ground to stand on.”

“Have any lower nobles come forward, to your knowledge?” Alex asked.

Ben shrugged. “I think a daughter of some Midwestern Lord tried to act like she was your best friend and knew about it all along for about a solid day, but it was easy to tell that she was just after her fifteen minutes of fame.”

“Have you heard anything from your contact? Abe?”

“Nope,” Ben said. “He’s been busy with his father though, so that could mean nothing or it could be a very bad sign.”

“So,” Eliza started. “No threat of an angry mob knocking down the palace doors?”

Ben snorted and shook his head. “No,” he said. “At least from what I can tell. I don’t have ears everywhere. If there’s any sort of real issue I don’t think it’d be where I can get a good look. My guess is that Abe’s going to come back and tell me that people think this is the reason for why things have been moving so slowly recently. It could lead to something bigger down the road, but as long as it’s fixed pretty soon, I personally don’t image there will be a problem.”

“And therein lies the real issue,” Alex said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fix it among the nobles.”

“Not with your usual methods,” Pierre said. “But, if you manage to make them feel important enough, you might.”

“What do you mean?”

Pierre uncrossed his legs. “Well, they all live for the drama. Make a large spectacle, something seemingly very serious, over a real issue. Something smaller, and use that opportunity to address all of their concerns in a very quick manner in order to get a handle on the real problem. That way it’s upfront and to the point, and they can’t really go on whispering about anything if it seems like you’re forced to spill the truth to deal with a matter of great importance.”

“You’re saying Alex should put on a show?” Hercules asked. “What sort of issue would even seem that dramatic enough?”

Pierre smiled wide. “Do you remember our old friend Benedict Arnold and the rumors about him and the new Lady Andre?”

Eliza’s brows rose on her face. “You can’t possibly…”

“Are you telling me I should make it seem like there’s an international crisis via a spy ring just to make people accept me as Consort and ruler again?” Alex asked. 

Pierre shrugged, slim shoulders rising and falling in a delicate motion. “Perhaps.” 

“Okay,” Ben said. “But how can you actually make that seem that important? It’s not a war, it’s just the usual noble drama. There’s nothing of substance.”

“But we make it seem like there’s something of substance,” Alex said. “The discovery that it’s nothing out of the ordinary will be presented to make it look like we fixed it.”

“So,” Eliza said, leaning forward and setting her cup down. “We have to spin a story.”

Alex nodded, feeling excitement run through him. This was something he could hold onto, focus on, distract him from George’s coldness. “Say you got a letter from Angelica, and that she sent it to your since your letters tend to be more personal than political. Approach your father and mention it casually, let him make the connections, just give him the clues.”

“Okay,” Hercules said. “But even if you get Eliza’s father in on it, and he manages to get the North, what about everyone else?”

Pierre cleared his throat. “I can explain the situation to Friedrich. He’ll be more than willing to assist. And Hercules, I think you might be forgetting someone.”

“Who?”

“Peggy,” Eliza blurted out. “Peggy will be able to do it. And if she hears from Angelica it won’t be as suspicious, since she’s not technically part of the Northern court. She could go to Jefferson.” Eliza lit up, her eyes fixed on the wall as she continued to ramble on. “Oh my, she could make it seem like the spy ring is a plot to overthrow the royal line. Peggy was always ambitious, she can make it look like she’s orchestrated this entire thing and the heirs and pamphlet are providing the perfect excuse. I can tell Daddy that the pamphlet situation has spun so out of control because of the spy ring!”

She stood up and started to pace. “Peggy can tell Thomas it’s his chance to claim the throne for the Jeffersons. Old world politics perhaps, but the Jeffersons have always been second to the Washingtons and they’ve never let that go.”

“Could you get Angelica in on this?” Alex asked. “Or would it be better to just use stuff she sends?”

“You’ll get her in on it,” Eliza said, looking at Alex. “She likes you, and as much as she loves me as her sister, I’m not the person she’d turn to for this type of thing.”

“How will we get Peggy in on it?” Ben asked. “It’s not like we can reach out to her, and Jefferson will want to read Angelica’s letters for himself to make sure it’s genuine. He won’t be able to present the idea of taking over the throne unless he’s certain.”

The room descended into silence, individual minds focusing on the logistics. 

“I’ll go,” Hercules said. “Part of Lafayette’s duties are visiting the different courts. I’ll accompany him. He’s been bothering me for ages. Him taking on his full duties could be seen as him escaping the drama at the palace or working to restore the Washington name or something. Jefferson can’t not greet the crown prince, and where Jefferson goes Peggy will go. Once I’m in the same place as her, it shouldn’t be too difficult to sneak a moment or two.”

“So Lafayette will have to be in on it too,” Alex said.

Hercules nodded. “You didn’t think I was going to keep this from him, did you?”

Alex sighed. “No. I suppose that’s fair.”

“Alex…” Eliza started, a hesitant look on her face. “We’re not going to be able to do this without the King.”

No. They couldn’t. Alex ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll figure that out.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Ben asked, eyes wide.

Alex took another sip of his too-sweet tea instead of replying. He sat the cup down on the table in front of him and looked up and said, “I’m not entirely sure, but that’s not for you to worry about.”


	36. Chapter 36

Alex had scheduled a meeting with George, and his heart was beating fast in his chest as the door opened to let him into the King’s study. 

George wore a stern expression on his face and gestured for Alex to sit down in one of the chairs. 

Alex slid his hands over his legs, antsy. He had spent hours trying to think of the right thing to say, just what words to use to get George to listen and act. Every possible thing he had thought up to start the conversation had escaped his mind, and he was left scrambling as his eyes ran over George’s features. George made no move, and Alex knew it was up to him.

“I believe I’ve figured out a solution to our problem,” Alex said.

George raised a brow. “Oh really? The same problem that you’ve brought upon us?”

Alex narrowed his eyes, but nodded. He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose and stood a bit straighter in his chair. “I didn’t come up with it on my own,” he said. “So don’t think this hasn’t been discussed and talked through.”

“And who have you discussed this with?” George asked with a slight disbelieving tone. “I’m sure that Philip’s daughter isn’t the type to have been encouraging these things. She’s a good girl, one who knows how this world works.”

He deserved that. Alex took in another breath. “Eliza is one of those I’ve discussed things with, but I made the decision about the leak on my own.”

“Obviously, for it was a poor one.”

Alex squeezed his hands into fists, manicured nails digging into his palms. He could do this. George was still upset, that was all. “Yes,” he agreed. “Not all of the consequences were taken into consideration.”

“You don’t regret it, do you?” George asked, leaning back, hands moving from his desk to rest on the arms of this chair.

“I got what I wanted out of it,” Alex replied, chin raised. “But we’re not here to discuss whether or not the leak was a good idea, we’re here to discuss how to fix it.”

George nodded.

“I set up a...network, you could call it…not long after our wedding,” Alex said. “It’s allowed me to have an idea of public opinion, as well as what moves are being made in the other courts, particularly in the South.”

“Lord Burr,” George said. “He was your eye in the South. That’s why you were so insistent about what was happening, he was feeding you the information.”

Alex nodded. “Yes. He took quite a bit of persuading, but once he was convinced…”

“I was wondering what it was that he was giving you,” George admitted. “I read the leak so many times I think I have parts of it memorized, but that wasn’t quite clear. I suppose I should commend you for keeping that much out of it.”

It wasn’t praise, not really, more an admittance, but Alex felt the slightest bit of warmth at it nonetheless. “There were some problems coming up when I no longer had that ear,” he said. “And I’m worried for what plans could have possibly been made. We had Peggy-”

“Wait,” George interrupted. “Miss Schuyler was in on this as well?! You’re why she ran off to the Jefferson’s? Philip has been going crazy over this, wondering just what he had done to drive her away, and you’re telling me she’s doing it as a favor?”

“Not as a favor, exactly,” Alex said. “It was her idea. We were trying to figure everything out and then she just left. I personally don’t think it was a sudden idea for her, but there wasn’t exactly the time to wring all her personal motivations out of her.”

“I see,” George said. “Who is this ‘we’ you keep talking about. Who’s in the network?”

“Well, John, Hercules, and Ben were the main parts of it,” Alex started. “John was the most direct, perhaps. Ben was the most spread out, with friends in different departments and such of the public government. Hercules and Pierre keep track of the gossip at different levels. Angelica keeps me updated on anything worth mentioning in London.” 

“And both of Philip’s other daughters were involved?” George asked.

“Yes,” Alex said. “Though they become involved more through being there than actual purpose. We’ve become rather close, as you know. Gossip and such is part of friendship.”

George sighed. “I suppose it is.”

Alex nodded, unsure of where to go from there.

“So what is this solution that is going to fix everything?” George asked, some form of doubt audible in the words.

“Well, as you know, the court is very much focused on the scandal of the leak rather than any policies at the moment.” Alex leaned forward and scooted his chair closer to George’s desk. “We need to shift that focus, and the only way we’re going to do that without waiting months for it to naturally die down is to create an even larger scandal.”

“I’m not sure I like where this is going,” George admitted.

Alex shrugged. “You probably won’t like most of it the first time you hear it.” 

George frowned.

Alex continued, “the question of just what Arnold was doing in London came up in a council meeting a while ago, if you remember.”

“I do,” George said. “But I don’t see what that has to do with the leak.”

“It’s going to take a bit to get there, but the London’s court interference is going to be the focus of everything at the end of this.”

“You’re making Benedict Arnold a scapegoat?” George asked, brows raised.

Alex noddded. “And Lady Andre,” he said.

“And how are you going to do that?” George asked. “Yes it’s strange that Arnold was there and the council is aware that it’s strange, but that certainly isn’t enough to make the leak a distant memory.”

“This is the part you’re really not going to like,” Alex muttered.

George didn’t say anything, but gave him a flat look.

Alex looked down at his lap. “We’re going to make it look like the London court is colluding with the Southern court to overthrow the royal family and replace us with the Jeffersons,” Alex said.

George’s eyes flashed. “And just how are you going to do that without affecting our position here, Alexander?” he asked, anger obvious in every word. It was somehow worse than him yelling.

“Well,” Alexander started. “Angelica and Peggy are going to be the ones guiding those around them, and we’ll be guiding them. Being at the center of it will make it much easier to control. And! We’re not going to let it go on for very long.”

“And if people decide to take it into their own hands?” George asked. “If there is a majority which has general stake in getting the Washington’s out of the palace? We can’t give them these sort of ideas, let alone encourage them and give them the power to carry them out! Are you out of your mind?!”

“One part of that will be eliminating things to complain about,” Alex said.

“And how are you possibly going to eliminate the leak? You can’t go back in time and erase it!”

Alex allowed a small smile to spread across his face. “We can’t erase it,” he said. “But the palace has yet to make a statement, which gives us a little wiggle room.”

“What do you mean?” George asked.

“The leak will have been orchestrated by Lady Andre - she certainly has the sort of connections necessary for such a thing,” Alex said. “The purpose of it was the shift the focus of the courts - which it has done - and create the perfect opportunity for some sort of move. The move, of course, will be the Jefferson’s plot to take control.”

“I see…”

“Peggy will whisper the idea in Jefferson’s ear, serving to secure her position there as her genuinely seeking power and not as some sort of spy, and she’ll be keeping in touch with her sister, Angelica,” Alex said, standing up and walking around the desk. He leaned against it, standing right next to George, and continued, “Angelica, of course, wonders about the convenient timing and will send me a letter to inform me of the connection of Lady Andre and Benedict Arnold to the leak - which Lady Andre will have confided to her - as well as inform me of her sister’s plot.”

George shifted in his chair to lean closer to Alex and said, “but Lady Andre won’t have done such a thing.”

“But it’ll give cause to investigate,” Alex said. “And of course nothing concrete will be found, but Lady Andre wouldn’t have left evidence of such a thing, and the Southern courts will be so wounded by the link to London that they won’t be able to make the move.”

“What link to London?” George asked. “Besides Lady Church and Miss. Schuyler, the South would just be falling into Lady Andre’s plans.”

Alex waved a hand through the air. “Whispers will do a lot more than evidence ever would in this particular scenario.”

“I’m not sure that’s true,” George said. 

Alex sighed and spread his hands out to his sides. “It’s what I have,” he said. “We’ve gone over it several times, and perhaps I’m just not explaining it right, but it’ll work.”

“Even if it does,” George said. “And I’m not sure it will. There will still be issues to address. We’ll have let that happen, people will still be fighting the legitimacy of our match. Lord Burr hasn’t denied his association with you, there will still be remnants of this.”

“Yes, there will,” Alex agreed. “And as for the issues to address. The main one, the one that is the most legitimate and will bring up the most issues for us in the long run, is the lack of heir. We cannot have a natural born child between the two of us, and neither can Hercules and Lafayette.”

George nodded and leaned back in his chair, eyes focused on a point far above Alex’s shoulder. He took in a deep breath. “I suppose you’re right. Patsy and Jackie…”

Alex waited. He could see that George was lost in thought, the King’s mind no doubt occupied with memories of his son. 

“This was always going to be an issue,” George said, after some time had passed. “I shouldn’t have expected otherwise. But, Alex, I’m not...I’m not just going to have an heir.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked. He hadn’t considered George not wanting children. It hurt, in a way he hadn’t expected it would.

“I’m not…” George started, still not looking at Alex. “I know what it’s like to be raised by parents after heirs. I know what it’s like to be pushed to the side. I tried with Jackie, I really did, but after Martha…”

Alex nodded, letting George continue.

“I don’t want an heir,” George said. “If we’re bringing a child - children - into the palace, we’re going to let them be just that. Yes, they’ll be raised with responsibilities and their duties and titles - there’s no escaping that. But they’re going to be raised by their parents, and their parents are going to love them and take care of them.” 

Oh. Alex took in a shaky breath, and reached forward to squeeze George’s hand. “I know we’re...not in the best place at the moment, but I’ve always wanted children. I’ve always wanted kids, George. I don’t know how to raise a kid with all of this, but...I want to.”

“We’re going to save this conversation for another time,” George said, voice hardened. He pulled his hand back. “But this is definitely something to consider.”

“Alright,” George said. “You’ve yet to convince me to allow a treasonous plot to be concocted with the purpose of distracting the courts from your mistakes.”

Alex winced. “What more do you need to know?” he asked.

“What motivation would Lady Andre have for doing such a thing? Benedict Arnold? What connection do they have?” George asked, his eyes narrowed. 

“Lady Andre was one of those who had been grooming themselves for the Selection,” Alex said. “When she found out that she wouldn’t be considered, the bitterness started to brew.” Alex shrugged. “You go your entire life being told you’re going to become something, you can’t really blame her for not dealing with the realization that it’s impossible in the best way.”

George hummed. “Blame the Shippens?”

“Perhaps,” Alex said.

“And what about Arnold? The connection?”

“Arnold left the palace in a rage - everyone knows that. Paint him as unstable, say the Selection had an unexpected toll on his psyche, and that Lady Shippen knew just how to prey on that.” Alex smiled. “Lord Andre is believed to have some role in the intelligence of the London courts, so it would make sense that once she married him, she could be influenced by her husband. Resources and a grudge do not always a good combination make.”

George nodded. “And you seriously think it will work?” 

“I believe that it is very possible,” Alex said. “And if we plan it out, and we have enough people believe it, the belief will spread. Some might not want to - there will always be those who don’t like me, personally and politically - but if we don’t give them any reason to doubt it, they’ll have nothing to stand on.”

George looked to be considering it. “This still won’t erase the leak,” he said. “It’ll always be used against you.”

“Well, there’s not that much I can do about that now,” Alex said.

Whatever George was about to say next was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Lafayette through the door.

“George!” Lafayette said, running forward to sit in the empty chair next to Alex. “I know what Alex has been telling you sounds insane-”

“Hey!”

Lafayette continued on as if Alex hadn’t said anything, “but I think it might just work.”

George raised a brow. “Do you really?”

“Yes,” Lafayette confirmed, nodding. “I just spent many hours talking about it with Hercules. I laughed at him when he first told me, told him it was insane. Using Jefferson? I said that we couldn’t predict Jefferson like that, the man is known for saying one thing and doing the opposite.”

George shot Alex a look.

“But,” Lafayette said. “There’s enough going into this that it’s not hinging on any one person. Of course, if one thing doesn't go according to plan it will become significantly more difficult, but I think we’d still be able to scrape it by. And of course there is Benjamin to help influence the public opinion of the nonsense.”

George sighed. “You truly believe this?” he asked.

Lafayette nodded.

“Very well.” George placed his elbows on the desk and dropped his head into his hands. “I can’t believe this.”

Lafayette leaned forward and patted the King on the shoulder. “It’s best if you just don’t think about it for too long.”


	37. Chapter 37

George was looking at his tablet, flipping through the news articles between sips of coffee. “Friedrich has told me that Pierre has started scheming,” George said, cutting the silence. “Of course, he doesn’t know the details, but he does love to keep my updated on his boys’ activity.”

Alex pushed down the jealousy that flared at the comment. Friedrich was a braggart, that was all. He reached for his own coffee. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said. “Pierre is good at that sort of thing. I should write Angelica soon.”

George raised a brow. “You haven’t done that yet?”

“No,” Alex replied, brows scrunched together. “Well, not beyond our normal talk. I’ve told her that she should keep an eye on Lord and Lady Andre, and I’ve hinted at other such things, but nothing has been said outright.”

“Don’t you think you should have someone who plays such an important role in this complicated plot of yours be aware of what’s happening?” George asked.

“It’s not like I can send her a step-by-step plan, George!” Alex said. “We can’t have anyone be knowledgeable of this. We have a very trustworthy staff here, but the London courts are a bit different. I wouldn’t put it past one of her servants to go nosing through her letters, perhaps pass it over so that it reaches Lord and Lady Andre. Our entire plan would be foiled!”

George frowned. “To hinge your plan on something so...difficult to guarantee...seems unwise.”

“Angelica is brilliant,” Alex shot back. “Trust me, the hints will be enough. The next letter I send her will tell her everything she needs to make it work. Remember, yes a lot hinges on her, but it is more in the sense of evidence more than action that her importance lies. She just needs to send a concerned letter to Peggy, she’s hardly acting puppet master.”

“No,” George admitted. “I suppose she’s not.” He leaned back in his seat. He picked up a strawberry from the tray in-between them, unaware of Alex’s eyes tracking the fruit as George bit down on it. “But,” George said. “I suppose you like to pretend that you are.”

“It’s not pretending if it’s true,” Alex said. 

“Of course.”

Alex grabbed his coffee to give himself a reason not to speak. 

They had long been out of their honeymoon phase, and the more Alex thought on it, the more he realized that what he believed to be love was nothing more than the combination of lust and routine. The routine had become a comfort over the years, but past events had shown that once that routine was interrupted, their main motivator for fixing things was to better achieve their personal goals. King and Consort were roles they filled, and they had never made any effort to deny the physical attraction.

He supposed he should be grateful that he was attracted to George at all.

The King looked back down at his tablet, the sun streaming in through the window lighting up the side of his face like gold. Alex sighed.

George looked up. “What is it?” he asked. 

Alex shook his head. “Nothing, just realized something.”

“Oh?”

He looked to the side. “I still don’t know you, my King.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw George tense. “I’d say we know each other rather well.”

“No,” Alex said. “I don’t think we do.” 

George looked up at him, eyes narrowed and lips pulled into a frown. Whatever he might have been about to say was cut-off by Lafayette bursting into the dining room, Hercules on his tail.

“George! Maman!” Lafayette said, smile wide. “Good morning to both of you! I thought we’d come visit you two this morning before we left for California.”

“California?” George asked, the few signs of his previous discomfort gone. “Why are you going to California?”

“So that I may steal a moment to speak with the future Lady Jefferson, your Majesty,” Hercules answered.

“Miss Schuyler isn’t in California,” George said.

Lafayette waved his hand and took a seat at George’s side. “No,” he said. “She is not. But, we can’t just go and randomly visit the Southern court for no reason without raising suspicion. Just as you do your visits, I am supposed to do that same.”

“I am aware,” George said, tone flat.

“I’ve chosen to prioritize other duties-”

George snorted. “The only duties you prioritize are the ones that mean you get to satisfy your nosiness.”

“The disrespect you’re showing me!” Lafayette said. “This is insulting.”

“I’m only speaking the truth.”

Lafayette crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from George. “Anyway,” he continued. “I am using my duties as Crown Prince as my excuse to visit the Southern Court with minimal suspicious, and as a means to properly introduce my dear Hercules to the nobles he hasn’t had the chance to meet yet.”

“You are aware that this means you’re going to have to actually visit the courts,” George said. “You can’t just go to two and ignore the rest. If you’re going as part of your duties, you’re going to need to visit all the regions.”

Lafayette sighed. “I know,” he said. “I am very aware of how these things work.”

“I’m just reminding you, Gilbert,” George said. “You know I still have my doubts about this.”

Lafayette laughed. “What don’t you have doubts about?” 

George sighed, but didn’t say anything.

Alex turned toward Hercules, standing to the side behind the chair Lafayette was sitting in. “How do you feel?” he asked. “I haven’t gone to the different courts, so I’m afraid I don’t have much to tell you.”

Hercules’ eyes widened. “Really? You haven’t?”

Alex shook his head. “Nope,” he said. “But I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’ll have Lafayette. The Western nobles are just as ambitious as any other court, from what I know, but they’re also more welcoming. There’s just as much plotting, but you’ll won’t see it. It should be a good first experience for you.”

“Alex is right,” George said. “You should be able to enjoy your time there and get more comfortable before visiting the South. I’d recommend going Midwest and then North afterward, and then Southwest.”

Hercules nodded. “Of course. Thank you, your Majesty.”  
George looked at Hercules a moment before saying, “you don’t have to call me “your Majesty” in a private setting, or in any setting for that matter.”

“But-”

“You’re family,” George said. “Or you will be rather soon.”

Hercules shot Alex a panicked look. Alex gave a shrug in return.

Lafayette’s smile was threatening to split his face. “Oh, this is perfect!” he exclaimed. He stood up and walked over and wrapped his arms around George. “Thank you!”

George returned the hug and patted Lafayette’s shoulder. “You’re happy,” he said. “I’ll be the last person to interfere with that, and we don’t need your fiance being uncomfortable in the place that will soon become his home.”

Lafayette pulled away. “But still!” he said. “Thank you!” Lafayette stood up and went to Hercules’ side, grabbing Hercules’ hand and intertwining their fingers. “Now, we must be going.”

“Of course,” George said. “Enjoy yourselves, as much as you are able.”

“Oh, we plan on it,” Lafayette said. “Goodbye, George, Maman! Have fun while we’re gone!”

“We’ll try,” Alex said. 

\---

Alex sat down in front of the vanity. The door separating the Consort Suite from the King’s was visible in the reflection, offering a backdrop to the tired look in his eyes. Maria stood behind him, her hands putting products in his hair in an automatic motion, her focus a thousand miles away. 

This was the worst consequence of his actions by far. The hours that had once passed filled with chatter, and later on with passionate touches, were now awkward, without a single unnecessary word being breathed. Everything was done with purpose, no more affection or laughter.

He had never understood what people meant when they spoke of the loneliness of palace life, how someone could be surrounded by people and followed by an entourage if they so desired and still have no emotional fulfilment. 

Alex took in a deep breath, the smell of Maria’s perfume just another reminder of what he had thrown away.

Edward’s reflection appeared in the mirror. “What time would you like to be woken up?” he asked.

“Six,” Alex said. 

“Of course, your Majesty.” Edward nodded and walked away, leaving Alex alone with the silent Maria once more.

“You don’t have to stay here,” Alex said. “I’d understand if you wanted to leave, forget everything. You don’t need to make yourself uncomfortable for my sake.”

The brush going through his hair stopped. “I’m not doing it for you,” Maria said, voice cutting. 

Alex stiffened in his chair. 

The brush resumed its motion.

“Where else could I go?” Maria asked. “People only see me as your whore.”

“I’m so-”

“You didn’t have to include me,” she said, not letting him speak. “John was enough to prove your point.”

“You have to-”

“Is that all, your Majesty?” Maria asked, straightening her spine and setting the brush down. 

Alex sighed. “Yes, this is fine.” 

“Good night, your Majesty.” She dropped into a curtsy. “Might I be dismissed?”

“Of course.” 

Maria left through one of the servant’s doors, and Alex was alone.

He looked at his reflection, and his eyes became unfocused as he lost himself in thought. He had come to the palace for the Selection as a matter of principal. He had wanted to prove that he could be someone who belonged here, had planned on making a few connections that would help him forge his own path. He hadn’t expected the King to grow fond of him, hadn’t banked on the electric touch and promise of actual power in the country. 

Nothing had prepared him for John, the what-if that surrounded every moment they had shared. He hadn’t expected the Schuyler sisters, hadn’t thought he’d find himself so intrigued by the intelligence shining in the eyes and the genuine friendship they had extended to him. Maria, Gouverneur, Edward...all people he had never expected.

And now so much of it was gone, taken away from him by his own actions. He had abandoned his own plans of a future for the title and the weight of a warm hand at his back.

If this plot didn’t work…

Alex was startled by two familiar hands settling on his shoulders.

“Consort,” the King’s voice said. “Do you have any plans this evening?”

Alex shook his head, confused.

“I would...like to see you tonight,” George said, almost hesitant. “I’m having a bath drawn. I’d like for you to join me.”

Alex swallowed. “I thought you were angry at me?”

George squeezed his shoulders. “Anger isn’t the right word,” he said. “We simply must focus on the tasks ahead.”

“Right.”

“Will you be joining me?” George asked.

Alex could say no. There was nothing stopping him from saying no. It would be shocking, but nothing was stopping George from demanding his presence. It was a request, and one that Alex could refuse. 

To refuse would mean it would be near impossible to fall back into old habits. George was offering Alex an opportunity, this chance to move forward and perhaps still find a comfort in their marriage. If Alex didn’t take it, there’d be no pretending what they had was anything more than an arrangement.

“I will,” he said.

George smiled - the smallest quirk of his lip. “Good,” he said. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alex’s hair after a second of consideration. “I’ll...see you soon.”

Alex nodded.  
\---

Despite the need to say something, neither spoke. Alex’s back was to George’s chest, and he ran his hand through the water, playing with the bubbles that the servants had added once they saw him walk into the suite.

Alex supposed he should be grateful for that, that they saw the King was trying to make it work, that they were trying to help them, even in such a small way.

A couple of George’s servants came in, warm towels in their arms, one holding a robe in Alex’s size. 

“Your Majesties,” one said. “Is there anything else you need?” 

George shook his head, his chin brushing Alex’s hair, and said, “no. You two are dismissed for the evening.”

Both servants bowed. “Good night, your Majesties.”

Alex watched the door shut behind them.

George sighed. “Alexander,” he started. “You’re...you’re still here.”

“I haven’t left.”

“It’s felt like you have,” George admitted. “You’re no longer the same as you once were.”

Alex shook his head. “I haven’t changed since the day you’ve met me,” he said.

“That’s what you meant when you said we don’t know each other, isn’t it?” George asked. “I shouldn’t keep being so surprised by you. I talked to Gilbert, you know. He told me that Hercules seemed rather unaffected.”

“I’ve been friends with Hercules for a long time,” Alex said. 

“Would you consider me a friend?” George asked. 

Alex took in a sharp breath. “I...don’t know.”

George wrapped an arm around him. “Neither do I,” George admitted. 

“Why did you ask me to join you?” Alex asked.

“To think,” George said. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.”

Alex nodded.

“We’ve...been less than kind to each other,” George continued. “I haven’t sought the comfort of anyone outside of this marriage. I want you to know that. Not to make you feel guilty over your own actions, but to answer any doubts you might have had.”

Alex supposed that in a way, it was comforting. The King had spent so much time outside of the palace, away from him, that it would have been simple for George to fall into another’s arms. 

“It was naive of me to believe that our bond went as deep as I thought it did,” George admitted. “I was attracted to you right away, and that hasn’t changed. Even as much as some things you do have...confused me...I still want you here, with me.”

The water was starting to cool, and Alex pressed closer to George’s chest.

“I was close friends with Martha before we married. We never needed to get to know one another as spouses because already did as friends. You’re beautiful, Alexander,” George said. “I’ve always thought that, and I get a sick sense of pride when I see other people thinking the same. It might not be the best for me to admit, but there was a sick pleasure in knowing you were mine and no one else’s.”

“But I wasn’t,” Alex cut in.

“But you weren’t,” George agreed. “But I thought you were.”

“What are you trying to say?” Alex asked. 

“I guess...I guess I’m trying to say that I’ve been so caught up in my own delusions of what you were that I never looked beyond that. Every time there’s been an issue, it’s been because I couldn’t accept what was right in front of me. I’d like to...move past that.”

Alex took in a deep breath. “In what way?”

“We need to communicate more, trust each other. In the very least we need to trust each other as fellow rulers, because that’s what we are. You’re still going to want to lead and make changes, and I need to be at your side.”

“Okay,” Alex said. “I...yes. We do need to do those things.”

“I was in love with the delusion of you, Alexander,” George said. 

“But now you’ve realized that’s not who I am.”

“Yes,” George agreed. “I’ve realized that’s not who you are.”

Alex took in a deep breath, chest expanding and pressing against George’s arm. “And what are you going to do about that?”

“I’ve long said I don’t want an arrangement, I don’t want a business deal for a marriage,” George said. “I didn’t want that so much I lied to myself. I don’t want to do that anymore, and I still don’t want a business deal.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I know from experience that a marriage built on trust is the most important thing,” George said. “I’m still attracted to you, and I don’t imagine that will change anytime soon.”

Alex snorted.

“But I want to learn to trust you,” George said. “I want to move past this. Once this is all taken care of, I want to be able to grow stronger from it. These are...bumps in the road...that I wish to move past.”

“We can’t pretend it never happened.”

“No, we can’t,” George admitted. “But I do hope to learn from it how to never have a repeat.”

“Okay,” Alex said. “Okay.”

“Are you sure?” George asked.

Alex nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I don’t want to leave the palace, and it’ll be much easier and more enjoyable with you with me.”

George relaxed behind him. “Good,” he said. “Good.”

“Now,” Alex said. “This might not be the best time, ruining a moment and all that, but I’m cold and we’re both naked and I think we should make the most of this opportunity.”

George’s hand started to trail down his stomach. “Oh? I suppose we could do something about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm signed up for Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, so if you're interested, here's my [auction page](https://fandomlovespuertorico.dreamwidth.org/3482.html?thread=276122#cmt276122).


	38. Chapter 38

Alex stood at George’s side, waiting for him to stand from his place at the breakfast table. 

“You said that Miss Schuyler got the letter from her sister?” George asked. 

Alex nodded and reached out to squeeze George’s shoulder. “Yes,” he said. “As an answer to the endless letters Eliza has been sending Peggy, pleading for any news or explanation. Hercules assured me that he talked to Peggy and that she seemed on board, and Angelica has told me the same. Everything is going according to plan right now.”

George sighed. “Very well,” he said. He pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. “Hopefully Philip will bring it up.”

“I’m sure he will,” Alex said, removing his hand from George’s shoulder and falling in step at George’s side as they left the dining room. “Everyone knows he’s been anxious about his daughter. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone else brings it up.”

“You’re right,” George said. “Of course. I suppose I’m nervous.”

Alex wrapped his hand around George’s elbow. “Why?” he asked. “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“Don’t say that,” George said. “That makes me feel like there’s very much to be nervous about.”

“Sorry.” Alex pressed closer to George’s side. “What exactly is so worrying?”

George let out a breath. “Well,” he started. “This isn’t something I’m familiar with. Even when I hand the reigns for a task over to someone else, I keep myself in the know and in touch with every step of the process. This is the furthest away I’ve been, let alone from something of such great importance.”

Alex squeezed George’s elbow. “It’ll all work out.”

“It has to,” George said. “Any other option will lead to our ruin.”

Alex nodded, staying silent.

Philip was already seated in the council chamber when they walked in, standing when he saw he was no longer alone. “Your Majesties,” he said, dipping in a bow. “I can leave right away if you’d like, I’m terribly sorry for intruding.”

George lifted a hand. “There’s no need,” he said. “You’re a friend, you’re not intruding.”

Philip offered George a small smile, showing none of the anxiety that Alex knew was filling him. “Of course, thank you.”

Alex felt a small pang of guilt, knowing that he was responsible for this. It was better for all involved that Philip didn’t know the details, but that didn’t make it any easier to bear.

“It is no problem at all,” George reassured. “I know that past events have been quite stressful for you.”

Philip nodded. “They have,” he admitted. “But it’s the surprise more than anything else that’s struck me. It makes me wonder how well I know my daughters.”

“I’d say you know your daughters very well,” George said. “I don’t know them as well as Alexander does, but they do seem to hold a great affection for you. That wouldn’t be true if they thought you didn’t know or respect them.”

Philip rested his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands, an unexpected moment of vulnerability. “She ran away, George. I don’t know why, but she did,” Philip muttered. “One day she was here and the next she wasn’t and I had to hear from the gossips that she had ran off to Jefferson of all people.”

Alex felt something in his chest tighten. 

George moved away from him to sit down in the chair at Lord Schuyler’s side. “Philip,” he said, voice taking on a comforting tone. “It wasn’t because of you. She probably just wanted to experience something different, made a fantasy in her mind of what it’d be like to marry some rich lordling. We live incredible lives, it makes sense that some of it got to her head.”

Philip let out a shaky breath. “Eliza’s been sending her letters for what has got to be months now. She just got a response back.”

George rested his hand on Lord Schuyler’s shoulder. “What did she say?”

“She told me not to worry about her, and that I shouldn’t be concerned over Jefferson either,” Philip said. “She wrote that if anything were to happen, we’d be protected from any possible consequences due to our relation to her.”

“Oh.”

Philip nodded. “I have no idea what she means, George. I really don’t.”  
George patted Philip’s shoulder. “I’m sure she’s just being dramatic, perhaps an awkward turn of phrase,” he offered. “Things always seem worse when we’re worried.”

“I suppose,” Philip said. “But who knows what the Jefferson’s have been feeding her. Lord Jefferson has welcomed her into their home, and I don’t know why.”

“It’ll all work itself out in the end,” George said. “I’m sure of it.” 

“Of course,” Philip breathed out. “Of course.” Philip straightened, bringing his hands back down to his sides, and said, “I’m terribly sorry you had to see that, your Majesty. That was beyond inappropriate of me. Your Consort and yourself have no reason to be concerned with my family problems.”

Alex stepped forward to Lord Schuyler’s other side. “Lord Schuyler,” he said. “If you don’t mind me saying, your daughters have become very close friends of mine and I consider your entire family to be equally as close. I know you might not approve of some of my actions, but everything I’ve shared with your family has been genuine. Despite our positions, in some senses, we are the best people for you to come to about this.”

Philip nodded. “Of course,” he said. “However, there is business to attend to and this is not the right time.”

George stood up. “There’s never a right time,” he said. “But for the moment we are still alone, so there is no real time being wasted. The others tend to funnel in at the last minute anyway.”

“But, still-”

“No,” George said. “I won’t hear of it. It is probably best your concern over the matter doesn’t get out anyway. Come to me, us, at any time about this. Is that clear? You’ve lent your ear to me many a time about my concerns, it’s about time I return the favor.”

Lord Schuyler offered a faint smile. “Thank you, your Majesty.”

\---

“Enough time has passed that we should have heard something by now,” George said, reading over the day’s news. “It’s concerning that we haven’t.”

Alex shifted his weight in the chair and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk. “It’ll be any day now,” he said. “If it’s working as planned, they aren’t going to be advertising it. It’s treason, which on the books is still an executable offense.”

George sighed and shoved the folder to the side. He raised his hands to the side of his head to rub at his temples. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” he admitted.  
“I’m sure it won’t be much longer,” Alex offered, wrapping his hand around one of George’s.

George looked at him, eyes searching. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” he said. “I’d be doing the same exact thing I’ve been doing for years now.”

Alex nodded. “You’re right,” he said. “You would.”

“I’ve yet to decide if this was the better decision,” George said, tone even.

It still hurt, to hear such things. 

“It’ll be worth it in the end,” Alex said. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to George’s forehead. “It has to be.”

“Your Majesties,” a servant’s voice called out. “Lord Schuyler is requesting an audience.”

George sat up in his chair. “Let him in,” he said.

“Of course, your Majesty.” The servant bowed and turned away.

Alex pulled away from George and sat back in his chair. “Would you like me to go?” he asked.

George shook his head. “No,” he answered. “Stay. You can always leave later with an excuse of some sort if need be.”

“Right.”

Lord Schuyler stepped into the study, bowed, and then took a seat in the empty chair at Alex’s side. “Your Majesties, a while ago you told me that I could come to you about my worries,” he said. “My wife has managed to cajole me into taking you up on that offer.”

George nodded. “Of course,” he said. “Anytime.”

“Thank you,” Philip said. He looked to the side, his fingers tapping a pattern on the arm of his chair. “Well, it’s about Peggy.”

“Have you heard from her?” George asked.

“No,” Philip replied, shaking his head. “I haven’t heard anything from her since that letter she sent Eliza. I suppose it’s not even about Peggy directly, but I can’t help but keep thinking of how she must be caught up in all of it.”

“All of what?” Alex asked, shooting George a pointed glance.

George returned it with a quirked brow, but didn’t say anything as to let Philip speak.

“The Southern Courts are plotting again,” Philip started.

“That’s not new,” George cut in. “There’s been talk of that for years now.”

“Yes,” Philip agreed. “But this is different, more worrisome.”

“How?” Alex asked, leaning forward, anticipation building.

“It was Catherine that noticed it,” Philip said. “Of course there rumors are a constant, but Catherine noticed something was off.”

“How do you mean?” George questioned.

“Well,” Philip said. “It’s Lords Burr, and Lord Adams, now that I think of it.”

Alex forced himself to relax. “Oh?”

Philip nodded. “Lord Burr maintains connections to his family in South Carolina,” he started. “I don’t know how involved he is, but he is definitely aware of the going-ons. He’s been acting strange recently, especially at any events where he’s had to interact with my family.”

George motioned for Philip to continue.

“Catherine noticed it before I did,” Philip said. “But once she pointed it out, I couldn’t ignore it. He seems jumpy, eyes would flick back to me from wherever he is in the room, that sort of behavior. The boy knows better than to show such things, so it’s quite odd.”

“Have you done anything?” George asked.

“Catherine managed to corner him,” Philip replied. “She didn’t get a straight answer out of him, but she got enough to know it had to do with the Jeffersons. After that she started to pay a lot more attention, started to pry more out of the Ladies with Southern connections.”

Alex fought to keep a sense of giddiness from rising up and showing on his face. It was working, their plan was working. 

“The rumors seem preposterous,” Philip said. “I’m thinking them and it feels too ridiculous to be real.”

George leaned forward over his desk, intrigued. “What is it? I doubt you’d come here if you didn’t partially believe it.”

“Well,” Philip said, sounding unsure of himself. “They make it sound like there’s some sort of plan, George. It feels like it’s from centuries ago, but it sounds like the Jeffersons want to go after the throne somehow.”

George’s eyes widened. 

“I know!” Philip said. “It’s sounds ridiculous, but that’s what I’ve heard. And all the rumors seem to line up with it. I don’t know what to think.”

“Neither do I,” George admitted. He leaned back in his seat and brought his hands together. “I can’t say this is something I’ve prepared for.”

“It’s preposterous,” Philip agreed. 

“Thank you for bringing it to me,” George said. “I’m sorry to hear you haven’t gotten any more word from your daughter, but I’m sure that she wouldn’t be doing anything of this nature. You have good girls, Philip.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.”

George nodded. “Now,” he said. “You’ve given me quite a bit to think about.”

“Of course.” Philip stood up. “I’ll leave you to think.”

“Thank you,” George said. “Take care, Philip. I mean it. And do continue to come see me for things, even for matters less urgent.”

Lord Schuyler nodded. “Thank you, George.”

“You’re welcome.”

A second after the servant shut the door behind Philip, Alex leaped across the desk and wrapped his arms around George’s neck. “It worked!” he exclaimed. “It’s working!”

“Yes,” the King said. Hands went to Alex’s hips to steady him on the desk. “I do believe it might be.”

Alex pressed a kiss to George’s lips and pulled away, smiling wide. “Do you feel better now? Now that you’ve heard?”

George didn’t appear to be feeling the same excitement he was. “Yes,” George said. “Maybe. No. I don’t know.”

Alex kissed George again. “It’s not longer such a mystery,” he said. “That’s something, at least.”

“But it’s much more real now,” George whispered. “Before I could push it off, pretend it wasn’t really going to happen. I knew what Philip was going to say, but I couldn’t quite get rid of the very real worry when I heard him say it. People know, and they’re talking about it. I’m not going to be okay with this until it’s over.”

Alex leaned in for another kiss, but George shook his head. “I need to think about this,” George said. “It has nothing to do with you right now.”

“Right,” Alex said, pulling his arms back and pushing off the desk to stand at George’s side. “Of course.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to George’s cheek. “I’ll see you later then?” 

“Most likely.”

\---

Alex ran the brush through his hair, George reading in the chair to the side of the vanity. 

“Philip came in again today,” George said, interrupting the comfortable quiet.

“Oh?” Alex asked, stopping his brushing.

“Mmhmm.” George shoved the tablet to the side, and turned to face him. “Nothing more has come up, this was more of a personal chat.”

Alex set the brush down in front of him and turned in his chair to look at the King. “Okay,” he said. He crossed his arms over his chest. “What about it?”

George looked at him for a moment without saying a word.

“Well,” George said, drawing out the word. “A while ago, quite a while ago actually, you brought up valid concerns.”

“I do tend to do that.”

George’s eyes narrowed, but he continued on, “It got me to thinking, and while I was talking to Philip it came to mind and I decided to ask after Miss Schuyler.”

“Eliza?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” George confirmed. “I asked if Philip had any marriages arranged for her, or if anything of that sort had been figured out.”

Alex took in a sharp breath, a sharp pain running through his heart. He wasn’t unaware that it was allowed for George to take on a wife, frowned upon it might be. George had said he wanted Alex to stay in the palace as Consort, but that didn’t mean there couldn’t be a Queen.

“The Washington line needs heirs,” George said. “There was nothing wrong in saying that, especially if the issue of which line should be in power comes into question.” George looked to the side, a frown on his face. “I suppose we should have thought of this years ago, but thinking about it made me think of Jackie. I suppose...I always wondered if there was something more purposeful about his death.”

“Of course.” Alex’s voice sounded hollow even to himself.

“Philip has not made any arrangements of any kind for his daughter,” George continued. “He says he’s hesitant to do so without her full consent now that his youngest has left with chaos in her wake.”

“George,” Alex cut in. “Where are you going with this?” 

“I’m trying to tell you that I believe I’ve found us a surrogate,” George said.

“A surrogate?” 

George nodded.

“A surrogate?” Alex repeated, realization dawning. “Eliza as our surrogate?” 

George nodded again.

He narrowed his eyes. “I thought you said you didn’t want to raise children with me.”

George sighed. “I said I don’t like the idea of raising a child as an heir and nothing more. Children deserve loving parents, and I wasn’t sure we’d be able to be that for them.”

“Then what are you getting at with this?” Alex asked, tone pointed.

“We don’t have much of an option,” George said. “Eliza is going to be our surrogate, and we’re going to be bringing children into this family.”

The pain in Alex’s chest melted away. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth. “Are you serious?” he asked.

George nodded, appearing unsure of what to expect.

“We’re going to have kids?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” George looked to the side, away from Alex. “We need heirs, at least to cement that aspect of the Washington’s rule.”

Alex stood up from his chair at the vanity and took the steps forward necessary to close the gap between him and George. He reached a hand out, stopping less than an inch away from George’s cheek.

“You want to raise kids with me,” he said, wonder shining through in his voice. “You really do.”

George looked at him, surprise evident. “I suppose I do.”

Alex fell to his knees and presed his face to George’s knee. “Thank you,” he breathed out. “Thank you.”

“Alexander….” George’s hand started to go through his hair. “I didn’t realize that this would be such big news.”

Alex felt his eyes prick with tears, all the feelings he had been pushing down for months flowing through him. He shook his head, still not looking up at George.

“You have no idea,” Alex said. “How much this means to me.”

“You never told me how much you wanted children,” George said. “I never knew.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Miss Schuyler,” George said. “Did you father explain why we wanted to speak to you?”

Eliza shook her head. “No, your Majesty,” she replied. “He reassured me that it was my decision how to answer your questions, but did not tell me what those questions would be.”

“Very well.” George set his cup down on the table between them and moved his hand to rest it on Alex’s shoulder The touch was warm, and gave Alex something to focus on instead of the anxiety wracking its way through him. Eliza was a friend, the best person they could have asked if he was being honest. “I’m sure you’re aware of recent rumors,” George said. “Alexander and I are unable to have an heir of our own.”

Eliza’s face took on a look of confusion, and her eyes met Alex’s for a brief second before she nodded and said. “I am aware, your Majesty. I don’t know what this has to do with me though.”

“I spoke with your father,” George stated. “I inquired into any arrangements he might have made for you, and he reassured me that there were none, and any he had been considering were done away with once your younger sister ran off to the Southern court.”

“My father has always told me I was to pick my own husband,” Eliza said.

“That’s good of him,” George said.

“Yes,” Eliza agreed. “I hate to sound rude, your Majesty, for that is the last thing I intend, but are you asking after my marital state for a reason?”

George blinked. “Yes,” he answered after a moment. “I am.” George looked to Alex with the barest hint of surprise visible on his face. Alex gave a shrug and a small smile in response.

“A King hasn’t had both a Queen and a Consort in a very long time in this country, your Majesty,” Eliza said. “Or were you thinking of some other arrangement?”

Alex slid his hand over to George’s knee before the King could increase the already stifling awkwardness of the situation. “Neither of us are asking for your hand, Eliza,” he said.

“Then what are you asking for?” she asked, relaxing the slightest bit as she addressed Alex instead of George.

“We are asking if you’d be willing to be our surrogate,” Alex said. “Personally, there is no one I’d rather have.”

“Oh,” Eliza said. “That’s...unexpected.”

“I’m sure it is,” George said. “But Alexander raises a fair point. He trusts you, and for this to work I would prefer a choice made on more than political connections. You’d be carrying our children, the next rulers of this country. How exactly we’d go about doing this and what sort of role you’d play can be arranged. We won’t order you to do this.”

“Children?” Eliza asked, a brow raised.

“Yes.” George nodded. He rested his hand on top of Alex’s. “Two children. One will be mine, one will be Alex’s.”

“Do you have a mother in mind? For the egg?” Eliza asked, an odd look on her face.

“You,” Alex said. “For a multitude of reasons; With your consent, of course.”

Eliza nodded. “How traditional will this arrangement be?” she asked. “Will I be free to marry afterward? Will I live in the palace? Will your children know me as their biological mother?”

“That is what is to be arranged,” George said. “And we have decided to give you the larger say in this. If you would like to remain distant, and go on to marry and live your life with the pregnancies as only a memory, that is fine. The only stipulation would be that you’d remain in the palace in your third trimester.”

“And if I favor something more traditional?” Eliza asked, raising her chin. “If I demand to be a part of the royal household, or sent away to live on one of the royal vacation estates for the rest of my life to be waited on hand and foot?”

“Then your wishes would be granted,” George said, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Might I speak with your husband, your Majesty?” Eliza asked. “Alone?”

“Of course.” George stood up. “I’ll be in my study, don’t feel rushed.”

Alex slouched forward as soon as the door closed behind George and looked up at Eliza. “What are you thinking?” he asked. “Be honest. I promise we’re not going to force you.”

Eliza stood up and moved to sit next to him. “I know,” she said. “But I have to admit there’s quite a bit to think about.”

Alex snorted. “I can imagine.”

“I have to know,” Eliza started, staring Alex down. “Why me?”

“You’re my friend,” Alex said, reaching for her hand. “One of my closest. I meant it when I said there wasn’t anyone else I’d want to have. George met with your father because the Washingtons have had close ties to the Schuylers and you’re unmarried. I was so relieved when he said your name, you have no idea.”

Eliza nodded, biting at her lip. “This isn’t the proper time for this, but there will never be a proper time.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I’d want to play as large a role as I’d be allowed in the children’s lives,” Eliza said, voice low. “But, more than that, I want to be a part of your life, in a way that I know I can’t.”

“Eliza?”

She looked down at the intertwined hands. “If you hadn’t been at the palace for the Selection at the first ball, I would have had my father approach you to discuss the possibility of a courting.”

Alex’s mouth fell open. “Oh.”

Eliza looked back up at him with wide eyes. “I don’t want this to ruin our friendship,” she pleaded. “I swear I value you as a friend. I don’t want that to go away, but I don’t think I would feel right doing this if you never knew.”

“But you’re going to do it?” Alex asked.

Eliza nodded. “It’s not so bad, really,” she said. “My father will be pleased, I’m sure.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Eliza asked, pulling back the slightest bit.

Alex didn’t let go of her hand. “Can I kiss you?” he repeated.

“I…yes.”

“I’m going to tell George,” Alex said, leaning in. “So he knows.”

“Of course,” she breathed out. “I understand.”

The kiss was sweet, soft, and short.

When Alex pulled away, there was the faintest of flushes on Eliza’s cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” Alex said, smiling.

He stood up, still holding her hand, and pulled in the direction of the door. “Let’s go tell George the happy news.”

\---

Alex’s head was pillowed against George’s shoulder and he took in a deep breath to prepare himself. They needed to trust one another. He could do this.

“I kissed Eliza,” he said. “After you were gone.”

George tensed. “Alexander…”

Alex lifted his head up to look George in the eye. “It wasn’t anything more than a peck, I promise, I just..thought I should tell you.”

“Why?” George asked.

“She…” Alex started. “She told me that she has feelings for me, and that she didn’t feel like it’d be right for that not to be known before we choose her as a surrogate.”

George’s hand rubbed along his back. “Thank you,” he said. “I never would have guessed by her behavior.”

“She has nothing against you,” Alex said. “She just knows that in a way our relationship will be much more intimate since she’ll be living with us, and paired with the natural emotions pregnancy brings…”

George didn’t say anything for a moment. “Do you...not want to use artificial measures?”

“Are you asking if I want to have sex with Eliza?” Alex asked, a bewildered tone.

“It’s a legitimate question,” George said. “In fact, some would accept it as more legitimate.”

“Do you want to?”

George shook his head. “No,” he said. “I don’t.”

“I’ll talk to her about it,” Alex said, bringing his head back down to George’s shoulder. “I think I’d do it, if she asked me.”

\---

Alex resisted the urge to start tapping his fingers against the wood of the table as Lord Stirling gave another long-winded explanation about a matter they were all familiar with for no other reason than to take up time.

“-and that is why we simply cannot just order the people to such a large change in such a short period of time.”

“And that is why we introduce small changes over a period of years,” Lord Schuyler said. “That is what we’ve been doing since we’ve implemented these changes, Lord Stirling.”

Lord Stirling cleared his throat. “Of course,” he said. “I’m just reiterating it for the others who haven’t seemed to grasp it.”

“Thank you, Lord Stirling,” George said, voice filling the council chamber. “Your input is, as always, appreciated.”

Alex withheld the sigh. He had thought that Stirling was supposed to be one of the more intelligent ones.

George settled a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “My Consort and I have an announcement to make.”

Alex sat straight up in his chair, aware of the dozen pairs of eyes turning to him.

“We have chosen Elizabeth Schuyler, Lord Schuyler’s middle daughter, as our surrogate,” George said. “We have agreed to a contract of two heirs, with future negotiation possible for more.”

Von Steuben was the first to clap his hands together, soon followed by Lord Schuyler and then the rest.

“Oh, this means that you two will have legitimate heirs,” Von Steuben said, a bright look in his eye. “All this concern over who’ll take over the throne once the Washington lines dies out are all for naught.”

At Alex’s side, George took in a deep breath and flattened his hands on the table. “Concern?” he asked, voice edged with steel. “I wasn’t aware there was such a concern.”

Alex reached over and covered George’s hand with his own, a sign of solidarity that had some of the Lords taking a second look.

“Well,” Lord Morgan started, voice nervous at he cut through the tense silence. “With the Prince planning to marry Mr. Mulligan and you having said in the past you felt no need for heirs, the death of the Washington name seemed inevitable.”

“That is not for you to concern yourself with,” Lord Schuyler called from across the table. “That is an issue for the Washingtons and the palace, not the Southern courts.”

“I disagree!” Lord Morgan said, voice rising. “I think the ruling family of this nation is very much a concern to everyone here!”

“Friedrich,” George said, turning to Von Steuben. “You mentioned taking over the throne.”

Von Steuben nodded, grinning. “Oh yes,” he answered. “There must still be a ruling family, and if it isn’t the Washingtons, who will it be?”

George looked around the room, meeting the eye of each Lord for an uncomfortable number of seconds before moving to the next. “Have there been...discussions….over who is to take over the throne after my line dies out? Has that been the point of your recent meetings?” he asked.

No one spoke.

“Do you understand that what I’m speaking of is treason?!” George yelled. “Treason against the crown and the country?!”

Alex squeezed George’s hand tighter, and didn’t let any hint of the rising glee show on his face.

“Your Majesty,” Adams called out. “The South is merely concerned for the future of this country. Is that not what we’re here to do? Preserve this country’s character and dignity? It’s natural that we’d worry for the future, I wouldn’t go so far as to call it treasons.”

“Lord Adams,” George got out, managing to make the words as cold as ice. “You speak of the South, but do you not realize that your own court is the North?”

Adams paled. “That’s not what-”

“That’s exactly what you said,” Alex said, leaning forward, still holding George’s hand. “You said the South. One might argue that you speaking in such a manner might be indicative of plotting, since you’ve hardly been known to harbor a fondness for them in the past.”

“It’s your fault we’re here in the first place, Consort!” Adams said, standing up and face getting red. “If it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t be having this problem! You’re the one that’s done all of this! If it weren’t for you coming in and ruining everything, there wouldn’t have been a need to stop it!”

“Adams,” Green whispered. “Take care.”

“No!” Adams said. “I will not take care! I’ve taken care for too damn long! You brought this nobody into the palace despite our best efforts to discourage such a decision! We knew he’d cause this to happen, we knew it, and yet you went out of your way to bring him back!”

“I had the final choice in the Selection,” George said.

“And you made the wrong one!” Adams shot back. “He’s the reason this country is falling apart! Everything is shifting, nothing makes sense anymore! The commoners are getting all sorts of ideas in their head, and it’s all because of him!”

Alex snorted. “I’d hardly say having more say in their own lives is a bad thing.”

“You know nothing about this life!” Adams said. “You think you do, you think you’re one of us, but you’re not! You’re nothing more than a whore who managed to spread his legs wide enough for the King to-”

“Adams!” George interrupted.

Adams turned to face George, anger built up over years all blowing over the surface. “I hope he was worth it, your Majesty, I really do. But we all know how he wasn’t. Boy couldn’t even stay loyal!” Adams barked a cruel laugh. “We all know what he did with Laurens, and then he had the gall to publish it for everyone and their mother to read! He’s ruined us, George! He’s ruined everything we’ve built our lives on, and he did it without a single thought for the consequences!”

George stood up, a slow and careful motion. It was moments like these that his height and build came to work in his favor, blazing with anger, the King made for an intimidating sight. “Lord Adams,” he said, calm voice more terrifying than if he were shouting. “The leak wasn’t the fault of my Consort.”

Alex stiffened in his seat.

Adams blinked. “What do you mean?” he asked, words brimming with confusion.

“Spies have been discovered. We believe it to be connected to a British intelligence network, with spies disguised as staff and servants in differents homes and courts,” George said, holding steady. “We have taken care of it, our own intelligence tracking down the sources and remedying the situations. The leak that was attributed to my husband came from a variety of places, with the whispers being combined to form the story. It wasn’t as if my husband’s affair with Lord Burr was unknown to everyone, Lord Adams.”

“Why haven’t we heard of this intelligence before?” Adams asked.

George grinned, cruel with a hint of teeth. “Because how else would I know of your plan to put Lord Jefferson in my place?”

All color vanished from Adams’ face. “Your Majesty-”

George raised a hand and said, “take more care what you say when you’re not alone, Lord Adams.”

Lord Stirling cleared his throat. “Have you known this entire time, your Majesty?”

George raised a brow. “Why would I tell you?”

Lord Stirling said nothing.

“We have a handle on the situation,” George said, sitting back down. “The majority of you have been played like a fiddle by people an ocean away.”

“I assure you we have not been in cohorts with the British courts!” Lord Morgan insisted. “To dare imply such a thing is preposterous! That goes against everything I stand for!”

“And yet you had no problem plotting my overthrow?” George asked.

“But to think we were working at British command!” Lord Morgan continued, ignoring what the King had said.

“I don’t think you were taking orders,” George said. “They were pulling strings, that is all.”

“How do you propose we fix this?” Lord Schuyler asked.

George nodded. “We know who is responsible,” he responded. “We will be reconciling the families and courts that have been pushed apart by the plotting at our next meeting, and once we are united again, we will move forward.”

“You can’t just let them get away with this!” Lord Greene said.

“And we’re not,” George shot back. “We have eyes on who is responsible, here and in London. There are no worries on that front. We need to rebuild the trust among our own first.”

Von Steuben banged his fist on the table. “The King is as wise as ever,” he called out. “It’s best to run home and go fix what you can before the King comes after them, don’t you think?”

George smirked. “Council dismissed.”


	40. Chapter 40

Alex turned his head to look a George, the sun streaming in through the windows, both nude under the sheets. 

“What do you think happens now?” he asked.

George opened his eyes. “We settle the matter of the proposed conspiracy, the nobles all settle back into their usual pattern, and we wait to hear from Miss Schuyler about her final decision.”

Alex reached for George’s hand, a question in the gesture. George closed the distance and squeezed his hand, the grip comforting and familiar. “I mean about us,” Alex said. “What about us? We’ve been so distracted lately…”

“We’ll do exactly what we’ve done,” George responded, voice soft. “Except now we’re going to be aware of our actions, pay attention to one another as more than King and Consort. Just like we promised to do. We have to stand together for our children.”

A smile stretched across Alex’s face. “Our children.”

“Yes,” George said, matching Alex’s smile. “Our children who are sure to be the most beautiful and most brilliant children in all the land.”

Alex chuckled. “Aren’t you getting whimsical now?” 

“Allow me it this one time,” George whispered.

“Of course.”

\---

It was because Alex had gotten to know Lord Schuyler that he recognized the nervous energy radiating from the man. George stepped over and clapped his hand on Philip’s shoulder, Eliza standing at her father’s other side. 

“Philip,” George started. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I still don’t know why she left,” Philip muttered. “What if she doesn’t want to come back? What if we’re forcing her to do this.”

Alex saw Eliza bite her lip to hold back a comment out of the corner of his eye. 

“I don’t imagine she’s the type to be forced to do anything,” George said, keeping his voice low and steady to serve to calm Philip. “We invited Lord Jefferson and his family here, and your daughter is now a part of that. They could have refused. They didn’t. Your daughter will be stepping through those doors any moment now.”

Lord Schuyler frowned. “We both know the Jeffersons couldn’t have refused the invitation without looking like they were running away.”

George shrugged. “Be that as it may,” he said. “They are coming, and we’re going to have the chance to smooth over all the feathers that have been ruffled recently.”

Lord Schuyler snorted. “‘Feathers that have been ruffled’ as if a Lady’s gown was said to clash with her complexion.”

“We have to find what lightness we can,” George said. “Besides, we all know they’re more offended that they were actually caught then feeling any sort of guilt over their wrong-doing.”

A guard’s voice called out, “Lord Jefferson and his family have arrived, your Majesties. Where would you like them directed?”

“Here is fine,” George answered.

They were in a formal parlor, intimidating but intimate enough to show that they were here more for the reunion rather than the plot. That would come later.

Alex stepped closer to George’s side. 

The minutes ticked by until there was a strong knock on the door - recognizable as one of the guards. “Your Majesty,” the masculine voice spoke, muffled through the wood, but distinguishable. 

“Come in.”

The doors opened to reveal Lord Jefferson and his wife, Thomas and Peggy standing behind them. The two couples mirrors to each other, straight backs and linked arms. 

An awkward moment of silence passed, Lord Jefferson expecting one of them to be the first to speak, Alex was certain. 

Lord Jefferson brought his chin down before he dropped into a formal bow, the other three following his lead. “Your Majesties,” he said. “Thank you for inviting us into the palace.”

“It’s our pleasure,” George said, words dry and flat.  
Alex knew that Lord Schuyler was exercising a considerable amount of restraint to stay at George’s side, still and silent. The poor man still had no clue why Peggy had left.

Peggy was playing the part well, a disinterested look on her face. 

“I...understand that your intention here was likely to reunite my son’s fiance with her family,” Lord Jefferson said. “Am I correct in reading this as a personal favor?”

“Perhaps,” George admitted. “But I would like to speak with you and your son. Come, let us leave the family to catch up. Your wife may come with us.”

The room they walked into was another parlor, decorated in darker tones. 

This time, George sat instead of remaining standing, and Alex moved to stand to the side of his chair, hand resting on the back of it. George grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the tips of his fingers, sending sparks shooting up his arm, before turning toward the Jeffersons. 

The three nobles took a seat on the small, uncomfortable sofa. All their faces portraying practiced, cool disinterest.

“Your Majesty,” Lord Jefferson started. “What is it that you’d like to speak about? It’s rare you talk to someone outside of your circle.”

It was a jab, but a useless one in this context.

“I suppose there’s no reason to talk around it,” George said. “We’ve uncovered a plot in the Southern court to replace the Washington line with that of the Jefferson’s. I’ll admit that I was shocked the bitterness still ran so deep.”

“You dare to accuse me of such a thing?!” Lord Jefferson asked, face twisting with rage. 

Alex turned his attention to Thomas. The heir’s eyes were fixed on a point somewhere behind them, trying his best to avoid attention despite it being inescapable. 

“I do,” George answered, cool and calm in contrast to Jefferson. “I have sources and proof and am more than confident in this accusation. And even so, the mere suspicion would be enough to bring you in for a trial. Some laws have yet to change, Lord Jefferson.”

Jefferson paled, his wife doing the same at his side. 

“Y-your Majesty,” she stuttered out. “You can’t mean-”

“I don’t,” George interrupted. “But I could. I have no wish for your blood on my hands, but I need to be sure that you feel the same.”

“We weren’t going to kill you!” Jefferson exclaimed. “Your whore has provided enough of a scandal that your death isn’t even close to necessary!”

Alex tightened his grip on the chair, and he heard George inhale a sharp breath through his nose. 

“Watch how you speak of him,” George bit out. “Alexander is my Consort and my husband, and despite what your personal beliefs might be, false though they are, it is through that position alone he deserves your respect.”

Jefferson’s eyes widened, and he laughed, full of disbelief. “You honestly think he’s worth anything more than the dirt beneath your feet?! Are you seriously that blind to what he did. I know people said you were too lenient on the boy, but this?!”

Alex shook his head. “Lord Jefferson,” he said. “Haven’t you heard? The leak was orchestrated by the same people pulling your strings.”

“No one is pulling my strings, boy!” Jefferson bit out. “I know how these games are played, if anyone’s strings are being pulled, it’s you and old Washington there!”

“Have you heard the name Peggy Shippen, perchance? Lady Andre? Even remember the young Benedict Arnold who was a Candidate alongside my Alexander and your son?” George asked, leaning forward. 

Lord Jefferson was silent.

George turned to Thomas. “Heir Jefferson?” he asked. “Certainly you remember Benedict.”

Thomas jerked, startled by the question aimed at him. “Yes,” he said. “Indeed I do. He left of his own volition. He was angry, said he’d had enough of the farce.”

“Yes,” George said. “That’s right.”

“What does he have to do with anything?” Lady Jefferson asked. “A commoner, isn’t he?”

“If he was of noble blood, it’s far removed,” George answered. “The boy’s been seen at certain events and gatherings he should have no place at. Some Candidates use their status to make a sort of place for themselves, but Arnold wasn’t the type.”

Lord Jefferson narrowed his eyes. “What kind of places has he been seen?”

“Balls,” Alex answered for the King. “The estate of Lord and Lady Andre in London.”

“London?!” Jefferson asked. “What business does he have with London?”

“Entertaining Lord and Lady Andre, of course,” Alex said. “A wise spymaster doesn’t trust just one source, and I suppose they found Arnold to their liking.”

“...the London court is trying to seize power over us,” Thomas muttered. He looked up, took in a deep breath and steadied himself. When he spoke again it was at a normal volume. “That’s why we were doing it. Right now we still have you, but when you die?! What then?! It’ll descend into chaos. It’s better to make the transition-”

“Thomas!” Lord Jefferson cut in. “You can’t-”

“I can and I am!” Thomas interrupted, turning to face his father. “They know! You just confirmed it!” 

“But-”

“No buts, Father!” Thomas turned to face the King and Consort again. “I’m so sorry. Peggy gets letters from Angelica, and the servants were reading her correspondence the first couple months due to some uncertainty to her motivations.”

“And those letters inspired you to act?” George asked. “You decided the right course of action was to commit treason rather than bring it to our attention?!”

“Nothing you would have done would have had an effect,” Thomas said. “There was still too much doubt. Not enough time had passed. They’re all still too wrapped up in the leak.”

“Which you do know was orchestrated, yes?” George said.

Thomas nodded. “That was...recent news...but yes, I do.”

“Do you understand what’s happened?” Alex asked, imitating a tone he’d heard George use time and time again to get what he wanted. “Say it was your own idea all you want, but Angelica was known to be a close companion of mine before she married Lord Church. It makes sense she’d be fed information and rumors, wouldn’t it?”

“But...why would they feed her their actual plans?” Thomas asked.

Jefferson took in a sharp breath. “Had we gone through with the plan, there would have been enough turmoil that they would have been able to swoop in. It would have been subtle. Arnold could have been a tool, the familiar yet unknown face that he is.”

George nodded. 

Lord Jefferson slipped off of the sofa and fell to his knees. He brought his hands together and looked up at the King. “Please,” he begged. “I’m so sorry. We were stupid...so, so stupid. I know there’s no coming back from this... but please...have pity.”

“Jefferson,” George barked, not willing to put up with the theatrics. “Get yourself off the ground. There will be consequences - this wouldn’t have gotten this far without you - but for now we must focus on the task at hand.”

“Of course, of course.” Jefferson went back to his original seat as if he hadn’t just been kneeling and begging for mercy. “And what is your proposed solution?”

“We can’t blame it on the London courts,” Alex said. 

“But we can blame it on Arnold,” George continued. “And this will remain known to as few as possible. The council knows of some of the interference, but the depth of this plotting will stay between us. Is that clear?” 

Lord Jefferson nodded. “Of course, your Majesty.”

“Good.”

\---

The five of them returned to the parlor the Schuyler’s were in, and a moment after the door opened, Alex had his arms full of one Peggy Schuyler.

“Alex,” she cried out into his shoulder. “I’ve missed you so much.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “You were the one that left, not I.” 

“I know,” she admitted, pulling away. The dancing light in her eyes told him she was putting on a show. “I don’t regret leaving. I think I needed to do something for myself. But I didn’t think through all the consequences. You, my family...I missed you so much.”

Alex let go of her. “I asked Eliza to include notes from me in her letters.”

“I know,” Peggy said. “But it wasn’t the same. I wanted to write you back, I really did...but I couldn’t. I couldn’t admit defeat like that.”

He nodded. He looked at her for a moment, and then to the other people in the room. “Peggy,” he said. “Did you run away for a sense of adventure? Do you still want to marry Heir Jefferson? You’re engaged, and by all rights you were as involved as he is.”

Peggy’s eyes widened. Alex felt a pang run through him as he saw realization run through her. This was his fault, and yet there was nothing he could do about it if he wanted this all to work. She had volunteered, and if she hadn’t considered the consequences, that wasn’t his fault.

“I…” Peggy started. She straightened her shoulders. “I do.” 

Against the wall, just out of sight, Lord Philip Schuyler raised a hand to cover his open mouth.

\--- 

Much later in the evening, when Alex and George were sitting in the front parlor of their chambers, there was a knock on the door.

Alex raised a brow at Gouverneur, who rushed to see who it was.

He looked over to George and took the King’s drink out of his hand and set it on the side table. “I do believe this will be of a more person matter,” he said. “Philip likely, or maybe even Peggy.”

“Philip wouldn’t come to my personal quarters,” George countered.

Alex shrugged. “I suppose we’ll have to wait and see.”

Gouverneur re-entered, with Eliza trailing behind him. Alex reached over for George’s hand and squeezed tight.

“Miss Schuyler asked to speak with the two of you,” Gouverneur announced. “I told her that you had retired for the evening, but she assured me that you’d want to see her. I can send her away if you’d prefer, your Majesties.”

Alex shook his head. “No it’s fine,” he said. “She was right. Thank you, Gouverneur. We’ll send for you should we need you.”

Gouverneur bowed. “Of course, your Majesty.”

Eliza stood frozen as Gouverneur left the room, her wide eyes flicking back and forth and taking in the space.

“Miss Schuyler,” George called out, voice soft. “I assume there’s something you wish to speak with us about. It’s a tad unusual to come at this time of the evening.”  
A flush rose to Eliza’s cheeks and she shuffled forward and curtsied. “I apologize, your Majesties,” she said. “It’s just…”

George squeezed Alex’s hand tight. “Take a seat,” he said, gesturing toward one of the arm chairs across from them.

Eliza nodded and took a seat, as graceful as ever. She cleared her throat. “I have...come to a decision.”

Alex leaned forward. “And?”

“I’ll do it,” she said, looking straight at him. “I’ll be your surrogate.”

“You will?!” Alex said, smiling wide and joy filling his voice. He leapt off the sofa and ran into Eliza, almost sitting on her lap with how close he was. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked his head to her neck, laughing all the while. “You’re brilliant. I love you so much. You just made me the happiest man on this earth, you have no idea.”

Eliza sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I’m at the age where it is expected I’m to be married, and there is no one I find myself drawn to,” she said. “I’ve wanted children for as long as I remember…”

“What are you conditions?” George asked, cutting through the sheer joy of the moment. 

Alex recognized that tone. He pulled away from Eliza and extended a hand toward the King, inviting him closer.

George sighed but approached, a small smile on his face. He settled his hand at the small of Alex’s back, and after a moment of hesitance, his other one on Eliza’s shoulder.

Eliza looked surprised, but she gathered herself after a moment. “My only condition is that I be a part of the children’s lives,” she said, holding her chin high. “I know that’s not traditional. I’m not asking to be given rights as their mother, but I would like to know them and see them grow. You’ve made the decision to use my egg. They’ll be my children too. Not in name, but I’ll know.”

“Is that it?” George asked.

Eliza nodded.

To the surprise of both Alex and Eliza, George bent down and pressed a light kiss to the top of Eliza’s head. “Then your wish is our command.” 

He pulled away, and Alex could see the emotions swirling behind his gaze.   
George pulled his hand from Alex and moved to kneel in front of Eliza, placing his hands on her knee. “You have no idea the blessing you’re bestowing upon us. Thank you.”

“Of course, your Majesty,” Eliza breathed out. “It’s an honor.”

George nodded and stood back up and took a moment to brush the nonexistent dust from his robe. “You’ll be having my child first,” he said. “By custom.”

Eliza nodded. “As is to be expected.”

“We’ll draw up a contract as soon as we deal with Arnold,” George said. 

“Wouldn’t it be wise to have it arranged before-hand?” Alex asked, stepping close to George’s side. “To get rid of any doubts others might have?”

“Right.” George looked down to Eliza. “Before Arnold, then. I know it’s soon, but are you free tomorrow?” 

Eliza nodded. “Yes,” she said. “I’ll tell my father.”

“See that you do.”


	41. Chapter 41

Lord Schuyler and Eliza sat across from them, Philip’s eyes narrowed into what one might call a glare had it not been aimed at his Majesty.

“There is no appropriate time to say this,” Lord Schuyler started. “Nor do I have the right to say it in a technical sense, but I’m going to say it anyway.”

George inclined his head. “Go on.”

Philip crossed his arms over his chest. “I would appreciate having both my daughter’s and my own agreement prior to the announcement of a surrogacy next time.”

“There’s not going to be a next time,” Eliza pointed out. 

“The point stands,” Philip said.

George gave no outward response. Alex shifted his weight and remained silent. It was up to George how much he wanted to share. The tension-filled seconds stretched by.

“You understand why I did it,” George said.

Philip nodded. “I do.”

“However.” George sighed. “I do apologize for the position I put you in.”

“You would do it again in a heartbeat,” Philip said.

The King nodded. “Without a doubt.”

\---

The council room was filled with a sense of anticipation, the unexpected call for the meeting leaving them all on edge.

Alex brushed a piece of lint from his jacket - traditional wear that George had insisted they don for the occasion.

“Thank you for meeting with me so quickly,” George called out. “I know that many of you have other responsibilities to attend to and appreciate your response to the urgency.”

George paused for a moment.

“We have spent these past few weeks gathering intelligence and exploring matters that have come to our attention,” George said. “It was not a simple matter, but we have found the single man responsible for starting it.”

“This is not the work of one man,” Von Steuben said. “Are we going to leave the rest responsible to go on as they were?’

George shook his head. “There are other punishments to be dealt out, but this is a matter we must keep between us. We must pinpoint the source before we can deal with the rest, Baron.”

“Of course,” Von Steuben said, nodding his head. “I apologize for interrupting, you Majesty.” 

The King turned to face the council as a whole. “There are many factors in play, but nothing would have been possible had it not been for a grudge held by a man who had once been a Candidate in the same Selection as my dear husband: Benedict Arnold.”

The faces of the council members showed varying degrees of shock. 

Lord Duportail cleared his throat. “Your Majesty,” he said. “I mean no insult, but Arnold?!”

“I understand the shock,” George said. “Arnold stormed out of the palace in a rage during the Selection. I never regarded it as anything more than frustration with the process. However, I believe that there might have been greater anger there that was able to fester over time.”

“But how could Arnold have possibly gotten to start all of this?” Adams asked. “One angry young man certainly couldn’t have caused all of this.”

Lord Morgan sat up straight in his chair. “We’ve been concerned about Arnold before,” he said. “Wasn’t there a rumor going around about him and Ms. Shippen before she married Lord Andre?”

“There was,” George confirmed. “And in hindsight, that was more than a rumor. I believe that is the very moment that Arnold got traction.”

“Shouldn’t the blame also be laid at the feet of Lady Andre?” Morgan asked. “Arnold did not work alone.”

“You are right,” George said. “Arnold did not work alone, however there are several reasons that Lady Andre cannot be blamed for these crimes.”

“Lord Andre,” Lord Stirling called out. “We can’t isolate Lord Andre in such a manner.”

“The London courts would claim it was an attack with no basis,” Von Steuben said. “And Lady Andre wouldn’t have been able to act if Arnold hadn’t maintained a social presence.”

Lord Adams banged his fist on the table. “Explain exactly how Arnold is responsible for all of this!”

“Be careful how you speak, Lord Adams,” George said. “But yes, an explanation is rather important. He is to be punished for treason, and the full reasoning is not to leave this room. Is that understood?”

Nods circled the room.

“Arnold used his status as a Candidate to maintain a social presence, and he made no secret of his anger. I am sure he was trying to get something for what he considered his wasted time. Lady Andre promised him what he was looking for - money, presumably, perhaps exchanges of a more sexual nature.”

Alex crossed his ankles under the table.

“Arnold is hardly subtle, but Lady Andre has always been known to be intelligent. They paid attention to their surroundings, and when Lady Andre went to London, she maintained her arrangement with Arnold.”

“But Lord Andre…” Lord Stirling said. “He certainly wouldn’t have allowed such an arrangement?”

“He encouraged it,” George answered. “Lady Andre knew she had something she could use, but Lord Andre knew how to use it.”

Lord Morgan leaned forward. “The London involvement?” he asked. “Arnold visiting the Andre estate?”

George nodded. “It is likely Arnold who got the leak published.”

“That doesn’t explain the Jeffersons!” Adams said. “I’ll allow the leak to be blamed on him, despite my personal doubts on the matter.” Adams aimed a dark look Alex’s way. “But how is he responsible for a plot?”

Lord Schuyler cleared his throat. “I do believe I can speak on this matter,” he said, giving George a questioning look.

The King nodded.

“My youngest is engaged to Heir Jefferson, as many of you know,” he started. “My family has tried to keep in contact with her, despite a lack of response. My oldest, now Lady Church, did the same.”

“Is Lady Church responsible for this?!” Lord Sullivan asked. “Is that what you’re saying? I never expected you to throw your own daughter under the bus!”

Philip shook his head. “She did no such thing. She simply kept Peggy updated on the London court gossip.”

Alex leaned forward. “Gossip which was being fed to her by Lord and Lady Andre,” he said.

Realization crossed all of their faces. 

“I’m sure that my daughter and Heir Jefferson discussed all sorts of topics as engaged couples do,” Philip continued. “Heir Jefferson likely spoke with his father when he heard that there were rumors of increased British interest in our own courts. When the Jeffersons heard word that the London court was looking to take advantage of the turmoil caused by the leak - which we now know them to be responsible for - their actions almost make sense.”

“And so you understand how this all ties back to Arnold,” George said.

“But what about the Jefferson?” Lord Gates asked. “No matter the cause, they still committed treason.

“The Jeffersons, along with young Ms. Schuyler, will be dealt with privately,” George said. “We’ve already met with them. They are aware we know of their wrongdoing. There will be no title for Heir Jefferson to inherit.”

Gasps went around the room.

George continued, “Benedict Arnold will be tried for treason. I don’t need you vote, but for the future of this country, I do need your understanding and hopefully your continued support.”

No one spoke a word.

“His trial will be two weeks from this date, he is being brought into custody as we speak,” George said. “His execution will be a week after his trial. It is merely a formality, after all.”

“What will we make public?” Lord Adams asked. “You want to keep this private, but there are few ways to take the removal of a title and an execution.”

“Theft,” Alex answered. “He was caught attempting to steal the nation’s very founding documents and had plans to sell them to a London museum. He used the Selection as a way to familiarize himself with the palace and security.”

Lord Adams raised a brow. “And the title?” 

Alex smiled. “Unwillingness to comply with changes in policy.”

\---

Arnold died with rage burning in his eyes.

George didn’t flinch. Alex stood firm at the King’s side.

\---

Alex looked up from his book when he heard someone clear their throat.

It was Eliza.

“Hello,” he said, setting the book to the side. “How may I help you?”

Eliza looked at the ground as she sat down in a nearby chair. “I have a couple questions.”

“About?” 

She looked up at him. “It’s about the King,” she said. “I just…”

Alex nodded. “I was wondering if you’d ever ask about George,” he said. “You are going to be carrying his child soon, after all.”

“Right,” she said. Eliza took in a deep breath. “I’m just...confused at times.”

“How so?”

“He’s been nothing but kind to me,” she said. “I can tell he’s genuinely appreciative of what I’m doing.”

Alex reached a hand out and squeezed Eliza’s hand. “Of course he is,” he said. “We both are.”

Eliza sighed. “It’s just…” she said. “It’s not that he’s cruel, but, at times he’s very inconsiderate. No care for those around him as people. It’s like he only sees us as pawns.”

Alex didn’t say anything for a moment. He pressed a kiss to the back of Eliza’s hand and looked up to make sure she was looking at him. “It’s because in part, we are,” he said. “The King’s subjects are his tools to be used as he sees fit. George’s family is a beloved source of joy and normalcy.”

“Oh,” Eliza said, voice small. “That’s who...that’s who’s child I’m going to be carrying. The King’s, isn’t it? Not George’s.”

“Both,” Alex said. “For you? Us? It’s both. Always both. He’s only a single man with the weight of a country on his shoulders. It’s taken me this long to figure it out, and so I’m telling to save you that trouble. Never forget it.”

Forgetting lead to pain. 

“Don’t ever forget that,” he repeated.

“Is it scary?” Eliza asked. “Knowing that if he deemed it necessary our time would end?”

“Terrifying,” Alex confirmed. He pressed another kiss to her hand. “But should that day come, we’ll have each other.”

\---

“So,” Pierre started, looking at Eliza. “How does it feel to be carrying the nation’s next King?”

Eliza’s cheeks darkened and she tucked herself closer to Alex’s side. “I’m not far enough along to notice much difference,” she said. “There’s hardly a guarantee it’ll be a boy.”

Pierre shrugged and set his cup down on the table. “It’s a hunch I have.”

“I’m happy everything looks like it’s getting back in order,” Ben said. “There’s a lot less stress involved in making sure the policies are being carried out than worrying about the possibility of a fucking revolution.”

Alex snorted. “Don’t stop keeping an eye out for that.”

Ben sighed and looked down at the cookie in his hand with a resigned look on his face. “Of course not. Abe’s never going to let me hear the end of it, I want you to know.”

\---

Alex heard the sound of a book being shut and set to the side, and a moment later he heard George call his name.

“Yes, my King?” Alex asked, looking up from his journal.

George stretched an arm out in his direction from where he was sitting on the sofa. “Come here.”

Alex’s lips curled into a small smile as he walked over. A laugh escaped him as George pulled him into George’s lap.

“It’s early,” George said. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple. “It’s early and we don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow until noon.”

Alex shifted to get comfortable and looked up at George. “Is that so? And what are you thinking of doing with this time?”

“Now,” George said. “I want to sit with my beautiful consort and enjoy some rare time alone together. Call me old-fashioned, but I want to sit right here with you in my lap and be able to kiss you and ask you about your day.”

“And after?” Alex asked, fingering one of the buttons on George’s shirt.

George pressed another kiss to his temple. “And after,” he whispered. “After I’m going to see how long it takes to get you to beg so nicely.”

“Can we take a bath?” Alex asked. “Or are you really attached to the sofa?”

George chuckled. “A bath with you is always treasured.”

“You’re trying too hard, old man.” Alex moved to get off of George’s lap, but an arm wrapping around his waist held him in place.

“Wait here,” George said. “Wait until the bath is drawn.”

Alex settled his cheek against George’s shoulder. “Fine,” he said. “Make sure they use the oils I like.”

“As if that were even a question.” 

“Your Majesties,” Gouverneur said, dropping into a bow when he approached. “Would you like a bath drawn?” 

George nodded. “We would. My Alexander asks that you use the oils he likes.”

“Of course, your Majesties,” Gouverneur said. “I’ll let you know when it’s nearing full.”

“Thank you, Gouverneur,” Alex said. “You’re free to leave afterward.”

“Thank you, Consort Washington.” Gouverneur dipped his head and turned toward the bathroom.

Alex turned to look back at George. “You called me your Alexander,” he said. “What has you feeling all possessive this fine evening?”

George shrugged. “No reason,” he said. “I love you and you’re mine and that’s enough. Besides,” George said, ducking his head close, his breath ghosting over Alex’s lips. “You like it.”

“I do,” Alex admitted. He wrapped an arm around George’s neck. “What happened to just talking?” he asked.

“We’re just talking now,” George said

Alex’s would-be response was preventing by George closing the short distance between their lips. He pressed upward into the kiss, opening his mouth for George.

There was something so comforting in George’s touch. Familiar and new at the same time. 

“Your Majesties,” a voice said.

Alex pulled away and turned to look at Elizabeth - the girl who had taken Maria’s place after Maria had left the palace staff - and offered a smile. “Thank you,” he said. “You’re dismissed for the evening.”

“Are you sure?” 

Alex nodded. “Absolutely,” he said. “Enjoy the time.”

Elizabeth dropped into a curtsy. “Thank you, your Majesty. I wish you the same”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're almost at the end! 
> 
> If you haven't noticed, I did change my username on ao3 as well as my URL on tumblr for my fic blog from kookookarli to ashilrak. 
> 
> I'm running a winter gift exchange for the Hamilton fandom (the last one I'll be running), and you can sign up [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_Winter_2k17/profile) by November 24th, 11:59 pm EST


	42. Chapter 42

Alex eyed George’s reflection in the corner of the mirror as Elizabeth placed the crown on his head and arranged his curls. 

“So, what do you think?” he asked.

George stepped away from the wall and took Elizabeth’s place after she was finished, moving his hands to rest them on Alex’s shoulders. Their coordinating outfits and crowns made quite the sight, something that Alex still hadn’t quite managed to accept as his reality.

“Beautiful as always,” George said. 

Alex smiled and leaned his head back. “You flatterer,” he said. “There’s no need to try and court me, you know.”

“I know,” George said, the familiar, small smile playing at his lips. “But I want to.”

Alex sighed and reached up for George’s hand, taking a moment to play with the wedding band on George’s finger. “I feel old,” he admitted.

“I’m significantly older than you,” George said with a light tone.

“I know, old man. But I love you anyway.” Alex pressed a kiss to the knuckles of George’s hand. “But I’m not talking about age. I mean it’s so weird to think about - this is their anniversary ball. It’s been fifteen years since I first walked into the palace.”

George sighed. “I know,” he said. “So much has changed.”

“It’s also odd to think that it feels like we’re going to the kids’ party when Laf’s older than me.”

George snorted. “Don’t remind me,” he said. 

There was a light knock, followed by footsteps and the swish of skirts. 

Alex looked up to find Eliza, dressed in their colors and smiling down at them. “There you are,” she said. “Augustine and Rachel want to see you before we leave.”

“How much longer do you think we can last before they start wanting to come? A couple years? Maybe? Hopefully?” George asked, stepping away from Alex. “Gilbert had already started when I had adopted him.”

“You could wait for a formal introduction,” Eliza offered. “Not let them go until they were properly introduced.”

“That’d be easier to pull be easier to pull off with Rachel than with Augustine,” Alex said. “And we all know that she’s determined to be just like her brother in all ways.”

Eliza laughed. “I have no idea where she gets that stubbornness from, honestly.”

Alex stuck his tongue out in response.

“Come on, love,” George said. “Let’s go say goodnight to the children and then we can get going.”

“Is this what it’s like to be a normal noble?” Alex asked as he stood up. “Getting to arrive at dinner on time rather than have to wait for everyone to show up beforehand?”

George chuckled, his hand going to Alex’s shoulder. “Don’t get used to it.”

Eliza opened the door, and not a full second later, two small children ran full-speed at Alex’s legs. 

“Oof,” he let out.

“Up!” Rachel held her arms up and Alex grabbed her and settled her on his hip. 

“Hello Princess,” he said, unable to stop the smile from stretching across his face. “How are you today?”

Rachel smiled and pressed her small hand to his cheek. “Pretty,” she said. 

“Thank you.” Alex pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Not as pretty as you though.”

“Am I not pretty?” George asked.

Rachel giggled. “No,” she said. “Pretty Daddy.”

Alex ran a hand through Rachel’s dark hair and pressed another kiss to her cheek. “Thank you, princess,” he said. “I think it’s time to read a story, how about you?”

“Yes!” Rachel said. 

Alex looked over at Augustine, pressed closed to George’s side. “Do you want a story, Augustine?” he asked.  
Augustine smiled wide. “Yes!” he said. “Can Dad come too?”

Alex laughed. “Of course, and Mommy.”

The five of them piled onto the sofa, Rachel on Eliza’s lap and Augustine squeezed between Alex and George. Alex opened the book he had grabbed and spread it over his lap. “So, what story do you guys want tonight?” he asked.

“I want a Peter Pan story,” Augustine said. “Please?”

“Of course.”

\---

Alex linked his arm through George’s when they walked out into the hallway, Eliza falling into step behind them. 

“You think it’d get easier to leave them,” Alex said.

George snorted. “You would think,” he said. “But I promise you it never does. However, we’re never allowed the privilege of showing it. There are traditions that must be followed through with.”

Alex pressed closer to George’s side and squeezed George’s arm. “We can change it,” he offered.

“No, we can’t,” George sighed. “I’m hardly the first King to suffer through it, and I doubt I’ll be the last. Jack was….Jackie’s not going to change anything.”

There wasn’t anything Alex could say to that. 

The three of them walked in silence down the hallway, the servants bowing as they neared the foyer Laf and Hercules were using in lieu of the throne room. 

When the doors were in sight, Alex straightened and asked, “how do you think Hercules is faring?” 

George chuckled. “You know he’s doing brilliantly.”

“You’d think by now he’d be comfortable, but…”

Eliza giggled. “We all know that given the opportunity Hercules would throw the crown as far away as possible and steal Laf away to some cabin in the woods.”

Alex snorted. “Laf wouldn’t last a week.”

The guard nearest to Alex broke into a small grin before he dropped into the expected bow. The doors were opened.

“Their Majesties King George the Eighth and his Consort Alexander, accompanied by-”

Lafayette leapt up from the chair he was sitting in and ran forward to wrap his arms around both Alex and George. “George! Maman!” 

Alex smiled wide and returned the hug as best as he was able. “Happy anniversary,” he said.

Hercules soon joined them, eyes sparkling as he looked toward Lafayette. “Thanks for coming,” he said.

George chuckled and reached forward to squeeze Hercules’ shoulder. “You know that even if we could, we wouldn’t miss this for the world,” he said. “Your happiness means the world to us.”

Alex didn’t think there’d be a day he wasn’t amused by Hercules’ continued slight awe of George. Hercules relaxed when George moved on to Lafayette. 

“How does it feel?” Alex asked.

Hercules grinned. “Amazing,” he said. “I know it’s been year but I still can’t believe it.” Hercules looked over at Lafayette. “I just love him so much.”

Alex smiled. “I understand the feeling.”

What he had with George might not have been the same love that was so strong before Hercules and Lafayette, but it was theirs. It was something Alex could fall back on. A support system built on respect for one another, common goals, and a familiarity born from years. 

George and Lafayette were caught up in their own conversation, and Alex felt something warm spread through his chest as he looked at them. 

At his side, Eliza reached for his hand and squeezed.

\---

The ballroom was beautiful, just as stunning as it had been the first time Alex entered through the doors. The crowd was familiar now, the murmur of conversation and laughter expected. It didn’t create the same worries and anxieties as it once had. He was aware of every bit of conversation he did catch, but it wasn’t an energized focus. It was a habit. 

They were a member of the crowd this time around. Able to stand by the Schuyler’s sides, flutes of champagne in hand, as they waited for Lafayette and Hercules to be announced. 

George was caught up in conversation with Philip, and Eliza was talking with her mother. Alex pressed himself closer to George’s side. He was pleased when George’s arm wound its way around his waist. 

He took a sip of his champagne and observed.

Von Steuben and Pierre were on a sofa in the corner, surrounding by beautiful, well-dressed young men. Pierre was pressed close to Friedrich, a hand resting on Von Steuben’s thigh. He was wearing a suit tailored a bit closer than usual, the color chosen to flatter him. The rings on Pierre’s fingers were large and glitzy, and one too large to fit his hand hung on a chain around his neck. Pierre’s time at Von Steuben’s side was near its end, and he knew it. The boys around him - the ones clamoring for his place - were waiting to seize the first opportunity. 

Lord and Lady Adams were holding court in the other corner, the group surrounding them had been shrinking over the years. Alex was sure that those remaining were there for Lady Adams. She caught him looking and smiled.

Lord Morgan and Lord Sullivan failed at their attempts to be discreet as they passed a flask back and forth, their wives giggling with each other at their sides. By the flush high on their cheeks, Alex would guess that the flask wasn’t the first that had been passed around.

Alex sucked in a breath when his eyes landed on John. Lords Burr had just entered the room, John on Aaron’s arm. It was rare they came to these events, preferring to keep a low profile. They tended toward the local courts, formal events in the North, family in the South. Lafayette must have insisted on their invitation.

It was the first time he’d seen John in years. They’d been in the same location more than once, but Alex had always let George guide him away from Lords Burr. They did their best to forget things, but some grudges ran deep. Alex had never cared enough to protest.

The King looked away from Lord Schuyler to peer down at him. “Is everything alright, love?” he asked.

Alex nodded. “I wasn’t aware Lords Burr would be in attendance,” he said, keeping his voice low. “I was caught by surprise.”

George stiffened. “I see,” he said. “Would you like for them to leave?”

“No,” he said. “They were invited. Years have passed. This is Laf’s and Hercules’ day. If they wanted them here, they should be here.”

“Very well.” 

\---

Lafayette and Hercules were announced with the expected amount of fanfare, and the ball fell into its usual rhythm once the dances began to spin across the floor. 

Alex turned to Eliza and bowed with his hand extended in front of him. “Might I have this dance, my lady?” 

Eliza grabbed his hand, laughing with a smile on her face. “I’d be honored, your Majesty.”

He straightened and guided Eliza through the crowd. The song playing was near its end. People parted to let them through, the usual questioning looks aimed their way. It was well known that Eliza was Rachel’s and Augustine’s biological mother, but they had never offered a public statement on her role beyond that. 

“The King is smiling,” Eliza said.

Alex looked over to find George staring at them, a familiar smile playing on his lips, just as Eliza said. He must have caught Alex looking, because he raised his glass the slightest bit. 

“He likes not having to worry about me,” Alex said.

Eliza quirked a brow. “Really now?” she asked. “Is that why you keep me around? As your babysitter?” 

Alex shrugged. “I personally thought it was because of your ability to boss the kitchen staff into giving you access to an oven so you can bribe us with your baked goods, but who knows?”

Eliza laughed. “Mother still doesn’t believe you, you know.”

“Why not?” Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

“Because according to her I can’t be trusted in any kitchen,” Eliza answered. 

The song ended, and Alex and Eliza stepped onto the floor. Alex’s hand went to Eliza’s waist, and they started the familiar steps with the swell of the music. 

“I’ve always loved dancing with you,” Eliza said. “People who still think I’m looking to get married always seem more wary of approaching me afterward.”

“Happy to help,” Alex said. He twirled Eliza under his arm. “Do you want to get married? You’d have to make arrangements to frequently visit the palace, but anything in the contract that makes you think you can’t could be changed.”

Eliza was silent for a moment. “No,” she said. “I’m happy here. I wouldn’t change it for the world, Alex. I love the kids too much to ever think of leaving. I’ve made a home here, with you and George.”

“Are you sure?” Alex asked.

Eliza nodded. “Absolutely,” she said. “I have an official role as one of your advisors, and I’m part of the royal household as a surrogate, and I get to be involved with the children’s lives. They know me as their mother. I have everything I could possibly ever want.”

Alex could tell she was lying. He could also tell that she’d never, ever tell him anything more.

“I was talking with George,” he said. “How do you feel about another kid?” 

Eliza’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“I’ve always wanted a large family,” he admitted. “And George said it’s been too long since there’s been one in the palace. It’s completely up to you, of course.”

“I’m not opposed,” Eliza said. “I...I like the idea of more children.” She nodded, more to herself. “Yes.”

Alex felt like his smile was splitting his face. “You’re amazing.”

\---

There was a choice to make as Alex’s dance with Ben came to an end. He was all to aware of Lords Burr dancing to their right, and he and Ben had tried to move away, but Lords Burr had followed. Alex didn’t dare look at John, knowing that some part of him would become hooked on the what-if dancing with John promised. 

If John asked him to dance and he rejected John, it’d be confirmation that it had all been true. The rumors would come up again with a fury that hadn’t been there before. There was no real reason to reject a dance, after all. If he accepted, he’d do something he’d regret, there’d still be rumors, and worse of all, George would see.

George would be able to see every emotion flicking across Alex’s face, and it’d hurt. But more than that, George would see everything that could come out of it. The reality that there had been an actual plot to seize the throne was never far from their minds. If George saw Alex dancing with John, he’d see it as an active choice to go down that path again.

Alex couldn’t do that to George. He wasn’t going to break George’s trust. 

“Ben,” he said. “Have you gotten the chance to talk to George this evening? He mentioned asking you about your work the other day.”

Alex saw John tense out of the corner of his eye. Ben quirked a brow, but went along with it. “I have not had the opportunity to speak with his Majesty this evening,” he said. “I’d be honored to discuss my work with him.”

They turned, backs to Lords Burr, and walked toward the King. 

Alex pressed himself to George’s side as soon as he was close enough, knowing that John’s eyes would have followed him. George’s hand went to his hip and squeezed with a light pressure. 

“Hello,” George said, amused. There was something about the way George was holding himself that told Alex George had seen him turn his back to John and walk this way. It was a statement to those who knew to look for it. “How are you enjoying the evening?”

Alex was somewhat aware of Ben turning to talk to Eliza as he looked up at George. “I love you,” he said.

George bent his head down to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done!!!
> 
> I'm sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been caught up with the end of the semester, and I think part of the struggle of writing this was my slight reluctance to have this be finished. 
> 
> I want to thank each and every person reading this for sticking with me through it. Writing this has been a learning experience, and I'm not sure I would have managed it without you. This was an ambitious project I took on, and despite trying to outline and plan, I still managed to lose the story a couple of times. It's not what I thought it would be when I started it and it could use a couple rounds of good editing, but it's done. Writing this has taught me a lot about writing, and this series has been something I've been working on for over a year now. It's not the best, but it's mine. 
> 
> I have vague plans on writing a couple one-shots in this verse, though I make no promises.
> 
> I am planning on starting to post my next fic - a college au featuring lams, hamburr, jamilton, and whamilton - in the next week or so. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me through this <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm impatient and started to post early.
> 
> I'm excited for this, and currently have about 10k of it written. I'm planning on weekly updates, so I hope you're ready to be in it for the long run.
> 
> As always, please feel free to pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)


End file.
